


Past the Point

by SaberWolfxvi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drama, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Slow Romance, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 92,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberWolfxvi/pseuds/SaberWolfxvi
Summary: Reincarnations and entwined destinies. A knight in charge of protecting a stubborn princess.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 31
Kudos: 55





	1. Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first original work! I hope you all enjoy :3

Soldiers had one purpose. To protect, to fight for their kingdoms and to serve their king. That was all Illyana had ever wanted since she was a child. Her father was a general in the royal army and she watched his victories as she grew. That’s what she’d wanted. Victory, glory in the name of her kingdom and monarch. But that wasn't all there was to a war.

Famine and sickness had swept through their ranks and they lost soldiers by the hundreds when she'd first experienced battle. It wasn’t what she’d imagined. She had been trained to fight, but killing men was different than killing training dummies. That’s what haunted her now. Even five years after the war had been won, she still saw mangled bodies when she closed her eyes. 

“You’re pretty graceful, for a soldier.” Illyana snapped back when she heard her friend, Cortana Ashera, and tonight, her date to the celebration where she would be promoted to Knight Commander. Illyana just chuckled as she kept looking at her feet as they practiced the waltz in the infirmary. Cortana was an elf which made her unimaginably light on her feet. So much so that Illyana felt extremely sluggish. 

“It must be from all the footwork that comes with sword fighting.” Illyana chuckled as she looked down at her redheaded friend. 

“So, are you ready for tonight?” Cortana asked as they stopped dancing. “Being promoted to Knight Commander at only twenty four years old? I’d say that’s quite an accomplishment for a woman.” 

“I’m actually nervous.” The knight admitted as she took a step back and adjusted her formal military jacket. “The last time I wore my formal uniform was when I was knighted. I’m surprised it still fits.” 

“Well, you have filled out in the past five years.” Cortana hummed as she circled her friend. “I’m sure Clara will be over the moon to see you in it.” The elf smirked as she glanced up into Illyana’s emerald eyes. “How are the happy couple doing?” 

“Uh, we’re, fine.” Illyana blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her neck. The knight had been courting the daughter of Baron Richard Kane for the past three months. Although she had known Clara since they were children it was necessary to court her officially. “Although she is a bit upset that she couldn’t perform the first dance with me.” 

“I assumed so much.” Cortana smiled sweetly at Illyana as she glanced in her mirror and smoothed down her hair. “But it is customary for the opening dance to be performed by the people being promoted. That’s just something she will have to get over.” 

“I’m sure she will.” Illyana smiled at her friend as she offered her arm to Cortana. “Shall we get going?” 

The elf smiled before offering a slight curtsy. “We shall.” 

The pair made their way out of the infirmary and down to the throne room where people were starting to gather. Three soldiers were being knighted, one that Illyana had even fought with before, but she didn’t know if they would recognize her now after all these years. As they entered the room, Illyana took a deep breath and she felt Cortana gently squeeze her arm reassuringly. 

Large gatherings were tolerable, but barely. It always helped knowing she would have people that she knew, but Illyana didn’t like being in the spotlight. But this celebration could not be ignored. It was a great honor for her to be given the title of Knight Commander. 

“There’s your father and the Kanes.” Cortana muttered to Illyana as they waited to be announced. The taller woman glanced over to a corner of the room and saw her father speaking with Baron Richard, as Clara stood next to him. “Your young lady is looking very nice.”

“She is.” Illyana smiled when Clara glanced in her direction and offered a small smile. Then she caught a glimpse of her father who raised his goblet to her. Illyana just nodded as she and Cortana were announced and they descended the stairs, heading towards her father. “Hello, father.” Illyana bowed and glanced at the Baron and his daughter. “Excellency, my Lady.” 

“Good evening, Lady Artania.” The Baron bowed his head slightly as Clara did the same. Clara was shorter than Illyana and had dark brown hair that contrasted highly with the knight’s silvery blonde. “Your father was just regaling us with your past success, again.” The tall, middle aged man chuckled as he clapped a good natured hand on Illyana’s father’s shoulder. 

“Only because you asked again, my friend.” Her father raised his eyebrows and smiled at the baron. Illyana’s father, Irving Artania, was a retired general to the King’s Royal Military, now a personal guard to the King himself. “Are you excited, Illyana?” Her father asked, turning to her. 

Irving was a tall, broad man in his mid forties with graying blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He had many accomplishments in his military career and was revered when it came to strategic warfare. Even now, as just a personal guard, the current general consulted him before every battle. 

“I’m nervous.” Illyana answered as she sighed softly and glanced at Clara. “I’m glad you’re all here.” 

Suddenly, there was a burst of fanfare from the quartet and everyone turned to see the king and the princess enter the room. 

“His Royal Majesty, King Leopold Lunarius, and his daughter, Her Royal Highness, Princess Dahlia Lunarius.” The whole crowd bowed low as they made their way to their thrones. When they reached them, the crowd stood again and the king spoke. 

“Welcome everyone!” He boomed in the silence as he held his hand up in greeting. “Tonight, we honor those that have gone above and beyond their vow of service to their crown. Now please, would the honorees come forth.” 

Illyana bowed to her father and the Kanes as she and Cortana made their way to the throne where the king and princess stood. There were only three others including Illyana and Cortana who were in the back of the line. As the three soldiers got knighted one after the other, Cortana inhaled slowly as the knights backed away and the king looked at the two women. 

“Lady Ashera,” The king said calmly as he raised his hand and beckoned her forward. The elf moved forward and kneeled as the king offered her a deep blue robe and a scroll of the legitimacy of her title. “Rise, Lady Ashera, the Royal Healer of the kingdom of Lunaria.” The crowd applauded as Cortana rose and took the robe and scroll with a bow of her head. 

Illyana exhaled slowly as Cortana stepped aside and the king’s gaze fell on her. She watched as the princess picked up a sheathed sword from the king’s groom. “Come forward, Lady Artania.” The knight inhaled and walked forward, kneeling down on one knee in front of the king. 

The knight kept her head lowered as she felt the weight of a sword on her shoulder. “I dub thee, Lady Illyana Artania, Knight Commander of Lunaria’s Royal Military.” When he was finished, Illyana raised her head slightly. “Stand, Knight Commander.” Illyana stood and the king attached three silver cords that attached at her right shoulder and crossed her chest, attaching at her belt. A symbol of her station. “Now, take the sword that is worthy of your station.” 

The king motioned towards the princess and Illyana moved in front of her, bowing her head as the golden haired woman offered her a brand new sword. Illyana took the sword, careful not to brush hands with the princess before bowing again. 

“Thank you, your Majesty.” Illyana turned and bowed her head to the king. 

“I expect great things from you, Lady Artania.” The king smiled at the young woman before Illyana turned to the princess. 

“Your Highness.” She bowed to the princess, backing away slowly before turning and joining Cortana once more. 

x--x

Dahlia found these sorts of occasions boring. Her father, praising soldiers and nobility for who knows what and then making a grand celebration over their rise to power. What was so great about someone being appointed a knight? Sure, they gained land and status, but other than that, their lives were pretty much the same. 

The princess sighed softly as the third soldier was knighted. She stood quietly next to her father, handing out scrolls of paper with legitimacy papers of title and deeds to land. She’d rather be anywhere but here. Finally, an elven woman stepped forward, receiving the title of Royal Healer. Dahlia knew this woman well. She’d visited her several times when she’d fallen ill or just when she was bored. 

The next woman was more of a surprise. She had bright green eyes and pale blonde hair, much paler than Dahlia’s. And she was tall. Well, that wasn’t saying much when Dahlia herself only reached a whopping five feet and four inches. But those weren’t the things that made this woman peculiar. It was the fact that she held the title of Lady, but was dressed in a formal military uniform. 

Women in the military weren’t uncommon, but they were rare. In all her years, she’d never seen one given status higher than a knight. So when her father announced this Lady Illyana Artania, a name she found familiar, she was a bit stunned. Previously a knight, now this Lady Artania was being promoted to Knight Commander. This was enough to evoke the princess’s attention. 

She watched closely as the woman kneeled and her father promoted her, announcing her new title. When that was finished, Dahlia offered her the sword she had been holding, which was rather heavy. Lady Artania, however, lifted it with ease and bowed her head in gratitude. Dahlia then watched as the woman backed away, head still bowed before turning and joining the healer. 

“Now!” Her father clapped his hands together and nodded to the minstrels. “Let this celebration begin!” The crowd applauded as the honorees paired up and began to dance a waltz. 

King Leopold sat down on his throne as Dahlia did the same. Her handmaiden offered her a goblet of wine and she took it gratefully as she watched the newly promoted honorees dance. “How are you doing, daughter?” Her father asked suddenly as he leaned closer to her, though not taking his eyes off the dancing couples. 

“I’m rather bored.” Dahlia answered honestly as she swirled her wine around in her goblet. Though her eyes were watching the dancers, she wasn’t really paying attention. It was more out of habit, so she seemed like she was attentive at all times. “None of my friends are here and I’ve no one to dance with.” 

“Well, you may dance with whomever you wish, Dahlia.” The king answered as he flourished his arm out over the crowd. “Any man…” The king paused as he watched Lady Ashera and Lady Artania dance gracefully and Dahlia followed his gaze. “Or woman, would be honored to dance with you.” 

“But no one here interests me.” Dahlia sighed as she sipped her wine. “There are no princes here, and most of the men my age are terribly dull. The last one I spoke to went on and on about cattle.” She stopped and looked into her father’s deep blue eyes, the same shade as her own. “Cattle, father. What do I know of livestock?” 

The king chuckled as a goblet of wine was offered to him and he took it with a nod. The music finally stopped and the crowd, as well as the royalty, began applauding. The rest of the crowd started to pair off and join the dance as the quartet started a new, upbeat song. 

“You could always speak to Lady Artania.” Leopold offered quietly as he inconspicuously gestured to the pale haired woman. “I’m sure she has some good stories to tell. She has traveled far in her short life as a soldier and knight. Perhaps she could entertain you.” 

Dahlia frowned at the thought. She didn’t wish to be told stories of battles and wars. She doubted that there was anything that Lady Artania could tell her that would mildly hold her attention. Better to go easy on the woman and just avoid her entirely. 

“What about Lady Kane?” Her father tried again. “Isn’t she one of your friends?” 

“Sort of.” Dahlia rolled her eyes as she glanced at Baron Kane’s daughter who was now speaking to Lady Artania. “We speak at court, yes, but all she can talk about is the gentleman who is courting her. She’s lovestruck and I don’t care to hear about it more than I need to. At least I’ll tolerate it at court.” 

“Are you sure it’s a gentleman that’s courting Lady Clara?” The king asked as he nodded towards the brunette woman. Dahlia followed his gaze and saw Clara, her hand being held between Lady Artania’s before the knight commander brought it up to kiss her knuckles. 

“Goodness.” Dahlia almost whispered. She was surprised...shocked, neither of those words seemed to describe the feeling accurately. “I never imagined.” Admittedly, Lady Artania and Clara made a handsome couple. With Clara only being an inch or so taller than Dahlia, it made Lady Artania look strapping and powerful in her formal attire, sword attached at her hip. 

Dahlia wasn’t naive to the fact that women courted, and sometimes married other women, but she’d never seen it with her own eyes. And for some reason, seeing it with someone she knew fairly well made it all the more real. But could that knight really be worthy of a baron’s daughter? 

“Who is Lady Artania, father?” Dahlia finally asked, unable to curb her curiosity as she watched Clara and the knight commander begin to dance. “Why does that name sound so familiar to me.” 

“She is Sir Irving’s daughter.” The king answered as he downed the rest of his wine and waved his hand for his groom to fill it. “You’ve met him, the head of my Royal Guard and my personal guard.”

That made sense. Looking at the man from across the room, she could see the resemblance. Same facial structure, but the lady knight had bright green eyes that contrasted drastically to Irving’s pale blue, almost grey. 

“Perhaps I will go socialize.” Dahlia said finally, setting her empty goblet on a plate her handmaiden was holding. There were a few people from court she knew, but none she really enjoyed spending time with. Her friends were from neighboring kingdoms and she only saw them every so often. 

Either way, she had an image to uphold. So Dahlia stood, smoothed down her dress and waded into the crowd. She greeted and made small talk, all the while trying not to seem too uninterested. The nobility always had the same questions. How she was, how her studies were going, and of course, if she had any suitors. The last question was exhausting. 

Either way, she pushed through and eventually found her way to Baron Richard and Sir Irving. The two men bowed as Dahlia curtsied. “Good evening, sirs.” Dahlia greeting with a kind smile. 

“Your Highness.” Sir Irving had always been kind to her ever since he’d started working directly with her father. “How are you this evening?” 

“Very well, sir, thank you for asking.” Dahlia answered as she glanced around. “I didn’t realize that your daughter was the one being promoted, Sir Irving. Honestly I wasn’t even aware you had children.” 

“Just the one.” Irving replied with a smile as his gaze found Illyana on the dance floor with Clara. “I’m very proud of her. This is something she has strived for ever since she was a child.” 

Dahlia found it odd that a woman would strive to be a warrior, but who was she to judge. Or that a father would want that sort of life for their daughter. Most of what the king worried about was making sure Dahlia was a good ruler, but also that she married a suitable partner. She thought that was normal for most young women to worry about their future marriages. 

“She sounds very determined.” Dahlia smiled as she turned to follow his gaze. The song had ended and Lady Illyana and Lady Clara were walking back towards them, hand in hand. 

When they saw the princess, both women bowed low and Dahlia bowed her head. “Good evening, your Highness.” Illyana greeted as she stood tall again. “How are you this evening?” 

Dahlia almost rolled her eyes. The same response from every person. “I’m well, thank you, Knight Commander.” Her blue eyes fell on Clara and Dahlia smiled. “Lady Clara, all this time of you speaking to me about your suitor I thought it was a man. Imagine my surprise when I saw you dancing with the Knight Commander.” 

Clara blushed prettily as she cleared her throat and glanced up at Illyana. “Yes, well, I suppose I never felt the need to specify.” The brunette gently squeezed Illyana’s hand as she turned back to the princess. “It’s not like Illyana is well known at court.” 

“I’m not sure if I’ve ever seen her.” Dahlia analyzed the knight. The navy blue military jacket fit her body well, and the addition of the silver cords made her look a bit more regal. She thought she would’ve noticed if Illyana ever appeared in court. “Where do you hide yourself, Lady Illyana?” 

“Oh, well,” Illyana rubbed the back of her neck and offered a lopsided grin. “I am really more involved with the military and have no interest in appearing at court if I’m not forced, to be honest.” 

Dahlia could see how someone would want to avoid court. It was full of gossip and politics, something the princess herself hated. But part of her duty as princess was socializing and keeping favor among the noble families. 

"Even though she is a warrior," Sir Richard continued as he clapped Illyana on the shoulders. "Lady Illyana here is a bit timid when it comes to court dealings. Not to mention since she is already courting my Clara, what use does a knight have in court?"

"A good point, Excellency." The princess agreed with a nod of her head. “I suppose knights and soldiers are best kept to the battlefield. Though I am surprised how well you dance, Knight Commander.” 

“Lady Ashera actually helped me with that.” The knight admitted. “I suppose that’s the only downfall to avoiding court gatherings.” 

“Perhaps you should offer the princess a dance.” Sir Irving suggested as Illyana glanced at her father, eyebrows raised before looking back to the princess. 

“I, well,” Illyana fumbled slightly before clearing her throat. “If it is all right with Lady Clara." 

"Of course!" Clara answered as she detached herself from Illyana. "I shouldn't be the only one to enjoy your company." She glanced at the princess then and curtsied. 

Illyana exhaled slowly. She wasn't that much of a dancer and she definitely hadn't planned on dancing with Her Highness. Regardless, Illyana vowed at the waist and offered her hand to the princess as another song started up. 

"Would you do me the honor, Highness?" Illyana asked as she watched the princess with a small smile on her lips. 

Dahlia was a bit wary about dancing with a woman, not to mention a knight who just learned how to dance. Would she be knowledgeable of the current dances? Would she be able to keep up? Either way, Dahlia supposed that she would get some entertainment whichever way the dance ended up. 

“Of course, Knight Commander.” Dahlia curtsied and took the taller woman’s hand. She let Illyana lead her out to the floor with the other couples before the knight pulled her forward gently. She placed her hand on Dahlia’s waist as the other held the princess’s free hand. 

The princess set her hand on Illyana’s shoulder, she was a bit taller than she realized. As the music continued, Illyana fell into step with the other couples and Dahlia followed. Dahlia was a bit surprised with how well the knight could dance for just learning recently. 

“You dance very well, Knight Commander.” Dahlia said as they moved around the dance floor and avoiding other couples. She noticed a few of the others dancing watching them and the princess offered them a kind smile. Her eyes glanced up to see the pale blonde looking a little tense. “You’re not used to attention, are you Lady Artania?” 

“I’m not.” Illyana answered quietly as she ducked her head slightly. “Admittedly, I would’ve preferred if I could’ve been awarded my title privately instead of having to attend a celebration. As strange as that sounds.” 

“Perhaps you shouldn’t perform so well then.” Dahlia replied with a giggle. “Now that you’re knight commander you won’t be able to stay out of the public eye for much longer.” 

Illyana chuckled as she twirled the princess and pulled her back in, spinning them back into the normal steps of the dance. “I’m afraid you’re right.” Green eyes glanced around the room and noticed everyone looking at them. “I’m sure dancing with the Princess of Lunaria isn’t helping my anonymity.” 

“I suppose not.” Dahlia was impressed with how graceful Illyana could dance, though she wasn’t going to tell the knight that. “But at least after tonight you’ll be able to get back to your normal life. At least until you marry Clara, of course.” 

Illyana tensed slightly, Dahlia could feel it in the taller woman’s shoulders as she misstepped slightly before correcting herself. The shorter blonde tilted her head slightly as she lifted an eyebrow when the taller woman blushed slightly. This woman really was timid, how could she be a knight? Dahlia couldn’t picture Lady Artania fighting in battle with how sheepish she seemed. 

“You _do_ plan to marry Clara, don’t you?” The princess pressed as they continued to dance. 

“O-of course.” Illyana answered as she spun the princess once more as the music flourished. “I just...have never really spoken about it out loud to anyone before, not even her.” 

“You’re quite timid for a warrior.” Dahlia giggled when she saw a blush bloom on Illyana’s cheeks. 

Illyana sighed before glancing down at the princess. Her view went hazy for a moment as a shimmering aura seemed to surround the princess before it quickly dissipated. The knight cleared her throat as the music ended and she stepped away from Dahlia. 

“It was an honor, your Highness.” Illyana bowed deep and Dahlia curtsied as the other couples did the same. 

“You dance beautifully, Knight Commander.” Dahlia said as she stood. “I wish you well in all your future endeavors.” How boring. Dahlia turned on her heel and headed back towards her father. A sea of people bowing to her as she did so. 

x--x

The haze in Illyana’s eyes was still fading in and out as she made her way back over to her father and the Kanes. The knight smiled at Clara who seemed more than happy to have her back at her side. Illyana gently took Clara’s hand and kissed the back of it before anyone spoke. 

“So what did you and the princess talk about?” Clara asked as their fingers laced together. Illyana shrugged her shoulders, trying very hard not to think about what she and the princess had talked about. 

“Nothing in particular.” Illyana answered. “She said I was a fine dancer. So there’s something.” 

“It seems odd that you and the princess didn’t talk about anything entertaining.” Clara hummed as she tilted her head at her partner. “She thrives off of drama.” 

Illyana glanced over her shoulder at the princess who was now seated again on her throne next to the king. The aura was back, turning a pale gold the longer that she looked at the princess. The knight’s brow furrowed as she gently shook her head to rid herself of the haze. 

“Are you all right, Illyana?” Her father asked, a hand landing on her shoulder gently. “You look a little dazed.” 

“I’m fine, father.” She answered with a smile. “I think I’ve just had a bit too much ale.”


	2. Confrontation

The next day was a bit different for Illyana. She never usually spent time at court, though she was invited, so waking up in the apartment that was provided to her was a bit disorienting. Regardless, Illyana rose and did her morning routine. She had her new uniform laid out on her bed as she stood there in her undergarments staring at it. 

A new set of black, leather light armor was the casual attire for her status, but she ignored it for her new set of steel armor. She was only supposed to go on a short patrol today. Apparently some bandits had been raiding a nearby village’s food storage. Illyana went to work dressing, the last thing being her new shoulder cape donning Lunaria’s crest and colors. Illyana grabbed her new sword and attached it to her waist before exiting her apartment. 

When she reached the main hall, she saw her father and Clara waiting for her. She smiled at Clara before leaning down and pecking the shorter woman on the forehead. 

“Good morning, Knight Commander.” Her father greeted with a slight bow of his head. “Anything exciting on your agenda today?” 

“Just a patrol, father.” Illyana answered as she felt Clara's hand slip into hers. “What about you? Anything exciting?” 

“Just guard detail.” Her father shrugged as he glanced at his pocket watch. “Which isn’t too much fun. Then just whatever the king has planned.” He glanced at Illyana and Clara before clearing his throat. “I should probably get going. I’ll see you two later.” 

When her father left, Illyana sighed before turning to Clara and leaning down to kiss her cheek. “When will you be heading back home?” She asked as they started walking down the corridor to the castle entrance. 

“Soon,” Clara sighed as her other hand moved to rest on Illyana’s arm. “Father has an audience with the king and then I think we’ll be leaving shortly after.” When they reached the foyer, the bustle of the castle seemed to die down a bit. “When will you get to come back to your estate?” 

“I’m not sure.” Illyana answered as they walked outside into the spring sunshine. “It all depends on how much I have to do. I’m supposed to be speaking with the captain about this week’s duties.” 

Clara frowned slightly as they entered the courtyard and Illyana chuckled before wrapping an arm around the brunette’s waist. She turned to face Clara and leaned down to gently rest her forehead against hers. This was going to be a change for both of them. Even though Illyana being promoted meant a bigger salary and less danger, it also meant that her daily duties were going to change. 

“Don’t miss me too much.” The Knight Commander jested as she pulled away to look down at Clara. “I promise to write to you every day.” 

“You’d better.” Clara muttered as she circled her arms around Illyana’s neck. “I should be happy you won’t be in immediate danger every time you’re sent away, but I will miss seeing as often as I have been.” 

Illyana smiled as she leaned down and gently captured Clara’s lips with her own. She felt the shorter woman relax in her arms before Clara tightened her hold on the knight. When they separated, Clara sighed softly before looking into Illyana’s green eyes. 

“Don’t do anything stupid.” She said sternly as she took a half step back and gently poked Illyana’s chest plate. The sound of hooves echoed off the stone walls as Clara noticed a couple of other knights nearing and a servant leading Illyana’s horse. “Promise me, Illyana.” 

“I promise!” Illyana smirked as she took a step back and held her hands up in surrender. “On my honor, I will not do anything that you would think was stupid.” 

Clara rolled her eyes slightly before leaning up and pecking the knight on the cheek. “Be careful.” She said as she started walking back into the castle. Illyana just bowed to her as she left before turning to see Sir William Beck, a knight she had served with for many years, and a newer knight she knew as Sir Jacob Cunningham.

“Morning, Knight Commander.” William grinned as he bowed his head in greeting. “Never would’ve thought I’d see you decked out in all that regalia.” William was a good man, four or five years older than Illyana with auburn hair and caramel colored eyes. He was a good knight, and a good fighter. The younger man, Jacob, she hadn’t known for too long, but so far she knew he was a capable soldier. 

“You and me both, Sir William.” Illyana answered before she glanced at Jacob who bowed his head. He was young, maybe nineteen years old with black hair and dark brown eyes. “Sir Jacob.” 

“Knight Commander.” The young man smiled as she mounted her horse. “Do you think we’ll see any action today?” 

Illyana chuckled as she turned her horse towards the gates of the courtyard. “Let's hope just enough to keep you satisfied, pup.” William chuckled as Jacob rolled his eyes and they set off down the road.

x--x

Mornings were very much a routine for Dahlia and it was usually the same every morning since she was a child, but this morning seemed off. Ella, her main handmaiden came in with breakfast, but the princess was just standing at her window brushing her hair instead of getting dressed. 

“Is something wrong, Highness?” Ella asked as she started making Dahlia’s bed. “Usually you’d have a dress picked out for the day by now.” 

“I’m so bored, Ella.” Dahlia sighed as she set her brush down and moved to her wardrobe. She began searching through her clothes, trying to find something fitting to wear. “I haven’t gotten to travel anywhere lately and being cooped up in the castle is starting to drive me mad.” 

Dahlia sighed as she finally decided on a pale yellow dress and laid it out, waiting for Ella to help her. She shed her night clothes and put on her corset. Ella had been attending to the princess since she was a child. They’d pretty much grown up together. The handmaiden had pale lavender hair with gray eyes and was almost as tall as Dahlia, almost. 

“Perhaps you’d like to take a trip to a neighboring town?” Ella offered as she helped lace up Dahlia’s corset before helping the princess into her dress. “It has been a while since you’ve been shopping.” 

“That’s true.” Dahlia sighed as she flipped her curls over her shoulders and Ella went to work styling it half up. The handmaiden finished getting Dahlia ready by draping a set of sapphires around the princess’s neck. “I suppose we could go shopping, it has been a while and I could use some more spring and summer colors.” 

“Fantastic!” Ella smiled as she went to leave the room. “I’ll go tell the guard to prepare an escort.” 

“No!” Dahlia gently grabbed Ella’s arm to stop her from leaving. “Don’t tell anyone, we can just go on our own. I’d like to get away from the palace for a little bit.” 

Ella knew how much the princess liked to get out on her own...and usually into trouble, but she herself could never say no. Besides the fact that she was only a handmaiden, Dahlia was very persuasive and or forceful. So she just nodded to the blonde woman. 

“I-I suppose I can ask one of the stable boys to ready our horses.” Ella said quietly as she looked into Dahlia’s blue eyes. “I could bribe them with some food to keep quiet.” 

“Thank you, Ella.” Dahlia smiled as she went to her closet and found a deep blue cloak, one that wasn’t as elaborate as the rest to help keep her identity hidden. “I’ll meet you outside of the castle gate in a few minutes.”

Ella nodded as she exited the room and Dahlia swung the cloak over her shoulders, pulling the hood up. She glanced down and brushed her fingers against the sapphires on her neck before removing them. This was exciting. It had been a while since she’d tried to sneak out of the castle without an escort. The last time she had was on her seventeenth birthday and, unfortunately, she had been caught. Her father then tried to assign her a personal guard to keep tabs on her. 

Most of the soldiers and guards could be bribed, and in reality, she outranked them. If she requested they go away, they normally would, reluctantly. The king had yet to find a suitable, iron-willed man that could say no to the princess. He hadn’t tried to assign her a guard in a while now, since most of them kept giving into Dahlia. But she thought she’d give her father some reprieve and not cause too much trouble for a while. 

That’s why her boredom had become so unbearable. To make her resort to sneaking around the castle and avoiding guards and heavily populated areas. She made her way through the kitchen and to the back entrance to the castle, the servant’s entrance. As she went the long way around the castle, she peeked around the corner to survey the courtyard. 

Since it was still fairly early in the morning, there weren’t that many people bustling about. Some guards, and a few servants grooming the grounds was all. She was about to make her way to the gate when she saw Lady Clara and the Knight Commander exit the castle. Dahlia paused and watched them for a moment. The princess almost didn’t recognize Lady Illyana now that she was wearing a full suit of armor.

She was too far away to hear what they were conversing about, but it became clear when the knight commander wrapped her arms around Clara’s waist. Dahlia inhaled softly as she watched Lady Illyana dip down and press a firm kiss to Clara’s lips. Her ears started to warm as her eyes watched when Clara’s hold on the knight’s neck tightened to pull Illyana down more. 

Dahlia stopped watching then, feeling like she was spying on a very intimate moment. She exhaled slowly and waited a moment before peeking around the corner again to see that Clara was gone and the knight was mounting a great black horse, along with two other knights. She waited until they were on their way and past the gate before hurrying in the same direction. 

Once she was past the gates and down the road a little ways, she saw Ella standing off of the road with two horses. “Princess!” Ella whispered as she waved her over and the princess secured the hood over her head before joining her handmaiden. “Three knights just rode by.” 

“I saw, Ella.” Dahlia muttered as she grabbed her horse by the reins. Lumina was a pure white mare and had been a gift from the king on Dahlia’s fifteenth birthday. The mare was spirited, much like the princess, and anyone who tried riding her other than Dahlia found themselves tossed to the ground more than once. “Don’t worry, I don’t think we will run into them.

Dahlia hoisted herself up on Lumina, with a little support from Ella, before settling in the saddle and grabbing the reins. Once Ella was mounted on her own horse, they set off down the road at a canter. The more distance they could put between them and the castle the better. Even if they did get caught, at least Dahlia would be able to have a little time before they had to head back. 

They put a good distance on the road before slowing to a walk when they came to a crossroad. The sign pointed in all four directions. “Where should we go, princess?” Ella asked as she stopped her horse. “The capital is to the north, but more than likely we would run into the Royal Guard.” 

“Hm.” The princess hummed as Lumina pranced in place. She had been to most of the towns and villages that surrounded the capital where the royal palace was. Their best bet was to stick to the smaller towns since there would be less of a chance for her to be recognized, and less guards. “Let’s go to Savren.” Dahlia pointed to the west. “I doubt there is a guard detail there and if there is, it would be small and easily avoided.” 

Ella just nodded as she turned her horse down the west road and Dahlia followed. Luckily for them, it only took forty or so minutes to reach the village at a steady pace. Savren was a small town, maybe a few hundred people that lived there, but it was healthy. Since the settlement had been built where two rivers met, their crops were plentiful and their tourism decent. It made for a nice way station for travelers to rest. 

“This is wonderful.” Dahlia smiled as she looked around and they made their way to the stables to stall their horses. When they reached the stables, Ella did most of the talking. She gave the stable master a few gold coins to stall the horses and buy his silence, which he eagerly agreed to. “Let’s get to the market, Ella! See what we can find.” The princess grabbed Ella’s hand and they headed off to the heart of the village. 

x--x

The knights arrived in Savren and headed right to the mayor’s residence where the elderly man was waiting for them. Illyana halted her horse and dismounted, along with her comrades. “Good morning, sir.” Illyana greeted and the man bowed before speaking. 

“Knight Commander, I presume?” The mayor asked and Illyana just nodded. “Come, I will take you to our storehouse. You can hitch your horses here, if you like.” Illyana glanced back at Jacob and William and nodded. They tied their horses to the hitching post and the mayor led them to the outskirts of town to a large building that resembled a barn. “They’ve been coming once a week.” The man sighed as he swung the doors open. 

Illyana looked around the building. It was large, it could hold a lot of food and goods, but it was a little less than half full. Just a few boxes in the far corner, dried meats and herbs hanging from the rafters, and a wall of shelves that had cheeses, breads, and fruit. A few bags of grains were scattered around, but that was it. The other shelves were empty and knocked to the ground. She could see scuff marks on the floor where sacks had been dragged out and a pile of rice could be seen where a bag had ripped open. 

“This is all for the coming winter, Knight Commander.” The mayor said as he looked around the area, a concerned expression on his face. “Without it, we might starve. If the bandits keep coming, we won’t have anything.” 

William and Jacob walked around, inspecting the building as Illyana turned to the mayor. “Do they make themselves known or do they come in the night?” 

“They’ve been getting bolder and bolder, Knight Commander.” The man lamented as he rubbed his balding head. “At first, they would come during the night, only taking a few things. We thought maybe it was just someone who needed help, so we left a few things outside for them to take, hoping they wouldn’t come back. But then they came during the day while one of the shopkeepers was dropping off some food.” 

The man’s eyes closed and he shook his head. “They killed him and took more. Then started showing up in town when the building was locked, demanding we open it. Six or seven of them, I can’t be sure.” 

“I understand, sir.” Illyana said finally as William and Jacob joined her again. “Lock up the storehouse and go back to your home, sir. I will send William and Jacob to survey the surrounding woods around the village and look for clues. I will stay in the village in case they come back.” 

The mayor nodded, bowing his head. “Thank you, Knight Commander. Thank you.” He turned, walking back towards his home and Illyana turned to her knights. 

“I want you two to stick together.” She said firmly. “The village isn’t very big, but there are thick woods on the northern side. I’m not too worried about this side because of the river. I doubt they would try and swim across it to get here. So patrol the perimeter that isn’t bordered by the river and look for any signs off the beaten path. I’m sure if the bandits have a camp set up it won’t be too far away.” 

“Yes, Knight Commander.” William bowed his head as Jacob followed suit before heading to the north. William paused for a moment before turning back to Illyana. “You’ll be all right here on your own, Lady Illyana? Six or seven men isn’t anything to scoff at when you’re only one person.” 

“Don’t you worry about me, Sir William.” Illyana offered a smile. “I may be out of practice, but I’ll be damned if I let some ruffians get the best of me.” William, only half satisfied with her answer, just nodded before he and Jacob were on their way again. 

x--x

Dahlia and Ella were making their way through the market, stopping at vendor’s stalls and in the shops. There were several handmade trinkets and jewelry that caught the princess’s eye. She had already bought a couple small things. A new tint for her lips, a set of beautifully embroidered handkerchiefs, and a few new ribbons for her hair. She’d learned over the years that when she would sneak out, whatever she bought needed to be concealable, lest her father catch on to her adventures. 

The village was bustling now. People out and about doing their daily shopping and bargaining with vendors. It was exciting to watch. Wherever Dahlia went, usually she just had to make it known she was the princess and most things were given to her, but she liked to bargain with people and trade when she could. 

“Young lady!” One jewelry vendor called as Dahlia passed. “Come, look at this lovely cuff!” He held it up and Dahlia grinned. It was gorgeous. A wide band of yellow gold with five diamonds that were arranged to look like a flower. “A lovely piece for a lovely lady.” 

“It is beautiful.” Dahlia hummed as she inspected the craftsmanship. “Did you make it?” 

“My son, actually.” The vendor beamed. “He has a talent I will never have, but he doesn’t like interacting with people, so I handle sales.” 

“Hm.” Dahlia tilted her head before glancing up at the man. She knew about how much this would be worth anywhere else. “How much do you want for it?”

“Three gold, milady.” He answered and Dahlia scoffed slightly. 

“Three?” Her voice raised a bit as she quirked an eyebrow. “Good sir, I could find something of this quality or better in Lucilla if I so pleased for two gold.” The man frowned as he folded his arms over his chest. Dahlia inspected the gold cuff again. “I’ll give you one gold and three silver.” 

The man hummed as he rubbed his chin. “Make it five silver and we’ve got a deal.” He held out his hand and Dahlia rummaged in her coin purse to hand him the sum. He pocketed it and shook her hand. 

“Thank you, sir.” She smiled and he smiled back. 

“Thank you, milady. You drive a hard bargain.” He chuckled. “I’ll have to warn my colleagues of your negotiation skills.” 

“Now don’t go and ruin my fun.” Dahlia jested as the man laughed and waved her off. 

“That was a good deal, princess.” Ella whispered and Dahlia gently put a hand over her handmaiden’s mouth. 

“Please, Ella,” The princess muttered. “Just call me Dahlia when we’re out, ok?” Ella just nodded as Dahlia removed her hand. “And yes, that was a good deal. This quality is exceptional.” She grinned as she slipped the cuff onto her right wrist. “He easily could’ve gotten two gold coins for it.”

The two women continued to walk around the market when suddenly they heard screams off in the distance, as well as the thundering of hooves. “What could that be?” Ella queried as she stood on her toes to try and see over the crowd of people. But soon, people were running, scattering in all directions as a cloud of dust was drawing closer. “We need to get out of the street!” 

Ella grabbed the princess by the arm and pulled her off to the side in an alley to conceal themselves. Dahlia hugged the wall, barely peeking out to see a group of men ride into the market on their horses. The people were all hiding, or scrambling to get away as the men dismounted. 

“Looky here, men.” One massive man with black hair and an eye patch laughed as he looked around the now empty streets. “No one around on market day? That seems like quite the shame. Maybe we should take these wares off these fine people’s hands. Give ‘em a little help unloading their burden.” 

He walked over to the fruit seller and leaned against the stall. “Come now, what have ya got, hm?” 

“W-whatever you’d like, sir.” The young man stammered as he cowered behind the stall. “F-f-fresh apples, I j-just picked them this morning, as well as the pears.” 

“So kind of you.” The man grabbed a sack and started shoveling the fruit into it. “Now, your storehouse is locked, I see. So, since we can’t find the mayor, we are just gonna take what we need from your shops, understand?” Silence. “Good, no one interferes, no one gets hurt.” 

Immediately his men started going to the vendors and taking everything they could get their hands on. Dahlia tried to keep her breathing steady, but she had never been in a situation like this. Where were the guards? Surely this village had a guard detail. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a woman screaming and she looked out into the street to see one of the men holding a woman by her hair. 

“She won’t give us nothin’!” The ruffian shouted as he threw her to the ground. “Says she’s sold out already.” 

The leader with the eye patch moved towards the woman on the ground and scowled. “That’s very stingy of ya.” He squatted down and tilted his head. “You sure you don’t have anything left?” The woman shook her head vigorously. “You wouldn’t be lyin’ to us now, would you missus?” 

“N-no, sir, I swear it!” The woman pleaded as she lowered her head. The man stood again and hummed. 

“I guess we’ll just have to take her with us then.” The men laughed as one hauled her to her feet and held her tight with an arm around her neck. 

“That’s quite enough.” Dahlia turned in the opposite direction to see a figure standing in the street, her vision slightly obstructed by the stalls and store signs. “Release the woman and relinquish what you’ve taken. In the name of the King, you are under arrest.” That voice was almost familiar, but where had she heard it?

The bandits all laughed as the man holding the woman released his hold to draw his sword. The leader held his arm out, halting him before speaking. “In the name of the king?” He repeated mockingly. “In the name of the king, you, you’re going to arrest all of us?” He turned with his arms spread out, flourishing to the five men that stood behind him. “Just you?” There was a moment of silence before the bandits all burst out laughing. “That’s a good jest, woman. I needed a good laugh today.” 

“I warn you,” The voice spoke again, firmer this time. “Relinquish what you’ve taken and surrender, or face the consequences.” 

“What consequences?” The leader spoke again as he tried to catch his breath from laughing. “What, you’re going to fight us? All of us?” There was no answer. “HA! I think I’ll take my chances. Freddy.” A skinny, shirtless man stepped forward, two daggers in his hands. “Take care of this nuisance, would ya?” 

“Of course, boss.” Freddy grinned as he stepped forward, his long greasy hair falling in his eyes. Dahlia hadn’t noticed, but she crept out slightly from the alley to get a better look at what was going on. “Nothin’ personal, love.” Freddy said again with a shrug of his shoulders. “Gotta follow orders."

The man burst forward then, daggers raised and ready to strike. Dahlia’s blue eyes followed him until he was standing in front of whoever had confronted the bandits. Her eyes widened when she saw the figure draw their sword, and in one swift movement, blocked Freddy’s daggers and slashed him across his stomach. The man groaned before falling to the ground in a heap. 

The leader of the bandits hissed as he moved his hand and another one of his lackeys shot forward, letting out a loud battle cry. This man had a mace and just as quickly, fell to the same fate as Freddy. Dahlia watched, her mouth slightly agape as another man ran forward with a sword. This time she heard the clanging of metal as the swords connected, but it was quickly followed by a guttural groan and a thud as the bandit was dispatched. 

Dahlia heard the sound of armored footsteps coming closer and watched as the figure finally came into full view. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open when she saw the knight commander walking towards the bandit leader. A small amount of blood was splattered against her armor and her cheek. The princess almost didn’t recognize Lady Illyana. The look in her green eyes and the hard expression on her face were in severe contrast to who she’d met the previous night. 

“Well, you’re quite the royal dog, aren’t ya.” The leader growled as he drew the sword at his hip and his remaining two lackeys did the same. “You might be confident one on one, but I doubt you could handle three of us.” The knight didn’t answer. She just moved into a defensive stance and raised her sword. “Bitch.” The man spat as he rushed forward, his men doing the same. 

Dahlia watched as one of the lesser bandits reached Illyana first and she parried his attack, throwing him off balance and stabbing him in the shoulder. When she drew her sword back, she blocked the other bandit’s sword that had slashed horizontally towards her head. Illyana kicked the man hard, sending him sprawling backwards and into a vendor’s stall. 

“Damn you!” The bandit leader shouted as he swung his sword down hard. The man was quite a bit larger than Illyana, in height and in weight, yet the knight blocked his blow easily. With one mighty push, the knight knocked the man back and slashed forward, the tip of her sword grazing the flesh of his chest. 

The bandit that Illyana had kicked earlier was back on his feet and on her once more. He was slashing furiously and the knight blocked every blow. It was almost as if she knew the move he was going to make before he made it and Dahlia watched in awe as the knight commander finally found a weak spot and parried. She sidestepped quickly and brought her sword down, slashing the man’s back. Blood sprayed out before he hit the ground, not moving again. 

Dahlia brought a hand up to her mouth to stifle a small scream as she watched the blood spray into the air. But it must not have been enough to keep the sound from being heard. Before she knew it, she was being grabbed and the tip of a sword was held at her throat. 

x--x

Illyana couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Before her, in the clutches of a heathen, was Princess Dahlia. The knight inhaled sharply as her sword dropped every so slightly in her hand. She wasn’t sure if the bandit knew who he was holding, but she thought it best not to make it known. 

“Release her.” Illyana regained her composure, holding her sword out in front of her with two hands. “Now.” 

“Let me go.” The leader huffed as his hold on Dahlia’s shoulder tightened. The princess winced slightly, her blue eyes finding Illyana’s green ones.. “Let me go and I’ll let her live.” 

“Hand her over to me.” The knight demanded as she took a step forward and the leader took a step back. “Let her come to me and I will let you go.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but once the princess was out of harm’s way, she could take care of the leader. 

The bandit leader clenched his jaw as Illyana took a few steps towards him, her arm was outstretched and the leader growled. Illyana barely had enough time to react as he brought his sword down, the tip barely grazing her cheek as she sidestepped to avoid the blow. It gave her an opening. When the sword struck the ground, Illyana stomped on it, wrenching it out of the man’s hand. 

The knight commander grabbed the princess by the arm and pulled her back before stepping forward, thrusting her sword up into the leaders neck. Illyana was breathing heavily as she stared into the bandit’s wide eyes. He gurgled loudly, choking on his own blood before Illyana pulled her sword back and let him fall to the ground. 

Green eyes glared down at the man as he died before swinging her sword, ridding it of some of the blood. She hadn’t noticed that she was holding the princess around the shoulders, or that the blonde was clutching to her chest plate, face buried against her armor. Illyana sighed as she glanced down at the shorter woman. 

“Are you all right, Highness?” She asked softly, trying not to startle the princess. 

“I-” Dahlia found it hard to answer without her voice shaking. She had been taken hostage, regardless of how short the ordeal was, her life had been in danger. “I-I’m fine, Knight Commander.” She replied as she took a step back, not wanting to look at Illyana for fear that she would be able to see she was bluffing. “Just a little shaken.” 

“Understandably so.” Illyana said as she let her hold on the princess relax. Dahlia was still clutching to her armor and cape, but the knight wasn’t going to bring attention to it. She’d remembered the first time she had seen anyone be killed and it was...a horrible first experience. The princess had just seen several men killed, not to mention she had been threatened herself. “Just breathe, your Highness. Your bearings will come back to you soon.” 

“Princess!” Ella called as she came out from the alley and rushed to Dahlia’s side. “Are you all right, princess? Are you injured?” 

“Not injured, Ella.” Dahlia was finally finding her voice again as she turned to look at her handmaiden. That’s when she noticed how tightly she was grasping Illyana. She cleared her throat before taking a step back, finally confident in her composure to look up at the knight. “Thank you, Knight Commander.” She kept her voice even and firm. “I owe you my life.” 

“It was nothing, princess.” Illyana bowed her head. “You owe me nothing. I’m just glad you weren’t harmed, but I am curious to know where your guard detail is. I will have some questions for them.”  Dahlia stayed silent, as well as Ella when Illyana glanced down at both of them and raised an eyebrow. “You did have a guard detail, didn’t you, Highness?” 

“I honestly don’t think that’s any of your business, Knight Commander.” Dahlia retorted, feeling defensive and already knowing she was caught. “I’m not required to have an escort everywhere I go.” 

“Yes you are, princess.” The knight argued firmly as she sheathed her sword and furrowed her brow. “If you’d had your guards with you, you might not have been put in harm’s way.” 

“Watch your tone.” The princess chastised as Illyana inhaled sharply and clenched her jaw. “You’re speaking to a princess, not a commoner, and not some child who needs to be punished.” Blue eyes narrowed as she held Illyana’s gaze. “You might have been promoted last night, Lady Illyana, but you’re still beneath me.” 

With that said, Dahlia turned on her heel and back towards the stables. Ella was still holding her bags and bowed her head to Illyana quickly before hurrying after the princess. Illyana huffed softly. As she watched the princess walk away, a soft golden haze surrounded the blonde and Illyana squinted slightly before it dissipated.

The princess was right of course, Illyana was beneath her, but that didn’t mean much to the knight. She wasn’t wrong, Princess Dahlia was to have a group of guards with her whenever she ventured outside of the castle walls and they probably would’ve kept her safe or far away from that whole ordeal. Or out of the village in general.

Regardless, it wasn’t a concern of hers right now. She had a mess to clean up and a mayor to speak to. She sighed before turning and heading off toward the mayor’s house.


	3. Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I'll make clear for everyone that reads, the medieval setting buuuut with some more...modern amenities. IE: plumbing...cuz I like detail and also, I'm a little lazy :D.

After their work in Savren was complete, the knights headed back to the castle. William and Jacob were both a little sore that they’d missed out on any action, Jacob more than William. And Illyana had to hear about it the whole ride back to the palace. 

“I know I’m young,” Jacob said and Illyana rolled her eyes. “But I still could’ve been of some help. You’ve seen me fight, William.” 

“Aye, I have.” William answered with a chuckle. “You’re very capable.” 

“I am!” Jacob groaned, like a child. “I’m just saying, Knight Commander, I wouldn’t have been knighted if I wasn’t able.” 

“It’s not like I planned it, Jacob.” Illyana replied, not bothering to look back at the dark haired young man. “It just happened, and I didn’t know where you two were. You really didn’t miss out on much. Just a bunch of bandits that weren’t trained, it was quick work.” 

“That’s not the point.” Jacob argued. “You got to save the princess and defeat all the bandits on your own. Where’s our glory?” He gestured to William who shook his head slowly. 

“It’s not about glory.” The knight commander said as they neared the castle gates. Almost two hours she’d had to hear Jacob complain. “It’s about doing your duty, and you were doing yours regardless of the fact that you didn’t have to draw your sword.” When they entered the courtyard, there were servants waiting to take their horses. “Sometimes a clean sword is still a good day. You keep that in mind.” 

Jacob just rolled his eyes as he dismounted his horse and headed into the castle. William stood next to Illyana when she reached the ground and folded his arms over his chest. Illyana glanced up at the taller man. 

“I remember being that young.” He said, almost fondly. “Yearning for a fight, for a battle. Now I’m just hoping to keep my sword clean the majority of the week.” He looked down at the pale blonde woman and smiled warmly. “I know you don’t like bloodshed, Lady Illyana. Are you all right?” 

“I’m fine, Sir William.” The knight answered as she moved forward into the castle. “Thank you for your concern, but I’m to debrief with the king and I’m sure he will be interested to know that his daughter was in Savren unaccompanied.” She glanced over her shoulder with a small smile. “Have a good evening, Sir William.” 

“You as well, Knight Commander.” William bowed before walking away as Illyana took the familiar route down the corridors and into the throne room where a groom waited outside the king’s chambers. 

“I need to speak with his Majesty.” Illyana said firmly as the young man bowed and disappeared behind the heavy doors. It only took a moment before the man reappeared and held the door open for her. Illyana entered and found the king sitting at his desk, scribbling away on parchment with a quill. 

“Ah, Knight Commander.” The king greeted warmly as Illyana knelt down and bowed her head. “Stand, I take it you have some good news for me.” He looked the woman over. Flecks of blood were dotted on her armor and a shallow gash marred her cheek where a smear of blood had already dried. 

“Good and bad I’m afraid, Majesty.” The knight answered honestly and a frown formed on the king’s face. “Savren is bandit free, I dispatched of the ruffians myself.”

“Fantastic!” Leopold clapped his hands together and smiled bright. “I knew you would make quick work of the problem, Lady Illyana.” 

“Unfortunately,” Illyana continued as she lowered her gaze slightly. “I ran into your daughter in Savren, unattended.” 

The king’s brow furrowed as he watched Illyana. “You saw Princess Dahlia in Savren?” He repeated quietly and Illyana nodded. “With no guards to protect her?” 

“No, sire.” Illyana sighed heavily before she continued. “She was momentarily taken hostage by the bandit leader before I took care of him.” The king’s eyes widened as he moved forward and grabbed Illyana by the shoulders. His blue eyes full of concern. 

“Was she injured?” He asked in a hushed whisper. “Was Dahlia hurt?” 

“No, your Majesty.” The knight answered and the king visibly relaxed, his dark blue hair falling over his eyes. “I took care of the leader before any harm could befall her.” 

“Thank you,” King Leopold breathed as he patted Illyana gently on the shoulders, using her momentarily to hold himself stead. He inhaled slowly and stood up straight, smoothing out his doublet. “Thank you, Knight Commander. I will have a talk with my daughter.” 

“Of course, sire.” Illyana bowed her head. “If you don’t mind, I will be heading back to my quarters for the night.” 

“Of course, of course.” The king nodded. “You deserve a good rest. Make sure you get some food in you as well.” 

“Yes, sir.” Illyana bowed and backed away before turning and leaving the king’s chambers. Dinner was already being prepared as she walked through the hall. This wasn’t something she missed. Being at court, most dinners were gatherings. Everyone showed up to converse and dance and eat, but Illyana very much enjoyed her meals in her chambers, by herself. Regardless, it was probably a good idea to show her face every now and again. 

x--x

Dahlia sighed as she sat in her large copper tub, letting the lavender scented water lull her into relaxation. The day had been more of an adventure than she had bargained for. She wasn’t expecting to be taken hostage by a bandit leader, nor had she planned to run into any guards, much less the knight commander. 

She frowned when she thought of Illyana. The way...the _tone_ the knight had spoken to her was unacceptable. Did she not know her place?

“How dare she speak to me that way.” She muttered quietly to herself as she flicked a bubble that was floating lazily on the surface of the water. Another heavy sigh as she sat up, her water starting to cool. “Ella, I’m ready to get out.” 

Ella appeared from around the privacy screen with a large linen and Dahlia stood, stepping carefully out of the tub. She wrapped the cloth around the princess’s body and began to dry her skin carefully. She then went to fetch the princess’s robe so she wouldn’t catch a chill. 

As Dahlia was wrapping her robe around her body, there was a knock at her door. Ella looked at the princess in confusion before Dahlia nodded, giving her permission to answer. Ella opened the door and was shocked to see the king standing in the doorway. She bowed her head and opened the door, stepping aside so he could enter. 

“Thank you, Ella.” The king said gently as he stepped through and Ella shut the door. “Daughter.” He greeted as Dahlia turned to face him and curtsied. “How was your day today?” He asked, faux curiosity lacing his tone. 

“Oh, it was fine, father.” Dahlia answered as she sat down at her vanity and began drying her hair with another cloth. “Rather boring, Ella and I just went out into the gardens and I read most of the day.” 

“Sounds like a very uneventful day, my dear.” The king answered as he rubbed his chin. “I only wonder, because I was told that you were in Savren today.” Dahlia tensed, her hands pausing momentarily as she caught her father’s gaze in the mirror. “Dahlia, were you in Savren today?”

Dahlia sighed heavily before nodding her head. “I was, father.” She conceded before turning in her chair to face him. “I was just so bored! I needed to get out of the castle and get some fresh air, so I-”

“You can go anywhere you please!” The king stood, his voice growing more serious. “Dahlia, you are a princess. You come and go as you please, BUT, only if you have guards with you.” The princess huffed as she turned away from her father again and frowned. 

“I can never have any fun or freedom when the guards are around.” She answered as she began to brush her hair. “And then everyone knows who I am when I go into town. I like having my own adventures, father. I like having my privacy and freedom to do what I want.” 

“And you can, Dahlia.” Leopold shook his head. “But you are a princess. There are people out in the world that would wish you harm! If Lady Illyana hadn’t been in Savren today who knows what harm could have befallen you!” 

Dahlia rolled her eyes at the mention of the knight commander. The king’s gaze grew harder when he caught the gesture. “That woman doesn’t know her place.” Dahlia said finally as she pulled her golden locks over her shoulder and continued to brush gently. “She scolded me like a child.” 

“Perhaps you were acting like one.” The king retorted and Dahlia spun in her chair to glare at him. “From what I heard, she saved you from a bandit leader. Is that true?” Begrudgingly, Dahlia nodded, looking away from her father. “Then it sounds like you owe her your thanks.” 

“I owe her nothing.” Dahlia said nonchalantly as she finished grooming and stood to walk over to her wardrobe. “She said so herself. She was merely doing what knights do, wasn’t she?” 

“Dahlia,” The king stood, running a hand over his face in exasperation. “Perhaps it’s time I try and find you a personal guard again.” Dahlia’s eyes widened as she turned to look at her father. “You’re becoming so reckless, Dahlia. I worry the danger that you could encounter.” 

“Father, please, I will be more careful.” Dahlia moved to her father and gently grabbed his arm. “I swear it, what happened in Savren was just a freak coincidence. I only went there because I thought there would be less guards, not because I knew there’d be danger! If I had known that was going to happen I never would have-”

“That’s the problem, daughter.” Leopold gently cupped Dahlia’s face. She so resembled his late wife and for that reason, he usually let Dahlia do what she wanted, when she wanted, but after today, he couldn’t keep being so lenient. It could possibly lead to his only child’s death. “You don’t know when danger will rear its hideous face. You can never know.”

He gently let his hand fall away from Dahlia’s face before turning towards the door. Ella opened it for him and he stopped in the doorway. “I will begin looking for a personal guard for you, Dahlia. I will hear no arguments about it, do you understand?” 

Dahlia stayed silent, she just nodded and bowed her head as her father left. Ella shut the door and Dahlia cursed silently before sitting down on her bed and groaning. Her handmaiden moved to set next to her and gently rub her back. 

“Perhaps it won’t be as bad as you think, your Highness.” She offered quietly as Dahlia just shook her head with a very heavy sigh. 

“I’m about to lose any bit of freedom I had, Ella.” Dahlia groaned as she combed her fingers through her damp hair. “It’s going to be horrible.” Ella frowned as Dahlia leaned into her and she continued to rub her back to offer some comfort. 

x--x

The next morning, Illyana dressed in her light armor before sitting down at her desk to write Clara a letter. It had barely been twenty four hours since she’d last seen her and she was already sorely missed. Having no one at court that Illyana regularly socialized with made her stay at the castle all the more difficult. Still, she was sure after speaking with her superior the night before, that she’d get to visit home shortly. But for how long, was the question.

Illyana chose to keep that detail out of her letter as she signed her name and folded the parchment. She took a stick of wax and held it over the candle on her desk before smearing it in a small circle to seal the letter. While it was still soft, she took her seal and stamped the wax. She waited for a moment for the wax to harden before leaving her apartment. 

The knight went down into the hall and found the nearest servant, giving them orders to get the letter to the courier. With that being done, Illyana grabbed a piece of bread and some cheese for her breakfast before heading towards the exit. 

“Knight Commander!” A voice called and Illyana paused before turning around. A king’s groom was calling after her and she turned as the young man bowed to her. “Sorry to bother you, Knight Commander, but the king wishes to speak to you in the training yard.” 

“The training yard?” Illyana repeated, a bit of surprise in her tone. The groom just nodded as she nodded and he left. “Odd.” The knight muttered to herself as she took a bite of her bread and headed out of the castle. The sun was shining, but the air was a bit chilled, common for the beginning of spring. 

Illyana made her way to the east, where the training yard for military recruits and soldiers in general was. As she neared, she heard the sound of swords clanging and men grunting as they sparred. The king was standing next to her father, both of the men watching a group of young men and women sword fighting. 

“Good morning, Majesty.” Illyana bowed before addressing her father. “Father. Your groom said you wanted to speak to me, sire.” The king turned to her with a small smile on his face and nodded. 

“I did.” He turned back to the battling figures and his features hardened slightly. “I am going to be looking for someone to become Princess Dahlia’s personal guard.” Illyana nodded, that made sense. A guard that would be with the princess at all times. That poor fellow was going to have a tough job. “I would like yours, and your father’s input during my search.” 

“I’m honored, Majesty.” Illyana bowed as she turned to watch the group of soldiers. “Is there anything particular we should look for?” 

“Other than fighting skill, we need someone that can withstand the princess’s influence.” The king sighed as he massaged his forehead. 

Illyana chuckled as she shook her head. She understood completely why the king wanted someone with a strong personality. They’d have to have one to be able to compete with the princess’s attitude. 

“Do you think there is such a person, sire?” Irving laughed as he glanced at the king. “Princess Dahlia could intimidate a dragon.” 

“There are a few people I have in mind.” Leopold pointed to a man with bright red hair. Illyana watched him spar. His technique was sound, but he was over zealous and showy. Illyana knew of the man. Sir Xander Rochford, a well known knight, but not for the things a knight should be known for. “I know of his reputation, but that might help keep Dahlia in check.” 

“I’m not sure that’s the best idea.” Illyana replied as she rubbed her chin. “Even Though he’s a skilled fighter and has confidence, I worry that he would shirk his duties.” 

“You think so?” The king questioned as Xander glanced in their direction and smirked. Illyana frowned and folded her arms over her chest. 

“Do you have anyone else in mind, Majesty?” Irving asked. “Surely, you have someone in mind, Illyana?” 

“Perhaps Sir William Beck." Illyana offered, the man was standing off to the side watching the others practice. "He's a good man with a steady hand, and I know that he wouldn’t let the princess push him around too much.” 

“Hm.” The king hummed to himself as he continued to watch the soldiers. 

“Honestly, sire,” Illyana spoke again as she looked up at the monarch. “I would choose someone a bit older. Perhaps their wisdom and resolve will be a bit stronger than a younger man’s.” 

“I will take that into consideration, Knight Commander.” Leopold continued to watch the soldiers before holding his hand up. The Knight Captain stopped the practice and they all turned to the king at attention. “Soldiers, I am in need of a guardian.” Illyana glanced at the king as he spoke. What was he planning? “To narrow down my search, I’m going to be holding a tournament.” 

“A tournament?” Illyana muttered as chatter began to break out among the soldiers as the king held up his hand. 

“The top three competitors will be considered for the position.” The soldiers cheered as the king turned then and Irving and Illyana followed him back towards the castle. “In a week’s time the tournament will be held. Any soldier in the kingdom will be allowed to enter.” The king looked down at Illyana. “I expect you to enter, Knight Commander.”

“Me?” Illyana answered, her eyebrows raising. “But, you’ve just promoted me, sire. I don’t think I’d make a good guard for the princess.” 

“Nonsense.” King Leopold waved his hand dismissively as they entered the castle. “By you telling me about what happened in Savren, I know you wouldn’t let the princess push you around. I would choose you outright, Knight Commander, but I’d also like to give you the choice. Think about it. Take this week to go to your estate.” 

Illyana bowed as the king walked away and her father stayed behind. “It would be a great opportunity.” Sir Irving said as he put a hand on Illyana’s shoulder. “To be the personal guard of the Princess of Lunaria? Hand chosen by the king? That’d be an immense honor.” 

“I know.” The knight commander answered as she rubbed the back of her neck. “But, I would have to move into the castle. Live here permanently. I never really wanted that for my life, father.”

“Sometimes life comes to you in a form you don’t expect or recognize.” Sir Irving said gently as he turned his daughter towards him. “You’re honorable, Illyana. A strong knight and you have an even stronger resolve. If you could keep the princess safe, you would be keeping the future of Lunaria safe with her. Like His Majesty said, just think about it. Either way you’ll have to compete in the tournament, so who knows, maybe you’d be bested.” 

Illyana chuckled softly as her father patted her shoulder and smiled down at her. “I will consider it while I’m at home.” 

“Good.” Irving embraced his daughter before pushing her back at arm’s length. “You remind me so much of your mother. She’d be very proud of you.” Illyana rolled her eyes slightly. He said that often, though Illyana only had small bits and pieces of memories of her late mother, she did remember her bright green eyes, as well as her silver hair. 

“Thank you, father.” The knight smiled before taking a step back. “I’m eager to be home.”

“Eager to see Lady Kane, you mean.” Illyana tensed slightly as her father laughed heartily and smacked her back. “Don’t be shy about it, Illyana. I’m sure she’ll be eager to see you as well.” 

“Enough, father.” Illyana laughed as she headed off toward the stables. “I will see you in a week’s time.” 

x--x

“A tournament!” Dahlia shouted as she paced around her father’s chambers. “You're setting it up like I’m some prize to be fought for!” 

“Dahlia.” The king sighed as he sat at his desk, his secretary standing next to him waiting to be told what to write. “It is a contest to show their strength. If I’m going to have someone protecting you, I want to know they’re capable.” He turned to look at his angered daughter. “The tournament setting is more to see how they act when given a bit of...recognition.” 

“This is ridiculous.” The princess huffed as she folded her arms under her bust and frowned deeply. “I don’t even get to choose this guard?” 

“Absolutely not.” The king chuckled and Dahlia narrowed her eyes at her father. “That last time I let you choose your guard, you manipulated him into letting you go off on your own all the time! You won’t have a choice in the matter this time.” 

“You’re infuriating.” Dahlia hissed as she turned away from him and headed back to her own chambers. 

This whole thing was ridiculous. Just because she made one mistake in going to Savren and it put her life in danger. Her father wasn’t even giving her a chance to learn from it. It’s not like she planned to sneak out alone again. But holding a tournament? Making a spectacle out of her losing her privacy. 

What was she going to do now? When she got back to her chambers, she sat down at her desk and groaned. Her father had forbade her from leaving the castle without a guard again under pain of house arrest. The princess scowled before folding her arms on the desk and resting her head on them. She inhaled slowly before sitting up again and pulling out a role of parchment on her inkwell and quill. 

Dahlia was going to need someone to talk to while this tournament went on. Who better than her two best friends? She scribbled two letters out quickly and gave them to Ella to get them to a courier as quickly as possible. At least she would have someone to talk to while the tournament was going other than having to watch soldier fight the entire time. 

If she was going to be forced to have a personal guard, she was at least going to go on one more adventure. She grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders before exiting her chamber. Dahlia quickly made her way through the castle and ran to the stables. Luckily for the princess, there wasn’t anyone around at the moment. 

She made her way to Lumina’s stall and threw a bridle on her before leading her out of her stall. When she was about to tie the mare in the cross ties, her back bumped into something solid. Dahlia turned around and her eyes widened to see Lady Illyana looking down at her with an eyebrow raised. 

“Where are you headed, Highness?” The knight commander questioned as she tilted her head slightly. How unfortunate for the knight that she had to run into the princess before she planned to leave. 

Dahlia’s dark blue eyes narrowed as she turned to face the taller woman, head held high and her chest puffed out slightly. “That’s none of your concern, Knight Commander.” Dahlia answered as she tied Lumina and began saddling the mare. “It’s your fault I’m in this predicament.” 

“My fault?” Illyana pressed as she watched the princess struggle to hoist the saddle up onto the white horse’s back. “I don’t think it was my fault that you went off without protection, Princess.” The knight sighed as she watched the princess and moved to set the saddle on the mare’s back herself. Dahlia whipped around and glared daggers into her. “So I suppose His Majesty told you about the tournament.” 

“Circus, more like it.” Dahlia muttered as she cinched the girth to the saddle, making sure that it was snug. “And yes, he told me about it and how I have no power over who is going to be my guard.” 

“That’s for the best.” The princess’s eyes widened as she whipped around again and saw Illyana leading out her own horse. The woman was maddening. How dare she speak to her in that way. 

“How dare you!” Dahlia untied her horse and grabbed the reins before following the knight commander out of the stables. “This _is_ all your fault! If you hadn’t told my father, there would be no need for this ridiculous tournament and I wouldn’t have to be going through this!” 

“I didn’t tell you to go to Savren, your Highness.” Illyana said, not bother to turn around as she threw the reins over her horse’s neck. “Nor was it my fault that you neglected to tell _anyone_ where you were going. You could have at least told His Majesty of your whereabouts.” 

“What’s the point of leaving the castle if I have to bring it with me?” Dahlia spat as she guided the reins over Lumina’s neck and mounted the mare. “The point of leaving is to get away from everyone. Guards, my father, servants, everything. I just want some part of my life to be private.” 

With that said, Dahlia dug her heels into Lumina’s sides and the mare took off at a canter. Illyana sighed heavily, there wasn’t a sign of any guard or soldier that was going after the princess. So she mounted Nocte and urged him forward. She followed the princess past the castle gates and down the road. 

“Why are you following me?” Dahlia yelled in frustration as she looked over her shoulder to see the great black horse gaining on her. “You’re like a curse.” 

“Forgive me for being worried about your safety.” The knight commander rolled her eyes as she pushed her horse to go faster. Soon they were riding side by side and the princess turned to glare at her. “Acting rashly won’t change the king’s mind about assigning you a guard. So what are you planning to do? Run away?” 

Dahlia really hadn’t thought that far ahead. Where was she going? And what was her plan? She had gotten so angry that she just reacted without planning. She didn’t want to go back to the castle, she didn’t want to face her father again. The whole situation angered her. Suddenly, Lumina skidded to a halt and Dahlia scowled when she saw the knight commander had gotten ahead of her and blocked her path with her massive steed. 

“Remove yourself.” Dahlia growled as she clenched her jaw. “Now.” 

“Listen, Princess.” The knight commander said as she continued to block Lumina from moving forward. “I will make you a deal.” Dahlia tilted her head as she continued to glare at the knight. “I won’t tell the king about you leaving unattended...again, if you allow me to come with you to wherever you plan to go.” 

“Would you follow me even if I didn’t allow it?” Dahlia asked and Illyana smirked and shrugged. The princess rolled her eyes and sighed. At least if she agreed, she could go back to the castle and her father wouldn’t be furious. “You’ll tell my father that I asked you to come with me?” 

“Aye.” Illyana answered with a nod. “I’ll tell him you came to me even. That way he won’t have any reason to suspect or worry.” 

Dahlia hummed quietly to herself as she thought about the knight’s offer. “Fine.” She answered finally and Illyana moved Nocte out of the way so the princess could continue on her way. 

“So then, where are you going?” 

“I’m...not really sure.” The blonde admitted quietly as she lowered her head and walked Lumina down the road. “I just...left. I don’t really know where to go.” 

“Hm,” The knight commander thought about it. In a way, she felt bad for the princess. Royalty really didn’t have a lot of privacy or freedom, being in the public eye. She could understand Princess Dahlia would have a hard time accepting a guard. “I’m on my way to my estate in Aztra, if you would like to accompany me. It’s a couple hours ride to the east.” 

Illyana saw the woman’s hesitation and sighed, shrugging her shoulders. “Or you can just wander around aimlessly and see where you end up. Either way, I will be coming with you.” 

“Splendid.” Dahlia replied flatly as she contemplated her options. Going to see the Knight Commander’s home might be interesting, but then what would she do? “Is there anything to do in Aztra?” 

“Well, they will be having their Spring Festival tomorrow afternoon.” Illyana said as she turned Nocte down the road towards her hometown. “And Lady Clara only lives thirty minutes or so away so you could always visit her.” 

“A festival?” Dahlia said as she urged Lumina to follow the knight commander. “What happens at this festival?” 

“The usual festivities.” The taller woman answered as Dahlia’s horse fell in step with Nocte. “Dancing, music, food, drink, and games. It won’t be as elaborate as anything at the castle, but it’s a lot of fun.” 

It did sound like fun. A festival outside of the castle walls where Dahlia could possibly pass by unnoticed, or at least unrecognized. And even if she was, there would be no harm. No king to tell her where she can and cannot go. No guards to be watching her every step. Well, other than Lady Artania. 

“I’ve decided to come with you.” Dahlia said firmly as she lifted her nose and glanced sideways at the knight commander. “This festival sounds entertaining and I could do with some time away from the castle.” 

“I will write your father as soon as we reach my estate.” Illyan bowed her head and Dahlia nodded. She watched as the knight gently clicked to her horse and Nocte began to stride forward gracefully. Dahlia gently dug her heels into Lumina and the mare did the same, in an almost competitive manner. 

The ride to Aztra seemed to be passing by quickly. An hour or so into their ride, they stopped near a small pond just off the road to rest the horses. Illyana was securing the horses to a low hanging branch so they could graze, while the princess was sitting near the water’s edge, her sketch pad on her lap and a piece of charcoal between her fingers. 

Dahlia was watching the two horses and was sketching Illyana’s horse, Nocte. He was a mighty beast, at least a hand or two taller than Lumina and as black as night. Quite intimidating if Dahlia were to admit it. He seemed to know that he belonged to a knight as well, since it seemed he did his best to carry himself confidently. 

“I didn’t know you could draw, your Highness.” Dahlia jumped slightly when Illyana appeared behind her, squatting down to look at the bit of drawing she had done. The princess exhaled slowly before looking over her shoulder to glare. 

“It’s not very polite to sneak up on someone like that.” She chastised before returning her attention to her sketch. “And I was taught when I was young, luckily enough for me I didn’t tire of it when I got older. It’s a skill that all female royalty have to learn. Apparently, it’s to boost our chances at finding a good match.” 

“Hm, I wonder if Clara draws.” Illyana hummed to herself as she plopped down next to the princess, a good three feet or so between them. It was odd to Dahlia. Hardly anyone acted so casual around her, regardless of where she was. Most everyone treated her as a princess and was always doted on her. The knight commander didn’t seem to be doing that. 

“I’m sure she does.” Dahlia answered without looking up from her paper. 

“Well, I don’t think whether she does or doesn’t would affect me either way.” The knight replied as she tossed a pebble into the pond. “I know it’s to display how educated she is, but that wouldn’t be a deciding factor on whether I would court her or not.” 

Dahlia paused for a second, setting the charcoal down and turned to look at Illyana. “How did you two start courting anyway?” Illyana raised an eyebrow at the princess before she shrugged her shoulders. 

“I’ve known Clara since we were children.” She answered softly as she picked up another pebble and turned it over in her hand. “Our father’s are good friends. Whenever Baron Kane would visit, Clara would come and we would play together. As we grew older, I began to train to become a soldier and one day I came home a bit roughed up.” Illyana chuckled softly to herself before tossing the pebble. “She insisted on tending to my injuries and since then we both seemed to see each other a bit differently.” 

“I just never knew Clara was attracted to women.” Dahlia admitted quietly. “She was always fawning over the young men when we were teenagers.” 

“I don’t think she favors one sex over the other.” Illyana offered. “At least, I don’t think she does. I remember when we were young she fancied Duke Alexandros’s son, Heinrich. I thought for sure he would come courting when she was old enough.” 

“What about you?” The princess was growing a bit bold in her curiosity. And since there were no others around, she didn’t see a reason to hold back her questions. “Do you favor one...gender, over the other?” 

Illyana tilted her head a bit before a small smile grew on her lips and she shrugged. “I very much prefer women, your Highness.” Dahlia wasn’t surprised at the answer. In all honesty, the princess couldn’t even think of a man that would be able to hold a candle to the knight commander’s prowess, at least in battle. “I used to have a crush on Dutchess Pennington’s daughter, Emily.” 

“Emily Pennington?” Dahlia laughed as she turned so she could better face the knight. “You fancied plain old Emily Pennington? Why?” 

“She was sweet!” Illyana defended with a smile. “She was quiet and liked to read. We spent several days at court just reading together in quiet company. Emily is very smart, but I’m afraid she doesn’t give herself enough credit.” 

“Well her beauty doesn’t compare to most of the women her age.” The princess said as she rolled her eyes slightly. 

“Beauty isn’t everything, Princess.” The knight commander argued gently. “Outward beauty means nothing if you’re rotting inside. Besides, I’d much rather have a partner who loved me for me and not for how I look. Wouldn’t you?” 

“Well, I don’t think I will have that problem.” Dahlia sighed as she turned back to the water. “I will only be married off because I’m a princess. A marriage of politics. If I’m lucky, my future husband will be tolerable and kind.” 

Illyana brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. “I haven’t heard of many princes coming to court you, Milady.” 

“Because I turn them away.” It was true. Ever since her eighteenth birthday, Dahlia had several suitors come calling, but she turned them all away. She wanted to get married when she was ready and she was definitely not ready. And since her father didn’t demand she be married by a certain age, she didn’t bother worrying about finding a husband, yet. “I’m still young, I don’t want to get married just yet.” 

Illyana continued to watch the princess as their conversation came to a comfortable end. As she did, the golden haze that so seemed to creep into her vision when the princess was around, returned. The knight blinked rapidly to try and rid herself of it, but this time, instead of growing brighter, Illyana saw a figure began to form in front of her. Another version of Dahlia. This one, a little older, her hair a deep golden blonde and her eyes were equally golden. It was as if Illyana was seeing double. 

The knight shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again and the visage had disappeared, and the princess was the only figure next to her. This was becoming increasingly worrisome for the knight. Something was going on with her vision and it only seemed to happen when the princess was near her. 

“Do you think the horses have rested enough, Knight Commander?” Illyana snapped out of her thoughts when Dahlia stood and brushed the grass off of her dress, her sketchbook closed and held in her hand. 

“I think they have.” Illyana answered as she stood and stretched her arms over her head before making her way over to the horses.


	4. Doubt

Dahlia was relieved when they reached a gravel road and at the end of it, she could see a grand manor. The rest of the ride hadn’t been terrible, but it had been silent. After speaking so freely with one another at the pond, Dahlia found herself wondering if she’d crossed any boundaries with the knight commander. Being a princess, most people felt obligated to answer all of her questions, though they could always refuse. 

“Welcome to Hedgecliffe, your Highness.” Illyana smiled warmly as they reached the small courtyard in front of the manor and two servants were already waiting for them. 

Hedgecliffe Estate wasn’t very big, but it was well kept and beautiful, all the same. The princess dismounted her horse and the servant took Lumina before heading off toward the stables. The estate itself had a generous amount of land, from what Dahlia could tell. From where she stood, she could see the stable and paddock where a few horses were out grazing in the fields. A large pond seemed to be half hidden behind the manor where the spray of a fountain could be seen. 

“You have a lovely home.” Dahlia said quietly as Illyana was already making her way up the stairs. “Do you get to come here often?” 

“I haven’t recently.” The knight commander answered as the servants opened the doors and Dahlia followed Illyana inside. “It has been a month and a half, maybe? Ever since it was it was bestowed upon me when I was knighted four years ago, I tried to come every other week.” 

The inside of the manor was dressed in deep blue hues and silvers, the colors of Lunaria. Or at least the foyer was. “Come, princess,” Illyana offered her arm to the shorter woman and Dahlia looked at it, a bit surprised and confused. “I’ll give you a quick tour and show you to your room.” It was then that Dahlia realized, she didn’t have any other clothes than the dress she was wearing. 

Illyana escorted the princess into the main living room. It was bright, grass green drapes were folded neatly on either side of the tall windows that faced the pond that Dahlia could now see fully through the sheer curtains. One entire wall of the living area was a fireplace with, what Dahlia assumed, was Illyana’s family crest. The large tapestry hung above the hearth depicted two swords that were crossed in the shape of an X, a crescent moon at the top, a wolf on the right and a lion on the left with the saying ‘Duty before self’ curved at the bottom.

“Your crest is very…” Dahlia paused before glancing up at Illyana. “Fitting for you and your father.” 

“Yes, I’m told my grandfather was a general as well.” Illyana replied as she led the princess out of the living room and into the study. Two whole walls dressed in bookshelves from top to bottom. Two ladders on wheels ran on brass bars that stretched the length of the shelves. Even though the library at the castle had almost every book known to man, Dahlia made a note to visit the study when she could. 

The rest of the manor was pretty basic. Washroom, dining room, sitting room when entertaining. The upstairs housed four large bedrooms and a very large bathroom. The bathroom, to Dahlia, was exquisite. Pure white tile covered the floor and walls, as the ceiling was painted a deep navy blue that was dotted with white to resemble stars. 

“My mother’s idea.” Illyana said as she watched Dahlia stare up at the ceiling. “The thought of bathing under the stars was something she quite enjoyed.” 

When they left the bathroom, Illyana led Dahlia to the room directly to the right of it if you were facing it. The room was decorated plainly. The four poster bed donned a deep red, crushed velvet duvet and a sheer white canopy over head. Dahlia had a perfect view of the pond now and the small garden that was near it. 

“You may rest if you’d like, your Highness.” The knight commander bowed her head slightly as she stood in the doorway. “I’m going to write to His Majesty and tell him that you’re with me before he sends the entire Royal Guard out to look for you.” 

“Knight Commander,” Dahlia called as Illyana was about to shut the door. “Could you, also write to Lady Clara. I’m afraid in my haste and my...rashness, I forgot to pack some additional clothes.” Illyana blinked before Dahlia continued. “I’m sure Lady Clara would have some dresses and night clothes that I could borrow.” 

“Of course, princess.” Illyana bowed as she made to leave again. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask the servants.” Dahlia bowed her head slightly as Illyana shut the door. The princess sighed as she moved to the large window and looked out over the rest of the estate. Half a mile back the property was bordered by a forest that surrounded Hedgecliffe. She wondered how much of that forest belonged to Illyana as well. 

It amazed the princess that Illyana had acquired all of this when she was so young, but then again, how young was she? Dahlia really had no idea how old the knight commander was, but she couldn’t have been much older than her. Not to mention she couldn’t be much older than Clara who was only a year older than Dahlia. 

The princess sat on the bed and, finding it extremely comfortable, laid back against the pillows and closed her eyes. She could do with a short rest. After all the excitement and anger from the morning, it seemed the fatigue of the day was finally catching up with her. Her eyelids began to droop as she kicked off her shoes and pulled the golden throw blanket at the foot of the bed up to her waist. 

x--x

Illyana was in the study, just finishing her letters to the king and Clara. Her footman was waiting patiently as she handed him the letter to the king. “You take the fastest horse we have and head straight to the palace, do you understand?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” The man bowed his head and quickly made his way out of the study. Another man, a younger servant, was waiting outside of her study to take the letter to Clara. She handed it to him and he left in less of a rush. 

Illyana sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair and rubbed the back of her neck. She was more than eager to see Clara again, regardless of the short amount of time that she had actually been apart from her. But she was also nervous. She would have to tell her beloved that the king wanted her to take permanent residence at the palace and guard the princess. Illyana wasn’t too sure how Clara would take that. 

“What life could I give her when we’d barely see one another?” The knight spoke softly to herself as she furrowed her brow and sighed again. She was getting ahead of herself. She hadn’t decided she was going to accept the king’s offer and compete in the tournament. And even if she did, that wasn’t a solid guarantee that she would win. There were other very skilled and powerful knights and soldiers that would be vying for the position. 

Though, spending the little time away from the palace with the princess had been a bit eye opening. As much as the princess loved being a princess, it also seemed like she sort of tired of being one. Illyana knew well enough that being royalty didn’t mean an easy life. She’d seen how the princess had been sheltered and treated like a porcelain doll by the king. At the same time, she couldn’t blame him. Dahlia was his only child and heir, he was being protective. 

“Lady Illyana!” The knight lifted her head to see her maid, Mrs. Ancaster, coming towards her. The woman was in her mid-forties now with graying brown hair. She was also decently short, Illyana viewed her more as an aunt than a servant. The older woman wrapped her arms around the knight and squeezed. “It’s so good to see you, dear.” 

“It’s good to see you too, Mrs. Ancaster.” Illyana smiled down at the woman after returning her embrace. “How is everyone?” 

“Oh they’re all well and healthy.” The maid answered cheerily as she patted the knight on the shoulder. “We didn’t know you’d be coming home, miss, or we’d have been more prepared. Lunch will be ready shortly, is there anything specific you’d like?” 

“Not at the moment, no.” Illyana answered. “But, we do have a guest.” 

“Oh,” A coy smile grew on Mrs. Ancaster’s lips as she raised an eyebrow at the young woman. “Is it Lady Clara?” Illyana blushed softly before she shook her head and cleared her throat. 

“N-no, actually.” She sighed as Mrs. Ancaster giggled. “It’s Princess Dahlia. She will be staying with us for...well I’m not sure for how long just yet.” 

“The princess?” Mrs. Ancaster repeated quietly, in awe and probably disbelief. “The princess of Lunaria is in this house?” 

“Yes.” Illyana answered with a grin. “She’s in the red bedroom resting right now. Perhaps she might want something specific to eat.” 

“Well we’ve nothing fit for a princess at the moment!” Mrs. Ancaster gently smacked Illyana on the arm. “You could’ve written you know. If you had we could’ve been prepared! We would’ve had a grand meal ready upon your arrival!” 

“I actually don’t think that’d be necessary.” The knight replied. “I think, right now, she’d much rather not be reminded of the castle for the time being. Not to say she won’t need to be waited on, but I don’t think pomp and circumstance will be necessary for now.” 

“I see, well then,” Mrs. Ancaster clapped her hands together before turning on her heel and heading towards the kitchen. “I will tell the girls to finish preparing lunch and maybe we can find something special for dessert.” Illyana couldn’t even get another word in as Mrs. Ancaster was already out of ear shot. 

The knight exhaled softly as she chuckled. She had never hosted royalty before, nobles, of course, but never the king or the princess had ever visited her estate. Not to mention she wasn’t exactly sure how she should be acting towards the princess. Technically, she was supposed to be keeping an eye on her, but she didn’t want the woman to feel smothered. Perhaps when Clara arrived she would be able to help with the situation. 

For the time being, Illyana went to the living room and flopped down on the plush sofa. She folded her arms on her stomach as she stared up at her family crest. Duty before self. Most of her life she struggled with the concept. She’d always known she wanted to be a knight, to serve the kingdom in any way she could. But putting one’s duty before their own desires, would she be able to do that? 

Illyana found other than living her life, she didn’t have many desires other than Clara. Of course she desired to succeed in her duties, and in battle, but she didn’t have anything she longed for other than what she had. For the most part, she was happy with her life. As her thoughts were running rampant in her mind, her eyelids grew heavy as she finally closed them and succumbed to sleep. She could worry about things at a later time. 

_Bodies were scattered around her. The bodies of her comrades and of her enemies were lain at her feet as she felt the blood dripping down her face. The smell of burned flesh was making her eyes water as she heard the cries of men and women dying around her._

_The sky was stained red and she was finding it hard to focus with the sounds of iron and steel clashing all around her. Her sword was heavy in her hand, but she brought it forward, cutting down the figure that was blocking her path. His blood splattered her armor as he fell and another took his place. Over and over she slashed and cut through enemies until her body collapsed from fatigue._

_She couldn’t stop. If she stopped, she would die. More enemies, so many she couldn’t see the horizon and she raised her sword to fight through them. It was never ending. She shouted as her sword found the weak spot in a man’s armor, stabbing him under his arm until the tip of her sword appeared on the opposite side of the man’s neck._

_Another, she cut and slashed until she was covered in blood. She was breathing heavily, her arms becoming weak as the crowd of enemies thinned until there was no one. Illyana looked down to see a massive pile of dead, mangled, bloodied bodies lying at her feet._

The knight commander shot up, a sharp gasp cutting through the silence as she felt a light weight on her shoulders. “Illyana!” Green eyes blinked before focusing on the person in front of her. “It’s all right, you just had a nightmare.” Illyana inhaled slowly as Clara came into view, her warm brown eyes full of concern. 

Illyana was trying to steady herself. She could feel her heart thundering in her chest and the spike of adrenaline in her blood caused her muscles to ache. Her hands grasped shakily at Clara’s waist as she pulled the woman forward before burying her face in her neck. She inhaled slowly, taking in the brunette’s sweet, floral scent as she closed her eyes and tried to focus. Clara’s arms wrapped around Illyana’s neck and held her tightly. 

“It’s ok, love.” She whispered as she stroked Illyana’s hair. “You’re home, it’s ok.” The knight’s eyes were squeezed shut as she slowed her breathing. Focusing only on Clara to try and ground herself once more. Her night terrors came and went. She could never be sure when she would have one, but they had seemed to lessen recently. Illyana had hoped that maybe they had just gone away. 

“Illyana?” Clara whispered again as the knight’s hold loosened. Clara’s hands moved to gently hold Illyana’s face and push her back so she could look into half closed green eyes. “Are you all right?” Brown eyes narrowed slightly as Clara ran her thumb over the cut on her cheek. “We will discuss this later.” 

“Yes, dear.” Illyana chuckled softly before sighing, closing her eyes again to take another slow breath. She finally opened her eyes and looked into Clara’s. She relaxed, her body suddenly feeling heavy and worn out. “Did you just arrive?” 

Clara nodded as she gently stroked Illyana’s cheek. “I brought some clothes for the princess, as well as some essentials that I doubt you have lying around your house.” Illyana chuckled as Clara smiled and leaned forward, laying a gentle kiss on Illyana’s forehead. “I do adore you, Illyana, but I know you have very little knowledge about women's beauty products.” 

“Why do I need that knowledge when I have you, darling?” Illyana jested as she moved forward to press a kiss to Clara’s lips. Clara smiled against the kiss before gently pushing her away and kissing her cheek. “Will you stay for lunch?” 

“As if you have to ask.” Clara said before rising and removing her cloak and gloves. “Now, where is the princess?” 

“She’s in the red room.” Illyana answered as she stood and rubbed her neck. There were two men, each holding a chest full of what Illyana assumed were clothes. Clara nodded before leaving the living room and leading the men up the stairs to the aforementioned bedroom. 

Clara knocked gently on the door. “Your Highness?” She called before knocking again. “It’s Lady Clara, I’ve come bearing gifts.” 

The door opened slowly to reveal a very groggy Princess Dahlia. Clara brought a hand up to stifle her giggles before she curtsied. Dahlia just frowned before opening the door wider and walking back into the room. 

“Good afternoon, your Highness.” Clara greeted as her servants entered and set the chests down at the foot of the bed. “I’ve brought an assortment of dresses and other clothes for you to wear during your stay here.” 

“You’re a lifesaver, Lady Clara.” The princess sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She combed her fingers through her hair and yawned. 

“How was the trip?” Clara asked as she opened one of the chests and began pulling out the dresses before laying them on the bed. 

“It was surprisingly nice.” Dahlia answered as she looked at the garments Clara was laying out. “Though it did tire me out considerably, although, that could’ve been because of the argument with my father before I left.”

“Ah,” Clara sighed as she folded her hands on her lap and glanced up at Dahlia. “Illyana mentioned that in her letter. How are you doing with all of that?” 

Dahlia rolled her eyes before lying back with a huff on the bed. Clara stood and moved to sit down on the bed next to the princess. “It can’t be that bad?” 

“It is.” Dahlia answered as she flung her arm over her face dramatically. “You don’t have to have a personal guard, Clara. They’re so annoying. I had one once for only a week and it was miserable. They were with me every second of the day that I wasn't in my chambers.” 

“But your father would let you go out on your own more if you had a guard.” The brunette offered, trying to find a bright side to having a guard every minute you’re awake. “You could travel more without His Majesty being with you.” 

“I know you’re trying to make me feel better,” Dahlia muttered as she sat up and looked at Clara. “But you have all the freedom in the world, not to mention a suitor who can keep you safe.” 

Clara blushed softly as she shrugged. “But Illyana can’t be with me all the time and I’m not a princess. Your life is far more important than mine.” Dahlia just sighed, she knew her concerns seemed small compared to the possible threats to her life, but she hardly found herself in actual danger, minus the time in Savren. 

“Come on, your Highness.” Clara gently pulled the blonde up. “Let’s find you a new dress to wear and go down to have lunch. If you’d like we can go into town later?” 

“Perhaps some food will help me feel better.” Dahlia agreed as she went back to looking at the garments Clara had brought.

x--x

Illyana hadn’t taken the time that Clara was with the princess to wash her face and change into a plain white blouse and black pants. She felt a little bare without any form of armor, but she didn’t really have much to worry about while she was home. When she came back downstairs, the servants had gotten the dining room set up for lunch. 

The knight was still recovering a bit from her nightmare and somehow, it had fatigued her more than she had been before, but she needed to push through it. She tied her hair back into a low ponytail as she entered the dining room. 

“My lady.” The servants bowed as she entered before going about their business. “Lunch will be ready shortly.” 

“You’ve outdone yourselves.” Illyana smiled as she looked at the spread that was on the table. A grilled salmon sat on the table with a dish of mixed greens, salad, and a large loaf of homemade bread that was still steaming. “You didn’t have to make all this.” 

“It’s not every day you get to cook for a princess.” Mrs. Ancaster said as she wiped her hands on her apron. “Besides, the leftovers will be good for breakfast tomorrow. I could make some meat pies as well.” 

“Well I appreciate all your hard work.” The knight grinned as she went to sit at the head of the table. As she was pulling out her chair, Clara and the princess entered. The servants all bowed as Illyana did the same as the two women took their seats. 

Dahlia was now wearing a pale blue dress, much less elaborate than the dress she’d had on before. The princess didn’t waste any time piling her plate with food. Clara was doing the same as the Mrs. Ancaster began filling their goblets with water. 

“Are you feeling better, your Highness?” Illyana asked as she sliced the bread and grabbed a piece for her plate. “You look refreshed after your rest.” 

“I am.” Dahlia answered as she took a small bite of her food. “The bed was very comfortable, I think I very much needed that nap.” She took a sip from her goblet and sighed softly. “You wrote my father, Knight Commander?” 

“Of course, your Highness.” Illyana answered as she ate her food. “I let him know that you would be staying here until you see fit to return.” 

“Thank you.” The princess replied with a slight bow of her head. Dahlia was thoroughly enjoying the meal. She hadn’t noticed how hungry she was, but she had missed breakfast. 

“I thought we could head into town when we’re finished with lunch.” Clara mentioned as she took a drink of her goblet. “They’ll be setting up for the festival tomorrow so we can get a sneak peek to where all the good vendors will be.” 

“That sounds fun.” The knight answered as she picked at her potatoes. “You and the princess could take your carriage since it’s here.” 

“That sounds splendid.” Dahlia answered as she finished what she had on her plate and grabbed a piece of bread. “The food is delicious, by the way.” 

“The servants will be elated to hear that.” Illyana smiled as she dabbed her mouth with a napkin. It was strange for the knight commander to have a guest other than Clara in her home. Having Princess Dahlia staying with her still minorly felt like she was on duty.

Lunch went on with light chatter before the servants began clearing the table. Clara and Dahlia were conversing of the goings on at court when Illyana stood and bowed her head. “I’ll go get a horse ready and make sure the carriage is prepared, ladies.” 

“Thank you, Illyana.” Clara smiled as Illyana let her hand rest on the brunette’s shoulder before leaving. “We will be out shortly.” 

Dahlia watched the two out of the corner of her eye as Illyana left the dining room. “So will you be staying here as well, Lady Clara?”

“I’m not sure.” Clara said as she stood and the princess did the same. “I don’t think my father would approve since Sir Irving isn’t here as well.” 

“Sir Irving lives here too?” Dahlia asked as the women went back up to Dahlia’s room to grab their riding cloaks. 

“No, but he visits when he can.” The brunette answered as she wrapped her cloak around her shoulders. “That’s usually the only time I can stay at Hedgecliffe overnight.” 

“He must be worried about your purity.” Dahlia jested and she giggled when Clara blushed. “Surely you wouldn’t have to worry about the honorable knight commander, do you?” 

“Illyana is very…” Clara paused as they made their way down the stairs and out of the manor. “Passionate.” Dahlia was surprised to hear that. “Having grown up together, we have had to be...careful as we got older.” 

“I suppose knowing one another for so long is nice.” The princess hummed as they saw the carriage prepared and waiting for them. She heard the sound of hooves on the gravel and saw Illyana walking towards them leading a golden palomino horse. Dahlia could see what Clara saw in Illyana. She was handsome and attentive from what she’d seen of the couple. 

“I swear I fall for her more every day.” Clara sighed as she watched her partner lead the horse towards them. When Illyana reached them, Clara smiled as she gently stroked the golden horse’s nose. “I see Sol looks like he hasn’t aged a day.” 

Dahlia reached up and gently stroked the silken hair on the horse’s neck. He was a beautiful beast whose hair seemed to glitter under the sun. Illyana moved the reins over the horse’s head before mounting him. 

“Retirement has done him well, I think.” Illyana chuckled as she stroked the stallion’s neck. 

“Retirement?” Dahlia repeated quietly as she glanced up at the knight commander. “How is this regal best retired?” 

“Sol used to be my father’s cavalry horse.” The knight answered as she slipped her boots into the stirrups. “He has been retired to sire offspring. He is actually Nocte’s sire and the sire to most of the horses in our stable.” 

“A life of luxury.” Dahlia smiled as she patted Sol’s nose. “Quite fitting for such a gorgeous horse.” Sol nickered softly, as if he understood the princess’s compliment. 

“If you two are ready, we should be off if we want to be back before sun down.” Illyana said as she glanced up at the sky. It would take at least twenty-five minutes to get to town, and then she didn’t know how long the two women would shop for. But knowing Clara and Dahlia, it wouldn’t be less than at least two hours. At least. 

Dahlia and Clara nodded before climbing into the carriage and the footman shut the door before climbing up on the back. Illyana waited until the carriage got going down the road before she fell into place behind it. Being a knight, Illyana couldn’t help but act like she was on duty. Bringing up the rear was a matter of safety. 

The ride into Aztra was uneventful, as it should be. Aztra was normally a safe city, but you could never be too cautious. Hence the sword that Illyana had attached at her waist. 

The city was bustling with people, more than normal due to the festival weekend. Workers were hustling to get decorations set up around lamp posts and along the street as vendors were setting up their stalls. The carriage stopped at the stable and Dahlia and Clara got out. Illyana was dismounting Sol as a stable boy came to take the horse and stall him. 

The knight pulled a few gold coins out and handed them to the stable master. The sun was shining brightly and Illyana was glad she had decided not to wear a cloak. Even though it was still early in spring, the sun kept things warm and the lack of wind was always helpful. 

“Where to first, ladies?” Illyana asked as she waited for the two women. "Anything in particular you're searching for?"

"I'm fine just exploring since it's my first time visiting Aztra." The princess answered as she looked around. Aztra resembled the capital city of Lucilla, but a bit smaller. There were larger buildings and a very large cathedral whose bell tower could be seen even from where they were. 

“I’m just along for the ride.” Illyana bowed. “Wherever you and Clara would like to go, I will come along.” 

“Come, princess.” Clara gently grabbed Dahlia’s hand and began leading her to where the most people seemed to be. “There’s a shop I’m sure you’d enjoy.” Illyana chuckled as she watched followed the two women enter a two story shop. The knight sighed. She knew this shop. It was a combination of a clothing store as well as a jewelry shop, a good idea by the owner really. 

“Lady Artania?” Illyana turned after she’d entered the shop and saw a young man with bright orange hair and grey eyes. 

“Duke Roh.” The knight bowed as he did the same. Duke Delvin Roh was a year younger than Illyana and was the Duke of Aztra. His father had passed almost three years ago and he had taken over his duties. “An honor to see you, your Grace.” 

“Same to you, Knight Commander.” He smiled before he started to peruse the store and Illyana followed. “I’m surprised to see you in Aztra after your promotion. Did you come for the festival?” 

“Partially.” Illyana replied as she kept her gaze on Clara and the princess who were looking through some different colored fabrics. “I was given leave to come home to think on a new...opportunity.” 

“Really?” The duke tilted his head as he looked at a few pairs of riding gloves. “So soon after being promoted?” 

“The king approached me privately about it.” Illyana continued as she glanced around the shop. “I can’t very well deny him, but he gave me a choice so I’m to contemplate it over this coming week.” 

“I see.” The young man muttered as he followed her gaze finally and he smiled when he saw Clara. “Is Lady Clara with you?” He asked as he glanced back at Illyana. “And is that...is that Princess Dahlia?” 

“It is.” The knight sighed as she watched the women talk amongst themselves. “I am escorting her as well during her stay here.”

“Where is she staying?” The man pressed as he glanced as the knight commander. “If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“I’m not sure I’m privy to relay that information, you Grace.” Illyana answered as she side eyed him. “Her Highness very much values her privacy.” 

“Always honorable.” Duke Roh chuckled as he moved forward. “I think I’ll say hello to Lady Clara. I’ve recently visited her father and mother about a union of marriage between our families.” 

Illyana’s eyes widened as she stopped walking. “What?”

The duke turned to face her and smiled. “Oh, didn’t she tell you? I thought she would since you’re best friends.” The man smirked before turning and walking towards the princess and Clara. 

The knight was shocked. How could Clara not tell her about this? She knew that Duke Roh had been interested in Clara, but she never thought he would offer Sir Richard an offer of marriage without courting. And no matter how much she loved Clara, it wasn’t the brunette’s decision, it was the baron’s. 

Sir Delvin could offer Clara much more than Illyana could, even with her new promotion. A better status, a better life. The knight furrowed her brow before inhaling slowly. Now wasn’t the time to worry about what the duke had said. She had a princess to worry about.

Green eyes watched as the duke was conversing with the two women and Illyana folded her arms over her chest. Now wasn’t the time. She waited until the duke bowed his head and left the women to their browsing. 

“It was good to see you, Knight Commander.” Sir Delvin said as he passed her. She merely bowed her head as he exited the shop. 

The knight moved then, joining the princess and Clara. “Find anything interesting, ladies?” She tried her best to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

“I thought about buying some jewelry since I didn’t bring any.” Dahlia said as she admired some well crafted gold necklaces. “They aren’t as elegant as mine back home, but they’ll do for now.” 

“I don’t really need anything at the moment.” Clara said as she stood next to the princess and smiled at the knight. “I’m actually just enjoying showing the princess around.” 

Illyana just smiled as Clara and the princess continued to peruse the store. The rest of the afternoon went on in this fashion. The princess would find something that caught her eye and then Clara would take her to the next shop. Soon, the sun was starting to set as the three women were walking back toward the stables. 

“I think I very much enjoy Aztra.” The princess hummed as she held four separate parcels in her arms. “Would you mind carrying these for me, Knight Commander?” She didn’t waste time waiting for an answer before she shoved the parcels into Illyana’s arms. 

The knight sighed. “Not at all, Highness.” She offered a forced smile before letting the two women get ahead of her. Illyana’s head was still muddled from what the duke had told her. She couldn’t believe that Clara had kept something so important from her. She didn’t want to believe it. 

As they reached the carriage, the footman took the parcels from Illyana and secured them in the luggage compartment as a stable boy was leading out Sol. The knight mounted the horse and waited again until carriage was moving before she clicked to him to move forward. 

A few minutes into the ride and the sun was already starting to sink below the horizon. Illyana knew they’d be home before it got dark, but still, sunset made her a bit nervous. Even though there hadn’t been any rumors of attacks on the roads in Aztra, one could never be too careful. 

Illyana rode up to the driver as she surveyed their surroundings. “Would you mind picking up the pace?” She asked the man who glanced down at her in a bit of shock. “I just want to make sure we get back to Hedgecliffe before it gets dark.” 

“O-of course, my Lady.” The driver nodded as he snapped the reins lightly and the carriage horses began loping down the road. 

For some reason, Illyana had a horrible feeling in the back of her mind. She fell back to stay next to the carriage as they traveled down the road. Green eyes kept looking back and forth, trying to make sure the path was clear. 

Suddenly, Illyana felt a heavy pressure in her left shoulder and before she knew it, she was on her back on the gravel road. She heard someone scream as she tried to regain her surroundings. Hooves dug into the gravel and the carriage ground to a halt. The knight brought her hand up to touch where the pressure in her shoulder was and winced when she touched the feathered end of a crossbow bolt. 

“Shit.” She huffed before standing and seeing four men standing in the middle of the road. Her eyes narrowed as she walked forward, past the carriage where Clara and Dahlia still were. Safe, for the time being. 

One of the men still had his crossbow trained on the knight as she walked past the carriage horses to stand between the men and the carriage. They didn’t look like bandits. Their garb was basic. Tattered tunics and patched slacks that didn’t seem to fit quite right. They were all in their middle ages, maybe a little younger. 

“I have no quarrels with you.” Illyana said firmly as she stood as straight as she could and glared at the four men. “Let us pass and I will ignore this violence against me.” 

“Just hand over what gold ya got.” The man with the crossbow said as he tightened his grip on the weapon. “We saw the woman you’re with spending it like crazy. Surely she could spare some.” 

“You’re robbing us?” The knight commander asked, almost in disbelief. Illyana scoffed as she grabbed the end of the bolt in her shoulder and ripped it out, throwing it to the ground. The three other men unsheathed their swords as Illyana drew her own. Luckily she was right handed, because her left arm was starting to burn and ache. “Come then, try and take what you want.” 

Illyana widened her stance a bit as she held her sword out in front of her. “Come now, lass.” One man, one that didn’t have malice in his eyes, pleaded. “We don’t want to hurt ya.” 

“I am Knight Commander Illyana Celes Artania.” Illyana announced loudly as she narrowed her eyes. “I think it only fair to let you know who you’ll be crossing blades with.” Two of the men glanced at each other, their swords lowering ever so slightly as the man with the crossbow growled. 

“It’s four against one!” He shouted, adjusting his aim on Illyana. “She can’t fight us all off at once.” He let another bolt fly as he shouted and Illyana brought her sword up to knock the bolt away. 

The three men with swords charged her then as their comrade was reloading his crossbow. Oh how Illyana wished she had the full strength of her left arm. Regardless, she blocked the first sword that came for her head. When she blocked, she sidestepped to avoid another blade before kicking the second man hard in the stomach. 

“Come on, lads!” The crossbow man shouted angrily as he finally finished loading his weapon. He aimed it at the knight commander once more. “She’s just a woman!” 

Illyana gritted her teeth as the third man slashed at her. She parried his attack as she heard the crossbow fire. She ducked, the bolt burying itself in a tree. Illyana didn’t want to kill these men. Greed and poverty had led them to their decision. That didn’t necessarily mean they were horrible men. 

So when one of the men attacked again, she ducked under his blade and brought the pommel of her sword down against the back of his neck. He dropped like a stone, his sword clattering to the ground. Only three now. Still not easy, but easier than four. 

“Wench.” The man with the crossbow grunted as he reloaded his weapon again. The two men remaining with swords charged her at the same time. She blocked and parried as the men attacked in unison. This was somewhat more of a challenge. The knight knocked the one man’s sword away as the other thrust forward and the blade caught her on her right side. 

“Illyana!” Clara cried as the knight lost focus for a moment, hearing her call. The blade came again, this time for her head and Illyand raised her left arm to block it. More on instinct than anything else. Normally, this wouldn’t have been a terrible idea because normally, she wore her armor. But as the sword lodged itself in her flesh, she greatly regretted her decision. Still, it had saved her life. 

The man on the other end of the sword seemed to be in shock as he stared at his blade embedded in Illyana’s forearm. Luckily it wasn’t a terribly sharp blade which prevented it from severing her arm. Taking advantage of his naivety, the knight wrenched her arm away and headbutted the man hard. He wobbled for a moment before falling to the ground. 

“You know, I was being generous, not killing you.” Illyana grunted as she felt blood begin to flow down her arm. “But I’m slightly regretting my decision. If I wasn’t trying so hard to keep you alive, I wouldn’t be injured.” Her green eyes narrowed on the man with the crossbow as the remaining swordsman was trembling slightly. He wasn’t meant to fight, or to kill, for that matter. 

“Fuck this.” He exhaled as he dropped the sword and ran past Illyana, back towards the town. 

“Damn it, Carl!” The man with the crossbow cursed as he finally finished loading his weapon...again. As he raised it, Illyana was already in front of him, the tip of her sword grazing his throat. 

“Drop your weapon, and leave.” She glared daggers into the man’s terrified brown eyes. “And be happy you escaped unscathed.” The man swallowed hard, causing the tip of the sword to make a shallow cut at his throat. 

“Y-yes, Knight C-commander.” He stuttered before dropping the crossbow and running off into the forest. 

Illyana sighed, sheathing her sword and finally feeling the extent of her wounds. The laceration on her side hadn't reached her muscle, but it was bleeding steadily, she was sure she’d need stitches, as well as in her forearm. That wound was causing a strange sensation as if she were being pricked by thousands of needles. 

“Damn it.” She grunted as she turned towards the carriage, the driver missing. “For Goddess’s sake. Footman!” Illyana shouted as the man on the back of the carriage poked his head out and nodded at the knight. “Can you drive?” 

“Yes, ma’am!” He answered astutely as he hopped off the back of the carriage. 

“Get to it then.” Illyana huffed as she made her way to Sol who was standing where she’d left him. 

“Illyana.” Clara called from the carriage door. “You’re hurt.” 

“Don’t worry about it now, Clara.” Illyana offered a forced smile through her pain and grunted as she hoisted herself up onto the horse’s back. “Not much can be done on the road. Let’s just hurry back to Hedgecliffe.” The brunette nodded before sitting back down and shutting the door. “Are you all right, Highness?” Illyana asked as she glanced at the blonde. 

Dahlia merely nodded, having a hard time making eye contact with the knight commander. Illyana didn’t feel the need to press any further. As long as Clara and Dahlia weren’t harmed, the only thing she cared about was getting home.


	5. Changes

Dahlia wasn't sure how she was feeling. She’d watched the knight commander fight off four men and not kill one. But because of that, Illyana had gotten injured. Much worse than when she'd fought off the six bandits in Savren. They’d attacked because she had been spending her gold frivolously in Aztra. 

Since she didn’t spend much time outside of the castle, she didn’t know how many threats were really out in the world. If she’d been more conservative, maybe they wouldn’t have been attacked on the road. The footman, now driver, galloped the rest of the way to Hedgecliffe as Illyana kept pace on her horse. 

But Dahlia could see her getting pale. Even with the lack of sunlight, the slightly tanned skin of the knight was starting to look ghostly. And then Clara looked almost as pale, just lacking injury. 

“Clara, are you all right?” Dahlia asked as they turned down the road that led to Hedgecliffe. “You look ill.” 

“I’ve never seen Illyana get hurt before.” Clara answered, almost a whisper as she stared down at the floor of the carriage. “All this time, I’ve thought her to almost be invincible, but that’s not the case.” 

Dahlia tilted her head slightly as she reached forward and laid a hand on Clara’s. “Don’t worry, she will be all right. I’m sure of it.” 

Clara finally looked up at Dahlia and nodded. The carriage finally rocked to a stop in front of the manor and Dahlia heard Illyana grunt loudly. She opened the door to the carriage to see the knight had dismounted Sol already. Blood was staining the knight’s shirt as she held her side with her right hand. 

“Lady Illyana!” One of the maids came rushing out of the house as the doorman followed on her heels. “What happened?” 

“We were attacked on the road.” The footman answered as he ducked under Illyana’s left shoulder. 

“Easy!” She cried out as the man apologized. The doorman ducked under her right arm and the two men practically lifted her off the ground and up the stairs. “I-I’ll need stitches, Mrs. Ancaster.” The knight ground out as the maid nodded and rushed into the kitchen. 

Clara and Dahlia were following as the men moved swiftly, taking Illyana into the living room next to the hearth. Mrs. Ancaster returned a few seconds later, a large basin of steaming hot water, a brown bottle of something, and a sewing kit. The footman grabbed a lantern from the table and brought it over for more light.

“Let’s get her out of this blouse first.” Mrs. Ancaster said as she began cutting the fabric down the front. With the bloodstained shirt out of the way, Dahlia could see the extent of Illyana’s injuries. She swore she could almost see bone from how deep the cut on the knight’s forearm was. If the knight hadn’t been covered in blood, Dahlia would’ve been blushing at the fact that Illyana was only in her small clothes.

“I can’t watch.” Clara muttered as her hand flew to her mouth and she rushed out of the room. Mrs. Ancaster huffed and shook her head slightly as she began to clean Illyana’s wounds. The knight writhed and clenched her teeth, trying not to cry out as the hot cloth began dabbing at her injuries. 

“Come here, dear.” Mrs. Ancaster said, motioning for Dahlia to come closer. 

“Me?” The princess asked in surprise as Mrs. Ancaster just nodded quickly. Dahlia hesitated slightly before moving forward. 

“Come kneel behind her.” Mrs. Ancaster huffed as she took a moment to guide the princess. “You need to talk to her and try and keep her mind off of the pain. Can you do that, your Highness?” 

“I-” Dahlia wasn’t sure if she could. Illyana had to be in immense pain. What could they talk about that would help the knight focus on something else? They barely knew one another. “I’ll try, Mrs. Ancaster.” 

“Good girl.” The older woman smiled as Dahlia gently guided Illyana’s head down on her lap. Her forehead was drenched in sweat and her eyes squeezed shut. Her breathing was ragged in between her grunts of pain. “I’m sorry, my lady.” Mrs. Ancaster muttered as she took the bottle she’d brought with her and drenched a clean cloth with it. 

The smell of alcohol filled the air and Dahlia knew what was to come next. She found Illyana’s good hand and gently took it in her own. Mrs. Ancaster gently touched the cloth to Illyana’s gash on her side and the knight’s entire body tensed as she bit back a cry of pain. She squeezed Dahlia’s hand and the princess gently squeezed back. 

“Come, Knight Commander,” Dahlia said quietly as she began to smooth the knight’s hair down and out of her face. “Don’t tell me you’ll succumb to something as simple as antiseptic?” The knight’s eyes opened slightly as she glanced up at Dahlia. “I watched you best six bandits and come away with but a scratch.” 

“I had...armor then.” Illyana grunted as she winced again when Mrs. Ancaster moved the soaked cloth to the wound in her shoulder. “This is the exact reason...I don’t....go without it much.” The knight tried to force a chuckle but was silenced when she tensed again. “This is what I get...for not being more...diligent.” 

“Prepare yourself, my lady.” Mrs. Ancaster said as she picked up the bottle of antiseptic again. “I’m going to have to pour it into your forearm to make sure it gets into the entire wound.” Dahlia swallowed as Illyana took a few deep breaths before nodding. Mrs. Ancaster nodded as she leaned over the knight and began pouring the liquid into the wound. 

Illyana hissed through her teeth. Her hand clenching onto Dahlia’s as she tried to stifle her groans of pain. The princess winced slightly at how strong the knight was, but she refused to let go of her hand. She squeezed back the best that she could to avoid her hand being broken. 

“F-forgive me, Highness.” Illyana breathed out as Dahlia looked down with wide eyes. “I didn’t mean to...squeeze so hard.” 

“How dare you worry about me in your current situation.” The princess chastised lightly as she shook her head. “My hand will be fine, I’m much tougher than you give me credit for.” 

Illyana chuckled softly, or what Dahlia thought was a chuckle. “I don’t...I don’t doubt that one...bit.” Dahlia gasped softly when she watched Illyana’s eyes roll back before they closed and her head went lax in her lap. The hold on her hand loosened slightly and the princess gently shook the knight’s head. 

“Knight Commander?” She called gently, shaking the woman again. The princess glanced up at Mrs. Ancaster. “What happened? Is she all right? She won’t wake up!” 

“Don’t worry, princess.” Mrs. Ancaster said as she dipped a length of thread in antiseptic and threaded a needle. “She’s just exhausted from the pain. Once we get her wounds stitched up she will be right as rain.” Dahlia exhaled slowly as she looked down at Illyana again. She looked peaceful. Maybe it was for the best she had lost consciousness so she wouldn’t feel the pain from the stitches. 

“You’ve done this before?” Dahlia asked as she watched Mrs. Ancaster’s skilled hands make quick work of Illyana’s wounds. She finished the gash on the knight’s side within minutes before moving to the puncture on her shoulder. That was the smallest of the three. 

“I have.” The maid answered as she finished and sighed, examining Illyana’s forearm. “She was a very ambitious child and teenager.” Mrs. Ancaster continued as she slowed her hands, taking her time with the worst of the three injuries. “She was always riding horses, climbing trees, and fighting. You should’ve seen some of the scrapes and cuts she’d come home with. She once split her head open when she'd fallen off a horse.” 

“She’s lucky to have you.” Dahlia smiled at the older maid and Mrs. Ancaster smiled. “I doubt Clara or I would’ve been much help if you hadn’t been here.” 

“I’m sure your sewing skills would have sufficed, Highness.” Mrs. Ancaster replied as she finished the last stitch and tied it before biting the thread. She took the bottle of antiseptic again and gently poured it over the wounds once more. “There’s not a lot of finesse to it, just make sure your stitches are tight enough to seal the wound.” 

Mrs. Ancaster grabbed a roll of bandages after that and began to dress the wounds gently. She wrapped Illyana’s shoulder and forearm before doing the best she could wrapping her torso while she was lying down. She tied the last bandage before sitting back and wiping her forehead. 

“That’ll have to do for now.” Mrs. Ancaster sighed as she started cleaning up the bloody cloths and basin of water. “At least until she can see a proper healer. I’ll bring out another basin of warm water. Would you mind cleaning her up a bit?” 

Dahlia looked up at the maid who was already standing and heading out of the room. She glanced down at the knight commander and frowned slightly. She had never witnessed anything like this before, and after seeing how capable the knight commander was, it was a little troubling. She gently brushed a few damp strands of pale hair away from Illyana’s face before Mrs. Ancaster reappeared with another cloth and basin of water. 

The princess gently removed herself from under Illyana and Mrs. Ancaster replaced her with a pillow from the sofa. Dahlia grabbed the cloth after rolling up her sleeves up past her elbows. She dunked it in the warm water and wrung it out loosely before wiping the blood away from the knight’s stomach. 

From this close, Dahlia could see the defined muscles of Illyana’s physique. She was a bit broader in the shoulders than most women and her muscles were thick and defined. Dahlia moved from her stomach to her neck and collarbone next. She dampened her cloth and wiped gently until there was no sign of blood on the tanned skin. After that, she went to work on the knight's arms and hands. 

Dahlia did her best to avoid the bandages and wipe as gently as she could while still removing the blood. After a few moments, she sat back a little and examined her work. Besides the blood that was seeping into the bandages, the knight was clean and looked to be resting comfortably for the most part. 

Mrs. Ancaster appeared again with a large blanket and laid it over the knight. “We will leave her here for now.” She whispered as she draped the blanket over Illyana’s supine form. “I’m afraid if we try to move her now we might tear a stitch.” 

The princess just nodded as she stood, her legs a little weak from kneeling, and flopped down on the sofa. She glanced down at her skirt and noticed a bit of blood had gotten on it. At least it wasn’t her dress. And speaking of…

“How is she?” Dahlia whipped around to see a very distraught Clara standing in the doorway to the living room. “Is she all right?” 

“She is resting.” Dahlia answered as she closed her eyes and sighed heavily. This had been a rather eventful night for her. “Mrs. Ancaster stitched up all her wounds and cleaned them. She thought it best if we didn’t try to move her just yet.” 

Clara moved quietly before sitting down next to Dahlia. Blue eyes glanced sideways and saw the tear stains on the brunette’s cheeks. She didn’t know that Clara would get so distressed, but she supposed it was natural when you loved someone. Though she assumed that Illyana was far from death, she was sure seeing her in her current state wasn’t very assuring to Clara. 

“I know she’s had worse.” Clara whispered as she stared down at her knight. “I know...I know during the war she suffered worse injuries, life threatening injuries, but I never saw…” Clara swallowed hard and shut her eyes, a few tears escaping. “I never saw her like that. I never saw her being treated and the extent of her injuries. I never saw her covered in her own blood.” 

“Shh, it’s all right now, Clara.” Dahlia said, gently placing a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “The knight commander is fine for now. Her wounds are cleaned and dressed, she just needs rest. Anyone would react the same if they saw someone in that position.” 

“But you didn’t, your Highness.” Clara sniffled as she wiped her eyes. “You stayed with her, comforted her and helped her when I couldn’t. I just...I couldn’t stand to see her like that.” 

“She is your beloved, Clara.” The princess replied softly. “If it were mine, I’m sure I would’ve reacted similarly to you.” 

The brunette just nodded as she sniffed again and exhaled slowly. “I suppose I will be staying the night tonight. My father be damned.” She huffed as she stood and went to find one of the servants. Dahlia could just hear her mentioning to someone to tell her father that Illyana had been injured and she was staying in Hedgecliffe for the night.

“I will stay down here with her for the night.” Clara said when she returned. “In case she wakes up. You should get some rest, your Highness. You’ve had quite the exciting day.” 

“You’re right.” Dahlia sighed as she stood and stretched her tight muscles. “I think I will have a bath before bed.” She bowed her head and Clara did the same. “Try and have a pleasant night, Clara.” 

“You too, princess.” She replied as the blonde made her way out of the living room and up the stairs. 

x--x

_When Illyana opened her eyes, she was standing in front of a large lake. The scene was picturesque, definitely not normal for her dreams and she was more than confused. She was very aware instead of the state of panic she was in when she noticed a woman coming towards her._

_A small gasp escaped her as she saw the golden haired woman that very much resembled Princess Dahlia, though a few years older. A smile grew on the woman’s face as she neared the knight and she lifted her skirt to walk a little faster. Illyana almost didn’t have time to react when the woman leapt into her arms._

_“Arian!” The woman greeted as she wrapped her arms around the knight’s neck. “I hope I haven’t kept you waiting too long.”_

_“Uh, o-of course not.” The knight answered as she shrugged her shoulders and held the woman around the waist. She looked down into golden eyes and smiled. There was something familiar about the woman, and obviously she knew her. Or...this Arian._

_“You’re acting a bit strange, Arian.” The woman tilted her head as she took a half step back from the taller woman. “Are you feeling all right?”_

_“I’m not really sure.” Illyana answered as she lowered her gaze and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the glassy surface of the lake. Her eyes widened when she saw herself decked out in gold and silver armor and a deep purple cape hanging from her shoulders. Her eyes were a shimmering silver and her hair was silvery white. “Is that...me?”_

_The woman giggled as she gently grabbed Illyana’s face and tilted it back and forth, inspecting her playfully. “Hmm...you definitely look like my Arian.” The woman hummed lightly. She leaned up and gently pressed her face into Illyana’s neck and Illyana tensed slightly. “You smell like my Arian.”_

_“Volana...” The knight chuckled as she gently pushed the woman away. Volana? So she knew her name, but how?_

_“And you know my name.” Volana smiled brightly as she took the knight’s hands in her own. “All very positive signs that you are who I think you are.”_

_“I just...must be confused.” Illyana muttered as she shook her head and furrowed her brow. “I apologize.”_

_“You’re very timid for a warrior.” Volana giggled as she gently squeezed the knight’s hands. “Come, everyone is waiting for us.” She gently pulled the knight along and Illyana was hesitant to move. Volana paused and turned to face the silver haired woman, a look of concern crossing her face as she took a step closer. “Don’t worry, Arian.” She wrapped her arms around Illyana’s neck once more. “Everything will be perfect.”_

_Illyana inhaled sharply when Volana leaned up and kissed her softly._

Illyana sat up, her body screaming as the pain from her wounds brought her back to reality. She groaned softly, going to grab her side with her left arm before it wracked her with a searing pain. The knight clenched her teeth as she gently touched her side with her good hand. Her eyes finally focused and noticing she was lying on the floor next to the hearth. 

“Illyana?” The knight turned to see Clara rubbing her eyes and sitting up on the sofa. “You’re awake.” 

“Awake and in pain.” Illyana grunted as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to breathe through the pain. She heard Clara walk towards her before she felt her arm slip under her right shoulder. Illyana managed to get her feet under her with Clara’s help. Her vision blurred for a second before she steadied herself. 

“Come, sit on something a bit more comfortable.” Clara helped guide the knight to the sofa before gently sitting her down. “Here,” She grabbed a small green bottle and handed it to Illyana. “Mrs. Ancaster said this would help with the pain.” 

Illyana took the proffered bottle and popped the cork off before downing the whole thing in one gulp. The liquid was bitter and her face contorted for a moment before the taste finally dulled on her tongue. She swallowed a few more times before relaxing and sitting back against the sofa. 

“White willow bark.” The knight hummed as she licked her lips. “And ginger? A well thought out concoction. I’m glad Mrs. Ancaster hasn’t lost her medicinal knowledge.” There was a small silence as Clara gently held Illyana’s right hand. 

Even though her body was still aching, the tonic was starting to work as the throbbing in her injuries began to ebb slightly. Illyana hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to Clara before she got injured, but she hadn’t forgotten what had transpired in Aztra with Duke Roh. She wasn’t exactly sure she wanted to know the answer. 

“Clara,” Illyana said, her voice a bit raspy and weak. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.” Clara replied as she gently stroked Illyana’s knuckles with her thumb. “What is it?” 

“Did Duke Roh propose to you?” Illyana turned to look at the brunette, her brow furrowed slightly. Clara didn’t even have to answer. The knight sighed when she saw Clara tense and avert her gaze to anywhere but Illyana. “So it’s true.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Clara whispered finally as she stared into the fire. “He came to my father’s a week ago.” 

“A week?” The knight asked, sitting up slightly and wincing. “You’ve kept this from me for a week? Why?” Illyana narrowed her eyes slightly before they widened. “Because you’re thinking about it.” 

Clara didn’t respond, she just closed her eyes and sighed, removing her hand from Illyana’s to clasp her own together. “You know in the end, the decision belongs to my father.” Clara answered softly. “It would be an advantageous marriage.” 

“Of course.” Illyana closed her eyes and sighed, her jaw twitching slightly as she swallowed hard. “But you kept this from me.” 

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” Clara turned to her and frowned. “My father hasn’t made his decision yet.” 

“But _you_ are thinking about it.” The knight accused as she stood suddenly, a heavy pain in her chest as she stared down at Clara. “And you kept this knowledge from me.” 

“We could still be together.” The brunette almost pleaded as she stood and grabbed Illyana’s hand. “Even if I marry the duke, we could still be together. My mother said so. ” 

Green eyes widened as Illyana turned to look at Clara. Had she heard that correctly? “So what, I would be your mistress?” Illyana asked, her eyes narrowing, her temper rising as she stood tall and glared down at Clara. “Do you think I would sink so low? That I would cuckhold Duke Roh?” Clara winced at the knight’s words before she lowered her gaze. 

“I-I have to consider what is best for my family.” Clara said finally as she wiped a tear away from her cheek. “But I don’t want to lose you, Illyana.” She looked up with teary eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Illyana wasn’t sure how to handle this situation. She felt betrayed, and to hear that Clara was actually considering accepting the duke’s proposal made it all the harder to think clearly. She wouldn’t be some...side woman for Clara after she was married. Sneaking around acting like a jilted lover. 

“Illyana,” The brunette whispered, gently squeezing Illyana’s had to try and gain her attention. “Say something.” 

“You would really be unfaithful to the duke to be with me?” The knight asked as she finally looked into Clara’s eyes. 

“Of course.” Clara’s voice was laced with hope. “I love you, Illyana. I don’t want to lose you.” 

That’s all the confirmation Illyana needed. She exhaled heavily before closing her eyes and shaking her head. How could this be happening? 

“I love you too, Clara.” Illyana gently pulled the shorter woman forward and embraced her. “So I will make this decision easy for you.” Clara tensed in her arms as Illyana gently pushed her away. “Marry the duke, he would be a better match for you.” 

“Illyana…” Clara whispered as she held onto the knight’s hand. “Please...let's just talk about this.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about, Clara.” Illyana said as she pulled her hand away. “We’re done.” The knight swallowed as she turned away from the brunette. “I think...you should leave.” She felt a sharp pain in her chest and she clenched her jaw tight. 

“Illyana,”

“Please, Lady Clara,” The knight steeled her nerves and glanced over her shoulder, trying her best to keep her expression even. “Just go.” She heard Clara sniffle before the brunette spoke again. 

“As you wish, Knight Commander.” Clara whispered as she curtsied and left the knight alone in the living room. 

When Illyana heard the door open and close, the knight slumped forward. Her good hand slammed on the desk in the corner of the room and she squeezed her eyes shut. As if the pain from her wounds wasn’t bad enough, now she had a horribly irritating pain in her chest that was steadily tightening around her throat. 

Tears began to build in green eyes as she shook her head and quickly wiped them away. “My Lady?” Illyana tensed when she heard Mrs. Ancaster call her name. The sun was just starting to rise and the knight stood, wiping her eyes and turning to face her maid. “Are you all right, madame?” 

“Did you hear?” Illyana asked softly as she watched Mrs. Ancaster nod her head and lower her gaze. 

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” The maid said quietly. “I’m sorry, Lady Illyana.” 

“Don’t be.” The knight replied as she sighed. “It saves me the trouble of having to tell you.” Illyana wasn’t sure what to do now. She had fully intended to marry Clara, she’d been in love with her since they were teenagers, but now. The knight had never felt betrayal like this before. 

“Come, my lady.” Mrs. Ancaster said gently as she ushered the knight out of the living room and up the stairs. “You need a bath and I need to check and clean your wounds again.” Illyana just nodded as Mrs. Ancaster guided her to the bathroom upstairs. 

As they entered, Mrs. Ancaster started the faucet to fill the large copper tub. Illyana wasn’t sure what she would do without Mrs. Ancaster. The woman had been around since she was a young child and had become something of a surrogate mother for her. As the tub was filling, Mrs. Ancaster gently began undressing the bandages and Illyana winced slightly as they stuck to her wounds. 

“Well, they aren’t infected.” Mrs. Ancaster said as she inspected her handiwork from the previous night. “The stitches are holding. You took the white willow bark tonic?” Illyana nodded. “Good girl. Ok.” Mrs. Ancaster opened the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and pulled out a bottle of antiseptic. “This is for after your bath, ok?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Illyana smirked as the maid gave her a firm look before leaving the bathroom. 

x--x

Dahlia had woken the next morning to the sound of rushing water coming from the bathroom. The sun was filtering in through the sheer curtains of the window and Dahlia sat up, rubbing her eyes lightly. She had changed into a pale blue nightgown the night before and she stood, opening the door to see Mrs. Ancaster exiting the bathroom. 

“Oh! Good morning, your Highness.” Mrs. Ancaster curtsied as Dahlia bowed her head groggily. “I will have breakfast ready soon if you’re hungry.” 

“Thank you, Mrs. Ancaster.” Dahlia grumbled with a yawn. “How is the knight commander?” 

“She’s…” Mrs. Ancaster started before pausing, a look of sadness filling her eyes. “She’s recovering, Highness. She’s about to take a bath now.” 

“Will she be all right alone?” The princess asked as she watched the maid make her way down the stairs. 

“She should be fine, princess.” Mrs. Ancaster called. “But if you’re worried feel free to check in on her.” 

Dahlia did not plan to check on Illyana while she was in the bath. She went back into her room and shut the door. The princess dressed in a pale pink dress that was very simple. No extra frills or frocks, it was light and comfortable. She needed to remember to thank Clara again when she had the chance. 

When she exited her room she glanced at the bathroom. There wasn’t any noise coming from the room as she stood in front of the door. Was she really concerned for the knight commander's well being?? She obviously felt well enough to make it up the stairs and bathe, so why should she be worried?

“Knight Commander?” She called gently as she knocked on the door. 

x--x

As much as the water made her wounds sting, Illyana let the hot water relax the rest of her muscles. Her mind was still reeling with what had happened with Clara. The knight sank deeper in the water, until it was lapping gently at her chin. She thought she would marry Clara and they would spend the rest of their lives together. The fact that the woman even considered marrying the duke was enraging. 

Illyana sighed as she sank deeper, letting her whole body be submerged in the water. The sounds around her were blocked out by the water and she closed her eyes, trying to calm her mind. She failed to hear the knock at the door as she stayed under water. She didn’t hear the door open either, but she heard sloshing as something broke the surface of the water, grabbed her by her right shoulder and hauled her up. 

The knight inhaled and opened her eyes to see a very concerned princess. Illyana sighed as she brought her hand up to wipe the water from her eyes. 

“What are you doing?!” Dahlia almost screeched as she glared down at the knight. The look on her face switching from concern to anger. “Are you _trying_ to drown yourself?” 

“I-” Illyana was interrupted by a towel being thrown in her face. 

“Get out.” The princess ordered and Illyana sighed as she slowly and carefully stood up. She wrapped the towel around her torso and stepped out of the tub. “What were you doing? How long were you underwater?” 

“I was just thinking.” Illyana answered as she sat down on the toilet and glanced up at the princess. Her body was still weak from blood loss and strain, admittedly she’d gotten a little dizzy when she’d stood up. “I wasn’t trying to drown myself, princess.” 

“What if you would’ve lost consciousness while you were thinking?” The princess scolded as she planted her hands on her hips. “What would Clara think if she would’ve walked in on you like that?” 

Illyana tensed slightly before looking away from the princess. “Clara left this morning.” The knight muttered as she used her right hand to push her damp hair back. 

“Oh, well, is she coming back later?” Dahlia asked as she tilted her head. Illyana just sighed again as she shook her head. The princess furrowed her brow slightly. “What happened?” 

“I’m not...I don’t really want to talk about it.” The knight said quietly as she glanced down and let her fingers run over the stitches on her left arm. It was still feeling a bit tingly, but the feeling was starting to return to normal in her hand. 

Dahlia wanted to press further, but the look on the knight’s face said she shouldn’t. So instead, she changed the subject. “Those need to be cleaned again.” The princess saw the bottle of antiseptic and grabbed it before dousing a cloth. She knelt down in front of the knight and gently began dabbing the stitched wounds gently. 

Illyana didn’t flinch as bad as the previous night, so she assumed that it didn’t sting as bad. The knight stayed silent as Dahlia cleaned the wounds and then sat back. “You’re, uhm...going to need to move the towel.” The princess said quietly as she poured more antiseptic on the cloth. 

The knight just nodded as she moved so the towel was draped over her her front, exposing her side. Dahlia gasped softly. Without all the blood, she could see the gash on Illyana’s side and it was a bit larger than she’d originally thought. Mrs. Ancaster had done an impeccable job stitching the wound cleanly so the scar wouldn’t be a jagged mess. 

Dahlia gently dabbed the area and Illyana hissed through her teeth. “Sorry.” Dahlia muttered as she glanced up at the knight for a second. When she was finished, she put the cork back on the bottle and set the cloth on the sink. “There, all finished.” 

“Thank you, Highness.” Illyana said quietly as she adjusted the towel back around her torso. “I’ll go get dressed now.” The knight stood and opened the door, leaving the princess standing alone. 

Dahlia sighed as she drained the tub and started making her way down to the dining room. Food was already spread out on the table. Buttered toast, a plate of bacon and sausage, as well as a plate of eggs and some fruit. The scents almost made Dahlia’s mouth water as the servants bowed and she sat down at the table. 

“Here you are, your Highness.” Mrs. Ancaster set a glass of orange juice down in front of the princess. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Ancaster.” The princess smiled as she took a sip and sighed. It was delicious. She heard footsteps coming into the dining room and saw Illyana enter in a sleeveless shirt. 

“I think I’ll need some assistance bandaging.” The knight sighed as she held up a roll of bandages. “If you wouldn’t mind, Mrs. Ancaster.” 

The maid just nodded as she moved over and took the bandages from Illyana. Dahlia looked away when the older woman lifted the pale blonde’s shirt to expose her waist. It only took a few moments before Illyana came and sat down at her place at the table. 

“How is your arm, Lady Illyana?” Mrs. Ancaster asked as she put a cup of orange juice in front of the knight. 

“Well I can move my hand.” Illyana answered as she flexed her fingers on her left hand. “Everything else is still a bit tender. I’m sure I’ll be out of commission for a few days, unfortunately.” 

“You’ll need to take it easy.” The maid replied firmly as she shot Illyana a very stern glare. “No heavy lifting, no chopping wood, and no riding.” 

“So what am I supposed to do?” Illyana asked as she grabbed a piece of toast and Dahlia watched the maid roll her eyes. “That very much limits what I normally do when I’m home, Mrs. Ancaster.” 

Mrs. Ancaster sighed before she glanced at the princess. "Perhaps you can order her to relax, your Highness." The maid sighed as she went on about her business. Dahlia smirked as she glanced at Illyana who just shrugged. 

"I'm supposed to be entertaining the princess." Illyana argued quietly as she took a bite of a piece of bacon. "Can I at least go to the festival?"

Mrs. Ancaster sighed before turning towards the knight commander. “Only if the princess approves.” Illyana sighed as she glanced at the princess who was just smiling while she ate. 

Illyana conceded to her maid as she rolled her eyes and continued to eat her breakfast. Dahlia just giggled as she glanced at Mrs. Ancaster. 

“Don’t worry, ma’am.” She glanced back at Illyana. “I’ll be sure to keep an eye on her throughout the day.” 

Illyana sighed as she continued to eat, babying her left side as much as possible. At this point, she wasn’t even sure if she’d be able to compete in the tournament in this condition. If she decided to, at least. After everything that happened with Clara, there really wasn’t anything stopping her now from taking the position the king offered. 

When the knight finished eating, she stood, setting her napkin down on her plate. “Since I’m being contained, I will be in the study.” The servants bowed as she bowed her head and left the dining room. The sun was shining through the windows as she entered the study and went to the book shelf to look for something to read. 

She needed anything at this point to keep her from thinking about Clara. As much as she wanted to forgive her, she couldn’t get the idea of them meeting in secret behind Duke Roh’s back out of her head. Her brow furrowed as she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. Of all the times to be injured to the point she couldn’t do any physical activity. She needed to release some steam. 

The knight sighed as she decided to leave the study. As she was, the princess appeared in front of her and Illyana stopped abruptly. “Your Highness.” Illyana muttered as the shorter woman stood in her way. 

“Where are you headed, Knight Commander?” The princess asked, her hands folded behind her back as Illyana glanced down at her. 

“I was just going to go for a walk.” Illyana answered as she shrugged her shoulder. “I find not being able to do any physical activity is going to be the death of me rather than these injuries.” The knight moved past the princess before pausing. “Care to join me, princess?” 

Dahlia blinked as she looked at the knight and tilted her head slightly. The weather was pleasant, and she supposed the fresh air would do her good after the stress she’d endured last night. She didn’t understand how the knight commander could be so calm after what had happened. 

“I suppose I should.” Dahlia sighed finally as she turned and walked towards the door. "If only to make sure you don't do anything foolish." The knight really wanted to scoff, but she resisted, merely bowing her head as Dahlia walked past her and Illyana followed. 

The spring air was starting to get warmer and there was a slight breeze that gently ruffled the princess’s hair. Illyana squinted her eyes as the light around Dahlia began to bend and blur. Her visage shifting from Dahlia to Volana. The knight swallowed as she shook her head slightly and the golden haze faded away. 

Illyana swallowed, remembering the dream she’d had earlier this morning. She didn’t understand why she kept seeing Volana, or who the woman was, for the most part. All she knew is that she looked almost exactly like Princess Dahlia and that she herself resembled someone named Arian. 

The knight followed the princess as they walked around the manor and to the gardens near the pond. Dahlia sighed softly as she tucked a lock of blonde behind her ear. As they reached the garden, the princess wandered over to the rose bushes and let her fingertips brush against the soft petals. 

Illyana sat down, a little winded by the exertion of walking and being sore. The grass was soft and warm from the sun. She ran her hands through the blades of grass before exhaling slowly, closing her eyes and taking in the sun. 

“So,” Dahlia spoke finally as she glanced down at the knight over her shoulder. “You don’t know how to relax, hm?” 

Illyana opened one eye and looked at the princess. She shrugged her shoulders with a sigh. “I’ve never been one to stay idle when there’s work to be done.” 

“But that’s what the servants are for.” Dahlia hummed as she turned back to the flowers. “You’re the head of the estate, aren’t you?” 

“Just because I am lord here doesn’t mean I won’t work when there’s something to be done.” Illyana replied as she turned her gaze to the pond. “I enjoy working and giving my servants less work when I can.” 

“You’re odd.” The princess rolled her eyes before plucking a rose and hissing when a thorn caught her palm. “Ouch.” 

The pale blonde glanced up at the princess and sighed. Were all royals so delicate? “Come here, Highness.” Illyana leaned slightly to her left, a slight pulling on her stitches in her side before pulling out a white handkerchief from her pocket. Dahlia complied, staring down at the small amount of blood that was beading from the wound. 

The princess knelt down next to Illyana and the knight unfolded the cloth before gently pressing it to Dahlia’s palm. The cut wasn’t very big, but she was sure it was bigger than anything the princess had ever witnessed in her life. Dahlia was, surprisingly, staying very quiet as Illyana applied pressure before wrapping the cloth around the princess’s hand. The look on Dahlia’s face was a mix of panic and concern. 

“I think you’ll live, your Highness.” Illyana chuckled as she finished tying the handkerchief in a small knot at the back of her hand. “Nothing a little antiseptic won’t cure.” She gently turned the princess’s hand over to make sure it wasn’t bleeding through. When her green eyes glanced up at the princess again, she was blushing slightly, her brow furrowed and looking away from the knight. 

“Thank you.” Dahlia muttered quietly as she pulled her hand out of the knight’s gentle grasp. The princess turned then and sat with her knees brought to her chest. Illyana just laid back, resting her bad arm on her stomach as the other rested at her side in the grass. 

“You’re welcome, Highness.” The knight answered as she stared up at the large clouds that were wafting slowly on the breeze. 

Dahlia glanced down at Illyana as the woman’s eyes closed. It was amazing to the princess how different Illyana looked when she wasn’t fighting. In this current state, she looked harmless, almost. The princess remembered vividly the two times that Illyana had saved her and both times, it seemed there was something in the knight that changed her into a hardened warrior in skill and appearance. 

She tilted her head slightly as the sun broke through a gap in the clouds and the knight’s hair began to shimmer, almost pure white. The princess’s vision seemed to blur ever so slightly as flash of gold appeared over the knight’s body, like a suit of armor before it disappeared when the clouds covered the sun once more. 

Dahlia blinked rapidly before rubbing her eyes. That was strange. She wondered if she was just tired from staying up so late the night before. She glanced sideways at the pale blonde next to her, but nothing happened. The princess sighed before looking out at the pond and the soft ripples the fountain was causing on the surface. 

It had been a long time since Dahlia got to enjoy being out of the castle for this amount of time. Not to mention this far from home without her father, not that Aztra was terribly far from the castle. Either way, she sort of enjoyed being able to take moments like this where she could forget, even for a minute, that she didn’t have any responsibilities. 

The princess glanced down at Illyana again. Her appearance didn’t change this time, but Dahlia still couldn’t take her eyes off of the knight for some reason. Admittedly, as much as she was annoyed with the idea of having a personal guard, perhaps Illyana wouldn’t be a horrible choice. She was capable and strong, not to mention she actually seemed to care about Dahlia’s well being. 

But how would Clara react to that? If Illyana was chosen to be Dahlia’s guard, then she would move into her apartment at the castle permanently and hardly ever be away from the princess’s side. Would she get jealous? Would it cause issues in their relationship? Perhaps she should discuss it with the burnette. 

“When did Clara say she would be back?” Dahlia asked and she saw Illyana visibly flinch before opening her eyes. There was a strange mix of shock and pain in the knight’s eyes and for a second, she thought that maybe Illyana had torn a stitch. 

Green eyes averted from the princess as her brow furrowed. Dahlia’s narrowed her eyes. Something had happened. 

“Lady Clara will not be coming back.” Illyana muttered softly as she sat up (carefully) and stared out at the pond. 

Dahlia tilted her head a bit and scooched a little closer to the knight. “Did something happen?” She asked softly as she leaned back on her hands. The princess didn’t usually pry much, but she had just talked to Clara about how much she cared about the knight commander. What could’ve happened in such a short amount of time?

“Lady Clara has accepted a proposal from Duke Roh.” Illyana answered as her good hand grasped at the grass next to her and yanked it up before letting the green blades waft away on the breeze. “So our courtship has ended.” 

“That can’t be right.” Dahlia burst out as she furrowed her brow. “We were just talking about how much she loved you.” The princess turned to look at the knight, who looked utterly defeated and equally angry. “Surely there must be something you could do to win her back.” 

“I don’t want to win her back.” The knight replied as her eyes narrowed and she clutched at the grass again. “She couldn’t choose between the two of us, so I made the decision for her.” 

“Is that fair?” The princess asked as Illyana glanced sideways at her. “You didn’t even wait to see who she would choose?” 

“It shouldn’t have been a choice.” Illyana growled softly as she shook her head. “I don’t want to talk about this.” The knight said finally as she closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. “In the end, she had made her choice even before I talked to her about it.” 

“I think you should’ve given her more time.” Dahlia replied as she shook her head. “She might’ve chosen you in the end.” Illyana sighed once more before standing, slowly, and groaning slightly as her stitches pulled. 

“Forgive me, Highness,” Illyana bowed slightly. “But you don’t know Lady Clara like I do. I did her a favor.” The knight turned then and walked off towards the stable, leaving Dahlia to herself. As Illyana walked away, the princess saw the ghost of whomever she had seen in Illyana’s place earlier. She blinked again, thinking the sun was in her eyes, but this time the visage didn’t go away. 

White hair wafted gently on the breeze as shining gold and silver armor shimmered under the sun. Dahlia inhaled slowly as she furrowed her brow. She stood then, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead. Maybe she was just dehydrated.


	6. Idle Hands

Illyana was sitting out in the pasture with the horses. They were off grazing as she sat under the shade of a tree nearer to the stable. She hadn’t wanted to talk about Clara, especially to the princess. She shouldn’t have answered, honestly. Even though Dahlia was the princess, she didn’t need to be privy to her life, not to mention the fact that Dahlia would continue to see Clara at court. 

The knight scoffed before closing her eyes, trying her damnedest to take her mind off of the whole situation. Unfortunately, the more she tried to ignore it, the more her mind seemed to focus on it. The silence was not helping. 

All she wanted was to move on with her life. A distraction at best, would be very welcome. She wasn’t exactly sure how to function if she couldn’t be doing anything that could possibly tear her stitches out. The knight opened her eyes and stared up at the leaves of the tree, sunshine filtering through.

“Perhaps I could at least take the walk I had planned.” She muttered softly to herself. But where could she go? Illyana grumbled softly as she stood up and brushed her pants off before leaving the paddock. She hadn’t been planning much while she was home, but she at least wanted to go ride every day and go hunting. 

Illyana began walking towards the woods that was still a part of her property. Maybe she could find some peace and quiet there. Birds were chirping merrily as she reached the tree line. It had been a while since she’d walked these woods, but she still knew them like the back of her hand. She may not have been in possession of Hedgecliffe for very long, but she had explored thoroughly when she’d first moved in a few years ago. 

In particular, there was a nice creek that ran through the forest that was very picturesque. Not to mention a very nice place to relax, if the knight could manage that. She sighed again as she made her way through the forest, following the path that she’d followed several times before. 

Before she knew it, the sound of flowing water filled the air and Illyana came upon the small creek. The sun was shining through the canopy and the knight sighed, suddenly relaxed at the sight. She sat down at the trunk of a tree that was just slightly off the bank of the creek and closed her eyes. 

x--x

After the princess had gone into the manor to get out of the sun and a glass of water, she had headed back outside just to see Illyana heading towards the woods. The blonde sighed as she walked after her, keeping a good distance from the knight commander. 

Even though she was sure Illyana still wanted to be with Clara, it wasn’t the princess’s place to try and convince her to do so. She knew Clara loved the knight, a lot, but she also could understand why Illyana was so hurt. How could Clara even consider marrying the duke when she was so clearly enraptured by Illyana?

Dahlia sighed softly as she entered the forest. She didn’t know much when it came to affairs of the heart, but what she saw was pretty clear. Still, she couldn’t force the two women back together. 

As the princess wandered, lost in thought, she noticed that she’d lost sight of the knight. Dahlia groaned before following the path she was on, hoping that the knight had just stayed on said path. Even though the forest wasn’t intimidating in any way, for some reason, being alone and technically lost didn’t make Dahlia feel very comfortable. 

There could be any sort of predator in the woods, animal and human. The sound of water reached the princess’s ears and she moved towards the sound. When she came into the small clearing, she smiled when she saw the sun shining down onto the creek. She looked around and sighed in relief when she saw Illyana sitting against a tree with her eyes closed. 

“At least I found her.” Dahlia muttered quietly as she made her way over to the knight. She stopped suddenly, when her vision blurred again and the silver haired knight was sitting where Illyana had been. 

_What is happening to me?_ Dahlia squinted her eyes and blinked rapidly before rubbing her eyes gently. _Why do I keep seeing this person?_

x--x

Illyana’s eyes opened when she heard footsteps approaching her. She glanced to the side, quickly getting to her feet and regretting it when a sharp pain radiated in her injured side. The knight shook the pain off as she glanced in the direction of the footsteps and inhaled sharply when she saw the golden glow of the woman she’d been seeing recently. 

“Volana.” Illyana whispered as the woman took a few steps closer to her and the knight took a half step back. “I’m dreaming. I have to be dreaming.” She shook her head and furrowed her brow. Her hand came up to her head as she massaged her forehead. 

Something had to be wrong with her. Why did she keep seeing this woman? Why? It didn’t make any sense. Was she losing her mind?

“What do you want from me?” Illyana asked, a bit louder this time as the woman tilted her head in confusion. She walked towards the golden haired woman and gently took her by the shoulders. “Why do I keep seeing you?” 

“I don’t know what you mean, Lady Illyana.” The knight blinked as the haze began to fade and the only person standing in front of her was the princess. 

The knight commander shook her head again. She wasn’t dreaming. The only time she ever saw Volana was when she was sleeping, or when the princess was around for some reason. She lowered her head slightly and sighed heavily. 

“Knight Commander?” Dahlia said gently as she stood still. She had tensed slightly when Illyana had taken her by the shoulders, but more so by the fact that the knight’s green eyes were glazed over and dusted with silver. Who was Volana? “Are you all right? Perhaps your injuries are getting the best of you.” 

Dahlia wasn’t exactly sure what was going on with the knight, but when she lifted her head Illyana’s eyes were back to being clear and focused. The knight commander almost looked frightened when she’d first noticed the princess and Dahlia wondered what she was seeing. 

“I think we should have Mrs. Ancaster check your wounds again.” The princess offered as she gently removed the knight’s hands from her shoulders. Dahlia sighed. Normally she didn’t allow anyone to touch her for no reason, but she had been so shocked by the knight’s behavior she almost hadn’t noticed. “Knight Commander?” 

Illyana flinched slightly, anxiety still marring her face as she glanced up at the princess again. She was still just Dahlia, the haze was gone and the visage of Volana had dissipated completely. Still, it didn’t make the knight put much trust in her vision. Dahlia narrowed her eyes, rolling them slightly. This side of Illyana made Dahlia doubt the knight. 

“Come on now.” She said again. “Don’t make me order you, Lady Illyana.” Dahlia looked firmly into the knight’s green eyes and arched an eyebrow. 

Illyana swallowed before exhaling slowly. “Of course, your Highness.” She bowed her head slightly and shook her head. “I...maybe you’re right.” 

The princess turned then and started walking down the path she’d followed earlier. She could hear Illyana following her a short distance behind. Dahlia wondered for a moment if the knight’s recent behavior was due to what had happened between her and Clara. 

Dahlia herself had never been heartbroken over a romantic relationship, but she had seen other women at court fall apart when a courtship didn’t work out. Though the knight commander wasn’t one to succumb to fits of sobbing, she didn’t seem to be handling the situation very well either. 

The blonde hummed softly as they reached the tree line that gave way to the open field of Hedgecliffe. Perhaps going to the festival would be enough to get the knight’s mind off of Clara. They walked back in silence until they entered the manor and Dahlia called for Mrs. Ancaster. 

“Something you need, your Highness?” Mrs. Ancaster curtsied before noticing the state of Illyana. “Oh my. Are you all right, milady?” 

“Would you be so kind as to check Lady Illyana’s injuries?” Dahlia said as she glanced over her shoulder at the knight. Illyana’s gaze was cast to the floor and the princess turned her attention back to the maid. “As long as they’re not infected, I think she will be fine to escort me to the festival this afternoon.” 

Illyana perked up slightly, glancing up at the princess. She knew her injuries weren’t infected. They weren’t hurting more than normal and they didn’t feel swollen to the touch as far as she could tell. But a fever would explain some of the odd things she had been seeing. Though, that would mean she would’ve had a fever since yesterday. 

“Come then, milady.” Mrs. Ancaster ushered Jade towards the washroom on the first floor. Illyana complied with the woman and let herself be pushed into the room as the maid shut the door. “Have they been hurting more than normal?”

“No, Mrs. Ancaster.” The knight answered as she let Mrs. Ancaster lift her shirt and adjusted bandages to see her wounds. “Besides the random pain every now and again, they’re not feeling horrible.” 

“That’s good, my lady.” Mrs. Ancaster hummed as she examined Illyana’s arm. “I was a bit worried with how deep this one was, but it seems to be doing all right for now.”

“So then I’m cleared for light activity?” Illyana asked as she readjusted her shirt. “Since Princess Dahlia gave her...permission.” 

Mrs. Ancaster laughed as she opened the door and Illyana followed her out. At least now she would be allowed off the grounds of her estate. Though, now that she actually thought about that, she wouldn’t be able to ride a horse. 

“Why don’t you take some more tonic and rest.” Mrs. Ancaster said, handing the knight another small bottle from her apron pocket. “If you’re to head out later, you might get a bit tired from all the blood you’ve lost and the energy it’s going to take your body to recover.” 

“That might be a good idea.” Illyana sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. 

x--x

A few hours later, after a much needed nap and a change of clothes, Illyana made her way down the stairs to see Dahlia sitting in the living room at the desk by the window. The knight tilted her head slightly, the gentle scratching of charcoal on paper filling the silence. She had never met the princess before she had been promoted, but she had heard rumors from other nobles and knights that had. 

The princess was materialistic, prided for her beauty and knowledge, but other than that, Illyana knew the blonde to be difficult and bullheaded at best. She would hate to see Dahlia at her worst. But to see her now in silence, sketching with such focus was endearing. There had to be more to the princess than what the public sees. Illyana had seen a small part of the princess that she was sure few others had seen. Perhaps the visit to Hedgecliffe was good for her after all. 

“What are you drawing, your Highness?” Illyana finally said when she peeked over the princess’s shoulder and Dahlia jumped slightly. 

“I thought we talked about never sneaking up on a lady.” Dahlia hummed as she continued to sketch, without looking at the knight. Illyana just chuckled and the princess sighed. “I’m just sketching the landscape. Your groundskeeper does good work.” 

Illyana hummed as she moved to stand in front of the window and surveyed the garden and the handiwork of the groundskeepers. Dahlia closed her sketchbook before flipping her hair over her shoulder and wiping her hands on a cloth on the desk. Green eyes glanced down as Dahlia stood and tucked the sketchbook under her arm. 

“Are you going to be all right while we go to the festival?” The princess asked as she made to leave the room. 

“I’m not feeling any worse for wear, Highness.” Illyana answered as she moved and sat down on the sofa in front of the hearth. “I’m sure I will be fine for our little adventure today.” 

“Good.” Dahlia smiled before turning and leaving the living room. “I’ll be ready shortly. Please get the carriage ready.” 

Illyana sighed before standing from the sofa and bowing as the princess made her way up the stairs. She moved to the front door and left the manor, making her way to the stable where the servants were already getting the horses hooked up to the carriage. The knight sighed as she smiled at the servants. 

“You all are one step ahead of me today.” She said as the men chuckled and once the carriage was hooked up, the driver took his place. 

“Will you want Nocte saddled, my lady?” A stable boy asked. 

“Afraid not.” Illyana shook her head and rolled her eyes. “I was told that I’m not to ride until I’m healed more. I will be riding in the carriage today.” The stable boy nodded before running off to continue his work. 

The knight climbed into the carriage before the driver made their way to the front of the house. Illyana climbed out when the carriage came to a stop and entered the house once more. Her groom was already waiting with a small dagger that she attached to her belt and an embroidered jacket that she got around her good arm. The groom moved to drape the other sleeve over her shoulder, but Illyana didn't even attempt to slip her left arm into the sleeve. 

As the knight, carefully, attached the dagger to her belt, the princess came down the stairs. Her dress changed to a more detailed, burgundy color, but still plain enough to keep her from sticking out too much. Illyana hadn’t noticed the sharp intake of breath until she exhaled when the princess reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“Your Highness.” Illyana bowed as Dahlia walked towards her. “The carriage is ready and waiting.” 

“Perfect.” The princess answered as the doorman opened the door and she stepped out into the sunlight. The footman opened the carriage door for the princess and she climbed in. Illyana sighed softly before leaving the house and stepping into the carriage, taking the seat across from the princess. 

After the footman closed the door, the driver snapped the reins and the carriage gently jolted forward. Illyana couldn’t remember the last time she’d ridden in a carriage. She felt the most comfortable on a horse. In a carriage, she had limited sight on her surroundings and that made the woman anxious. 

“It’s strange to see you out of armor so often, Knight Commander.” The princess mused as she folded her hands on her lap. “Is it strange for you as well?” 

“It is.” Illyana answered as she rested her elbow on the wall of the carriage and stared out the window. “I suppose if I had been wearing it when we were heading home from town the other day I wouldn’t be in the position I’m in now.” Green eyes glanced at the princess who was fiddling with her purse. “Do you not feel vulnerable without guards, princess? I worry for your safety when I’m in this condition.” 

“On the contrary.” Dahlia turned to look at Illyana. “I don’t feel vulnerable when I have capable protection. Even in your current state, I’m sure you’ll be more effective than most guards.” 

Illyana wasn’t used to hearing compliments from the princess. She glanced at the blonde and lifted an eyebrow before chuckling softly. Dahlia narrowed her eyes a bit as she stared at the knight. 

“Is something amusing, Knight Commander?” The princess asked as she straightened up slightly and Illyana adjusted so she was sitting up. 

“I just don’t know if I’ve ever heard a word of praise from your Highness.” The knight bowed her head slightly. “Perhaps you’re warming up to me.” 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Knight Commander.” Dahlia sighed and rolled her eyes as Illyana chuckled again before returning to look out the window. 

The rest of the ride to Aztra was in semi-comfortable silence, which was surprising. Thankfully, nothing exciting had happened during the ride, other than Illyana getting anxious and bored. When they reached town, the footman opened the door and Illyana stepped out first, standing off to the side and offering her hand to the princess. 

Dahlia accepted the offered help as she stepped down from the carriage and looked around. The town was decorated with bright flowers and garlands running from one light post to another. Stalls were set up along the main street with trinkets and wares to be sold, as well as a small area with a stage where a four piece band was playing lively music. There were a lot of people in town already, many had tankards of ale or goblets of wine in their hands as they chatted happily and played the games that were scattered around the area. 

The princess smiled brightly as she started walking towards the festivities. Illyana followed the princess as they made it into the fray. Normally, the knight didn’t like large gatherings of people. They made her nervous usually, regardless of the reason there were so many people gathering. Regardless, the knight tried to ignore the influx of people that seemed to flock to the princess like moths to a flame. 

A young woman came up and offered the two women necklaces of woven flowers. Illyana just held hers in her hand as the princess put hers on eagerly. The princess glanced at the knight commander and frowned. 

“Don’t rain on my parade, Lady Illyana.” Dahlia said as she took the woven flowers and went on her tiptoes to slip it over the knight’s head. “You are supposed to be entertaining me.” The princess giggled softly when Illyana rolled her eyes and went back to exploring the festival. 

“Of course, your Highness.” Illyana bowed her head slightly as she followed the princess. They went about exploring the vendors, the princess admiring the crafts and trinkets that were being sold. 

The music being played shifted slightly and Dahlia noticed people getting ready to dance around a maypole. She brightened up as she noticed an empty spot and moved forward, after shoving her parcels into Illyana’s good arm. The knight sighed as the princess joined in on the dance. 

Illyana watched with a small smile as Dahlia danced around the maypole, weaving the ribbons together with the other dancers. It was nice that she’d been able to see the princess acting so out of character from what Illyana thought. It was nice to see that Dahlia was human just like she was. 

“Knight Commander.” Illyana tensed slightly when she heard Duke Roh’s voice. She relaxed as she turned and saw the man standing behind her and to the right. He was smiling kindly at her and she bowed her head slightly. 

“Your Grace.” The knight answered as she turned her attention back to the princess. “Are you enjoying the festival?” 

“I am, very much.” The duke answered with a bright smile. “How about you, Lady Illyana? I see you’ve been reduced to a groomsman?” Delvin chuckled as he glanced down at the parcels in the knight’s arm. Illyana just sighed as she continued to watch the princess. Just being around the man was starting to irritate her. She wasn’t sure if he’d known that Illyana had been courting Clara, or if he was truly oblivious. “I see the princess is enjoying herself as well.” 

Illyana glanced at the man then who was now standing next to her and staring at the princess. “She was very eager to experience the festival, regardless of how small it is.” 

“I see Lady Clara isn’t with you today.” The knight controlled her breathing as she clenched her jaw slightly. “I hope she is all right. She has refused to see me today. I was hoping she was going to be with you.” 

“I haven’t seen Lady Clara today.” It wasn’t a complete lie. After the sun had risen, Illyana hadn’t seen Clara again. The duke hummed as he brought his hand up to rub his chin. 

“I thought since she’d accepted my proposal that I would start to see her more often.” The man continued as Illyana glanced sideways at him. “Oh well, perhaps I’ll see her another time.” 

“Illyana?” Illyana inhaled sharply as she turned and saw Clara approaching. “Oh, your grace.” Clara curtsied and the duke, and Illyana, bowed their heads. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” 

“My lady,” The duke greeted as he approached Clara. “I didn’t know you would be here. I wish you would’ve accepted my company earlier. I had planned to escort you here.” 

“You’ll have to forgive me, Sir Delvin.” Clara said as she glanced at Illyana. “I...wasn’t feeling well earlier.” 

“Ah,” Delvin closed his eyes and smiled. He must’ve been relieved. “I do hope you’re feeling better now, Lady Clara.” 

“It’s hard to say.” Clara answered as she averted her gaze to the ground. There was a short, awkward silence between the three and it just so happened, the music had paused as well. 

“Please,” The man bowed again and offered his arm to Clara. “At least let me keep you company for the remainder of the time you’re here.” 

Clara paused before glancing at Illyana again and then back to the duke. She took his arm and he beamed as he looked down at her. “You’re too kind, your grace.” 

“Come now,” Duke Roh grinned as he gently patted Clara’s hand that rested in the crook of his arm. “You are my fiance now, Lady Clara. Please call me Delvin.” 

“Ah, Lady Clara.” Illyana turned to see the princess had rejoined. Her cheeks were a bit rosy from dancing and her hair was a bit disheveled, but nothing to make her look like less of a princess. “And Lord Delvin, how are the two of you?” Clara and the duke bowed when they saw the princess and Dahlia curtsied in return. 

Her blue eyes happened a glance at Illyana who looked incredibly tense. It had been true then. Dahlia returned her attention to Duke Roh and Clara who did seem rather cozy. Clara really must have accepted his marriage proposal. 

“Your Highness.” Lord Delvin smiled as he addressed the princess. “How are you finding Aztra? I hope you’re enjoying yourself.” 

“I am, sir.” Dahlia answered as she flipped her golden hair over her shoulder. “I find I’m enjoying it more when I don’t have a court full of nobles I need to entertain. And I find your town quite endearing.” 

“Thank you, princess.” The duke bowed his head again. “I’m glad that you-”

“If you don’t mind, though,” The princess cut in before the duke could continue to speak. “I would like to continue enjoying myself. So I’m afraid I will have to steal Lady Illyana from both of you.” Illyana blinked as she glanced down at the princess who was bowing her head. “It was nice to see both of you, Duke Roh, Lady Clara.” 

The two bowed their heads as Illyana did the same when the princess turned and walked in the opposite direction. She followed the shorter blonde, thankful to be away from the duke and Clara. Illyana let out a heavy sigh when they put a decent distance between them and Dahlia stopped suddenly, causing the knight to almost crash into her. 

“If I were to ever consider you for my personal guard,” The princess spun to face her and Illyana leaned back slightly. “I would need you to be a little more confident. It’s hard to believe you’re a knight, Lady Illyana.” Illyana blinked as she arched an eyebrow and Dahlia turned and walked off again. “Come, Knight Commander, there’s a lot more to see before we head back.” 

“Of course, your Highness.” Illyana bowed as she followed the princess once more. It seemed Dahlia was warming up to the idea of having a guard, or maybe just the idea of Illyana being said guard. Either way, that was progress. The king would surely be pleased to hear that. 

The rest of the day went on in a similar fashion. The princess enjoying almost every event and activity of the festival until the sun started to set. Thankfully, Illyana hadn’t seen Clara or Duke Roh again while they were at the festival. It was hard enough to get the image of them together out of her head, but having to constantly follow the princess was a good distraction. 

The street lamps were being lit as the pair walked down the street. People were starting to calm down and visit the food vendors, as well as the local tavern. Illyana was walking with a bag of the princess’s parcels as the blonde yawned, bringing a hand up to stifle it. 

“Perhaps we should be heading back soon, your Highness.” Illyana said as she adjusted the bag in her hand. 

_“Always so eager to leave, Arian.”_

Illyana tensed as she stopped walking, allowing the princess to walk ahead of her and the knight swallowed. Dahlia paused when she noticed that Illyana wasn’t following her anymore. The princess tilted her head slightly when she saw the shocked, almost scared expression on Illyana’s face. 

“What did you say?” Illyana asked and Dahlia blinked before furrowing her brow. 

“I said you’re always so eager to leave, Knight Commander.” Dahlia repeated annoyedly before planting her hands on her hips. “Come now, I think you need some food. Maybe you’re starting to get delusional from lack of sustenance.” 

Illyana shook her head slightly. She heard Volana’s voice, but maybe the princess was right. Maybe she was just hungry. They had been out most of the afternoon. The knight sighed softly, there really was no other explanation to her visions and auditory hallucinations. Maybe she had gotten hit on the head. 

“Come, Lady Illyana.” Dahlia called as she headed towards a food vendor that was cooking various meats. “I’ll buy you a meal, my treat for carrying all of my things with only one arm.” Illyana sighed before nodding and following the princess, a small smile on her lips. She supposed it wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be taking the princess to the festival. At least she was getting fed.


	7. Remedy

The carriage ride home was silent, for the most part. The setting sun bathed the sky in fire and Illyana was finding it hard to keep her eyes open as they made their way back. The princess was almost asleep as the knight glanced at the blonde across from her. Dahlia had her head leaning comfortably against the side of the carriage, her eyes half lidded as they traveled down the road. A small grin grew on the knight's lips as she watched the princess, enjoying seeing her so unguarded.

When they reached Hedgecliffe, Illyana groaned slightly, her muscles tight and fatigued from the day. She could feel her shoulder struggle to move as she stepped out of the carriage and losing a bit of balance. The footman grabbed Dahlia’s packages from the back of the carriage and took them into the manor as the knight waited for the princess. Again, she offered her hand to Dahlia who took it gently and headed inside with Illyana behind her. 

“How was the festival?” Mrs. Ancaster asked cheerfully, she had been waiting at the door to meet them. 

“It was lovely.” The princess yawned, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as Illyana shut the door behind them. Her injuries were starting to catch up with her and she winced slightly when she felt an ache in her side as the door clicked shut. “I’m thankful that I got to experience it.” 

“I’m glad you had a good time.” Mrs. Ancaster said as she glanced at Illyana. “How are you feeling, miss?” 

“Sore.” Illyana answered with a bit of gravel to her voice. “And tired.” Even though Illyana had suffered worse injuries, she’d always had ample time to recover in an infirmary before moving again. Even though she had made the decision to ignore the necessary amount of rest to accelerate her healing. “I think I’ll be heading straight to bed.” The knight made it to the stairs before Mrs. Ancaster scolded her. 

“Hold on just a moment!” Illyana tensed as she glanced at her maid. “I need to clean your wounds again and you need to take some tonic.” The look in the older woman’s eyes was firm and Illyana just bowed her head and sighed. “I’ll meet you in the bathroom up stairs in a moment.” 

“Yes, Mrs. Ancaster.” Illyana groaned softly before making her way up the stairs with the princess in tow. She could feel the ache in her muscles and the fatigue in her very bones as she reached the landing. Her hand went to the railing to support herself as she felt her legs weaken. 

Illyana took a deep breath before steadying herself. "Are you all right, Lady Illyana?" The princess's voice was muffled by the rush of blood to her ears as Illyana glanced at Dahlia with a strained glance. 

"Just a bit weak." The knight answered as Mrs. Ancaster appeared next to the princess. "The day must've fatigued me more than I thought." 

"Help me get her to her room please, Highness." Dahlia nodded as Illyana stood and the two women helped support her weight as they walked to the knight’s chambers. Mrs. Ancaster opened the door and Dahlia helped guide the taller woman to her bed. 

Mrs. Ancaster left the room for a moment as Illyana sat at the edge of her mattress, a sheen of sweat glistening on her forehead. Dahlia frowned as she brought her hand up to the knight’s cheek. Her frown deepened when she felt the heat radiating from clammy skin and saw Illyana’s half lidded, cloudy eyes.

"She has a fever." Dahlia said softly when Mrs. Ancaster returned with a small corked bottle and another white ceramic container. 

"Help me get her shirt off, princess." 

"What?" Dahlia blinked as she turned to Mrs. Ancaster, who was already guiding Illyana’s injured arm out of its sleeve. 

"We need to cool her off." The maid replied as she inspected Illyana’s injury on her forearm. "Looks like this wound has become infected." Blue eyes glanced to the knight’s arm to see the flesh around it swollen and red.

Dahlia hesitated before moving again, pulling the jacket off of the knight’s good arm and dropping it on the floor. She could almost feel the heat from Illyana’s body once the jacket was removed and she paused, reluctant to grab the hem of Illyana's blouse. The princess shook her head slightly. This was necessary, she knew that. She knew when someone had a fever they needed to be cooled as quickly as possible.

So she moved slowly, carefully lifting the fabric up and over Illyana’s head before pulling it off. Though the rest of the knight’s skin was hot, it wasn't as red or angry as her infected wound and Dahlia tried to keep her gaze from wandering anywhere other than the silvery blonde's head.

"Lie back, my lady." Mrs. Ancaster gently ordered and Illyana, though weak, did as she was told. She slowly swung her legs onto the bed and lying back against the pillows. It was almost immediate that her eyes closed completely when her head hit her pillows and Mrs. Ancaster didn't waste time with manners to keep her eyes open. "No sleeping yet I'm afraid." She said quietly as she tapped the knight’s cheeks, effectively causing Illyana’s eyes to shoot open once again. 

Dahlia watched as Mrs. Ancaster opened the small ceramic container, taking a handful of a very thick, yellow paste that reeked of garlic and ginger. The maid slathered it on the wound on Illyana’s arm that was infected, being very thorough and packing it on until no air could get to it. Dahlia glanced at Illyana, whose eyes were staring off somewhere in the room. 

“That should help with the infection.” Mrs. Ancaster sighed as she wiped her hands free of the remaining paste before closing the container again. She uncorked the bottle and tipped it over, a small capsule falling into her hand. “Here you go, Lady Illyana.” She offered the capsule to the knight who took it with her good hand and put it in her mouth before swallowing. “That should help with the fever.” 

Dahlia let out a sigh as Illyana settled back against her pillows once more. “Here I thought she was past the worst of it.” 

Mrs. Ancaster sighed as she gathered her things and stood, glancing down at the knight as Illyana’s eyes finally closed. “I had hoped I had cleaned them well enough to keep them from getting infected.” A frown formed on her face and the maid shook her head. “But that wound on her arm was very deep. It’s just a good thing that we caught it early.” 

The princess just nodded as Mrs. Ancaster sighed and gently patted the blonde’s shoulder. Dahlia exhaled before turning to follow the maid out of Illyana’s room. She shut the door as quietly as she could before the maid bowed her head and made her way back down stairs. 

Dahlia entered her room and shut the door before starting her nightly routine. She was thoroughly exhausted now and she was doing her best not to worry about the knight commander. Infections, though treatable, were still nothing to ignore. Most succumbed to them more often than not if not treated quickly. 

“She will be fine.” Dahlia breathed quietly as she brushed out her golden locks. She kept repeating the phrase over and over in her mind as she continued to get ready for bed. By the time she crawled into bed and under the covers, she was thoroughly convinced that Illyana was already healed by the sheer will of her thoughts. As soon as her eyes closed, she fell into a very deep, comfortable sleep. 

_A bright, warm light fell over her face a moment later, irritating the very tired princess. There was no possible way it could be morning already. Dahlia rolled over, pulling the covers up over her head before she heard her door open and close. A heavy sigh escaped her as she sat up, ready to scold whomever had entered her room without permission._

_“My lady,” A young woman with bright red hair curtsied before moving across the room. “You should’ve been out of bed by now.”_

_Dahlia blinked, her brow furrowing when she realized this was not the room in Hedgecliffe. This room was far more elaborately decorated and much larger. Instead of dark wood and shades of red, Everything was draped in white and gold trim. The floor was a light colored marble that almost resembled the appearance of clouds. Dahlia shook her head, bringing her hand up to hold her forehead as she closed her eyes._

_“Are you all right, my queen?”_

_Queen? Dahlia opened her eyes again and looked at the woman who was looking at her with concerned green eyes. This had to be a dream, but it was so...vivid. Too vivid._

_“I-” Dahlia cleared her throat. “I’m just tired.” She answered finally and the woman continued to a closet before rummaging through it._

_“You’re due at the arena, Majesty.” The woman said as she pulled a long white dress from the closet and brought it over to the bed. “The final round of the competition is being held this morning.”_

_“Competition?” The blonde parroted as the red head gently took Dahlia by the hands and guided her out of bed._

_“Yes.” The woman made quick work of getting Dahlia out of her bed clothes and helping her into the white dress. “The competition between the middle houses to decide who will be your guardian.”_

Deja vu. _Dahlia thought to herself as she let the red headed woman adjust the dress before going back to the closet and retrieving a deep purple mantle that attached at her shoulder and looped under the opposite arm. Dahlia was a bit lost in the speed at which the red head was moving and before she knew it, she was completely dressed and having her hair brushed._

_When that was finished, a golden circlet with a single white diamond was placed on her head and she was ushered out of the room. Dahlia gasped slightly as she was led through a castle that she didn’t recognize. Though most of it was a blur, the color scheme seemed to stay the same. White and gold. Before she knew it, they were outside where the sun was shining brightly in a cloudless sky against the clearest blue she’d ever seen._

_“Quickly, Majesty.” The red head said as a massive building came into view. Dahlia was led into the building and up a flight of stairs. When they reached the top, there was a throne waiting for her, as well as two other women who bowed when they saw her. “Just in time.”_

_There was a large crowd in the arena and they were cheering wildly as the red head urged Dahlia to sit in the throne, so she did. Two figures entered the middle of the arena that was just dirt and nothing else. Dahlia blinked when they stopped in the middle and knelt down facing her. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen next, and luckily she didn’t need to guess as another woman that was standing next to her addressed the two figures._

_“Warriors, rise.” The two rose and Dahlia inhaled sharply when she saw the one competitor. “Durak, from house Dragon.” A man with black hair raised a lance that he was wielding into the air and the crowd erupted into cheers. When the applause and cheering quieted, the woman addressed the other. “And Arian, from house Moon.” The crowd began roaring again as the woman stood, lifting her very large sword into the air. “You have proved yourselves capable, and honorable warriors. This fight will determine who becomes our queen’s guardian. Good luck to you both.”_

_Dahlia’s eyes were glued to Arian as the warriors bowed to her and moved in opposite directions. Her armor glistened under the sunlight as Arian turned finally to face Durak. Arian was almost a carbon copy of Lady Illyana, the only differences being the white hair and silver eyes. What sort of dream was this?_

_The two warriors stood facing each other, maybe fifteen feet or so apart, weapons at the ready. The woman who had addressed the two raised her arm and then lowered it. Durak was the first to move as he rushed Arian and leapt into the air, thrusting his lance forward at the woman’s head. Arian brought her sword up to parry the attack and swung her blade in a wide arc, causing her opponent to jump back._

_Arian moved forward quickly, staying on Durak as he blocked her attacks until he parried her sword and swung his lance at full length. Arian stepped back to avoid the weapon and blocked the tip of the lance as it was thrust at her head. She used her blade to knock the weapon away as she rushed forward and knocked Durak back with her shoulder._

_The crowd exploded with cheers as Durak fell back, the first blow to land and Dahlia couldn’t keep her eyes from the two. Their weapons moved so fast it was almost hard for her to keep track of them. The pair squared off once more, bringing their weapons to the ready position, except this time it was Arian that attacked first. She ran at Durak as he brought his lance out in front of him._

_Arian brought her sword up to strike and Durak blocked, knocking her blade away before spinning his lance and striking Arian in the face with the butt end. The woman recovered quickly, ducking as the lance spun again and rolled to the side as the lance came down towards her. She got back on her feet just as Durak lunged forward with his spear, striking Arian in the side where there was a gap in her armor._

_A smile grew on his lips until he saw a blade swinging down towards his neck. He tried to pull his lance back to protect himself, but found that Arian had a firm grip on it with her other hand. The blade stopped right before it made contact and Durak flinched. He looked up at Arian before releasing his weapon and putting his hands up, a signal of his defeat. The crowd cheered loudly and Dahlia released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding._

_“The competition is over!” The woman shouted as the crowd continued to roar. “Arian of house Moon has risen to the rank of Guardian, the protector of our beloved queen.”_

_Dahlia’s eyes went wide when Arian approached where Dahlia was sitting and knelt, bringing her arm over her chest. “I pledge my life to you, my queen.”_

Dahlia shot up and frantically looked around the room. It was morning and the light helped her recognize the red of the drapes and the familiar-ish room of Hedgecliffe estate. Her heart was racing as she flopped back down on the bed and stared up at the canopy. The dream was still fresh in her mind and she played it over and over again. The vision of Arian still flashing whenever she closed her eyes. 

“I need some air.” The princess muttered to herself as she rose out of bed and threw on a robe. 

x--x

The light filtering through the drapes is what woke Illyana the next morning. She groaned softly as she brought her hand up to cover her eyes in an attempt to try and go back to sleep. Her body was sore and the knight groaned again as she sat up and noticed the hardened paste on her left arm. She couldn’t recall much from the previous night after leaving the festival, but since she was still in her clothes, sans shirt, it must not have been great. 

The knight exhaled heavily as she hoisted herself out of bed, her body feeling much heavier than she remembered. She left her room in a haze and made her way to the bathroom. Her balance was a bit off as she wobbled down the hall before bumping into something that let out a squeak. Illyana’s hands went instinctively to, who she thought, was one of her servants to steady them...as well as herself. 

“Forgive me,” Illyana said, her voice a bit raspy from the fatigue before she glanced down at the person she was holding. “Your Highness.” Illyana blinked a few times before removing her hands from the princess’s shoulders and felt the world around her begin to spin. She faltered for a step before she felt delicate hands gently grab her good arm. 

“You’re looking a bit better.” Dahlia sighed as she kept the knight from moving. Her blue eyes glanced down at the paste that had been on Illyana’s arm and was surprised to see that it had changed color from a golden yellow to an orangey brown. 

The princess tried to ignore the fact that Illyana was shirtless and still covered in a sheen of sweat which she was hoping was due to her fever breaking. With her dream still vivid in her memory, this was not an ideal situation. Dahlia gently guided Illyana into the bathroom and the knight sat down on the toilet. The princess wasn’t used to taking care of people, in any way. She was always the one being doted on and even though it wasn’t something she was extremely knowledgeable about, she had read enough books to know how to recognize the signs of illness. 

Dahlia gently placed the back of her hand on Illyana’s forehead. “Well your fever has broken.” She said with a sigh as she stood up and grabbed a cloth to dab the knight’s forehead. “How are you feeling?” 

“Tired.” Illyana replied as she tapped the hardened paste on her forearm absentmindedly. “I don’t remember much of last night.” 

“You were running a fever, and who knows for how long.” Dahlia looked at the discolored crust and picked at it with her nail. “I wonder if it’s all right to wash this off.” 

“If it’s what Mrs. Ancaster has always used for infections, then yes.” The knight lifted her arm up to inspect it. “Judging from the color it drew a lot of the infection out.” She sighed softly before closing her eyes and shaking her head. “I can wash it off, your Highness. There’s no need to worry about me now that my fever is gone.” 

The knight stood and moved to the sink, turning it on until the water was running warm. Dahlia took a step back, not satisfied with Illyana’s statement since she still was a bit off balance when she stood. It was clear she was a bit weak, but she let the knight wash the paste from her arm. Her wound wasn’t as swollen now, but it was still a bit red compared to the rest of her skin. While the water was running, Illyana used her good hand to cup as much water as she could and splash it on her face. 

Unfortunately for Dahlia, she had ignored the fact that the knight was missing her shirt, but now with droplets of water running down her neck and collarbone. The princess couldn’t help but follow them down as they were finally absorbed by the binding around Illyana’s bust. The view she had now was in harsh contrast to what she’d seen when Illyana had been injured. In the light of day she could see the curve of her shoulders that hardened into strong muscles in her back. 

The princess swallowed as she followed the lines of Illyana’s arms and was almost in awe at how they flexed when the knight moved. Dahlia cleared her throat then before handing Illyana a towel and the taller woman wiped her face and gently pat dried her bad arm. This was a very confusing and strange situation that the princess was finding herself in. 

It was becoming clear that she found the knight commander aesthetically pleasing, but she tried her best to ignore that fact for the time being. She watched as Illyana stood at full height and stretched her good arm over her head. The knight glanced at the princess and was suddenly aware of how close they were standing. 

“Forgive me, princess.” Illyana muttered as she bowed her head slightly. “In my lethargy, I forgot how...underdressed I am. If you’ll excuse me, I will see you at breakfast.” 

Illyana carefully moved around the princess and back into the hallway. She was feeling a bit stronger, but her head was still a little heavy as she went back into her chambers. The knight peeled off the rest of her clothes before changing into fresh underclothes and a pair of pants. She opted for a deep blue, looser fitting tunic that would be less restrictive on her body.

She brushed her hair before making her way down to the dining room where Mrs. Ancaster and the servants already had breakfast laid out on the table. When the maid saw the knight, she approached and gently grabbed her face like a doting mother. 

“How are you feeling, Milady?” She asked as she pressed her hand to Illyana’s forehead. “No fever.” She gently grabbed the knight’s forearm and inspected it carefully. “Less swelling and less red. You should take another capsule to make sure the infection doesn’t return. I’ll go get one.” 

Illyana just nodded with a sigh as she sat down in her chair and rested her forehead in her hand. There was a knock on the door a moment later and the knight didn’t even flinch. The door opened and she heard hurried footsteps coming towards the dining room. 

“What in Goddess’s name…” Illyana stood and was surprised to see her father standing at the threshold. “Father?” 

“Illyana.” Irving breathed as he moved forward and embraced his daughter. Illyana winced and he quickly stepped back at arm's length. "I'm sorry! I came as quickly as I could after I heard the news."

"Father, I'm fine." Illyana sighed as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mrs. Ancaster has been taking very good care of me and my fever is already broken-"

"Not that news, sweetheart." Irving said quietly as he gave his daughter a sympathetic look. "The engagement of Duke Roh and Lady Clara."

Illyana froze for a moment. Of course, how could she have forgotten? Well, it was nice to have forgotten about it, even just for a moment. 

"Ah, right." Illyana sighed, shaking her head. "A fortuitous match if I ever saw one." The knight turned from her father then who furrowed his brow as she sat at the table once more. "Will you join us for breakfast, father?"

Irving knew his daughter, knew that no matter how hard she seemed on the outside, she was emotional and tenderhearted. He knew that losing Clara was hurting Illyana more than she would ever admit. And she was not very well practiced in hiding her emotions. 

"Of course." He answered as the doorman took his coat and he sat down next to his daughter. The servants brought out another place setting for him and Illyana began piling food on her plate. 

"So how did you hear?" Illyana asked quietly as she buttered some toast. 

"Richard told me himself." Irving answered as one of the maids poured him a glass of water. "He was…surprised, to say the least."

"I can't imagine why." Illyana answered, focusing solely on her food. Until Mrs. Ancaster returned with her medicine. 

"Here you are." Illyana took the offered capsule before washing it down with some juice. "Oh! Sir Irving! What a pleasant surprise! When did you arrive?"

"Just a moment ago." He answered with a smile. "A pleasure as always to see you, Mrs. Ancaster."

Another moment and Illyana heard the soft footsteps of the princess, who was dressed in, shockingly to the knight, riding breeches and a plain white blouse. Her golden waves were half pulled back into a bun as the rest cascaded over her shoulders. Illyana blinked for a moment before standing with her father and they bowed their heads.

"Ah, Sir Irving!" Dahlia greeted with a bow of her head before moving to the table and taking the seat across from Illyana. "It's good to see you! What brings you here?"

"Your Highness," Irving greeted with a smile before they all sat again. "I came to visit my daughter after-" Illyana cleared her throat loudly and side eyed her father. "After hearing about her injuries. I wanted to make sure she was well." 

"Mrs. Ancaster has been taking exceptional care of her." Dahlia chimed, not noticing, or maybe ignoring the small interaction between Illyana and her father. "Will you be staying long?"

"A couple nights at the least." Irving answered as he began to eat. "I had a colleague of mine cover my duties to the king while I'm here, but I can't stay away for long."

"How is my father?" Dahlia asked between bites. She was genuinely curious considering she hadn't received any letters from him. "I hope he is well."

"He fretted over your absence for a day or so.” The man said as he took a drink from his goblet. “But he did find comfort knowing you were with my daughter.” He glanced at Illyana and smiled before turning back to the princess. “He resisted the urge to come here the moment he found out you had left.” 

Dahlia giggled at the thought of her distraught father, and the fact that the situation had worked out so well. The rest of breakfast continued on in comfortable conversation about court and Dahlia regaled the festival for Sir Irving as Illyana stayed silent for the most part. The princess glanced at the knight every now and again to gauge her mood. Her face was back to the normal, slightly tanned complexion compared to the pale color it had been the past couple days. 

“If you’ll excuse me.” Illyana said as she stood and her father stood as well. “I’m going to retire to the den.” She bowed to her father and the princess before exiting the dining room. 

Illyana inhaled deeply as she left and when she entered the den, she flopped down on the sofa, her right hand coming up to massage her forehead. Baron Richard had told her father about the engagement. She wondered what else they had spoken about, or if he’d mentioned how Clara was doing. 

“No.” Illyana muttered, shaking her head. It wasn’t her place to worry about her anymore. Although, how was she supposed to ignore years of friendship before they began courting? If anything, she was going to miss having someone to talk to more than the romantic aspects of their relationship. 

“Illyana?” She glanced up to see her father coming into the den. “Are you all right?” 

“Besides my injuries and recovering from an infection,” Illyana replied as she sat back. “I’m sure my week could be going leagues better than it is currently.” Her father moved to stand in front of the fireplace as he stared up at them crest. “Is there something you wanted to speak about, father?” 

“There is.” Irving sighed as he turned to face his daughter and pulled a small envelope out of his pocket. He offered it to the knight and she took it, noticing the gilded edges before pulling out a small card. 

“You are cordially invited to the celebration of…” Illyana’s eyes narrowed as she read the rest of the letter in silence. She glanced at her father before handing the card and the envelope back to him. 

“Sir Richard gave me one personally, but…” He lowered his gaze as he put the letter back in his pocket. “You should be receiving one today or tomorrow.” 

Illyana exhaled slowly through her nose, trying to keep her temper from careening out of control. Her head was starting to hurt. This was soon. Not too soon, but soon. This was the normal amount of time a couple would have between an engagement and an engagement party. Of course, that didn’t mean that Illyana wanted to go. 

“You will be expected to be there.” Irving said quietly as Illyana looked up at him. “But you could come up with something I’m sure if you didn’t want to attend.” 

“I don’t know.” The knight replied, exasperated. “It’s not until Saturday, I suppose it will depend on how I’m actually feeling until then.” 

“Will three days make much of a difference?” Her father asked as he moved to sit next to Illyana. “I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t go, Illyana. Given the situation, I’m sure the baron wouldn’t take it personally.” 

“I just need to think about it.” Illyana replied quietly. "In all honesty I'd like to not speak on it for now. I have enough to worry about other than Lady Clara's engagement party."

Irving just sighed. Avoidance was a classic Illyana maneuver. Even though his daughter was hurting, he didn't want to press the subject any farther. Illyana was injured after all, it was probably best if nothing stressed her any further. Times like this made Irving miss his wife's ability to reason with their daughter.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Illyana said finally, suddenly feeling suffocated by the presence of her father. "Is there any other news that I should know about?"

"No, Illyana." Her father answered with a shake of his head. 

The knight just nodded as she left the den and headed towards the foyer. As she did, she saw the princess helping the servants in the dining room and paused for a moment to observe. It was strange to see a princess doing servant work, but at the same time, endearing to know Dahlia was more down to earth than her reputation suggested.

Illyana continued on then, leaving the manor and into the fresh morning air. The sun was shining when she stepped out and she gladly took in its warmth. A light breeze wrapped around her as she made her way to the garden, taking in the colorful blooms.

She couldn't get the wording of the invitation out of her head. The celebration of Lady Clara Kane's engagement to Lord Delvin Roh, Duke of Aztra. The words were burned into her mind and she huffed as she made her way to a large willow tree on the opposite side of the pond. 

Had it been so easy for Clara to consider Roh's proposal? Would it have been such a burden to refuse it? Illyana couldn't make sense of the matter. Her Clara had always been open and honest, one of the many things she cherished about her. 

When Illyana made it to the tree, she sat down at the trunk in the shade and leaned her head back with a sigh. Her whole past with Clara almost seemed insignificant now. She had given Clara her heart and now…what? Were they to go back to just being friends and forget about their feelings? 

Illyana let out an exasperated groan as she stared up at the willow branches and tried to relax as best as she could. This was something she wasn’t very used to dealing with. She’d never been heartbroken before and honestly, she never thought she’d have to deal with it being with Clara. Another sigh to try and calm her mind as she let her eyes close, focusing on the sound of the breeze around her.

It seemed like only a moment passed before she heard someone approaching her, her father, she assumed. Illyana didn’t even bother to open her eyes as they neared, a small frown forming on her face. “I don’t wish to talk right now.” 

“Illyana?” 

The knight’s eyes shot open as she looked up to see Clara standing over her. Illyana swallowed before standing up, slowly, and brushing the grass off of her pants. “Lady Clara.” 


	8. No Going Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and for the reviews, friends :3 This being my first original work has been a bit nerve-racking for me in a different way than fan fiction. So thanks again everyone :D

Illyana was a bit shocked to see Clara and for a moment, she wondered if she was dreaming. The brunette curtsied and Illyana bowed her head in greeting. “To what do I owe the visit?” 

“I, uh, came to retrieve some of the clothes I loaned to the princess.” Clara answered, her gaze not meeting Illyana’s as her hands fidgeted with the envelope she was holding. Illyana sighed as she combed her fingers through her hair. This was too soon. She could tell that Clara was uncomfortable, but she didn’t know if it was just due to their last interaction at the festival or the fact she was about to invite her to her engagement party. 

“Is that for me?” Illyana asked as she glanced down at the envelope. Clara nodded. “May I have it?” 

“I don’t know if I want to give it to you.” Clara admitted quietly as she held the envelope tighter, tight enough to crumple the paper. 

Illyana sighed and took a step closer to Clara who kept her gaze on the ground. She wanted to reach out and take her hand. To let her know that she didn't hate her, but as that thought crossed her mind, she saw the ring that adorned her former lover's left ring finger. 

"If you don't wish to give it to me," Illyana cleared her throat, standing up tall and trying to ignore the lump in her throat. "You can leave it in the manor." 

"Illyana, please." Clara reached out and gently held on to the sleeve of the knight's tunic. "Everything is happening so fast, I-I haven't even had time to process what's going on. I haven't had time to collect my thoughts." 

It pained Illyana to see Clara in this state. It pained her more because all she wanted to do was embrace her, to comfort her and tell her everything would be fine. She wanted to tell her that she loved her no matter what happened between them. Her resolve faltered when Clara finally looked up at her, tears brimming in her eyes as she took a step closer. 

Clara dropped the envelope, gently taking Illyana's face in her hands and going up on her toes to touch her forehead to Illyana's. The knight closed her eyes, relishing in the closeness and the familiarity that she was feeling. Her arm gently wrapped around Clara's waist and pulled her flush against her body. 

"Clara," Illyana breathed after a moment as she opened her eyes. "We can't do this."

"Please." The brunette whispered, holding onto Illyana tighter. "Indulge me. Let me have this if it will be the last time I'll be in your arms."

Illyana exhaled slowly before leaning down and taking Clara’s lips with her own. The brunette let out a soft whimper as her fingers entangled in the knight's hair, deepening the kiss like her life depended on it. Illyana held Clara close, savoring the moment as their lips parted and tongues met passionately. 

The kiss ended silently as Illyana kept her eyes closed. Afraid that when they opened that Clara would be gone and she would be standing alone. There was a crippling ache in her chest that was making it difficult to breathe and she inhaled deeply when she felt Clara kiss her again, lightly on the lips. 

The knight opened her eyes when she felt the warmth of the brunette’s hand leave her cheek. Green eyes watched as Clara reached down and picked up the envelope before glancing at Illyana. The knight swallowed hard before offering her hand to receive the invitation. Clara gently placed it in her hand, letting her fingers brush against Illyana's when she pulled away. 

"I will understand if you won't come." Clara said quietly. "But...I would be happy if you did." With a curtsy, Clara turned and left, leaving Illyana alone staring down at the envelope in her hand. 

x--x

Three days had passed quickly for Illyana as her thoughts were occupied with Clara's engagement party. She had yet to make a decision on whether to attend or not. With the party being later this evening, she had better make up her mind quickly. Dahlia, on the other hand, was obligated to attend. 

That's how the pair had found themselves in Aztra once more, shopping so the princess had something to wear. Though Illyana had been sulking with the excuse that she was still feeling weak, Dahlia insisted on dragging the knight into town. The knight’s wounds were healing now, her side was almost ready to have the stitches removed and her shoulder wasn’t feeling as stiff as it had been. The feeling had finally returned fully to her left hand and the wound on her forearm wasn’t as tender. 

Dahlia was perusing the local seamstress’s shop with Illyana in tow...begrudgingly so. “You’ll have to get used to this if you’re going to be my personal guard, Lady Illyana.” The princess said as she looked at the dresses the seamstress had made and fabrics for something new. “I do enjoy shopping when I can find the time.” 

“You’re becoming a bit more accepting of the idea of me being your personal guard.” Illyana said as she followed the princess around the shop. “I’m sure the king will be overjoyed to hear about that.” 

“You have yet to win the tournament, Knight Commander.” Dahlia glanced over her shoulder with a playful grin. “Don’t get ahead of yourself.” 

“Do you not have faith in my abilities, Highness?” Illyana raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. 

“Of course I do.” Dahlia said as-a-matter-of-factly. “But rules are rules. I’m sure it wouldn’t be received positively by the other competitors if my father suddenly called off the tournament, don’t you think?” 

“I suppose there could be some backlash.” Illyana agreed as she glanced at the fine silks and satin they were passing. Dahlia stopped to examine some deep purple satin and gently ran her hands over it. “But he is the king.” 

Dahlia chuckled softly as she glanced at the knight. “That is true. His word is law.” She continued on examining fabrics as their conversation continued. “I’m glad to see you’re not sulking anymore, Knight Commander.” Illyana let out a light chuckle as she sighed. 

“I suppose it’s time I start to move on.” Illyana admitted as she let her hand brush over a cashmere cape.

In all honesty, Dahlia was finding Illyana’s company a bit more bearable. Mainly for the fact that the knight had seemed to lower her guard a bit and drop the formalities the past couple days. Maybe it was because she was still struggling emotionally with what was going on with Clara, but regardless, Dahlia wasn’t going to question it. She enjoyed the more casual interaction and not being treated like she couldn’t manage the simplest of tasks without being guarded. 

“Have you decided if you’re going to attend the party?” The princess asked as she moved to the section of the shop that had dresses that were already made. 

“My pride says I should.” Illyana answered as Dahlia looked at another dress. “My heart says otherwise. I’m not exactly sure how I will handle myself if I go, or how sober I will be able to stay.” 

Dahlia hummed softly to herself as she waved the seamstress over to her. “I can’t imagine the predicament you’re in.” When the seamstress arrived, Dahlia smiled. “I’d like to get fitted for this dress, please.” 

“Of course!” The seamstress beamed as she took the dress off the stand. “Follow me, your Highness.” 

“Come, Lady Illyana.” Dahlia called as she followed the seamstress. “I’ll need your opinion.” 

The knight sighed as her shoulders slumped and she followed the two women to the back of the shop where there were some small rooms with curtains for trying on clothes. Illyana leaned back against the wall as the seamstress pulled the curtain back and Dahlia entered with the dress. 

“Let me know when you're ready, princess.” The seamstress said as Dahlia closed the curtain and the woman sat down on a nearby chair. 

It took a few moments before Dahlia moved the curtain and Illyana inhaled sharply before quickly averting her gaze. The princess was holding the dress up against her chest while her bare shoulders and back were exposed. 

“Could someone lace up the back please?” Dahlia asked and Illyana glanced at the seamstress who looked back at her. The princess looked between them before huffing. “Well?” 

“O-of course, Highness!” The seamstress jumped out of her chair and rushed the princess’s side to lace up the back of the dress. Illyana kept her gaze on the floor until the princess addressed her.

“Well, Lady Illyana.” The knight looked up to see the princess adorned in the deep purple dress with silver accents. The seamstress was busy taking measurements. It was a little loose around the waist and the sleeves were too long, but other than that it fit Dahlia pretty well. “What do you think?” 

“You-” Illyana cleared her throat as Dahlia turned in a small circle so the knight could get a good view of the whole garment and she felt heat building in her cheeks. Honestly, Dahlia looked almost ethereal being in such an opulent dress which was very fitting for royalty. “You look radiant as always, princess.” 

“You’re not very helpful, Knight Commander.” Dahlia sighed as she looked at herself in a nearby full length mirror. “It is a beautiful dress, I love the color.” Illyana just nodded as she watched the princess examine the dress. “I’ll take it.” 

“Splendid!” The seamstress clapped her hands together as she ushered the princess back into the changing room. “I will have the alterations done later this afternoon, Highness.” When the curtain was pulled once more, the seamstress turned to Illyana and the knight flinched. “And what about you, Lady Artania? Will you be needing anything for your friend’s party?” 

Illyana sighed softly as she rubbed the back of her neck. She supposed if she wanted to move on with her life, she would have to accept that Clara was going to marry the duke. Even though she didn’t want to confront it so...publicly, it didn’t seem like she was getting much of a choice. Most of the royalty knew of her friendship with Clara. If her childhood friend didn’t come to celebrate, what sort of rumors would begin to circulate at court? 

“I suppose I could look around.” Illyana muttered as she looked around the shop. “Though, my formal military uniform would be appropriate for this celebration.” 

“Absolutely not” Illyana tensed when she heard Dahlia and the curtain flung open to find the princess dressed again. She handed the seamstress her dress. “Do you have anything, a doublet or jerkin that would match the color of my dress?” 

“Of course, M’lady.” The seamstress bowed. “I have some leftover fabric from the dress, I could easily have my apprentice made a doublet to match.” The woman approached Illyana who wasn’t exactly sure what was happening until it was too late. The seamstress lifted the knight’s arms and used the measuring tape around her shoulders to take the knight’s measurements. “You’re very muscular...for a woman.” She noted as she wrapped the tape around Illyana’s bicep and forearms. “Tall as well.” 

“Oh, uhm...thank you?” Illyana shrugged slightly before the seamstress began to measure her waist and Dahlia brought her hand up to hide her smile. “It’s probably from all the military training.” The seamstress just hummed as Dahlia giggled at the sight in front of her and the comment made. 

“All right,” The seamstress jotted down some numbers on a piece of paper before shoving it in her pocket. “Come back around five in the evening and both of your orders should be ready.” 

“Thank you.” Dahlia said with a bright smile as Illyana just bowed her head slightly. “Come, Knight Commander. We should head back to the manor for lunch with your father.” 

“Yes, your Highness.” Illyana replied as they left the shop and made their way back to their horses. 

It was nice that Illyana had regained even a small percentage of her strength back. She was able to ride at the very least, albeit with one arm, but still better than before. The knight held onto Lumina for the princess as she mounted before mounting Nocte on the right side so she could use her right arm to hoist herself up. 

When they reached Hedgecliffe, Illyana could already smell the meats that were being cooked for lunch and her stomach growled loudly. Dahlia glanced at her with raised eyebrows and the knight just shrugged. For the most part, she was feeling mostly normal. She was gaining more range of motion and her strength had returned, but she still got tired if she overdid it. Still, she was grateful for the progress she had made in the last few days. 

“Welcome back.” Irving greeted. He was already in the dining room as the servants began bringing out food for the table. “Did you find something worthy of you, princess?” 

“I believe so.” The princess answered with a smile as Irving glanced at his daughter. “I’m pleasantly surprised that Aztra has such fine fabrics.” 

“What about you, daughter?” Irving asked and Illyana just rolled her eyes. “Have you made a decision?” 

“I believe the decision was made for me.” The knight glanced at Dahlia who just moved to take her seat at the table. Irving chuckled as Illyana sat down next to him. “I suppose I’ll just have to make sure my goblet doesn’t run dry tonight.” 

“Don’t fear for the worst, Knight Commander.” Dahlia said as she assorted some fruit in a bowl for herself. “Going to the party with that mentality is going to assure your failure.” Illyana and Irving both looked at Dahlia with wide eyes before glancing at each other. “What? Mentality is ninety percent of the battle. I expected both of you to know that.” 

Illyana looked at her father again who just shrugged. “She is right. You should try to think a bit more positively about the situation.” 

“And just how should I go about that, father?” Illyana asked as she poked at her food. “What is positive about the situation that I’m in?” 

“Perhaps that Clara will have a good life.” Irving answered. He knew that wasn’t what Illyana wanted to hear, but most times the truth was hard to hear. “You won’t have to worry about her.” 

Illyana’s brow furrowed as she stared down at her plate. All she’d ever wanted was for Clara to be happy, but would she be happy? Of course she would have a pampered life with the duke, but would that make her happy? 

The knight stayed silent for the rest of lunch. Her father and the princess chatted idly, but Illyana was still struggling with the thought of attending Clara’s engagement celebration. After lunch was finished, the princess stood and bowed to the princess. 

“I think I’ll read for a bit in the den.” Dahlia sighed as she made her way out of the dining room. “I’ll see you both later this evening.” 

Irving and Illyana bowed as the princess left before the man glanced at his daughter. “Care to take a ride with me?” Illyana glanced at her father and nodded. The pair made their way out of the manor and to the stables where they retrieved their horses. 

Illyana followed her father who knew the area well enough to know where he was going even though he didn't live there. The sun was shining warmly as they went down the pathway and then turned off the road into the open fields of Illyana’s property. It had been a long time since Illyana had had one on one time with her father. Ever since Irving had taken the position of the king's guard, he'd had less personal time. 

"Be honest with me, Illyana." Irving said finally as they walked through an empty field. "Are you all right?" 

“I’m as fine as I can be.” Illyana answered without looking at her father. She surveyed the land and enjoyed the warm breeze that rushed by her. “I’m...seriously considering the king’s offer. Especially now that-” She paused for a moment with a sigh. “Now that I don’t have any other obligations.” 

Irving sighed as they continued their ride. He wasn’t very good at these sorts of conversations. Even though Illyana was emotional, when she was younger, her mother would handle these sorts of things. Losing his wife weighed on him heavily and it was harder because he wanted to be there for his daughter in times like this, but…

“I’m sorry, Illyana.” He said finally and Illyana slowed Nocte before turning to look at him. “I know I’m not your mother, but, I want you to know you can talk to me about...anything. I will do my best to help you through this.” 

“Father.” Illyana shook her head slightly. “I appreciate that, but this is something everyone experiences in life. As much as I will miss Clara, I know I have larger responsibilities to put my attention towards. I will heal from this over time. Besides,” She turned her horse and began riding once more. “If I become the princess’s personal guard, I won’t have a lot of down time.” Irving nodded as he pushed his horse to keep up with his daughter. “Perhaps Clara marrying the duke is the best for my future.” 

“Perhaps.” Irving answered as he watched his daughter’s back. “But I don’t want you to think being alone is your fate just because you might be the princess’s guardian. Your mother was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I want that for you as well.” 

It was hard for Illyana to imagine a romantic relationship without Clara, but she knew it was possible. Being logical was part of who she was, part of being a soldier. But another part of her, a part she didn’t give much attention to, was emotional and hard to control sometimes. That part needed more attention in order for her to understand herself better. 

“I’m sure I will find someone, someday.” Illyana replied as she glanced up at the blue sky. “Hopefully.” Another sigh, heavier conversations weren’t her forte. “Come on now, father. Let’s see who the better rider is.” 

Her heels dug into Nocte’s side and he burst forward into a gallop. She heard her father’s horse’s thundering hooves behind her and she glanced over her shoulder with a wide smile. At least for the time being, she could act as if everything was fine. With the wind rushing by her and the feeling of being free, even for a second, this was probably the happiest she’d felt in the past few days.

x--x

  
Dahlia had been reading quietly in the den by the fire for a few hours when she heard someone knock on the door. Of course she didn’t answer it. It wasn’t her house, nor was it her job to answer the door. The footman answered and she could hear a few words were exchanged before the door was closed again. 

“Your Highness?” Dahlia looked up from her book to see the footman carrying two boxes. “These packages just arrived for you.” 

“For me?” Dahlia asked as she glanced up at the clock. It was three in the afternoon, what could possibly have come for her? The footman nodded as she rose and took the boxes from the man. She moved back to the sofa and set them on the table in front of her. Her fingers gently undid the string around the boxes and opened it to find the dress she had picked out at the seamstress’s shop. There was a small card on top of it. 

_Finished your garments sooner than expected! I hope they fit!_

_-Madame Delvine_

“Oh!” Dahlia closed the box to her dress and then opened the other. She gently lifted the doublet that matched the colors of her dress. “I do hope it fits.” The princess hummed to herself before folding it gently and placing it back in the box. 

Clara’s celebration didn’t begin until seven, but there was still a lot to get ready. She needed to pick out accessories and how she wanted to fix her hair. Without Ella here, it would be a bit more time consuming than it normally would’ve been if she was home. The princess carried the packages up the stairs and set the doublet made for Illyana on her bed. She then went back into her own room to go through her accessories. 

It wasn’t too difficult to pick out jewelry. She opted for white diamonds in gold settings to complement the gold of her dress, but not saturate the outfit as a whole. Nothing she had at Hedgecliffe was overly elaborate like her jewels at the palace, so nothing that was going to be heavy or awkward around her neck. 

When she had everything set out on the bed, Dahlia made her way to the bathroom to run a bath. She went through the small cabinet and found some rose oil that she put in the water. The small room was quickly filling with steam from the hot water and the scent of fresh roses that was lulling the princess into a very relaxed state. 

When the tub was full, she turned the faucet off and disrobed before sinking into the hot water. She tried to ignore the mild burning on her skin as she leaned back to let the water engulf her body. After a minute the water went from scorching to soothing as her body adjusted and she dipped her head back to submerge her hair. 

The scent of the rose oil was filling her senses and as she used the bar of soap to lather her body, she felt her body relaxing. The steamy haze in the bathroom seemed to get thicker as her eyes drooped and her movements got a little slower. She let her eyes close for a moment before she felt a gentle weight against her back and shoulders. 

_“It’s not safe to nap in the tub.”_

_Dahlia’s eyes fluttered open, recognizing the pleasant voice that seemed to surround her. She felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders and she closed her eyes once more. The warmth of an extra body relaxing her further._

_“Then I suppose it’s lucky you’re here to keep me awake.” She said quietly as she leaned back into Arian’s embrace. Dahlia felt the woman behind her hug her a little tighter before resting her chin on the shorter woman’s shoulder._

_“I suppose it is.” She chuckled softly. “Unless I fall asleep as well.”_

_“You’re my guardian.” Dahlia said softly as she opened her eyes and turned her head to glance at the white haired woman. “Your sole responsibility is to keep me safe.”_

_“Then I guess I’ll have to find something to keep me awake.” Arian grinned as she gently pressed her lips against Dahlia’s neck._

Dahlia sprung forward, gasping sharply as she woke up from the dream that had been all too real. Her heart was pounding and her hand went up to the spot on her neck that Arian had kissed. She swore she could still feel it as she tried to slow her heartbeat and noticed the water was starting to cool. How long had she been asleep?

Shaking her head to try and regain her bearings, the princess rose out of the tub and pulled the plug for it to drain. She carefully stepped out and wrapped a large, plush towel around her body. Dahlia quickly made her way to her bedroom and shut the door before leaning back against it with a sigh. 

These dreams were becoming more vivid, and more frequent than she liked. The fact that...whoever she was in her dreams was so comfortable with Arian was another troubling factor, not to mention the unnatural likeness to Illyana. 

“Nothing to worry over for now.” She muttered softly to herself as she sat down on the mattress and began the long process to dry her hair. “They’re just dreams.” That’s what she kept thinking, but she had a sinking feeling in her chest that it was more than just dreams. Still, no time to worry about that for now. 

x--x

By the time Illyana and her father had returned the manor, it was later in the afternoon and she and the princess would have to leave soon to get the altered dress. She made her way up the stairs as her father went to his guest room on the first floor. The knight felt lighter after the ride, which was a nice change after the past couple days. When she entered her room she saw a package on her bed and tilted her head slightly as she approached. She gently took the top off and saw the doublet that the seamstress had made her. 

It was very well crafted and Illyana held the garment up, admiring the fine detail of the gold accents and superior materials it was made out of. It was far nicer than anything she had, besides her formal military uniform, at least. Another exhale as she moved to strip off her clothes and went to her bureau to retrieve a pair of black pants and polished black boots. 

Getting dressed wasn’t an ordeal for her, as opposed to some women who needed several hours to prepare themselves. Illyana was simple in that aspect of her life, and she always had been. She fastened a belt around her waist before putting on a sleeveless shirt to go under the new garment. 

Illyana put the doublet on and fastened the buttons in the front. It fit her like a glove. Not too tight, but snug enough to show her figure. The knight examined herself in the mirror before brushing her hair and pulling half of it back into a ponytail. 

It wasn’t often that Illyana would attend things like this. She wasn’t one to enjoy large gatherings and most of the time, she was on some sort of military duty anyway. This was more for Clara than anything. If she were to put aside her romantic feelings completely, or at least the best that she could, she knew that Clara would need someone there to keep her from getting overwhelmed. Illyana just assumed that Duke Roh wasn’t that person quite yet since he seemed to feed off of attention from others.

When Illyana was satisfied with her appearance, she exited her room and made her way toward the stairs. She heard a door open a little and paused when she saw the princess peek her head out. 

“Lady Illyana,” Dahlia said quietly through the crack in the door. “Could you...help me for a moment?” 

“Of course, Highness.” Illyana bowed her head as Dahlia opened the door to allow the knight into her room. “What is it you needed, princess?” She asked as the princess shut the door. 

“I need your assistance lacing up my dress.” Dahlia answered as she turned and pulled her hair over her shoulder. Illyana’s eyes widened as she turned to look at the shorter woman’s exposed back. “I’m afraid I can’t do it myself.” 

Illyana cleared her throat as she felt some heat begin to rise in her neck. “I’m afraid I’m not very...experienced with lacing dresses, your Highness.” She said quietly as she rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m not sure if I would do a satisfactory job. I could go get Mrs. Ancaster for you if you’d like.” 

“Nonsense.” Dahlia sighed as she waited for the knight to move. “I’m sure you’ll do just fine. Besides, you just have to finish lacing and tie it for me. Nothing difficult about it.” She glanced over her shoulder and saw the Illyana hadn’t moved any closer. “Come now, Knight Commander. We don’t have all night.” 

“Of course.” Illyana sighed softly as she approached the princess and gently began to lace the back of the dress. The knight was not practiced in lacing up, well, anything other than her own gauntlets and shirts. So even though the back of the dress didn’t seem overly intricate, she wanted to make sure that she was doing it right, so she went slow to make sure. 

When she tightened the laces, the princess gasped softly and Illyana stopped. “Apologies, princess!” The knight said as she removed her hands from the dress. “Are you all right?” 

“I’ve experienced worse.” Dahlia chuckled softly as she exhaled slowly and let Illyana finish. When the knight was done, the princess moved to the full length mirror and examined herself. Surprisingly, the knight commander had done a satisfactory job. Not as tight as she was used to, but it was good enough. “Thank you, Lady Illyana.” 

The princess turned to face the knight then and noticed she was wearing the garment she had requested from the seamstress. The doublet fit the taller woman nicely and Dahlia smiled, not used to seeing Illyana out of armor or in a plain top. Even Illyana’s hair was done differently than normal. 

“You look very dashing, Knight Commander.” Dahlia said as she moved toward Illyana and straightened the woman’s collar. “It’s nice to see you in some formal attire that has some more color.” 

“Thank you, princess.” Illyana bowed her head. “You look beautiful, as always.” 

Dahlia couldn’t stop the light blush in her cheeks as she averted her gaze and bowed her head slightly. “Thank you.” For some reason, the dreams she’d had of Arian were flooding her mind and she cleared her throat before gently ushering the knight towards the door. “I still have to finish getting ready, Knight Commander.” She said as she opened the door. “I should be ready in a few minutes.” 

“I will have the carriage ready.” Illyana said as she left the room and the princess closed the door. 

The knight made her way down the stairs and told the doorman to ready the carriage. She then made her way into the kitchen where Mrs. Ancaster and a couple of the maids were chatting idly while preparing their dinner. They all curtsied when they saw the knight commander and she bowed her head. 

“Good evening, my lady.” Mrs. Ancaster greeted with a smile. “Is there something we can do for you?” 

“A glass of whiskey, if you don’t mind.” The maid nodded as she went to the cupboard and pulled out a small glass before retrieving a bottle from a shelf. She poured the dark liquid into the glass and handed it to the knight. “Thank you, Mrs. Ancaster.” 

“Will you be all right, Illyana?” Mrs. Ancaster asked with a bit of concern. “I know tonight might be hard for you.” 

Illyana sighed as she swirled her whiskey in her glass before downing it in one gulp. “I’ll survive, Mrs. Ancaster.” She set the glass down and nodded at the maid who poured her another glass. “I’ll do my best to avoid Clara, I’m sure she’ll be busy mingling to be paying any attention to me.” She drank her second glass and sighed as she felt her throat warm from the alcohol. 

The knight set the glass down and Mrs. Ancaster took it. It wasn’t common for Illyana to drink alcohol that wasn’t wine or ale, but she thought maybe the whiskey would at least ease her nerves about going to the celebration in the first place. Most of the time she liked to keep a level head in case of some sort of situation arose. 

“If anything you may be able to find another young lady to occupy your time.” Mrs. Ancaster gently nudged Illyana with her elbow and the other two maids chuckled as the knight rolled her eyes. 

“There aren’t many women at court that I’d feel comfortable spending my time with.” Illyana answered with a shrug of her shoulders. “Even so, I’m not sure how that would turn out being at Clara’s celebration.” 

“But she’s ok inviting you to her engagement party.” Mrs. Ancaster raised an eyebrow at the knight and Illyana just sighed. “I’m sorry, Lady Illyana, but I don’t think she considered your feelings in this situation.” 

“Even so,” Illyana closed her eyes and rolled her sore shoulder. “It’s good to make an appearance since almost everyone knows how close our families are.” Mrs. Ancaster just sighed as Illyana heard the carriage roll to a stop outside. “I won’t stay any longer than I need to.” The knight smiled at her maid who did her best to offer a reassuring smile. 

Since the morning that Clara had left, Mrs. Ancaster hadn’t had many kind words for her. She tried to keep it reeled in around the young knight, but for the most part she didn’t have much to say about the Baron’s daughter. It was nice to know that Mrs. Ancaster was so defensive of her, but she didn’t want her to harbor any strong negative feelings towards Clara. Illyana had made the decision to not see her anymore, after all. 

“All right, well, have a good night, my lady.” Mrs. Ancaster curtsied as Illyana left the kitchen and out to the front door where her father was already waiting. 

“The princess should be down soon.” Illyana said as her father nodded and climbed into the carriage. The knight sighed softly, enjoying the comfortable temperature of the evening as she waited for the princess. 

A moment later, the doors to the manor opened and the princess made her way down the stairs. Illyana turned towards Dahlia and offered a small smile with a deep bow. The princess had her hair done up in an elegant bun and diamonds adorning her neck. It wasn’t unknown to the knight, or anyone, that Princess Dahlia was beautiful, but Illyana had maybe seen her less than a handful of times until recently. The past few days Dahlia had been in more casual attire and Illyana almost forgot what she looked like in elaborate dresses and jewelry.

"Your Highness." Illyana bowed as the coachman opened the carriage door. 

"Knight Commander." Dahlia replied as Illyana held her hand out to the princess who took it before stepping into the carriage. “Thank you.” 

“My pleasure.” Illyana answered as Dahlia took a seat across from Irving and the knight glanced at her father, who was already leaning against the side of the carriage and taking up most of the seat. The knight sighed as she moved to sit next to the princess and the coachman shut the door. “Drive on.” 

Illyana gently tapped the ceiling of the carriage and she heard the reins crack. The carriage lurched forward gently and the knight turned to look out the window, feeling a bit apprehensive of the impending awkwardness that was going to come with seeing Clara with her future husband. 


	9. In Pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!  
> Thanks so much for the comments! They are the highlight of my day :3  
> I'm excited to share with you that I'll be starting a webtoon for sketches and art related to Past the Point. I'm still transitioning from drawing on paper to a tablet, so updates might be few and far between, but I will be sure to leave a link when I get something up ^_^

The carriage ride was spent in silence as Illyana quirked an eyebrow at her snoozing father. She shook her head a bit as she massaged her forehead and chuckled softly. When they turned down the driveway to Baron Kane’s estate, Illyana could already see the lights in the manor and around the grounds. The knight sighed as she leaned forward and gently shook her father’s shoulder to wake him. 

“We’re arriving, father.” Illyana chuckled as Irving opened his eyes and yawned. Dahlia giggled as the older man stretched his arms and rolled his neck. “I wish I could fall asleep that easily.” 

“It’s a talent that comes with age.” Irving smiled as the carriage rolled to a stop and someone opened the door. “I’ll see you ladies inside.” The man stepped out and Illyana followed, waiting as she did, to help the princess step down. 

Dahlia took Illyana’s hand and carefully stepped out of the carriage, gazing up at the Kane mansion. It was luxurious, more so than Illyana’s, but that was to be expected since Sir Richard was a baron. It looked like there was a nice set up in the gardens behind the manor and she could hear the instrumental music filling the air. 

“Are you going to escort me, Knight Commander?” Dahlia asked as she glanced up at the taller woman. Illyana looked down at the princess with wide eyes as she cleared her throat. 

“I’d be honored, your Highness.” Illyana answered as she offered her arm to the princess who took it. “This will be good practice for when I’m your guardian.” 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Lady Illyana.” Dahlia rolled her eyes as they made their way into the mansion. 

Illyana knew the mansion pretty well. So she wasn’t really phased by the white marble floors and the crystal chandeliers. There was a lot of chatter going on and as they entered the ball room, everyone one seemed to quiet down as the herald announced their arrival, which Illyana was not used to. 

“Presenting Her Royal Highness, Princess Dahlia Lunarius.” The man shouted as he tapped his staff on the ground. “And Knight Commander, Lady Illyana Artania.” Illyana held her breath as the crowd of people turned to gaze at the princess, as well as herself. Everyone bowed as Dahlia curtsied and then made her way towards the party. 

Illyana let out a sigh as Dahlia glanced up at her as they walked. “You look very stiff, Lady Illyana.” The knight glanced down and saw the princess smiling as they walked through the crowd. “You need to relax.” 

“I will try, princess.” Illyana replied softly as she exhaled and spotted the refreshment table. “Would you like some wine?” 

“I would, thank you.” Dahlia answered as she watched Illyana head toward a table with several goblets and she turned to see Clara and Duke Roh greeting guests. The princess made her way towards them and smiled when Clara spotted her. 

“Your Highness.” The brunette greeted with a deep curtsy and the duke bowed. “We are honored to have you here.” Clara and Dahlia hugged and kissed each other on the cheek. “You look amazing.” 

“Thank you, Lady Clara.” Dahlia beamed at the brunette whose smile didn’t seem to reach her eyes. “You look radiant.” Blue eyes glanced at Duke Roh who was standing tall and proud. “And you look handsome, your Grace.” 

“Thank you, Highness.” The duke bowed his head and smiled. “I see you arrived with Lady Illyana.” He looked around the room curiously. “Where is she?” 

“Right here, your Grace.” Illyana bowed her head as she offered a goblet to the princess who took it with a smile. Green eyes glanced down at Clara. “Lady Clara.” 

“Lady Illyana.” Clara greeted with a small curtsy. “It’s good to see you.” She continued quietly as Illyana took a sip from her goblet, noticing the blush dusting in Clara's cheeks. “You look very handsome.” 

“Thank you, my lady.” Illyana bowed as she looked around the decorated room before looking back at the couple. “Congratulations on your engagement.” 

“Thank you, Lady Illyana.” Duke Roh grinned as he wrapped an arm around Clara’s waist. “I’m elated that she accepted my proposal. I was a bit worried she wouldn’t have me.” 

“I can’t imagine why she’d decline.” Illyana said with a small smile as she glanced at the brunette who averted her gaze. “You’re such a good match.” 

The music outside started up and Dahlia gently grabbed Illyana’s arm. “Come, Knight Commander,” The princess urged as she pulled the knight towards the doors that led to the back yard. “I’d like to dance.” Dahlia curtsied to the couple. “Please excuse us.” 

The duke and Clara just bowed as Illyana was dragged through the crowd and out into the yard where lights were hung on lines attached to poles and the music was lively. Dahlia set her goblet down after taking another sip and Illyana finished hers before setting it on a nearby table. There were other couples dancing and they all paused when they saw the princess joining them. 

“I’m not much of a dancer, Highness.” Illyana said as Dahlia placed her hands on the knight’s shoulder and Illyana gently rested her hand on the princess’s waist. 

“You were a very satisfactory partner at your promotion ceremony.” Dahlia said as she raised an eyebrow at the taller woman. “Keep a positive attitude, Knight Commander.” 

Illyana just rolled her eyes as they fell into step with the other couples and with the rhythm of the music. Luckily enough for the knight, the alcohol was finally starting to take effect and some of her worries seemed to fade away as she focused on the princess. Even though Illyana was educated on the current dances at court, she followed Dahlia’s movements as best as she could and only misstepped once during the whole dance. 

The one thing she did notice was the many pairs of eyes that were on her and Dahlia, for obvious reasons. It wasn’t common that Princess Dahlia was seen dancing with anyone, let alone arriving with someone at her side to anything. So to see the Princess of Lunaria dancing with Illyana was probably something of a spectacle. 

“You’re not a horrible dancer, Lady Illyana.” Dahlia laughed as the lively music faded and the crowd clapped for the band. The next song that started was a slower waltz and it was clear to Illyana that the princess wanted to continue to dance. 

A waltz was at least something that Illyana knew and she gently took the princess's hand and began to lead. As they danced, Illyana’s vision began to haze and for a moment, she was dancing with Volana who smiled brightly at her. The knight shook her head and cleared her throat. 

“You seem to be coming to my rescue as of late, your Highness.” Illyana said quietly as they floated across the makeshift dance floor. 

“I suppose you’re right, Knight Commander.” Dahlia answered as she brought her focus to Illyana, which she was struggling not to do, and it seemed that other people were having a hard time as well. “I know this situation could possibly be hard for you. Also I’ve never really liked Duke Roh.” 

“I’m glad I’m not the only one.” The knight sighed softly as they turned slowly. “But thank you, I’m sure if I had come with just my father I wouldn’t be able to avoid them as well as I can with you here.” 

Dahlia looked up at Illyana and swallowed hard, remembering the dream she’d had in the tub. She felt the blush in her cheeks and lowered her gaze as Illyana looked down at her. It was getting harder and harder for the princess to ignore the physical attraction she was experiencing towards Illyana. For one, she knew that the knight’s feelings were still thoroughly entangled with Clara, no matter how hard Illyana tried to deny it. 

Still, having Illyana all to herself for a few days was nice, to say the least. The knight was caring and she tended not to mince her words as much as others that would spend their time with the princess. Dahlia sighed softly as she felt Illyana lead her in the dance and it brought her back to reality. 

“Are you all right, princess?” Illyana asked as she tilted her head a bit and raised her eyebrows. Dahlia had been silent through most of the waltz and seemed to be off in her mind somewhere. 

“I’m fine, Knight Commander.” Dahlia offered a small smile as the music died down and the partners separated, clapping for the band. “I think I’ll take a break from dancing, if you don’t mind. I’ll go mingle.” 

“Of course, Highness.” Illyana bowed as Dahlia curtsied.

“Thank you for the dance, Lady Illyana.” The princess said as she turned and headed back into the house. 

The knight sighed as a servant passed with a tray of goblets of wine and she took one, drinking the whole thing quickly. There were a few people around her that were staring and whispering, the knight could only assume, about her. Illyana hated being the center of attention so when she saw a chance to fill her goblet again by a passing servant, she did. This was going to be a long night.

x--x

Princess Dahlia sighed heavily as she forced a smile as listened to another noble tell her about what she’d missed at court this past week. Almost two hours after her dance with Illyana had been spent conversing with nobles and court gossip. Not that she really cared. Although she liked to stay up to date on the new laws and decrees her father instated, regardless of how exhausting it was to endure nobility.

“Princess Dahlia!” The blonde turned to see the Baron of Lo’avlen bowing to her. “How good it is to see you.” 

“Duke Tohn.” Dahlia curtsied as he approached with a bright smile. The princess hadn’t seen Duke Victor Tohn in several years, mainly because Lo’avlen, though part of Lunaria, was on the southern border near the kingdom of Tilaan. He was a hearty, hefty man in his mid forties with grey hair and pale skin. “How are you, sir?” 

“I’m well, Highness, thank you for asking.” He smiled again as he looked over his shoulder and motioned for someone to come over. “I’d like to introduce you to my nephew, Prince Cedric Nestor of Tilaan. He’s around your age.” 

Dahlia did her best not to roll her eyes as Lord Victor patted a tall young man on the shoulder. The princess curtsied as the prince stepped forward and she got a good look at him. He was a few inches taller than her with auburn hair that was slicked back neatly and caramel colored eyes. He was dressed in a deep green doublet that had accents of white and yellow. He wasn’t very muscular, from what she could tell. He was lean and thin, but not horribly. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Prince Cedric.” Dahlia said as the prince bowed low and took her hand, placing a light kiss on her knuckles. The princess tensed, plastering on a smile as the man stood and grinned at her. 

“The pleasure is mine, your Highness.” Cedric replied as he stood at his full height. “I’ll admit, I have been eager to meet you, Princess Dahlia. You are far more beautiful than I could ever imagine.” 

There was a look in the prince’s eye that Dahlia was used to seeing in the eyes of young men that attempted to court her. Of course they’d heard of her beauty and that’s what they mostly focused on. Lord Victor laughed heartily as he patted Cedric on the shoulder. 

“He has been looking for an opportunity to meet you without making a formal request with the king.” He said loudly and Cedric rubbed the back of his neck with a laugh. “Lady Clara and Lord Delvin’s engagement party was the perfect excuse.” 

“And what if I hadn’t attended?” Dahlia asked as she glanced at Cedric who shrugged his shoulders with a hum. 

“Then I suppose it wouldn’t have been meant to be.” He looked down at the princess with a small smile. “Our meeting must’ve been fate.” 

_Oh Goddess._ Dahlia cringed internally as she chuckled and tried to figure out how to get herself out of this situation. 

“Would you like to accompany me outside, your Highness?” Cedric asked as he offered his hand to the princess. “It would be a better environment to have a conversation.” 

“Of course.” Dahlia conceded as Lord Victor beamed. She took Cedric’s offered hand and he led her back outside. The sun had set by now and the air had cooled a bit. She looked around for a moment to see if Illyana was still around, but a crowd had gathered around the dancefloor and she couldn’t see any sign of the knight. 

“Are you looking for someone, princess?” Cedric asked as he glanced down at the princess with a grin. Why did he smile so much?

“Not at all, your Highness.” Dahlia replied as they continued towards the garden where a few other couples were sitting and chatting. “Just interested in the large group of people that were dancing.” 

“Would you like to dance?” The prince asked, a bit eagerly and Dahlia stifled a giggle behind her hand before shaking her head. 

“I’m afraid I’m a bit danced out for the time being.” Dahlia replied as they reached the small fountain near the hedge maze and the pair stopped to sit. “So how are you enjoying the party so far, Prince Cedric?” 

“I’m enjoying myself considering I don’t know anyone in attendance.” Cedric answered as he sat down on the edge of the stone fountain and looked back towards the mansion that was lit up and glowing warm in the darkness. “Lady Clara and Duke Roh seem like good people from the short time we were able to converse.” 

“Lady Clara and I aren’t extremely close,” Dahlia said as she looked into the fountain to see colorful fish swimming lazily in the water. “But she is a good person from what I know of her.” 

“And what about Duke Roh?” The man asked as he glanced at the princess. 

“I honestly don’t know much about him.” That was the truth, for the most part. She really didn’t know much about Delvin Roh other than that he was the Duke of Aztra and he held a great amount of pride for his title. Not to mention the fact that he seemed to get what he wanted. “He seems kind enough.” 

A servant passed with a tray of drinks and the prince grabbed two, handing one to Dahlia who took it with a nod. She supposed there wasn’t any harm in talking with the young prince for a little while. Although, he didn’t seem too interesting so far. 

“So is it true that you turn away your suitors, Princess Dahlia?” The prince asked suddenly after taking a drink of his wine. Dahlia’s eyes widened a bit as she looked at the prince who was swirling the deep red alcohol in his goblet. 

“That was a very bold question to ask.” Dahlia replied as she sipped her wine again. “But yes, it is true.” 

“May I ask why?” Cedric shifted so he was facing Dahlia now and the princess sighed heavily. 

“No one has caught my attention yet.” This was an annoying question to answer. Dahlia didn’t really know why she hadn’t found anyone that she deemed worthy yet. With all the princes she’d met, none had clicked with her. She could tell that Cedric was waiting for her to elaborate. “That’s really the only answer I can give you, your Highness.” 

Dahlia finished her wine as the prince just hummed and continued to stare into his goblet. She supposed this was another prince to add to the list of dull conversationalists. Not surprising. Most royalty she’d met had been so horribly self absorbed that they could hardly stop talking about themselves when they ran out of questions to ask her. 

“Well I hope I can be different.” Cedric smiled as he set his goblet down and stood. “Would you like to go through the hedge maze with me?” 

Dahlia quirked an eyebrow at the prince before finishing her goblet of wine and shaking her head. “I would prefer not to, actually.” She could tell that Cedric wasn’t expecting her straight forward answer, but he just chuckled before combing his fingers through his hair. 

“Come now, princess.” He said as he offered his hand to her. “How am I to prove to you I’m a worthy suitor if we don’t spend more time together?” 

“You’re a suitor now?” Dahlia asked as she folded her arms over her chest and turned away from him. “I do believe you’ll have to speak to my father if you wish to officially court me.” 

“Let’s just call this a trial.” The prince replied, his hand still hovering in the air even though Dahlia had already made up her mind. “If I can win you over in some way, I’d be elated to speak to the king about courting.” 

Dahlia hadn’t come in contact with a suitor as persistent as the prince. It was annoying. Being the heir to the throne in Lunaria meant that she didn’t have to accept any offer of marriage or courtship from anyone she didn’t want to. Though Prince Cedric seemed the type to not hear the word ‘no’ often, but there was a first time for everything. 

“I’m sorry, Prince Cedric.” Dahlia said as she stood and gave a brief curtsy. “But I’m going to have to decline. I don’t feel comfortable being alone with you without my father’s blessing and outside of the palace.” That wasn’t a complete lie. “It was a pleasure, your Highness.” 

“Wait.” Dahlia paused when she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked down at the hand and then up at the prince in shock. “Just give me a chance, princess. I can prove to you I’m different from your other suitors.” 

Dahlia glowered down at the hand on her wrist and then up at the prince with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. How dare he touch her without her permission, and to keep her from leaving, no less. There weren't enough people around that were...sober, to make Dahlia comfortable enough to stay near this prince that she didn’t know. 

“You are too bold for your own good.” Dahlia replied firmly as she tried to pull her arm away, but Cedric had a firm grip on her. “Let go of me!” She growled through clenched teeth as she stared daggers into the prince. 

“Come now, princess.” Cedric chuckled slightly and that only proved to infuriate Dahlia even more. “Don’t be so rash. It’s only a walk in the maze. What harm is there?” 

Dahlia made an attempt to pull her arm back again and Cedric’s grip didn’t falter. The smile on the prince’s face was a bit unnerving and Dahlia looked up at him with a grimace. This is not how she envisioned her night going. 

x--x

Illyana had remained outside for most of the party, mainly to avoid seeing Clara with the duke and the smiles lighting their faces. She was on her fifth, or maybe her sixth goblet of wine and she was finally starting to relax. The knight could feel the heat in her face and her inhibitions starting to ease as she set her goblet down. She noticed a few people still watching her and she rolled her eyes before standing, wobbling only a little. 

“Can I help you?” She asked firmly and the onlookers jumped slightly before skittering off. Illyana sighed as she turned and looked for a servant that was wandering around with the pitcher of wine. Not that she needed to drink anymore, but she was already feeling better, so why not?

“Lady Illyana?” Illyana exhaled slowly as she closed her eyes, recognizing the voice behind her. “May I speak with you for a moment?” 

The knight turned and bowed her head to Duke Roh. “Your Grace.” She replied before looking at the young man in front of her. “What can I do for you?” Good thing her speech hadn’t started to slur just yet. 

“Walk with me?” The duke asked and Illyana nodded as they took a short walk away from the crowd. “I’m afraid Lady Clara seems a bit...off tonight.” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck and then looked at the knight. “I was wondering if you could speak to her? I know you two are very close friends.” Illyana scoffed quietly. “I’m sure she would tell you what is bothering her.” 

The knight commander did her damnedest not to roll her eyes or scowl, but the alcohol had made it a bit harder to keep her facial expressions in check. Still, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before addressing the duke. 

“I can’t be her support anymore, your Grace.” Illyana said as she lifted her head and straightened her shoulders. “I’m not the one who is going to be there for her anymore in times like this. You’re her fiance, I’m sure you know enough about Lady Clara to be able to tell when she’s lying.” 

The duke lowered his gaze and scratched the back of his head. “She’s...very good at hiding her true feelings from me.” 

“Clara thinks she burdens others with her problems or insecurities.” Illyana replied as she took a step forward to leave the conversation before she said something she would regret. “You should ask her what is wrong if you think something is wrong. You won’t be able to rely on me whenever she gets in a funk.” 

“You’re right.” The duke sighed heavily as his shoulders slumped and he shook his head. “I’m her future husband, I should be there when she needs support.” He smiled as he looked at Illyana. “I apologize, Lady Illyana, to burden you with something so insignificant as this, but I know she values your friendship above any other she has.” 

The knight inhaled slowly before exhaling through her nose, contemplating on how much advice she should give the duke. “Take her somewhere quiet,” She said finally as she glanced sideways at the young man. “Somewhere you two can talk without anyone trying to listen. She will feel more comfortable then. Let her know she’s not a burden.” 

“Thank you, Knight Commander.” Duke Roh bowed his head and Illyana nodded as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “I hope you know that once Clara and I are married, it doesn’t mean your friendship has to suffer. You’re welcome to visit anytime you’d like.” With that, he lightly patted her shoulder and went back into the mansion. 

Illyana’s brow furrowed as she felt her shoulders tense. It was time to move on. There was no going back from this decision, and it had been the right decision. The knight shook her head again when she noticed a servant with a pitcher of wine heading towards the gardens. Another serving of wine would help with this heaviness in her chest that was trying to anchor her. She moved to stop the servant when she heard a very aggravated princess. 

The knight stopped and looked around. It was dark and, admittedly, the alcohol was affecting her sight a bit. Fortunately enough for Illyana, the previous conversation with the duke had sobered her slightly. Her eyes scanned the area and she caught the hint of the golden haze that surrounded Dahlia occasionally lighting the night like a beacon. She also saw the man that had a hold of the princess’s arm. 

Illyana felt the weight in her chest lift, being replaced with a blazing instinct to protect the princess and, judging by her body language and expression, Dahlia was not enjoying the interaction with the young man. The knight sighed before making her way over to the princess, hearing Dahlia tell the man to let her go and the man not complying. The haze around Dahlia dimmed slightly the closer that Illyana got and when the knight reached her, she grabbed the man’s wrist and twisted slightly. 

“I believe the princess told you to release her.” She said firmly as the man let go of Dahlia and he grunted as he tried to twist to keep his arm from being injured. Dahlia pulled her arm to her chest and looked up at Illyana who was glaring down at the young man. 

“Lady Illyana.” Dahlia breathed as she gently rubbed her sore wrist. She glared at the man and noticed that his face was contorted in pain. “Please release Prince Cedric’s arm, Knight Commander.” Her blue eyes narrowed when Cedric looked at the princess. “I’d hate for you to break it.” A satisfying gleam of panic flashed across Cedric’s face as he struggled to free his arm. 

Illyana glanced down at Dahlia and then down at the prince. Of course he was a prince. Who else would be bold enough to lay their hand on a princess? With a small huff she released the young man and he cradled his arm to his chest before glaring up at the knight. 

“How dare you.” He growled as a few of his hairs fell in his face. “Do you have any idea whom you’ve assaulted?!” Cedric stood at full height and, unfortunately for him, he was not as tall as Illyana. “I am the crown prince of Tilaan! I could have you thrown in jail for what you’ve done.” 

“You forget you’re not in Tilaan, your Highness.” Illyana spat as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at the prince. “And you were holding the princess of Lunaria against her will.” Cedric tensed slightly and looked around to notice a small crowd had turned their attention to them. “A sore wrist is a small price to pay for what I could’ve done, and would’ve been in my right as Knight Commander of the Royal Military.” 

Illyana glanced down at Dahlia and saw the princess babying her wrist. The haze had faded for now and she was relieved that she hadn’t seen Volana at any point while the haze had surrounded the princess. She turned her attention back to the prince and took a step towards him, causing him to move back. 

“I do believe you owe the princess an apology.” Her green eyes narrowed. “That is what an honorable man would do.” 

The prince looked around for a moment before straightening up and clearing his throat. He took a step toward the princess who, subconsciously, moved a bit behind the knight commander. Cedric combed his hair back into place with his fingers before bowing deep at the waist. 

“Please accept my apologies, your Highness.” The prince offered as he kept bowing. “I fear I’ve had too much wine and, acted out of character. I do hope you’ll forgive me.” He stood up straight then and Dahlia glared at him before lowering her arms to her side. 

“I will consider it.” Dahlia said as she gave a small curtsy and then turned on her heal, heading back towards the mansion. 

Illyana glared down at the prince who was still bowed down and she was entirely tempted to shove his head down farther, but decided against it. Even though he wasn’t in the rights to handle the princess the way he did, there was only so much Illyana could get away with if it wasn’t in defense of the princess. Even so, she wasn’t even sure if her actions were justified since she wasn’t officially Dahlia’s guardian. Things to worry about later, for sure. 

The knight turned to follow the princess, keeping a small distance between them after that small altercation had drawn the attention of a lot of people. There was a lot of murmuring going on as they entered the mansion and Dahlia didn’t stop to address anything until they had made it to the foyer where there were far less people. She stopped finally and so did Illyana. She was almost sure the princess would reprimand her for interfering. 

“Thank you.” Dahlia said quietly, her back to the knight whose eyes widened a bit. “I appreciate you stepping in, Knight Commander. The prince was very persistent.” 

“O-of course, Highness.” Illyana replied as she bowed her head and Dahlia turned to face her. “I’m just glad I found you when I did. That prince seemed very...zealous.” Green eyes glanced down at Dahlia’s wrist and noticed the bruising that was starting to show on pale skin from Cedric’s hold. “Dahlia, your wrist.” 

The princess blinked. The amount of concern in Illyana’s voice when she said her name was...different. Usually she would’ve said something about the knight calling her by her name, but she kind of liked it. Dahlia brought her wrist up to examine it, a heavy sigh escaping her lungs before she noticed Illyana had closed the gap between them. The knight gently took her hand in her own. Dahlia inhaled softly as the knight carefully examined the bruise. 

  
“I-it’s just a bruise, Knight Commander.” Dahlia replied as she averted her gaze to the wall, though made no attempt to pull her hand away. “I’ve had far worse, I’m sure.” 

“We should put some ice on it.” Illyana said as she tilted her head slightly. “Come with me, I know where the kitchen is.” 

Dahlia didn’t say anything as Illyana led her gently by the hand through a door under the winding staircase. They walked down a small corridor before they went through another door and into the large kitchen. The kitchen staff was bustling getting appetizers and finger foods out to the guests. 

The knight led her past the servants, who didn’t seem to notice them, and to a small room that was meant for storing food. There was a large wooden chest in the back of the room that Illyana went to and lifted the lid. There was a small metal tool that she grabbed and began hacking away. When she returned she had a few pieces of ice in her hands that she wrapped in her handkerchief. 

“You should sit, Highness.” Dahlia just nodded as she looked around and moved to sit on a stool that was off to the side of the room. 

Illyana knelt down in front of her and the princess offered the knight her injured wrist. She was surprised at how gentle Illyana could be for a warrior. The princess inhaled slowly as Illyana gently held her hand and placed the ice on the newly formed bruise. Dahlia flinched slightly, only due to the ice resting against her skin and Illyana loosened her grip on her hand. 

“Sorry, princess.” The knight said as she adjusted the ice a bit. 

“It’s just cold.” Dahlia replied as she tried to ignore the chilling sensation on her wrist. 

A few quiet moments passed as Illyana would adjust the ice around Dahlia’s wrist every few minutes so it didn’t get too cold. When the handkerchief started to get damp from the ice melting, Illyana stood and dropped the ice in a sink that was in the corner of the room. When she came back, she knelt down in front of Dahlia and carefully inspected her wrist. 

“The ice should help keep the bruising from getting too bad.” The knight muttered quietly, more to herself than to Dahlia. She glanced up at the princess. “How is it feeling?” 

“Very cold.” Dahlia replied as she gently ran her fingers over the small bruises that were forming on her skin. Without warning, Illyana reached out and gently clasped her hands around Dahlia’s wrist. Compared to her cold skin, Illyana’s hands were hot against her and she fought the urge to instantly pull her hand away just out of habit. 

“Better?” The knight commander asked as she glanced up at Dahlia who was still staring down at the taller woman’s hands gently cradling her wrist. 

Dahlia was a bit speechless as she looked into Illyana’s eyes and was taken aback for a moment with how green they seemed in the dim lighting. After a second, Dahlia cleared her throat before gently pulling her wrist out of Illyana’s light hold and stood. She wasn’t sure exactly how to act in this particular situation, but as of now, she was happy that it was dim in the room since she was positive she was blushing. 

“Yes.” The princess responded as she smoothed out her dress. “Thank you, Lady Illyana.” 

“My pleasure, your Highness.” Illyana answered with a bow of her head. “Should we head back to the party?” 

“I actually think I’ve had enough of this party.” The princess sighed as they exited the room and a few of the servants looked at them until they recognized Illyana. The knight just waved and they bowed their heads as they exited the kitchen. “The best thing about being a princess, Knight Commander,” Dahlia said as she glanced over her shoulder at Illyana. “Is that I can leave whenever I feel like it.” 

Illyana nodded with a small smile. “Of course, princess.” Illyana bowed. “I will go let the valet know to pull the carriage around.” The knight went to move to the front doors when she felt Dahlia gently grab her hand. 

“We should say goodbye to Lady Clara and Lord Delvin, Knight Commander.” Even though she wanted to leave, etiquette was still important. The princess gently led Illyana back into the ballroom of the mansion where the party was still going in full force. Illyana followed the princess over to Clara and Delvin, forgetting that Dahlia was still holding her hand. Clara spotted them as they got closer and her face fell a bit until Duke Roh addressed them. 

“Lady Illyana,” His eyes shifted to the princess. “And your Highness. Are you two enjoying yourselves?” 

“We are.” Dahlia answered with a smile. “Though I’m afraid I’ve grown a bit tired. Lady Illyana has been kind enough to agree to take me back to Hedgecliffe so I can rest.” 

“Well I wish you could stay longer, Highness.” Delvin bowed his head. “And I apologize for what happened with the young prince of Tilaan. I’ve heard he can be a bit pushy.” 

“Indeed.” Dahlia rolled her eyes before smiling. “Luckily enough the knight commander was close by and not too inebriated.” 

Illyana chuckled softly as she glanced at Clara who was staring down at the princess’s hand that the knight was still holding. She thought for a moment, that maybe she should feel a bit more awkward, but maybe because of the alcohol, she didn’t feel the need to release Dahlia’s hand. Maybe it was the fact that the duke hadn’t released his hold on Clara’s waist since Illyana had arrived and seemed to make a note of touching her whenever she was around. Or maybe she was paranoid. 

Even though Illyana was pretty sure that the duke didn’t know anything about her and Clara’s actual relationship, he sure did act like he needed to flaunt the fact that Clara was his now. Still, that wasn’t Illyana’s business and she had been the one to end the relationship. Even if Clara still loved her, it didn’t change the fact that she was marrying Delvin and that Illyana shouldn’t worry about such things anymore. 

“I suppose Lady Illyana can’t ignore her knightly instincts.” The duke beamed as he looked at the knight and she returned his smile. “I am disheartened that you’re leaving so early, princess, but I’d hate to keep you if you’re tired. I do hope you have a good rest tonight.” He turned to Illyana again. “A shame you’ll miss the speeches, Lady Illyana.” 

“Quite.” The knight forced a smile as she bowed her head. “I’m sure I will get the gist when my father returns home.” Duke Roh offered his hand to the knight and she looked at it for a moment before shaking it. “Congratulations, your Grace.” She turned to Clara and bowed her head. “Lady Clara. I hope the rest of your night is enjoyable.” 

“Lady Illyana.” Clara curtsied but kept her gaze averted to the floor. “Princess Dahlia, thank you both so much for coming.” 

“You’ll be getting a wedding invitation in the near future.” Duke Roh added as Illyana just nodded and felt her grip on Dahlia’s hand tighten slightly. 

“I look forward to it.” Illyana lied as she turned to leave, still holding the princess’s hand and led her out of the ball room. 

The knight inhaled slowly when they got outside and she tried to shake the feeling of irritation building in her body. She turned to the valet and asked him to bring her carriage around before noticing she was still holding Dahlia’s hand. For some reason, she was reluctant to let go. The princess seemed to be grounding her for the most part, but it wasn’t her place to freely hold the princess’s hand like this. 

“I apologize, princess.” Illyana said quietly as she slowly released Dahlia’s hand. “I hadn’t realized I was still holding your hand.” 

Truthfully, Illyana did know. She was fully aware of the feeling of Dahlia’s hand in her own, it brought comfort and stability. To be extremely honest, Illyana was already missing the warmth where Dahlia’s hand had been. But that would be too forward to say to a princess. 

“It’s all right, Lady Illyana.” Dahlia replied as the carriage came rolling up to them. “You did a decent job when confronted with Duke Roh. I might’ve lost my ability to be civil if I were you.” 

“Surprisingly, you were very helpful with that.” Illyana smiled at Dahlia who refused to meet her gaze. “So thank you, princess. I’m sure I would’ve been absolutely miserable if I’d come alone.” The valet opened the door to the carriage and the knight offered her hand to the princess to help her up into the carriage. 

Dahlia gently placed her hand in Illyana’s again and stepped up into the carriage. “I suppose the night wasn’t a total loss.” The princess said as she sat down in the carriage and Illyana climbed in after her. “And you weren’t a horrible escort.” Illyana chuckled softly as the door was shut and the carriage began to move. Dahlia fidgeted with her hands slightly as the ride to Hedgecliffe began. “Can I ask you something, Lady Illyana?” 

“Of course, your Highness.” The knight answered as she sat back against the seat. 

“Have you…” Dahlia cleared her throat. “Have you courted many women?” The question had been building in Dahlia’s mind for a while now, ever since she’d found out that Illyana had been courting Clara. Had the knight courted other women at court? Or other women in general before Clara?

Illyana’s eyebrows shot up as she looked at the princess who wasn’t making eye contact with her. She didn’t know where this question had come from, but the knight had not been ready for it. Illyana rubbed the back of her neck and let out a nervous laugh. 

“I, uh, suppose there were a couple women before I courted Clara officially.” Illyana could feel heat in her neck as she told the princess. She hadn’t really talked to anyone other than her father about the other women she’d courted before Clara. “N-no one from court though! Just, well, there was another female soldier while I was in the army, but nothing really serious, definitely not courting.” 

“So you saw other women even though you had feelings for Clara?” Dahlia tilted her head and Illyana averted her gaze and swallowed. 

“Before we officially courted.” Illyana said as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. “I was sent off to the war in Sarastus and was gone for a few years.” She sighed softly and smiled. “Luckily Clara forgave me after I returned home.” She glanced up at the princess cautiously. “Has that question been burning in her mind long, Highness?” 

“Admittedly,” Dahlia nodded. She’d never been shy about asking anyone anything, but for some reason, she was apprehensive about finding out more about Illyana’s personal life. “I was curious when I found out you and Clara were courting. I know it’s not uncommon in society, but I’ve personally never known anyone who fancied the same sex.” 

“It seemed to be very common in the military.” The knight replied as she sat back. “Have you had any princesses come courting you?” 

“I haven’t.” The princess answered with a shake of her head as she turned to look out the window at the darkness. “It’s only been princes and dukes. I suppose I’ve never really thought of my own preference.” Dahlia hummed as she rested her chin in her hand. “I’ve always thought I’d just marry whomever offered the best prospect as a future ruler. I figured I’d learn to love whoever I marry.” 

“That must be difficult.” Illyana had never had to think about that, personally. Even though her father held a station close to the king, Irving had never pressured her to marry into a higher station or wealthier family. “I have never imagined marrying for anything else other than love.” 

Dahlia didn’t respond for a moment. She’d never been, nor thought about love much. She valued her independence and the thought of marrying someone she loved seemed like a fairytale. From an early age, Dahlia had been groomed to be a princess, and then a future queen. With no brothers, her father had named her as his heir and she needed to think like one. Whatever was best for her kingdom, and that didn’t always include love. 

“You’re lucky.” The princess sighed as she glanced at the knight. “I’m sure you won’t have a hard time finding someone new.” 

“I think I might put my love life on hold for a while.” Illyana leaned her head against her hand as she watched the princess. “If I win the tournament, you’ll be the only woman I’ll be seeing a lot of anyway.” Dahlia chuckled as she watched Illyana sit back in her seat and sigh.

Illyana wouldn’t be a horrible choice for a guardian. Though that opinion might change if that possibility became a reality. Illyana was stubborn and dutiful, so she’d probably be an annoying addition to her life. The princess sighed again as they fell into a comfortable silence during the ride back. She found herself stealing glances of the knight every now and again. Examining her features as she looked out the window. 

The princess hadn’t had any visions of Arian all night and she was glad. She had enjoyed the short amount of time she’d spent with Illyana at the party and the talks they’d had. There was a small flutter in her chest when the knight caught the princess glancing and smiled at her. That was a different feeling. A feeling that Dahlia hadn’t felt before and she averted her gaze when she felt an intense heat bloom in her cheeks. 


	10. Raised Defenses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback friends, special thanks to Kyranol, I love reading your feedback :3   
> Apologies for the shorter chapter but it was a good stopping point to start the next one without getting too diluted.

Illyana was standing in front of her mirror on Monday morning in full armor. Her leave time was up and she and the princess were due back to the palace. The tournament was supposed to be starting in the late morning and Illyana wasn’t sure what to expect from the whole situation. She almost felt like she was back at one hundred percent, but every now and again, her shoulder would catch and her side would burn. Nothing that was life threatening, but enough to keep her from performing efficiently in a fight. The knight inhaled slowly before leaving her room and going downstairs to see the princess saying goodbye to the servants. 

“Please come visit again, your Highness.” Mrs. Ancaster said as she bowed to the princess and Dahlia curtsied in return. “It was an honor to have you here.” 

“It was a pleasure to stay here.” Dahlia smiled. “I’m sure I’ll be out to visit again in the future.” 

The knight was surprised to hear that. When she made it down the stairs, the servants bowed and she bowed back. She turned to Mrs. Ancaster who gave her a hug. 

“You be careful now, milady.” The maid said firmly when she pulled away and gave the knight a stern look. “You may be feeling better, but I know those wounds aren’t fully healed yet.” 

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Ancaster,” Illyana assured with a small smile. “The armor will be helpful this time around. Though I will try and not push myself too hard.” Mrs. Ancaster seemed satisfied with that answer as the pair walked out the door to where their horses were waiting. 

Illyana moved to hold Lumina while the princess mounted and then mounted Nocte. It felt odd, somehow, to be heading back to her normal life without Clara, but she didn’t have time to think about that. She had to focus on the tournament. It wasn’t often for Illyana to get nervous about anything, but for some reason, fighting for the position of Dahlia’s guardian had her a bit anxious.

As they started down the road, Illyana had stayed silent. Since the night of Clara’s engagement party, she and Dahlia hadn’t spoken that much. Illyana wasn’t sure if that was because of the nature of their conversations or just because the knight had had a lot on her mind with the upcoming tournament.

“Are you nervous, Lady Illyana?” Dahlia asked finally as they got on the main road. “You have a large task ahead of you today.” 

“A little, admittedly.” The knight chuckled as she rode next to the princess. “I’ve never fought competitively before, princess. Well, at least not for anything I’ve actually wanted to win.” 

“So you want the position as my guardian now?” Dahlia glanced to the side and smirked at the knight. 

“Do you want me to be?” Illyana raised an eyebrow and grinned at the princess. Their conversations contained a lot of banter recently, and, surprisingly, the princess always engaged instead of letting the knight “win the conversation”.

Dahlia just gave Illyana an unamused glance as the knight chuckled. “I only want someone I will be comfortable with.” The princess answered as she pushed Lumina into a trot and Illyana urged Nocte to keep up. “Unfortunately, that’s you.” Dahlia kissed to Lumina who took off at a canter and Illyana could hear the princess laughing as she pushed Nocte to keep up.

“Ouch.” Illyana chuckled as she caught up with the princess. “And here I thought we were becoming friends.” Dahlia just shrugged as they made their way back to the castle. The ride was faster this time since they slowed the horses instead of stopping all together. 

Upon their return, the courtyard of the castle was already bustling with servants and soldiers preparing for the tournament. Lunaria’s flags were flying and Illyana realized how big of an event this was going to be. When they reached the entrance to the castle, Illyana dismounted and a servant took Nocte as the knight held Lumina. 

“This is going to be quite a spectacle, isn’t it?” Dahlia sighed as she brought her hand up to her forehead. “I am not looking forward to it.” 

“I didn’t think that many knights would be coming to compete.” Illyana muttered, more to herself than to Dahlia as her eyes scanned the courtyard to see men and women adorned in their armor and respective crests. “I might get beat out after all.” 

Dahlia glanced over her shoulder at Illyana as she was making her way up the stairs into the palace. “Don’t go getting soft on me now, Knight Commander.” She said firmly as Illyana made to follow her. “Even though I still despise the idea of having a personal guard, the idea is less horrid when the possibility is you.” 

Illyana paused for a moment and Dahlia kept her gaze ahead, realizing what she’d said could be taken in a different context. The knight blinked before chuckling and moving to stand next to the princess without looking at her. 

“Well, with Princess Dahlia’s blessing,” Illyana said softly as she kept walking. “How could I possibly lose?” 

The princess watched the knight enter the castle and she followed, staying a small ways behind her. As Illyana went toward the apartments, Dahlia made her way to her father’s chambers. There were more people in the great hall, chatting loudly and they all stopped when the princess entered. They all bowed as she made her way to her father’s chambers and the groom bowed before knocking on the door. 

“Majesty,” He said through the door. “Your daughter, the princess has returned.” 

The door flung open and Dahlia took a half step back in shock as her father scooped her up into a tight embrace. Dahlia giggled as she wrapped her arms around her father’s neck and hugged him back. Even though she didn’t like some of his decisions, she loved her father greatly and it was easy to forgive him when his world practically revolved around her. 

“Dahlia!” Leopold smiled brightly as he pulled away and looked down at his daughter. “I’ve missed you so. A week was too long for you to be away without me.” He took a step back, holding the princess by her shoulders before gently pecking her on the top of the head. “How was your stay at Hedgecliffe?” 

“It was lovely.” Dahlia replied as her father ushered her into his chambers so they could talk. 

“I’m assuming Lady Illyana took good care of you?” He asked as he sat down in a plush armchair by the fireplace and motioned for Dahlia to take the seat next to him. 

“She did.” The princess answered as she settled down in the chair. “She was the perfect gentlewoman at all times.” Dahlia giggled softly when she saw the relief on her father’s face. “And I found Aztra quite charming.” 

“I’m pleased you enjoyed your time away.” Leopold relaxed a bit. “Even though I was positive Lady Illyana was capable of keeping you safe, I couldn’t help but worry when I can’t keep an eye on you.” 

“I’m twenty-two years old, father.” Dahlia grinned as she rose and kissed her father on the forehead. “I’m not a little girl anymore, you don’t need to worry so much about me.” 

The king smiled and gently held Dahlia’s hand in his own. He knew his daughter wasn’t a child anymore, but for some reason, that made him worry that much more. Being a princess and the only heir to his throne, Leopold not only worried about his daughter’s physical safety, but her emotional health as well. He wasn’t blind to the rejections of Dahlia’s suitors, but he didn’t want to pressure her. And not just because he wasn’t ready to see her married. 

"Now,” The king said as he rose again. “You should be getting ready for the tournament. It starts in two hours.” 

“That doesn’t leave Lady Illyana with much time to rest.” Dahlia muttered to herself, but the king heard. 

“Are you hoping the knight commander will win?” The king asked and Dahlia looked up at him. “It’s ok, I’m hoping she wins as well.” 

“I should go get ready.” Dahlia stood and curtsied to her father who bowed before she exited his chambers. She made her way to her room and shortly after entering, Ella was there. 

“Your Highness!” Ella greeted and Dahlia beamed at her handmaiden. “I’m so glad that you’re home.” The princess hugged her handmaiden before pulling back. “I’ll go get a bath ready for you.”

“Thank you, Ella.” Admittedly, Dahlia was elated to be home. She didn’t realize how much she’d miss Ella. Not for the fact that Ella did so much for her, but because she was her friend. Ella probably knew the most about her than anyone. 

As Dahlia made her way to her bathroom, she glanced out her window and saw the arena that had been built for events like this. Different colored flags were flapping in the breeze and servants were bustling around. There were several tents set up for the knights to rest and Dahlia hummed softly to herself. She wondered if two hours was enough for Illyana to recover before the tournament.

x--x

Illyana didn’t have much time in her room before a groom had showed up at her door and told her that the warm up areas were open and that she needed to register. That’s how she found herself back outside in an area similar to the practice area by the barracks. There were wooden dummies and large bales of straw with targets painted on them. 

The knight watched other combatants practicing with their respective weapons and she sighed. Her eyes glanced down to her left arm and she squeezed her hand into a fist. There was a little bit of weakness there, but for the most part, she was confident she would be fine. 

“Knight Commander!” Illyana turned to see William and Jacob walking towards her. “Welcome back!” Jacob beamed at her as he patted her on the shoulder. 

“We heard you got injured.” William said as Illyana turned to look at him. “Are you feeling all right? Will you be able to compete?” 

“I’m healed, for the most part.” Illyana answered with a small smile. “At least enough to be confident to enter the tournament.” The knight turned then to watch the other knights that were practicing their skills. 

“It should be interesting.” Jacob folded his arms over his chest with a grin. “The king is allowing everyone to use whatever weapon they wield best.” 

Illyana just hummed softly to herself and she continued to watch the other competitors. A few she recognized, but there was one man she didn't and for some reason he was watching her. He held a lance in his hand and wore black armor with a dragon emblazoned on his chest plate.

His dark eyes locked with her own and he smiled before bowing his head. There was something vaguely familiar about the man, but Illyana couldn't quite figure out what. Regardless, she bowed her head in return and the man continued on with his practice.

"A friend of yours?" William asked as he too watched the man spar.

"I don't think so." Illyana had a horrible feeling of deja vu mixed with an overwhelming urge to confront the man, but she decided against it. What was worse, for some reason she had the feeling she needed to be with the princess right now. 

"Come, Knight Commander." William said as he clapped his hand down on Illyana's shoulder. "Let's get you and Jacob registered before it's too late."

"You're not competing, William?" Illyana asked as the man ushered her to a nearby tent. 

"I'm afraid I won't." The knight answered with a smile. "Being a guardian to a young princess is a young person's game. I don't think I'd be able to keep up with her." Illyana chuckled as they reached the tent and she went through the process of registering. 

"Brackets will be set up shortly." The man said as he handed her information to another man. "Please make sure you don't leave the area once the tournament starts." Illyana just nodded as she exited the tent after Jacob registered as well. 

“What weapon will you be using?” Jacob asked excitedly as they made their way back to the warm up area and looked at the racks of weapons that were offered to the knights. “I think I’ll use a greatsword.” 

“You sure you’ll be able to wield that, Jacob?” William jested and Illyana snickered as the young man scowled and moved forward to take a greatsword. 

“I’m considering dual wielding broadswords.” Illyana hummed to herself as she moved forward and gently took two swords in her hands. She didn’t dual wield often, but this was probably for the best. Having a heavy shield on her left arm might fatigue her more than she’d like. At least if she lost her sword in her right hand, she could take the sword from her left if needed. 

“I didn’t know you could dual wield, Knight Commander.” Jacob beamed at her, in awe almost as he rested his sword on his shoulder. “You’ll have to teach me sometime.” 

“Maybe.” Illyana grinned as she went to one of the dummies and began practicing her strikes. She felt a pull in her shoulder, but no pain, just tension. She exhaled slowly as she noticed a restriction in her movement due to her armor. That would be something she’d have to address later. 

After a few moments of practicing, there was a burst of fanfare as a crowd started piling into the arena to fill the spectator stands. The knights stopped their sparring when more fanfare started and they all turned to see the king and the princess making their way to the arena. Everyone bowed, including Illyana, as they passed before a man came out holding a large, rolled up piece of paper. 

He walked towards a large board near the tents and nailed it up. The knights all moved to see the brackets and Illyana gasped softly when she saw that thirty knights had registered for the tournament. That was a lot of opponents, but…

“I'm getting a by.” Illyana said quietly as she looked at the brackets. She searched for Jacob’s name and saw that he was against a fellow soldier that was a couple years older than him. 

“Hm, Sir Heinrich.” Jacob hummed as he rubbed his chin in thought. “He’s pretty good with a halberd, I’ll have to make sure to stay out of his striking range.” He glanced at Illyana with a grin. “I’m assuming you're getring a by because of your status, Knight Commander. You’re lucky, you won’t be tired when the second bracket starts.” 

“Then I hope you make it that far.” Illyana smirked at Jacob and he grinned back. 

“Competitors!” A man yelled and Illyana turned to look at him. “Please line up in the arena to hear the words of the king!” 

The knights all moved in a group to file out into the arena. The crowd was already cheering as they moved to the center of the arena and faced where the king and princess were seated. They all bowed as the king held his hand up to silence the onlookers. 

“Welcome, knights! Today’s tournament will determine who will become the princess’s guardian.” The crowd cheered as the knights watched the king speak. “To make sure this competition doesn’t go on too long, the first bracket of fights will only last for five minutes. If no one has yielded by five minutes, the knight with the most body hits will be deemed the winner.” 

Illyana looked around at the other knights who started to murmur. That was fair. With thirty competitors, waiting for all of them to yield or be knocked out could take all day. 

“As you advance through the brackets, you will be given more time.” The king said as his eyes scanned the knights before him. “The finalists will have an unlimited amount of time. That being said.” The king clapped his hands together. “The arena will be divided into two smaller arenas so we can have two fights going at one time. Good luck and fight with honor.” 

The knights held their weapons up and cheered as the announcer for the tournament called for the first fighters to come to the arenas. Illyana began to follow the others to leave before glancing over her shoulder at Dahlia who was seated next to her father and looked thoroughly unamused. The knight chuckled before exiting the arena to the waiting area with the other knights. 

When she sat down, the dark armored knight was sitting across the way and staring at her again. For a moment, her vision blurred and his gaze turned sinister and his eyes blazed with rage. Just for a moment, she recognized him and her eyes widened. 

Illyana blinked and the man's eyes widened before a smirk grew on his lips. He stood then, resting his lance over his shoulder as he approached. For a second, Illyana felt panic grip her chest as his visage kept changing. From black armor, to gold and his eyes from brown to red. Before she knew it, the man was standing in front of her, his eyes glinting dangerously as he crouched down to be at eye level.

"'Lo, Arian." Illyana gasped softly as she leaned back to try and put space between her and the other knight. "I'm so happy that I've finally found you."

The knight commander exhaled slowly as she straightened her shoulders and tried to quash the anxiety building in her body. She didn't know this man, but he knew Arian, how? Her brow furrowed slightly as the man laughed and moved to sit on the bench next to her. 

"Don't tell me," He grinned as he leaned closer to her. "That you don't remember me?" He chuckled again as he brought his hand up to cover his face. "You must not have regained your memory yet, old friend." He turned to look at her with wicked eyes. "You have found Volana at least? You two always find each other."

The man laughed hysterically, causing some of the other knights to look in their direction. He stopped laughing and looked at Illyana again. This man was crazy, he had to be. There was no other explanation. But then why was she reacting the way she was? Like she had met him before. 

"How interesting." The man said as he rubbed his forehead. "I thought for sure you would've merged with your vessel by now. How fortunate for me." His eyes darkened then and his face turned cold and serious as he looked at Illyana. "This will make it so much easier to kill you."

Illyana tensed as she felt a heavy weight fall on her body. The darkness in the man's eyes and the malicious aura he was radiating made Illyana want to strike him down now while she had the chance. She didn't know what his history with Arian was, but it was clear they had unfinished business. 

As the knight commander inhaled slowly to try and regain her composure, the man chuckled again. "What's wrong, Arian?" He asked, his voice getting lower. "You're usually so fearless. I’m almost disappointed you aren’t standing up to me."

“I don’t even know who you are.” Illyana said firmly as she narrowed her eyes slightly. She might not know who this man is, but she was tired of how he was acting. For some reason, she felt like she should despise this man and she couldn’t figure out why. Usually this sort of intimidation didn’t bother her, but him calling her Arian meant something, even if she wasn’t exactly sure what it was. 

“How rude of me.” The man closed his eyes and feigned disappointment. “My name in this lifetime is Sir Magnus Eizen.” When he opened his eyes again, they were almost glowing. “But you may call me Durak.” 

Illyana froze. _Durak_. Why did she recognize that name? She looked at Durak with wide eyes as his image stuttered and his eyes were red once more. He chuckled as he ran his hands through his hair and stood, keeping his back to her. 

“I will face you in the finals, Arian.” He glanced over his shoulders, his vicious smile gleaming and his eyes wide. “Don’t disappoint me by losing to these lesser beings, because I am going to kill you today and take Volana as mine.” 

The knight commander stood then, her body moving on its own before she realized what she was doing. Her hand shot out and closed around his neck, her muscles flexing as he continued to smile at her. For a second, she felt a heat behind her eyes and Durak laughed maniacally as the other knights stood suddenly, surprised by the altercation. 

“Oh, I hit a nerve, finally.” He patted the hand that was holding his neck. “Careful, _Knight Commander_ , you wouldn’t want to get disqualified, now would you?” 

Illyana clenched her jaw as she looked around to see the other knights staring at them. She growled softly, before releasing the man and he beamed at her. 

_Why?_ She thought to herself as she stared at Durak who was staring back. _What is he to me? He is nothing. I don’t know him. Why did I get so angry?_

“I look forward to fighting you, Knight Commander.” Durak bowed before turning his back and walking back to his seat on the other side of the tent. 

Illyana sighed as she left the tent, inhaling deeply and closing her eyes. _Volana_. The vision of Dahlia flashed in her mind and her eyes opened slowly. Something had happened between Durak and Arian, but Illyana wasn’t sure what, though clearly it wasn’t good. The knight shook her head and moved to a shaded spot near the tent. She wasn’t sure exactly what was going on with her and the haze she’d been seeing around Dahlia, but it couldn’t be a coincidence that Durak recognized her. 

“He’d mentioned regaining my memory.” She muttered to herself. “And merging with my vessel. What did that mean?” Illyana sighed again as she sat down and closed her eyes, trying to focus on blocking everything around her out. She used to meditate a lot when she had been a foot soldier, it helped her not lose focus during war. She supposed now was as good a time as any to try it again.


	11. Unification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the reviews you guys, I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far :3

Illyana inhaled and exhaled slowly as the world around her began to slowly fade away. She felt a sense of calm wash over her as her body relaxed and thoughts of Durak left her mind. Even the weight of her armor seemed nonexistent. The knight exhaled again, letting her tension ebb from her muscles. 

"Hello, Knight Commander." Illyana’s eyes flew open as she looked around to find herself in a white void that was completely still. In front of her, stood a copy of herself with shimmering white hair and silver eyes, dressed in a white formal suit. 

"Arian." The knight breathed as she stood and looked around. "How is this possible?" 

"You and I are one, Illyana." Arian answered, her voice a little higher than Illyana's. "When you came to terms with even the possibility of being my reincarnation, it opened up the ability for us to communicate until you accept my spirit fully."

Illyana was gobsmacked. Reincarnation? Her eyes were wide as she stared at Arian. Arian was an inch or two taller than she was and there was an ethereal glow that seemed to emanate from her eyes. This was unreal, but it would explain her visions and why Durak had recognized her. 

"How did this happen?" Illyana asked as she massaged her temples. "Why did I only start having these visions now and not earlier if I'm your incarnation?"

"It's different in every cycle." Arian answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "Some of my vessels are born with my memories as early as childhood. Others awaken later in life and some not at all." Her eyes fell on Illyana and the knight froze. "Yours seemed to have been triggered when you came in contact with Volana’s vessel."

"You mean Princess Dahlia?" Arian nodded silently. “How many times have you been reincarnated?” 

“I honestly don’t know.” Arian replied with a small shrug of her shoulders. “Time moves differently for me now that I'm basically a spirit.” She glanced at Illyana. “When I was alive, your world had just been created and humans were new to the world.” 

“New?” Illyana gasped softly as she stared at Arian. “What...what are you?” 

“In your language I’m a demigod.” Arian said nonchalantly and Illyana just blinked at her. "My father was a god and my mother was a human. When my father's house rejected me, a House of Moon took me in so I wouldn't be orphaned. In lifetime, my people were called Ancients." 

“A demigod…” The knight breathed and Arian nodded. 

“And you will have some of my powers once you allow my spirit to merge with yours.” Illyana looked up and her brow furrowed. “That’s a perk of being my vessel.” Illyana flopped back down again and Arian chuckled before kneeling down in front of her. “I know it’s a lot to take in. Most of the time my vessels see the visions and receive my memories and just accept that they had a past life. But you,” Arian tilted her head a bit and smiled. “You are having a hard time accepting that fact.” 

Illyana lowered her gaze and clenched her jaw. How was this supposed to be something easy? To accept that you’re the reincarnation of a demigod that lived how many thousands of years ago when humans were 'new'? She brought her hands up and massaged her temples. This couldn’t be happening. Obviously she was losing her mind, that was the only explanation. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“It takes longer for some vessels.” Arian said calmly as she sat down in front of Illyana. “Nothing has to change for you. You won’t lose your sense of self, you’ll just attain my memories, some of my strength .” 

“So then, what is Volana to you?” Illyana asked finally, looking at the demigod before her. “I’ve seen some...intimate interactions.” 

Arian smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "She is my queen, my Goddess, and my second soul." She saw the confusion on Illyana's face and chuckled. "My lover, as your time calls it."

"So, the princess is the reincarnation of Volana?" The knight asked quietly as Arian nodded. "Does… does that mean that her and I?"

“Do you want that?” Illyana blushed slightly as she averted her gaze and Arian chuckled as she folded her arms over her chest. 

“Mine and Volana’s souls are bound to one another.” The demigod answered as she tilted her head up. “That doesn’t necessarily mean that our reincarnations fall in love, but they will have some sort of relationship.” She tapped her chin gently in thought. “It’s quite ironic that you’re fighting to be her guardian like I was to Volana.” 

Illyana sighed heavily, letting out a small grumble in frustration. This was a lot to process, and could she even trust her own mind? Was this all just a fevered dream from an old injury to her head? She squeezed her eyes shut before she felt a weight on her shoulder. Illyana looked up to see Arian smiling calmly at her. 

"Your life seems to be following a very similar path that mine did." Arian said quietly as she gently squeezed Illyana’s shoulder. "But you won't fall in love with Volana’s vessel unless you want to. Our souls are only bound to be near the other, they can't force you to love."

"This is a lot." Illyana breathed as she shook her head again and looked at Arian. "How do I...accept your spirit."

"Well, since you're here." Arian stood, as did Illyana. "Just shake my hand." She offered her hand to her vessel and Illyana looked at it for a moment, apprehensive on what might actually happen if she accepted her role as Arian's incarnation.

Illyana inhaled and exhaled slowly before reaching her hand out. She was about to grasp Arian's hand when she felt a pull in her chest and suddenly she was looking up at William. Her senses slowly began to return and she heard shouting and people running.

"Knight Commander!" William shout as the clashing of metal filled her ears. "We have a situation." 

"Arian!" Illyana froze when she heard the name shouted into the air. "Come fight me! I'm too impatient to go along with these theatrics!"

William clenched his jaw before looking back at Illyana. "We tried to apprehend him, but he's strong and we don't know who this Arian is."

More metal scraping together before she heard the cries of men being slain. She stood up, still regaining her composure before grabbing her swords. She knew who was calling her. 

"Get the people evacuated, William." He nodded and went to run off, but Illyana grabbed his shoulder and he stopped to look at her. "Make sure you get the princess somewhere safe." Her eyes narrowed and William bowed his head and she let him go. 

Illyana closed her eyes and inhaled deep, holding her breath for a moment before exhaling. She should've asked Arian who Durak was, but she hasn't expected to be pulled from her mediation. It left her a bit disoriented and she tried her best to stabilize herself. It was clear to her that Durak was unstable, but if anything that made him more dangerous. 

The knight held her swords tight as she made her way to the arena. Other knights were scattered on the ground as she entered and Durak was fighting another before hitting him hard in the face with the butt end of his lance, knocking him unconscious. When he saw her, he smiled, face splattered with blood and rested his weapon on his shoulder. 

"About time." He grunted as he turned to look at the remaining audience which included the king and princess. "You were delaying the show!" Illyana turned to see William approaching the princess before Durak shouted again. "Do not remove the princess! She has to watch."

William looked at Illyana with wide eyes as she stared back and then glanced at Dahlia. "Tell him to stand down, Arian, or I will kill every last person here, including your princess."

Illyana swallowed hard as she shook her head to William who stopped moving, but stayed near the monarchs. She turned to Durak then and scowled. All the destruction, and for what? She tightened her grip around her sword and Durak laughed. 

"You seem so eager to fight now, Arian." He wiped some blood from his face. "Tell me, do you remember me yet?"

"My name is Illyana Artania, Knight Commander of Lunaria's Royal Military." She raised her sword to point it at Durak who seemed thoroughly bored by the announcement. "Lay down your weapon or I will take it from you."

"I would _so_ enjoy watching you try, _Knight Commander_." Durak answered as he crouched into a fighting stance, holding his lance lightly over his shoulder. Illyana got in her own stance, holding one sword in front of her and the other over her head. She felt a pull in her side and shoulder, but ignored it the best that she could. 

x--x

Everything had happened so fast. The tournament had only witnessed four rounds before a deranged knight killed his opponent and began wreaking havoc on the others. Dahlia had watched in horror as people emptied from the stands, but she couldn't tear herself away. 

In front of her was the man Arian had bested in her dream, Durak. It was almost like she was dreaming again, but the cries of the injured and fallen knights wasn't a dream. There was so much chaos going on she hadn’t even thought about fleeing.

Where was Illyana? 

He kept calling for Arian in his fits of rage and violence. Dahlia had a gut feeling he had already run into the knight commander and her fears were confirmed when Illyana made her way into the arena. This was a nightmare. How could Durak possibly be here?

"Sire!" Sir William appeared and Dahlia turned her gaze away from Illyana and Durak. "We must get you and the princess to safety."

"Do not remove the princess. She has to watch. "

Dahlia froze when William turned to look at Illyana who slowly shook her head. Her gaze was drawn back as she heard Illyana announce herself and Durak got into a fighting stance as Illyana did the same. This had to be a bad dream. She needed to wake up. 

“This can’t be happening.” Dahlia whispered to herself as she watched the stand-off between the two warriors. “Father,” The princess turned to the king with wide eyes full of panic. “You have to do something!” 

“I don’t think you should, sire.” William said as he watched Illyana and Durak. “There is something...off about that man. His strength, the way he’s not tired after fighting off all those knights and not being fatigued.” He looked over at the king and the princess. “He felled so many so quickly and Lady Illyana seems to be cautious of him. Not to mention these were our best fighters.” 

Without warning, there was a loud clang and all three turned to see that Durak had struck out at Illyana. She had blocked with her swords, but the blow had been hard enough to knock Illyana back a couple feet. Dahlia inhaled sharply when she watched Durak attack Illyana again and again with intense speed and force. She didn’t even know how the knight was blocking his attacks. 

“What is he?” The king spoke softly as they watched the battle. “He moves like a demon. I don’t know how long the Knight Commander will last.” 

Dahlia was trying not to listen to him as she watched Durak attack Illyana. It was hard to watch. Even though he hadn’t landed a blow yet, his blows were hard and Illyana hadn’t even had a chance to go on the offensive. The fight was very one sided, regardless of how talented Illyana was with a sword, it was useless if she couldn’t land a blow. 

“She needs help.” Dahlia whispered to herself. But who could help her? The princess watched helplessly as the battle ensued before her. “I’m going down there.” 

“Dahlia, no!” The king said firmly as she went to move and he grabbed her arm. “There’s nothing you could possibly do to help the knight commander now. There’s no need to put yourself in danger.” 

Another loud clang as both the king and Dahlia turned to see Illyana on her back. With her father distracted, Dahlia wrenched her arm out of his grasp and made her way down the stairs to the arena. She had no idea how she was possibly going to help Illyana, but she had to try. 

It was that moment that Dahlia was starting to realize that maybe she had let Illyana in a bit more than she originally thought. She wasn’t sure how it had happened with just some one-on-one conversation, or maybe the visions of Arian were drawing her closer to Illyana. Either way, she wanted to help her and the thought of her dying…

“No.” Dahlia breathed as she reached the barrier wall of the arena. “She won’t die.” 

x--x

Illyana was tired and she was sore. The blows that Durak was dealing were shaking her down to her bones. She had never fought someone this strong and at this point in the fight, she could only block. The knight was sure if one of his blows had landed, she would be immediately incapacitated. 

Her body was starting to fail her and the weight of her armor was causing her to slow down. Sweat was running down her face and her breathing was ragged as she dodged another thrust from Durak’s lance before rolling to avoid another. He had an unimaginable amount of speed and Illyana couldn’t figure out a weakness to exploit yet, at least she hadn’t had time to find one. 

“I’m disappointed, Arian!” Durak cackled as he rested his lance over his shoulder. “You haven’t attacked me once! What sort of knight are you?” He bent at the waist as she got back on her feet and felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and left arm. “I’ll at least give you credit on your blocking. I’m surprised your blades haven’t broken yet.” 

Illyana was trying to catch her breath as Durak laughed and spun his lance over his head. “Come on, Arian.” He stood and flourished his arm forward. “At least die like a warrior so your princess won’t be so disappointed.” 

Illyana readied her swords and clenched her jaw as she lunged at him. Her swords moved in unison as one slashed down towards him and he dodged, while the other came down, following the same path as she spun to attack again. The one advantage of dual wielding is the speed of which she could attack in succession, the downfall was her defense was severely weakened. 

Durak dodged and parried easily, the malicious smile never leaving his face and it only made Illyana angrier. In her fatigue, she noticed the slightest speed difference in her left arm due to her armor. The knight slashed out horizontally at Durak’s head and he bent back to avoid the blades before springing back up and swinging his lance. The blade brushed against her neck and she as she spun away and raised her blades again. 

The cut wasn’t deep, but enough to draw blood as she waited for Durak to make another move. Her muscles were burning from exhaustion and she felt her grip on her swords weakening. She was going to lose. There was no way she could keep up fighting like this for much longer and even though she hadn’t allowed Durak to land a killing blow, it was only a matter of time. 

“Don’t give up yet, Arian.” Durak growled as he launched forward, lance thrusting forward and Illyana parried, stepping to the side and swinging her sword in her left hand down towards his head. If she didn’t aim to kill, there wasn’t even a point in this fight. Durak dodged the blade and spun his lance over his shoulder, hitting Illyana on the side of her head with the base of his weapon. 

The knight stumbled back, but continued her attack quickly. She pushed to slash and dodge. The lance came charging towards her face and she lifted her blade to parry. Sparks flew as their steal collided and she ran forward, stabbing her other sword at her opponent. Durak smirked as he ducked under her blade and sidestepped around her. She had a brief opening, but it would leave her vulnerable. 

Illyana swung her sword back towards Durak, leaving her right side open and he stabbed forward. She felt her blade connect with his neck, but it wasn’t deep. She also felt the blade of his lance penetrate her thigh and they stayed there for a moment in their violent connection. He grinned at Illyana, blood running down his chest plate. 

Durak pulled his lance from Illyana’s leg as she simultaneously pulled her sword and they took a few steps away from each other. She was limping now, her muscle was weak and she could already feel the blood running down her leg. Illyana was having a hard time standing now as the shock from the initial injury was wearing off and the pain was starting to manifest. 

“At least you got one good hit.” Durak mocked as he took a step toward the knight. “You’re looking pale, Arian.” He chuckled as he took another step forward and Illyana took one back. Her vision was starting to blur and she raised her sword in her left hand in a weak attempt to fend him off. He swung his lance and knocked the sword out of her hands. “This is far from what I expected, but I suppose I couldn’t ask for an easier fight.” 

He kicked Illyana in the chest, knocking her to the ground as he stood over her. “Goodbye, Arian.” Durak raised his lance and Illyana tried to stand before he brought the lance down on her shoulder. Illyana fell to the ground with a groan as Durak readied his weapon to strike again. Illyana turned her head to look up at him and watched as he spun his lance before swinging it down. 

“No!” Illyana’s eyes widened as she watched Princess Dahlia appear in front of her, arms outstretched. 

Illyana moved as fast as she could to get in front of the princess, wrapping her arms around her as she felt the blade of Durak’s lance pierce her armor. There was a deep pressure between her shoulder blades and she couldn’t stop herself from falling forward. Illyana felt the lance leave her body as she hit the ground. 

“Illyana!” Dahlia’s cry was muffled in her ears as her eyes closed. "Illyana!"

“ _Illyana_.” The knight groaned softly. “Illyana, wake up.” Illyana opened her eyes and looked up to see she was back in the white void where Arian was standing over her. “Your princess is in danger. You have to wake up.” 

“I’m not dead?” Illyana asked as she rolled onto her back and looked up at Arian. 

“Take my hand.” The woman said as she reached down. “When we become merged, I can help you.” Illyana stared up at the hand for a moment before she reached up and grasped Arian's hand. 


	12. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay friends! I have gotten busy picking up another job which will possibly become my full time job! Also here is some art!  
> https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/past-the-point-/list?title_no=517447

Dahlia was looking over Illyana’s prone body, a large wound in her back where the lance had impaled her. This had to be a nightmare. Her body was humming with adrenaline and fear as she tried to focus on Illyana. 

“Illyana, wake up!” Dahlia shouted as she shook Illyana’s body. She glanced over her shoulder to see Durak laughing as he looked down at them. 

“My, how brave, princess!” He mused as he shook his head and combed his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t expect you to be so protective of your knight.” Dahlia was trembling, her eyes wide as she watched the deranged man look down at her again. “Your reincarnations are always so hard to look at at, Volana.” 

Durak crouched down in front of Dahlia and smirked. The princess leaned away from him with a scowl on her face, keeping her hand on Illyana in some way to keep her safe. The man reached out and carefully brushed a stray strand of hair behind Dahlia’s ear. She wanted to smack his hand away, but she couldn’t bring herself to move. 

“Don’t be scared, princess.” He said calmly. “Arian and I have been rivals for a millennia. You see,” Durak reached forward and patted Illyana’s foot. “Arian stole something from me, something that was rightfully mine and I will never forgive her for that. I was lucky enough to find her this cycle, but sometimes I’m not so lucky. At least you get to see her every time you’re incarnated.” 

Dahlia scowled as she smacked his hand away from Illyana’s body and Durak cackled. “Such fervor.” He tilted his head. “You were always fiery when I knew you.”

“What do you want?” Dahlia hissed as she narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her. His eyebrows raised for a moment before he shook his head with a smile. 

“I want you.” He answered, reaching forward and gently cupping Dahlia’s face. “You were meant to be mine since the beginning. Now that Arian is out of the way there is nothing keeping us apart.” Dahlia tensed as he stood up and she heard the thunderous sound of armored boots coming towards them. 

“Release the princess!” A soldier shouted as he lowered his weapon at Durak. He had about twenty other soldiers that had surrounded Durak and the princess. “And drop your weapon. In the name of the king!” 

Durak looked around with a smile on his face as he raised his lance and the soldiers attacked. While he was distracted, Dahlia turned her attention back to Illyana who hadn’t moved. There was a small pool of blood forming under the knight and Dahlia shook the her again. 

"Illyana, please." She glanced over her shoulder to see that Durak was effectively cutting down the soldiers one by one. "You have to wake up." There was nothing. No movement, no response from the knight and Dahlia felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"Time to go, Princess." Dahlia yelped when she felt a rough hand grasp her upper arm and pull her away from the knight commander. "We have so much catching up to do."

"No!" Dahlia shouted as she tried to dig her feet into the ground. She clawed and hit the hand around her arm to no avail. "I am not yours!" 

"Not yet." Durak grinned down at the princess. "But you will be." Dahlia's eyes widened as she tried harder to free herself, but only succeeded in causing Durak's hold to grow tighter. 

"No." Dahlia breathed as tears began to blur her vision and she continued to fight back the best that she could. In all her years she never imagined anything like this happening. Sure, monarchs got abducted, held ransom, but this was different. There would be no ransom, she could see it in this man’s eyes that she would never be free of him if he took her. 

As Durak pulled her away, a gust of wind rushed past Dahlia from behind and both she, and Durak, turned to see what had caused it. The princess gasped softly when she saw Illyana standing, air swirling slowly around her as she lifted her head. Durak started chuckling softly as he released Dahlia’s arm and readied his lance. 

"There you are, Arian." He muttered and Dahlia glanced up at him as he smirked. She gasped softly when she saw his eyes glow a deep gold before she turned to look at Illyana. 

“Illyana.” Dahlia breathed as she watched the knight lift her head and open her eyes. She inhaled sharply when she saw that the emerald green eyes had turned silver, just like Arian’s. 

In the blink of an eye, Illyana had rushed forward, swinging her sword horizontally at Durak who had blocked. The force of the strike sent the man reeling backwards and caused air to rush around Dahlia. The princess turned to look up at the knight commander with wide eyes as Illyana looked down at her. 

“You should get somewhere safe, princess.” The silver in Illyana's eyes faded back to their normal hue as Durak's maniacal laugh rang into the air. “Now.” 

Dahlia was speechless as she watched Illyana look towards Durak, a hardness in her features that the princess wasn’t used to seeing. The man was grinning giddily as he stared at Illyana in awe. The princess began to slowly back away from the two warriors as Durak began walking towards the knight commander again. She wasn’t exactly sure how Illyana was up again as if she hadn’t been injured at all, but she wasn’t going to question it right this second. 

“I see you’ve recovered, Arian.” Durak said as he tilted his head. “I knew you wouldn’t let me take Volana without a proper fight.” 

“I am not Arian.” Illyana growled as she tightened her grip on her sword and clenched her jaw. “But I will defeat you, nonetheless.” She readied herself as Durak did the same. They stared at each other for a moment before Durak rushed forward, swinging his lance and Illyana blocked it, the force causing a shock wave that almost knocked Dahlia over, but Illyana didn’t budge. 

“I see you acquired some new skills.” Durak said as their weapons sparked when Illyana slashed forward, pushing him back. The man smiled as he rushed at her again, releasing a flurry of strikes that Illyana blocked and dodged. “You’re much stronger now!” He shouted over the clashing of their weapons. 

“Stronger than you.” Illyana replied as she narrowed her eyes and knocked the lance away before stabbing forward, catching the man on his left side. Durak jumped back as the knight brought her sword up again. “I won’t let you near the princess again.” 

The knight commander raised her sword over her head and her eyes began to glow silver once more. Air began to swirl around her sword as she clenched her jaw and slashed down, sending a blast of white energy crashing towards Durak who, for once, looked panicked as he dodged out of the way. The blast left a deep scar in the ground and Durak’s expression shifted from over confident, to serious. 

“We aren’t playing around anymore?” He asked deeply as he twirled his lance around his hand. 

“We never were.” Illyana growled as she held her sword out in front of her. “Only now the battle field has been leveled.” The knight burst forward again, attacking Durak with a whirlwind of slashes. He parried the best that he could, but he faltered slightly and Illyana hit him hard in the chest with her shoulder. 

Durak staggered back, but recovered quickly as Illyana rushed him again. Their weapons collided again and again until they both separated. Durak was trying to catch his breath as Illyana had yet to tire. For a moment, Illyana’s silver eyes grew brighter and she lowered herself into a defensive stance. 

“You are not stronger than us.” Durak tensed when two voices came from Illyana’s mouth. “Your pride and arrogance were always your downfall.” Illyana’s eyes narrowed. “Yield, or suffer the consequences of your actions.” 

Durak stood and threw his head back with a laugh. “Suffer the consequences?” He repeated with a toothy grin. “The only way I will ever stop coming for Volana will be if you kill me.” 

“I know.” When Illyana spoke, this time it was just her voice and when she blinked, her eyes were back to green. “That is my intention.” 

Durak narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth before he attacked, thrusting his lance at Illyana’s head. She dodged and kept her eyes locked on his as they fought. It was clear to see that Durak was flustered. His movements were choppy and he was fighting on pure emotion. She could see the rage in his eyes with every move. 

“You’re slipping, Durak.” Illyana mocked as she blocked one of his attacks. “You truly were never worthy to protect Volana.” 

Durak roared as he pushed Illyana back and swung his lance hard. Illyana parried, knocking his lance away and struck his face with the pommel of her sword. He reeled back and blood flowed from his nose. He spun quickly, thrusting his lance forward and Illyana tilted her head to the side as the blade brushed against her cheek. 

His attacks got faster as he pushed forward, enraged by Illyana’s taunt. Regardless, Illyana could still see his mistakes as his rage took over. He brought his lance down hard over her head and she brought her sword up to block. 

“You’re just a bastard deity who was left on the streets!” Durak roared as he tried to force his lance down. His gold eyes raging as he stared into Illyana’s. “Being the queen’s guardian was my birthright as heir to my house!” Illyana bared her teeth as she pushed Durak back and he attacked her again. 

Illyana knocked his lance away and thrust her sword forward. Durak froze as he looked down to see her blade embedded in his chest through his armor. The knight pulled her sword from his body and he staggered back, holding his wound as he coughed up blood. 

“A little different from our first fight.” He replied with a grin. “I feel...you had more mercy then.” 

“You weren’t as big of a threat then.” Illyana replied as she kept her sword ready in her hand. “You seem to have lost your mind since then.” 

“Living thousands of lives and retaining your memory will do that to you.” Durak spat blood onto the ground and chuckled. “When you spend every one of those lives wandering a world that isn’t familiar. And then I came upon your first incarnation, Arian.” He smirked as he used his lance to support his body and blood spilled from his wound. “You and Volana, living peacefully together. It was infuriating.” The knight commander clenched her jaw as he laughed again. “Over and over I found you and Volana, and she always chose you.” 

“One would think you’d take the hint.” Illyana growled softly as she watched him stagger back again. 

“I deserved Volana.” Durak replied as he closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his mouth, releasing a very high pitched whistle. “And I will yield, for now.” 

There was a faint roar in the air and Illyana tensed as she looked into the sky. She couldn’t see anything, but she could almost feel whatever was coming. The sound of wings beating the air gave the knight a vague idea as she kept her gaze to the sky. Another roar as a shape came into view. A large red dragon descended down, causing Illyana to roll out of the way as the ground shook when it landed behind Durak. 

“You’ll forgive me, Arian.” Durak chuckled as he backed towards the dragon who lowered its body so Durak could climb onto its back. “But we will have to put our final battle off until a later date.” 

Illyana glared as Durak settled on the dragon’s back and it’s massive wings flexed, lifting it off the ground. She brought her arm up to protect her eyes from the dirt that was flung into the air. She gripped her sword with both hands and flourished up, sending a blast of white light towards the dragon who veered to the side to avoid it. The last thing she saw as the dragon flew away was the smirk on Durak’s face. 

x--x

It had been three days since the tournament debacle. Three days that Dahlia had yet to see the knight commander after everything that had happened. Her father had taken Durak’s threat very seriously and locked down the castle after he’d fled. Dahlia had been confined to her chambers and Illyana had been sent to the infirmary for the extent of her injuries.

The princess was sitting on her bed, contemplating the event over and over. What she’d seen and heard had been rattling around in her mind for the whole time she’d been confined. The silver she’d seen in Illyana’s eyes, and the second voice that had emerged when she’d spoken. Everything seemed so surreal that the princess wasn’t actually sure if she’d seen and heard those things or if she’d just imagined it. It was possible she could’ve had another vision, but it didn’t seem likely. 

Dahlia sighed softly as she flopped back onto her mattress and flung her arm over her face. She thought being confined to the castle was boring, being confined to her chambers was far worse. Dahlia wanted to visit Illyana, but she wasn’t exactly sure on what to say to the knight commander after the tournament. 

The fact that Arian was, or had been a real person, had been a hard thing to accept for the first day. But the more she thought about it, the more her visions of Arian and dreams of being Volana made sense. She needed to talk to the knight commander and figure out what she knew about the whole thing. 

“Highness?” Ella entered with a tray full of fruit, bread and cheese for lunch. “I hope you’re hungry.” 

“I’m not.” Dahlia answered as she stayed lying on her bed, not even looking at Ella as she set the tray down on the table by the window. “I would like my father to allow me out of my chambers. Have you heard anything from him?” 

“I’m sorry, princess.” The maid answered as she bowed. “The king still insists on keeping you isolated until he deems it safe.” 

“So never.” The princess sighed as she glanced at Ella. The handmaiden avoided eye contact and Dahlia groaned. This was very typical of her father, confining her when he thought things were too dangerous and, even though Durak posed a very serious threat, he hadn’t returned in the days that had passed. 

In Dahlia’s mind, that meant that things were at least safe enough for her to come out of her apartment. The princess sat up, stretching her arms over her head and stood as Ella straightened up to bow. She was tired of sitting around doing nothing. 

“I’m going to the infirmary, Ella.” Dahlia said finally as her handmaiden followed her. 

“Are you feeling well, Highness?” Ella asked as she moved to open the door for Dahlia. “Shall I accompany you?”

Dahlia paused for a moment before walking through the door. “Yes, I think you should. I have a little favor to ask of you.” She didn’t say anymore after that as she made her way down the corridor and to the main floor of the palace towards the infirmary wing. There were a lot of injured soldiers still being treated after Durak’s onslaught and, surprisingly, none of the capable guards had said a word to her about being out and about. 

“Ella,” Dahlia turned to face her handmaiden when they reached the doorway to the infirmary. “I need you to stand out here and let me know if you see my father heading in this direction, all right?” 

“O-of course, princess.” Ella bowed, though she seemed a tad bit uncomfortable. “I will be vigilant.” 

“Thank you, Ella.” Dahlia smiled as she hugged the young woman and entered the infirmary. 

Dahlia looked around to see that the more seriously injured knights were in bed. Bandages all over their bodies and the princess did her best not to stare as she walked by. She finally caught sight of Lady Ashera tending to a young man with a bandage over his eyes. 

“Luckily the damage won’t be permanent.” The elven woman said gently as the young man. “A few days of this ointment and your eyes will heal, but you will be a bit sensitive to light when they do.” 

“Thank you, Healer Ashera.” The young soldier muttered before he fell asleep. 

Lady Ashera sighed softly before wiping her forehead. She stood up and glanced towards the princess, bowing deeply when she turned to face her. Dahlia curtsied in return. 

“I assume you’re here for the Knight Commander.” Lady Ashera said with a small smile and Dahlia’s eyes widened slightly before nodding. “Follow me, Highness.” 

Dahlia followed Lady Ashera down a small corridor that led to a room with a heavy wooden door. When they reached the door, the healer knocked twice before opening the door and Dahlia peeked around Cortana to see Illyana sitting on a bed against the far wall. Lady Ashera stepped to the side so Dahlia could see Illyana fully. 

“You have a visitor, Illyana.” Cortana said as the knight commander looked up to look at Dahlia. “I’ll give you two a little privacy.” 

Lady Ashera swiftly left the room and shut the door as Illyana continued to stare up at the princess. Dahlia fidgeted slightly, avoiding the knight’s gaze as she looked around the room. There was a desk in the north wall with several books and papers scattered about it. A few maps with red circles in random areas and x’s in others. 

“I didn’t expect to see you for another day or so, princess.” Illyana said finally as Dahlia turned her attention back to the knight who was now standing. 

The princess wasn’t expecting to be as flustered as she was seeing Illyana again. Mainly due to the knight’s attire which consisted of a white, loose sleeveless tunic and black casual pants that ended just below her knees. She was barefoot and her hair was down which, again, something she wasn’t entirely used to. 

“Are you staying here?” Dahlia finally managed to ask as she cleared her throat and folded her arms over her chest. Illyana nodded her head as she clasped her hands behind her back. Dahlia noticed and rolled her eyes slightly. “I think we’ve spent enough time together for you to be at ease, Lady Illyana.” 

“Sorry, princess.” Illyana replied as she sat back down on the bed and ran her hands over her face. “I’ve been in here for three days being monitored by Lady Ashera after what happened at the tournament.” She glanced up at the princess and offered a small, but tired, smile. “I’m afraid the king isn’t sure I should be trusted to be your guardian after...well, after what happened.” 

“What did happen, Illyana?” Dahlia asked as she took the chair from the desk and sat down. She was far past formalities and she wanted answers. “Your eyes, your voice...Durak. Y-you have no visible injuries, or at least any that are being treated. I watched a lance drive into your back!” Dahlia’s thoughts were starting to get jumbled recalling the events of the tournament and she felt her heart start to race. Was this anxiety? She’d never experienced anything like this before. She furrowed her brow and looked into Illyana’s eyes. “How are you alive?” 

Illyana leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and folding her hands in front of her face. “I...sort of spoke with Arian. Or well, more so her spirit.” She glanced back at Dahlia. “We have merged.” 

Dahlia was speechless. Her mouth fell open as she stared back at the knight. “You...you spoke to her?” Illyana nodded and Dahlia let out a breath. “How is that possible?” She closed her eyes for a moment before it dawned on her. “You knew about Arian and Volana?!” The princess yelped as she stood up. 

“So you know of Volana.” Illyana said as she held her hands up in defense as the princess moved towards her. “I-I had a dream a couple weeks ago of Volana and she addressed me as Arian.” The knight combed her fingers through her hair and inhaled slowly through her nose. “Since the night I first saw you at my promotion, I have been...seeing Volana randomly when you’re around.” 

That made sense. Dahlia thought to herself as she spun and sat down on the mattress with Illyana. The times when Illyana seemed to stare off into the distance or how her eyes were unfocused when she would look at Dahlia. 

“You are Volana’s incarnation.” Illyana said finally as she looked down at her hands. “And I am Arian’s...obviously. Durak, he, he knew that when she saw me. He told me that he was alive when Arian and Volana were alive thousands of years ago.” 

“This is a lot.” Dahlia sighed as she began to massage her temples with her fingers. “H-he said he wanted me. Why?” 

“Volana was a queen.” Illyana wasn’t exactly sure how to explain the rest without making herself seem insane. “Durak thought the position of her guardian should’ve been his. He didn’t think I-” The knight caught herself and cleared her throat. “Arian, deserved to be at Volana’s side.” 

Dahlia held her face in her hands as she tried to process the information Illyana was giving her. She knew most of it from the dreams she’d had. She knew that Arian and Durak had fought and the latter had lost. But why hold a grudge like that for so long? 

“Arian and Volana had an intimate relationship, didn’t they?” Dahlia asked softly as she glanced at Illyana. If this had been a different situation, the princess would be wildly amused with the shade of red that Illyana’s face had turned. 

“Y-yes.” The knight kept her gaze to the floor when she answered. “They, uhm, they were together as far as I can tell.” 

A silence fell over the two as Illyana continued to look at anything in the room other than the princess. Dahlia sighed again before glancing at Illyana and gently touching her arm. She could feel the knight tense before green eyes finally focused on her again. 

“Can you still talk to Arian?” The princess asked and Illyana shook her head slowly. 

“Since we merged,” The knight commander rubbed the back of her neck. “I haven’t been able to speak to her again. I have tried, but it seems now that her spirit is one with mine, we are no longer separate entities.” 

“I thought maybe you could help me connect with Volana.” Dahlia sighed. “Perhaps my dreams would go back to normal if I could merge with her as well.” 

Suddenly, the door was opened and Cortana and the king walked into the room. Illyana stood abruptly only to kneel in front of the king. Dahlia stood and curtsied to her father who had a very concerned expression on his tired face. 

"Dahlia," He sighed as his shoulders slumped. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in your chambers.” 

“You can’t keep me locked up whenever something dangerous happens, Father.” Dahlia said firmly as she planted her hands on her hips. “I have a right to know what’s going on in my own kingdom!” 

“We will speak about this later.” The king said firmly as he turned toward Cortana. “Have we made any new discoveries?” His eyes glanced to the knight commander who was still kneeling on the floor in front of him. “Have you figured out if Lady Illyana can control this...power?” 

“No, sire.” Cortana answered as Illyana stood and the healer walked towards her. “Whatever triggered her power at the tournament must have something to do with the man that she was fighting. We have tried several tonics and meditations, and she wasn’t able to bring forth anything significant.” Without hesitation, Cortana lifted Illyana’s shirt and spun her around. “We can see though, that the wound on her back has healed fully and the scar is fading fast.” 

Illyana huffed as she pulled her shirt back down and glared at Cortana who just shrugged with a grin. “It’s safe to say that her power isn’t specific to just her physical prowess.” The healer continued as she faced the king. “I’m confident that at this point, Illyana doesn’t have control or knowledge about the power she holds.” 

“I told you that two days ago.” The knight commander sighed as she sat back down on the bed. The king groaned softly as he massaged his forehead and glanced at Dahlia. 

“I can’t have you guarding my daughter unless you are in control, Knight Commander.” The king said quietly as he looked at her. “How am I to know you won’t unleash these powers on accident and harm the princess? I'm afraid we are going to have to keep you contained until we can figure this out.” 

“Durak will come back.” Illyana said as she narrowed her eyes and the princess was surprised at the gruff tone she was taking with the king. “I don’t know when, but I know he will. If I am not protecting the princess, she will be taken.” 

The king’s features hardened as he glared at Illyana. Dahlia glanced between her father and the knight commander. This was the first time she’d ever see Illyana stand up to anyone of higher authority and the king didn’t seem to be taking it well. But Dahlia knew that Illyana was right. If Durak was to return, she would want the knight commander at her side. 

“Do I have any say in this decision?” The princess said finally, drawing the attention of the king and the knight. “I don’t approve of you two speaking about me as if I’m not even here.” She frowned deeply and her father looked away sheepishly and Illyana cleared her throat softly. “I believe Lady Illyana would be the best person to be my guardian.” 

“But Dahlia,” The king said as he took a few steps towards his daughter. “Whatever power she has could be dangerous and erratic. What if she hurts you?” 

Dahlia glanced at Illyana who still had yet to make eye contact with her. “I think I’ve spent enough time with Lady Illyana to know that she wouldn’t let any harm befall me. Even if she was the threat.” 

Even though Dahlia had believed every word she had said to her father, admittedly she had an ulterior motive for vouching for Illyana. She knew that having her around her gave her more chances to talk to her about Volana and Arian. Dahlia watched as her father’s shoulder slumped and he let out a long sigh. 

“I, will make sure to have the servants furnish an apartment near your chambers for Lady Illyana immediately.” The king conceded as he rubbed the back of his neck and then turned to Illyana. “I’m putting my trust in you, Lady Illyana.” 

“You won’t be disappointed, sire.” Illyana bowed low as the king nodded and left the room. When he was out of earshot, Illyana glared at Cortana who just shrugged. “You weren’t a lot of help, Cortana.” 

“What did you want me to say?” The elf replied as she shut the door again. “Yes, Majesty! Illyana has these mysterious powers totally under control and I don’t think she will accidentally destroy anything in the future.” Illyana shrugged and dropped her arms dramatically. “We don’t know what triggers your power!” 

“It’s the princess.” Illyana answered firmly and Cortana looked at Dahlia. “I can use them whenever, but I know it takes less effort when the princess is near. I could tell the minute she walked into this room I felt...invigorated.” 

“That would’ve been useful information.” Cortana sighed as she moved to her desk and started writing on a piece of parchment. “Why did you lie?” 

“I wasn’t sure why the king was isolating me.” The knight answered as she sat down and pulled her boots from under the bed. “I didn’t want to do or say anything that could keep me isolated longer.” 

Cortana just shook her head and continued to write before turning to the princess. “So you have a spirit inside you as well.” She asked as Illyana slid her boots on. “What’s the experience with yours, this, Volana?” 

Dahlia narrowed her eyes and whipped around to glare at Illyana who looked at her with wide eyes. “I told her what she asked!” 

“Did you ever stop to think that she might think me mentally ill!?” Dahlia practically yelled as she advanced on the knight who stood suddenly and held her hands up in front of her. 

“I think the tournament proved that that isn’t true, Highness.” The knight commander answered as Cortana chuckled and Dahlia huffed before crossing her arms over her chest. “Besides, Cortana is just interested in information. If there was anything that could’ve put my life in danger she would’ve kept it from the king, right?” Illyana glanced at Cortana who turned back towards her desk. “Right, Lady Cortana?” 

“Oh, right! Sure!” Cortana turned and offered a bright smile to the knight. “I wouldn’t put my friend in any mortal danger.” 

“I will escort the princess back to her chambers.” Illyana said as she raised her eyebrows at Cortana who shrugged again. “If you need anything else from me, send someone, ok?” The healer just nodded as Illyana gestured for the princess to exit first. 

“How did you manage to become one with Arian’s spirit?” Dahlia asked when they got into the corridor and turned towards her chambers. “Did you have some strange dream or did you say some sort of magic word?” 

“I, uh,” Illyana cleared her throat as she followed the princess. “I grabbed her hand after I was stabbed.”

“Again, how is that possible?” Dahlia questioned as Illyana shrugged her shoulders as they reached the princess’s chambers. The apartment next to Dahlia’s was already being emptied and a few servants were in there cleaning. “Looks like father isn’t joking around about moving you closer.”

“I’m not sure how it’s possible.” The knight answered as she glanced through the open door to see a much larger apartment than she was used to. “I was meditating and I just...connected with her.” 

Dahlia hummed softly to herself as she opened the door to her apartment and entered. She left the door open for Illyana to enter, but when she turned around she saw that the knight was standing outside of her doorway. 

“Are you coming in, Knight Commander?” The princess asked as Illyana jumped slightly and nodded before entering. 

Illyana had never been in the apartment of any sort of royalty. As she entered the princess’s chambers, she looked around in awe seeing that it was almost three times the size of her own. She watched as the princess went to the very large, plush sofa in her living area and sat down with a huff. 

“Come sit, Lady Illyana.” Dahlia motioned to the armchair and the knight sat down. “So, now that you’re my guardian and we have this...very strange connection, I need you to help me get in touch with Volana.” 

Illyana blinked as she stared at the princess. “I’m not even sure how I got in touch with Arian.” The knight admitted as she let out a slow breath. “I just meditated and she came to me.” 

“So teach me to meditate.” Dahlia pressed as she crossed her legs and folded her arms over her chest. “It can’t be that difficult.” 

Illyana rubbed the back of her neck and rolled her eyes slightly. “No offense, Highness, but you don’t really seem like the meditating type.” 

“Why?” The princess queried as she tilted her head slightly and furrowed her brow. “Don’t you just sit there in silence for a few minutes?” Illyana sighed again and chuckled softly. “What’s so funny?” 

“It’s more than just sitting in silence.” The knight commander explained. “You have to clear your mind of all outside distractions and try and find inner peace.” Dahlia just stared back at Illyana with raised eyebrows and an expectant expression on her face. The knight sighed and shrugged her shoulders. “I can try and teach you.”

“Splendid.” Dahlia smiled as she settled back into the plush sofa and glanced at Illyana who was still looking a bit nervous. “Are you going to be all right, Knight Commander? You’ll have to get used to being in my apartment if you’re going to be my guardian.” 

“It’s still something to get used to.” Illyana answered quietly as she looked at Dahlia. “And not just being your guardian, the fact that I seem to be following in the footsteps of Arian’s life. It’s a lot to think about. I didn’t imagine I would be in charge of your safety at any point in my life.” 

“Don’t worry, Lady Illyana.” The princess could understand where Illyana was coming from, but at least she had some closure to her visions and past life. Dahlia was still mainly in the dark. “I’m sure you’ll assimilate soon enough.”

Illyana just nodded as she watched the princess. She hadn’t seen the golden haze around her yet, which was unusual, but at the same time, a bit of a relief. She wondered briefly if it was because she knew that Dahlia was Volana’s incarnation. Still, recalling the conversation she’d had with Arian before they merged was troublesome mainly because she was hoping the affection she was feeling for Dahlia was just because Arian and Volana were connected. 

“I’m sure you’re right, princess.” Illyana smiled softly at Dahlia. “This will definitely take some time to get used to.” 


	13. Let Dream Descend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update, everyone! I've been crazy busy with online school and two jobs, so I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I will try my best to get another up within the month :3

Three weeks had passed since Illyana had moved into her new apartment next to the princess’s chambers. Since the king was still being very adamant about the kingdom’s safety, he had limited the amount of visitors to the castle, as well as conscripting more soldiers to make up for the ones he’d lost. 

Illyana, on the other hand, had been educated in the princess’s everyday activity and hobbies. Most of the time, the knight was just following her and being in the same vicinity. Other than that, there wasn’t much for her to do. Admittedly, the princess still wasn’t allowed to leave the palace grounds, but at least she was allowed to go outside. 

Illyana was sitting with Dahlia in the garden and attempting, again, to help the princess calm her mind. Dahlia had insisted on Illyana teaching her to meditate almost as soon as the knight was settled into her new apartment. Ever since then, an hour or so in the late morning after breakfast was spent in the most calming place that Dahlia could think of. 

The princess was kneeling on a blanket on the grass, her hands folded neatly in her lap as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. Illyana was sitting across from her watching her body language and caught the slightest twitch in the princess’s hand. The longest that Dahlia had managed to meditate was about five minutes on a good day and the rest of the time was usually spent with Illyana trying to encourage her to continued. 

“Just try to focus on your breathing and the calming sounds around you.” Illyana said gently as she watched Dahlia take in another deep breath through her nose and exhale through her mouth. “Think about Volana and the past dreams you’ve had.” 

“It’s hard to focus when you keep talking to me.” Dahlia barely opened one blue eye and shot a glare at Illyana. The knight nodded and the princess closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. 

The most obvious issue that Dahlia was having was patience. When she didn’t get any result within a few minutes, she would get frustrated and give up. Hence why Illyana decided to designate only an hour for meditation since getting the princess in the right headspace took a decent amount of time. 

After another minute or so, Illyana saw Dahlia’s shoulder relax and her expression seemed to ease with every breath. The knight’s eyebrows raised and for a moment, she thought she could see a slight shimmer of gold around the princess. Illyana blinked to make sure it wasn’t her eyes that were playing tricks on her and exhaled slowly to keep herself from talking. 

A moment later and the shimmer was gone and Dahlia let out an aggravated sigh. “I can’t do it.” 

“You almost had it.” Illyana encouraged Dahlia as the princess fell back on the blanket with her arms spread out. “You’re getting better every day, Highness. I’m confident you’ll be able to reach your goal soon.” 

“What makes you say that?” Dahlia asked as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sunlight on her body. 

“I saw a golden shimmer around your body the last minute you were meditating.” Illyana answered as she stood and stretched her legs. “You just need to keep practicing.” 

Dahlia groaned as she flung her arm over her face dramatically. Illyana rolled her eyes and stretched her arms over her head. The past two weeks, Illyana hadn’t gotten more accustomed to the princess’s dramatic tendencies and noticed it got worse when Dahlia was worn out. The knight folded her hands behind her back as she looked down at the princess. 

“We will try again tomorrow.” Illyana said softly as she offered her hand to Dahlia. “Perhaps we should head in for tea. You look a bit pale, princess.” 

Dahlia glanced up at Illyana and sighed before taking the proffered hand and let the knight commander hoist her up (easily). Illyana moved to fold the blanket as Dahlia dusted off her dress before moving to leave the gardens. The princess usually felt tired after trying to meditate for some reason. Like she was exerting some sort of force that she wasn’t used to and that’s what irritated her most. She had watched Illyana meditate and the knight had seemed so...at peace with it all. It was infuriating. 

Illyana followed the princess back toward the palace with the blanket folded over her shoulder. It was strange being Dahlia’s guardian. Even though Illyana was glad she wasn’t seeing much combat, she had other things to worry about. The king was still anxious about Durak and even though he had lightened the restrictions on the kingdom, he was still adamant about Illyana never letting Dahlia out of her sight. 

When they reached the pond nearer to the palace, Illyana could see that a small canvas tent had been set up for the princess for her tea. Ella was setting things up when Dahlia approached and the handmaiden curtsied. There was a small, three tiered tray with some light foods to enjoy as they drank tea. 

Dahlia sighed as she sat down and Ella didn’t waste time pouring her a cup of tea. “Sit, Lady Illyana.” The princess gently demanded as Ella took the blanket from the knight before Illyana sat down across from the princess. “I wish I could be as optimistic as you.” Dahlia said as she stirred a sugar cube into her tea. 

“You just need a bit more patience.” Illyana answered as she poured herself a cup. “You will get it soon, I believe.” 

The princess just sighed as she sipped her tea and looked out over the landscape. Sometimes Illyana could be frustrating. Having a seemingly overly positive outlook on everything was annoying and honestly, she couldn’t understand how the knight could be that way. She knew that Illyana had seen war and suffered from that war, she didn’t think that anyone could come away from a war and be so even minded. 

Dahlia glanced at Illyana as the knight sat forward, elbows resting on her knees as she drank her tea. For the past three weeks, the princess had been watching Illyana to try and learn more about her throughts and her mannerisms. So far, the most she’d noticed is that Illyana didn’t know how to properly sit in a chair and she tended to fidget if she was standing idle for too long. Because of this, Dahlia usually told her to sit or invited her to join her in whatever activity she was engaging in. It seemed that Illyana needed to keep her mind active or she would get anxious even with no immediate threat.

It was more often now that Illyana was constantly around that Dahlia found herself watching her. She felt compelled to, more than anything, to find any difference or more often, the similarities between Arian and the knight commander. The more she came to accept that she was Volana’s reincarnation, the harder it was to ignore the fact that Arian and Volana were lovers. She tore her gaze away from the knight to sip her tea and nibble on a biscuit. 

“Do I have anything else to do today, Ella?” The princess asked as the handmaiden bowed with a slight nod. 

“Your father wishes to speak with you when you’re finished with tea.” Ella answered as Dahlia continued to sip her tea. “Something about allowing court to resume and allowing visitors, but he wanted to discuss it with you and the knight commander before making a decision.” 

“It’s about time.” Dahlia breathed as she set her cup down and glanced at Illyana who had finished her tea already. The princess rolled her yes, the knight commander had a hard time taking her time with anything leisurely. “Odd that he wants my opinion on something like this.” 

“You are the princess.” Illyana answered as she took a bite of a biscuit. 

“But he knows my opinion already.” The princess hummed, mostly to herself. “He must want to discuss something else.” 

Illyana glanced at the princess and the determined expression on her face. Ever since the tournament, Dahlia and the king had very little contact and the knight wasn’t exactly sure why. Other than the fact that the princess had a stubborn streak and would often argue with her father. Still, Illyana couldn’t disagree with the princess. She was sure the king had something else he wanted to talk to the princess about. 

x--x

Dahlia held her head high as she made her way to her father’s chambers with Illyana in tow. She wasn’t exactly sure why her father would finally want to speak with her, but she was ready to have a discussion. Dahlia always knew her father was overprotective of her, mainly before she was his only child, but this was getting out of hand. 

When they entered the great hall that led to her father’s throne room. There were a few nobles sitting around, speaking quietly amongst themselves or playing cards. They all bowed when Dahlia walked past and the princess nodded her head in acknowledgement. The groom bowed before opening the door when they approached the throne room where her father sat on his throne, looking exhausted. 

“Dahlia,” He said quietly as the princess curtsied and Illyana bowed deep. “Knight Commander, how are you both doing today.” 

“Fine, father.” Dahlia answered as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. “What was it you wanted to speak about?” 

The king sighed before standing and rubbing the back of his neck. “I have decided to lift the restrictions on the kingdom.” He said finally as he sat down again with a huff. “We have increased the guard detail around the castle and I sent a summons to our neighboring kingdoms to renegotiate treaties. They will be arriving within the next two days.” 

“So there will be visiting royalty.” Dahlia said with a small huff as she folded her arms over her chest. “Which kingdoms?” 

“Erohs, Celinae, and Tilaan.” 

Illyana inhaled slowly when she heard the last kingdom. She remembered the arrogant prince at Clara and the duke’s party a while back. If they were renegotiating treaty terms, that meant that most likely, the prince would be coming with his father to Lunaria.

Fantastic.

“Well, at least I’ll be able to see Princess Petra and Princess Analina.” Dahlia hummed as she tilted her head. 

“I heard that there was an incident at Lady Clara’s engagement party.” The king continued and Dahlia and Illyana perked up at the mention of it. “The young Prince of Tilaan and Lady Illyana clashed, I hear.” The king’s eyes fell on Illyana and the knight straightened up slightly as she swallowed. “Do you care to inform me of your side of the story, Knight Commander? Because Prince Cedric’s recollection is quite violent.” 

“Father,” Dahlia intervened. “It wasn’t Lady Illyana’s fault. The prince he-” Leopold held up his hand to silence his daughter, not taking his eyes away from Illyana who inhaled slowly. 

“I would like to hear what the knight commander has to say.” The king said evenly as he lowered his hand. “Lady Illyana?” 

Illyana cleared her throat before stepping forward to stand next to Dahlia. “I intervened when I heard the princess ask the prince to let her go. He was holding her wrist, and he wasn’t releasing her.” 

“Prince Cedric said that you almost broke his arm.” The king tilted his head as his voice raised slightly. “Is that true?” 

“Yes.” Illyana answered as she maintained eye contact with her king. “I may have...overreacted, but he was being very insistent.” 

The king sighed heavily as he massaged his forehead and shook his head. “The prince has requested that you not be near him when he and the king visit.” Illyana couldn’t keep the scoff from escaping her before she cleared her throat. “So while he is visiting,” The king continued. “You will be on your best behavior and the princess will keep her distance from the prince.” 

“Thank goodness.” Dahlia muttered under her breath. “Will I be expected to sit in on the negotiations?” 

“Only if you want to.” Leopold answered and Dahlia nodded. Even though she didn’t want to spend any extra time around Prince Cedric, she did want to have an ear in the discussions. She knew that in this state of mind, her father could agree to almost anything if he thought it would make his kingdom safer, even if it wasn’t good for them. “I am having some guest apartments prepared in your wing for the princesses of Celinae and Erohs.” 

“Thank you, father.” It was a start. Even though Dahlia didn’t really see the need for extra defenses since Durak had been a very unexpected attack, she couldn’t blame her father. Though the princess was more concerned about Illyana’s safety than her own. Durak had made it very clear what he was after. “Is there anything else?” 

“Yes.” The king stood again and held his hands behind his back. “Knight Commander, I would like you to meet with Sir Xander after this to train him to be your understudy.” 

“I’m sorry, sire?” Illyana narrowed her eyes as she stared up at the king who exhaled slowly. “My understudy?” 

“If for some reason you are unable to perform your duties,” Leopold continued as he walked down to the knight. “I want to make sure there is someone equally capable that can fill in for you.” 

That made sense, but Illyana wasn’t too keen on who he’d picked. “But, Sir Xander?” Illyana questioned as she furrowed her brow. “Are you sure that’s your choice, sire? Sir Jacob or William would make much better stand-ins-” 

“Sir Xander has a very impressive military record.” The king continued and Illyana clenched her jaw. She knew of Xander Rochford, and knew of his record. He enjoyed fighting, thought of himself as someone to be revered. But all Illyana saw was an egotistical knight who deserved no such praise for any of his achievements in the military. He was a ruthless fighter and gave no mercy to his enemies. “I’d feel comfortable knowing he would be with my daughter if you couldn’t. 

“He’s arrogant.” The knight commander replied as she folded her arms over her chest and Dahlia’s eyes went wide as she looked up at Illyana. “With all due respect, sire, if I’m going to have someone take over for me at any point, I want to be able to trust them.” 

“That isn’t your decision.” Leopold said as he narrowed his eyes at the knight. Ever since the incident at the tournament, Illyana had gotten a bit bolder with voicing her opinions. 

“Do I not get a say in this?” Dahlia interrupted and Illyana glanced down at her, but the king completely ignored the question. 

“I don’t trust Sir Xander to protect the princess.” The knight argued and lowered her hands to her sides. “You used to value my opinion, why should this be any different?” 

The king inhaled slowly before sitting back down on this throne. He glared at Illyana before massaging his forehead. “You will go evaluate him, at the very least.” He said finally, his voice firm and final. “In the end, who protects my daughter is my decision, not yours, Knight Commander.” Illyana inhaled as the king waved his hand dismissively. “You may both leave.” 

Illyana cleared her throat as Dahlia curtsied next to her and the knight bowed deep before backing up, turning once she reached the door. She and the princess made it through the hall and stopped once they reached the corridor. The knight stopped and exhaled slowly as tried to ignore the lack of trust the king seemed to have in her recently. 

“Was that really necessary, Lady Illyana?” Dahlia said as she stood next to the taller woman. “Would it really be so bad to have someone to help you in case you wanted a day off?” 

“You don’t know Lord Rochford, Highness.” Illyana said as she rubbed the back of her neck and closed her eyes. “He is not the type of man you would want protecting anyone. He only cares about himself and how he can excel in life.” The knight glanced down at Dahlia and her expression softened slightly when she saw the annoyed expression on the princess’s face. “But I will do as the king demanded.” She said softly as she placed a hand on the top of Dahlia’s head. “Will you be accompanying me?” 

Before, Dahlia would’ve swatted Illyana’s hand away and admittedly, she wanted to right now, but resisted. Illyana was slowly becoming Dahlia’s confidante and friend, so the princess was trying harder not to treat her as a just a guard. She knew that Illyana took her safety very seriously, but to talk back to the king like she did was surprising. Perhaps going with her to see this, Sir Xander herself would help Illyana’s argument to her father.

“I suppose it wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Dahlia answered as she turned towards the palace’s entrance. “Maybe this knight won’t be as capable as my father thinks.” 

Illyana bowed her head slightly as she turned to follow the princess. As they exited the palace, the air had gotten warmer as the sun was high in the sky and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. The weather itself seemed to lift Illyana’s spirits a bit as she followed Dahlia towards the training yard. 

There were a few soldiers training and sparring, but they all stopped when they saw the princess and bowed low as she passed. When they reached the practice arena, Illyana could see the bright red hair of Xander Rochford, as well as three other foot soldiers sparring. The knight commander watched as the other knight took on the other soldiers easily, striking them with his wooden practice sword. 

When the man noticed the princess and Illyana watching, he smirked before bowing at the waist. “Your Highness.” He greeted before he looked at Illyana. “Lady Artania, the king told me to expect you today. Is being the princess’s guard becoming too much for you, Knight Commander?” 

Illyana inhaled slowly as she clenched her hands into fists and tried not to let her temper rise at his taunting. She cleared her throat before moving into the arena to address Xander. The three other soldiers had already made their way out and were leaning against the railing babying their new injuries. 

“The king has requested that I evaluate you for the possibility of becoming my second.” Illyana said as she picked up one of the wooden swords the other soldiers had left behind. “For some reason he seems to think you would be suitable to protect the princess if I ever can’t perform my duties.” 

Xander chuckled as he swung the sword at his side a few times before facing Illyana. Even though he had never told Illyana, she knew that Xander had been up for the promotion of Knight Commander as well, and she knew that he was sore over the fact that he had been passed over by the king for the position. Even before her promotion, she knew that Xander had been jealous of the attention she brought with her achievements in her military service when he was almost as skilled. 

“Well, isn’t that interesting.” Xander said finally as Illyana watched him carefully. If there was one thing she knew about Xander Rochford, it was that he didn’t fight fair. “Perhaps he sees the mistake he made in appointing you Princess Dahlia’s guardian so soon after promoting you. I imagine that stress is getting to you after almost being killed in the tournament.” 

Green eyes narrowed as they followed Xander as he began to walk around Illyana. “I’m actually fully healed now.” Illyana answered and that seemed to surprise the red headed man. “I don’t remember seeing you anywhere, Sir Xander. Could it be you ran away when things got too dangerous?” 

Xander’s expression changed from cocky to serious as he narrowed his eyes and stopped moving. “You’ve never been better than me, Illyana.” He said, his tone serious as he went into an offensive stance. “I deserved that promotion to Knight Commander.” 

“If you can best me, I’ll give it to you.” Illyana replied as she held the sword out in front of her. “But you will not become my second to protect the princess.” 

“We will see.” Xander smirked again as he rushed towards Illyana and slashed forward. Illyana blocked, holding the other knight in place as he tried to force his way through her. He glared at her as she pushed him back while wielding her sword one handed. 

This was the first time that Illyana had fought since Durak and she was finding it surprisingly easy. As she blocked and parried Xander’s attacks, she found she wasn’t getting fatigued and the other knight’s strikes felt light and lacking force. Was this going to be her norm from now on?

It was almost like Xander was moving in slow motion as Illyana watched and anticipated his every attack. After a few moments, she could see Xander slowing down and it got even easier to avoid his strikes. He hesitated as he thrust his sword forward and Illyana spun to avoid the blade before swinging her own horizontally and stopping a hair from the man’s neck. 

If Illyana could’ve immortalized the look on Xander’s face, she would have. His pale blue eyes were wide with shock as he stared up at Illyana as if he’d seen a ghost. It was way more satisfying than Illyana could’ve anticipated and she was enjoying herself more than she should’ve. She lowered her sword as she stepped away and Xander stood slowly, glaring at Illyana. 

“A rematch.” He breathed out as he raised his weapon again. Illyana lowered her sword and tilted her head slightly. “I know I can beat you.” 

“That wasn’t the agreement.” Illyana replied as she stared at the knight. “You can’t even land a blow, you think you can do better a second time?” Xander scowled as his grip tightened on the wooden sword. “I think we’re done here.” Illyana turned back and dropped the practice sword when she heard Xander’s boots scrape against the ground. 

“You are _not_ my better, Illyana!” He shouted before rushing the knight commander. 

Illyana turned, her eyes already narrowed and she could feel a heat rising up her neck as Xander attacked her. He swung his sword down hard and the knight commander brought her left hand up to catch the wooden weapon in her hand. She could feel the power growing as she glared at Xander whose face was still contorted in anger as he tried to force his weapon out of her grasp. 

“You always were a sore loser.” Illyana wrenched the practice sword from his hands and threw it across the arena. “You are barely fit enough to serve His Majesty in the military, why he thought you could be my second is beyond my understanding.” 

The knight turned again, leaving Xander as he stood and watched her go. Dahlia had watched the whole altercation, not really surprised with the outcome, though she was shocked at how fast Illyana had moved with seemingly very little effort. Not to mention the look of smoldering anger that the knight was wearing as she made her way back. 

Admittedly since the incident, Illyana had seemed...different. She had always been protective, but Illyana had never seemed so intense before she’d merged with Arian. Granted, to the princess, she was still doting and calm as could be, but dealing with others seemed to be somewhat of an annoyance to the knight commander. With Xander her mood was understandable. 

“Are you ready for your afternoon ride, Princess?” Illyana asked without making eye contact with the princess. 

“Of course.” Dahlia took one last look at a still flabbergasted Lord Xander before heading towards the stables. 

As much as Dahlia didn’t want to admit to anyone, not even herself, that having Illyana as a bodyguard wasn’t a horrible experience. Speaking to her was getting easier and she found that she wasn’t annoyed by the constant surveillance. Though she wasn’t sure if that was due to the fact that their souls were bound to one another. 

Dahlia tried not to think about that too much as they arrived at the stable and the stable hands already had their horses ready for them. This was a daily ritual that seemed to put a form of calm over their daily activities. Not to mention it was a chance they could get away from the castle for a few moments. Once they started down the road and away from any listening ears, the princess turned to the knight commander. 

“Are you ready to face the young prince again?” The princess asked and she wasn’t surprised by the way Illyana’s face fell. 

“Perhaps he can redeem himself from the spectacle at the duke’s estate.” Illyana answered as she thought back on that night. She’d hoped maybe it had been because the prince had just consumed too much alcohol, but she had the feeling it was part of his personality. “Are you excited to see your friends?” 

“I am.” Dahlia answered as they trotted into the forest. “I haven’t seen my friends in a while and it will be nice to converse with other princesses.” She glanced at Illyana with a small grin. “No offense of course, Knight Commander.” 

“None taken.” Illyana answered as they made their way down the trail. “I consider myself lucky that I will be kept out of those conversations.” 

There was a small area that Dahlia liked to spend time at when they went on their rides. It wasn’t too far from the castle, but it was hidden in the forest which made it seem like it was worlds away. She had discovered it not long ago, but before the castle went on lockdown. With it technically still being on castle grounds, it was still safe in her father’s eyes, as well as Illyana’s. 

Soon the trees gave way to a small meadow where a stream cut through to a small pool before continuing on its way through the forest. This was the first time that the princess was bringing Illyana to her little spot. Besides being secluded, it was also refreshing to be outside of the castle and its walls. Not to mention this was probably the most privacy Dahlia was going to get for the next few days. 

The princess dismounted swiftly before leading Lumina to the creek so she could get a drink. The mare refused, naturally, but did help herself to the lush green grass. Dahlia twisted the leather reins until they were short enough where they could be tied in a knot so the horse wouldn’t step on them while she grazed. Illyana, on the other hand, had fully untacked Nocte and let him wander around the meadow freely. 

“Are you not worried he will flee?” Dahlia asked as she watched Illyana set her saddle down on the ground at the base of a tree. “He’s such a high spirited beast, I’d be afraid he’d run off and never return.” 

“I’ve raised Nocte since he was a colt.” Illyana replied as she gently patted her steed on the back. “I trust that he will return when I call him.” 

Dahlia just nodded as she glanced at Lumina. Would she return if called? The princess wasn’t as eager to experiment since Lumina had been a gift from her father. Not that the mare seemed bothered as long as she had food. The princess sighed as she moved to a large shade tree and sat down on the soft grass. 

She hadn’t realized how tired she was until she rested back against the tree. The past few days she had been rising early to attempt meditation and now it seemed she needed a nap come the afternoon. She fought the urge to give into the warm sunlight and fresh air to converse with the knight commander instead. 

“Do you think my father will accept your evaluation of Lord Xander?” Dahlia asked as she glanced up at Illyana who was standing dutifully next to her. “He seemed so adamant that you have a second.” 

“Sir Xander couldn’t even lay a hit on me.” Illyana replied as she reached up and pulled a twig from the tree. “The king will have to accept that anyone that serves as my second should be able to at least land a blow.” The knight began gently pulling off the leaves on the twig before letting them float slowly to the ground. “Having a second to protect you in case I become incapacitated isn’t a horrible idea. I just wish we could agree on who it will be.” 

“Who would you choose?” Dahlia asked as she pulled some long blades of grass from the ground and began weaving them together. “Is there anyone even close to your skill?” 

“Not now, perhaps.” Illyana answered truthfully. After accepting Arian’s spirit, there wasn’t a knight or soldier she knew of that could match her skill. Regardless, as long as her second was someone she could trust, she didn’t care if they could fight at all. “But I’m sure there is someone that could fill the position. Besides,” She glanced down at the princess who had braided her blades of grass together. “I don’t plan on having to ever use my second.” 

“Can I ask you something, Lady Illyana?” Dahlia looked up at the knight as she set her braided grass on her lap. 

“Of course, Highness.” Illyana looked down to see curiosity shining in Dahlia’s eyes. 

“Do you like being my guardian?” The princess asked as she shifted so she was kneeling. 

Illyana was definitely not expecting such a question, and honestly, she wasn’t exactly sure what type of answer Dahlia was expecting. Ever since she learned of her supposed fate and connection to the princess, it seemed as if being Dahlia’s guardian wasn’t much of a duty, but a desire. She wanted to protect Dahlia, she wanted to make sure that Durak would never come to harm her. 

“I do, I suppose.” Illyana answered as she scratched her cheek in thought. “It feels...very natural to me and honestly I’ve enjoyed the conversations we’ve had, your Highness.” The knight moved to sit next to the princess. “Do you enjoy having me around?” 

“It has its perks.” Dahlia answered truthfully as she fidgeted with her braided grass. “It’s nice to have someone, other than Ella, that I can be open with when we converse.” She glanced up at Illyana with a small grin. “I suppose having you around isn’t completely horrible.” 

Illyana scoffed playfully as she sat down next to the princess with a soft sigh. Her green eyes scanned the environment and realized how soothing the atmosphere was. She glanced at Dahlia and smiled when she saw how calm the princess seemed to be in the quiet of nature. The sound of water in the creek was causing the knight’s tension from previous events to melt out of her body. 

The knight leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. It seemed when she exerted any sort of physical force recently it drained her body more than it used to. She wasn’t sure if that was due to Arian’s spirit, or just the fact that she needed to better regulate how much energy she was putting into a fight. Regardless, she let her mind ease as she focused on the sounds of the water and the soft songs of the birds in the canopy. 

After a moment, she felt a gentle weight on her shoulder. Illyana opened her eyes, glancing down to see the princess had fallen asleep and her head was resting on her shoulder. The knight sighed quietly as she reached over and brushed a few stray hairs away from Dahlia’s face before closing her eyes again. 

x--x

_“Majesty!”_

_A muffled called barely reached her ears as Dahlia stirred slightly._

_“Your Majesty!” The call was clearer and raised the princess from her sleep, but when she did, her eyes began to burn. “My lady, we must leave now!” She looked up to see Arian, her face contorted with worry and almost completely obscured by smoke._

_“What’s happening?” Dahlia asked as she felt Arian gently hoist her out of bed and carried her out of the room. “Arian?”_

_“Durak has attacked the city.” Arian answered as she continued to rush down the corridors. As they made their way down the stairs, Dahlia looked out the window to see a large, black dragon breathing fire into the streets. “He’s come to claim you.”_

_“What?!” A large explosion hit the palace and as they reached the bottom of the stairs, another explosion blew a hole in the stone wall of the palace. Dahlia screamed as Arian was knocked over and she flew out of her arms._

_“Volana!” Arian called as she scrambled to her feet and ran over to Dahlia. “Are you all right?”_

_“Ever the watchful eye, aren’t you, Arian?” Dahlia watched as Arian bared her teeth and stood, turning to see Durak standing in the hole in the wall. “Did you ever expect this, Arian? Or were you too comfortable in this gilded palace to notice I was building an army?”_

_The knight wasn’t wearing her armor, but she had her sword at her hip. Dahlia stood, her left arm aching as a maid ran up to her and helped her move away. She watched in horror as Durak walked through the rubble towards Arian._

_“I will take Volana as mine.” He grinned wildly and Arian drew her sword with lightning speed before knocking the man back, causing him to fly into the stone staircase._

_“You have to run.” Arian said firmly as she turned to look at Dahlia. Her eyes moved to the maid then. “Take the queen and get her to safety.” She turned back to Durak when some rubble moved and the man tried to stand. “I will keep him distracted while you get away.”_

_“No!” Dahlia shouted as she tried to move towards the guardian, but the maid had a firm hold around her shoulders. “Arian, please! Come with me. I won’t leave you to fight him alone!”_

_Durak shouted as he ran at Arian again who blocked his attack and rolled to avoid the next one. The two fought as Dahlia watched before Arian finally landed a blow and kicked Durak hard in the chest. She turned then and sprinted back towards Dahlia._

_“Volana,” She breathed as she gently cupped the shorter woman’s cheek. “I will find you again, I swear it. But you need to survive, for the sake of our people.” Dahlia hadn’t noticed the tears that were streaming down her face as she saw a calm, loving smile grow on Arian’s lips. “I love you, always. Now you must go.”_

_Dahlia shook her head, but Arian looked towards the maid and nodded her head. Dahlia tried to fight, but the maid pulled her away as Arian turned back towards Durak. The fire and smoke started swirling around the two as they continued their fight and time seemed to slow down as Dahlia was being pulled away from them._

_“Arian!” Dahlia called out as she watched sparks fly from their weapons clashing together._

_Suddenly, time did completely stop and Dahlia was standing, looking around at the frozen scene around her. Durak and Arian were locked in combat as Dahlia looked around to try to figure out what was going on. The princess spun suddenly to see the glowing vision of Volana standing next to her, staring painfully at Arian and Durak._

_“This was the last time I saw Arian in our lifetime.” Volana said quietly before glancing at Dahlia. “She was always sacrificing so much for me and then when I should’ve stayed to protect her, I ran.”_

_Dahlia looked away from Volana to see the frozen figures of Arian and Durak. This is how Arian had died. The princess inhaled slowly as she looked to Volana again. This was the first time she’d actually spoken to her doppelganger and she wasn’t sure what to say. But she could feel her anguish and the emptiness in her chest._

_Dahlia jumped slightly when she felt a warmth on her cheek and she turned to see Volana offering her a sad smile. “The past has a horrid habit of repeating itself.” She said softly as she leaned forward and gently touched her forehead to Dahlia’s. “Don’t let her take on everything by herself and if she tells you to run, don’t. Don't ever leave her again.”_

_“But I need your help.” Dahlia said, almost desperately. “What can I possibly do to help her?”_

_“When you’re ready, you’ll understood how to wake me fully.” Volana answered cryptically and Dahlia shook her head in frustration._

_Before Dahlia could say anything else, time resumed and she was being pulled away by the maid once more. The smoke was thick and the flames were growing larger as they began to engulf the two warriors in front of her. All she could do was watch as Arian and Durak fought furiously before she was led out of the palace and into the cold night._

Dahlia jerked awake, her heart pounding and her breath a little uneven as she looked around, forgetting for a moment where she was. She exhaled slowly when she recognized the meadow and noticed she was holding something very warm and firm. Her eyes moved up and saw that she had fallen asleep on Illyana, who was still sleeping soundly. She was gripping the knight’s arm tightly and she eased her grip (without fully letting go) as she sat up to comb her fingers through her hair. 

The image of Arian and Durak locked in a fierce battle was burned into her mind. She couldn’t let go of the image knowing that was the last time Volana had seen her guardian alive. The princess took a deep, calming breath again before resting back against the tree and glancing at Illyana again. 

The knight looked so peaceful in her sleep and Dahlia suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of despair, noticing the emptiness in her chest hadn’t dissipated when she’d woken up. Is this what Volana was feeling every time Dahlia looked at Illyana? Was it her soul that was aching or was it Dahlia’s? 

The princess groaned softly as she brought her free hand up to massage her forehead. The more she learned about Volana and Arian, the more confused Dahlia became. She knew the extent of their relationship and knew that hers and Illyana’s souls were bound because of it, but that didn’t make her own feelings any clearer. She looked up at Illyana once more and her curiosity took over as she reached up, gently brushing her fingertips along the knight’s cheek. 

Illyana’s skin was a lot softer and warmer than Dahlia expected. She tilted her head slightly before leaning up to better examine the knight’s face. There were faded scars and the freshly healed wound on her neck that was still a bit pink. Dahlia gently ran her thumb over it and tensed when Illyana exhaled slowly, adjusting to rest her head to the left. The princess released her held breath before leaning up to get a better look at Illyana. 

Dahlia had never been this close to the knight commander before and she felt a strange pull that seemed to be drawing her closer. The princess inhaled slowly before leaning up to gently press her forehead against Illyana’s and breathed out, feeling an immense well of warmth fill her chest. This was all very confusing. Was this what Volana was feeling, or was it her? The princess moved away then and shook her head, trying to deal with the warmth that was slowly engulfing her body. 


	14. Flood the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, readers! Here's an extra long chapter because I got writing and didn't notice how many pages I had! Enjoy :3

Illyana sighed heavily as she adjusted her pauldron on her shoulder that was part of her new formal attire. The princess had requested she wear it for the arrival of the visiting nobles and Illyana of course had to acquiesce. Her new jacket was a deep navy blue with white slacks. The cords draped over her chest were now gold instead of silver. It was far more elaborate than she was used to and she didn’t feel like a knight in it. 

The knight sighed again as she reached back to tie her hair into a low ponytail before straightening her jacket and attaching her sword to her hip. She took one last look at herself in the full size mirror before exiting her chambers. Illyana went to the princess’s chambers next door and knocked on the door. 

“Your Highness?” The knight commander called as she knocked again. She heard some movement behind the door before it opened and Illyana was met with Dahlia’s handmaiden, Ella. “Good morning, Ella.” Illyana bowed and the handmaiden smiled with a curtsy. “Is the princess ready?” 

“No!” Dahlia yelled from inside her apartment. Illyana sighed as Ella stepped aside to let the knight enter. When she found the princess, she was walking around half dressed and Illyana covered her eyes as the princess moved about the room. “Lady Illyana, I need your help.” 

“Could you cover up first, please?” Illyana said as she kept her hand over her eyes. 

“It’s nothing new, Knight Commander.” Dahlia huffed as she stopped and folded her arms over her chest. “Ella, will you get me my petticoat please.” The handmaiden obliged and brought a petticoat for the princess who put it on hastily. “You can uncover your eyes now, Illyana.” 

The knight sighed as she lowered her hand and was pleased to see Dahlia was properly covered. She tried her best to suppress the blush that was creeping up her neck, but she was afraid it was too late. Hopefully the princess wouldn’t bring attention to it. 

“I need help picking out a dress!” Dahlia said, her voice a little bit higher than normal in her distress. “I haven’t seen Petra or Analina in months and I need this dress to be perfect.” 

“The perils of being a princess.” Illyana said softly to herself, but Dahlia must’ve heard because the knight received a glare that almost burned her. “I-I don’t see how I’d be of much help, Highness.” 

“I just need your opinion.” Dahlia replied as she waited for Ella to bring out a dress. “You were helpful in Aztra. I don’t see how you don’t think you’d be helpful now. I think I can trust your eye for color at the very least.” The princess finally stopped moving long enough to notice Illyana’s attire. “You look very dashing in your new uniform.” 

“Thank you, Highness.” The knight bowed before tugging at the sleeves on her coat. “It’s a bit stiff, but I don’t think I’ll be getting into any physical altercations today. Hopefully.” 

Dahlia just rolled her eyes as Ella came out of the closet with two dresses. She laid them out gently on the princess’s bed and Dahlia stood there examining them both. Illyana wasn’t very keen on fashion. She didn’t understand seasonal colors or if frills were in or out, but she did know that certain styles of dress fit the princess better. 

One dress was a soft pink color with white trim, while the other was a deep green made of satin and was a bit sleeker. The knight commander stood next to the princess as she looked at the garments and folded her arms over her chest. She really wasn’t good at making decisions like this. 

“Pink would be fitting for spring.” Ella said, trying to be helpful in some way. “But the way the green dress fits you is something to take into account. It is far more flattering in my opinion, princess.” 

“What do you think, Lady Illyana?” Dahlia asked as she glanced up at the knight. 

“I think the pink dress would complement your skin.” The knight said thoughtfully as she looked down at the shorter blonde. “But I think either dress would look very flattering on you.” 

“Ugh,” Dahlia shook her head before closing your eyes. “Neither of you are very helpful.” 

“What if you wore something to match the knight commander’s uniform?” Ella suggested and both Dahlia and Illyana looked at the handmaiden who had left to go look through the princess’s closet. She returned a moment later carrying an elegant, deep blue dress that almost looked black until the light hit it. “What about this?” 

Dahlia moved to her handmaiden as she examined the dress. The last time she’d worn it had been her twentieth birthday. She wasn’t even sure if it still fit. 

“I’ll try it on.” The princess said as she walked towards a moveable screen with Ella in tow with her dress. 

The knight commander wasn’t too sure about what people would think if she and the princess had matching outfits. Regardless that Lunaria’s colors were blue and silver, she wondered if others would read into it too much, as most nobles seemed to do for any bit of gossip. Illyana sighed softly as she straightened her coat again, not comfortable in such a restricting garment. 

A moment later, Ella came out from behind the screen and Illyana looked when Dahlia appeared. She looked radiant as ever and the knight inhaled slowly as the princess moved to examine herself in the large mirror. It was getting harder and harder for Illyana to ignore her attraction to the princess. Helping her pick out a dress, though not her area of expertise, was still something she was starting to enjoy. 

“What do you think, Illyana?” Dahlia asked as she looked at the knight’s reflection in the mirror. “It would be fitting to wear Lunaria’s colors.” 

“I think you look luminous, your Highness.” Illyana said as she bowed her head slightly. “As always.” 

Dahlia looked at Illyana’s reflection in the mirror and offered a small smile. She turned then and Ella had already gotten her jewels ready. Illyana sat on the bed as Ella continued to help the princess finish her look. The handmaiden pulled half of the princess’s hair back and tied it into an elegant bun before draping a necklace of silver and sapphires around her neck. When she was finally ready, the princess stood and Illyana stood as well. 

“Ready, Knight Commander?” Dahlia asked as she pushed her shoulders back and the knight watched her transform into the perfect image of a princess. 

“Of course, your Highness.” Illyana bowed and moved to open the door as Dahlia stepped through, her hands folded in front of her and a calm expression on her face. There was a small crowd of people in the great hall when they entered and made their way to the throne room where they would be greeting the visiting royalty with the king. 

“Daughter.” The king greeted as he leaned down and gently kissed Dahlia on the forehead. “You look beautiful.” 

“Thank you, Majesty.” Dahlia curtsied as she sat down on her throne next to Leopold. 

“Our friends should be arriving soon.” The king said as he sat as well and Illyana moved to stand next to Dahlia. “We will be taking a small walk around the gardens once they arrive and then have brunch.” 

“Sounds wonderful, father.” Dahlia answered quietly as she straightened her shoulders and waited for the visitors to enter. Illyana folded her hands behind her back as commotion began in the great hall as the ambassadors for the visiting kingdoms came in to announce their sovereigns. 

“Introducing the King of Tilaan, His Royal Majesty, Lord Godric Nestor and his son, Prince Cedric Nestor.” The ambassador said with a bow as the king and prince entered the throne room, bowing low as Leopold bowed his head. 

“So good to see you, your Majesty.” King Godric greeted as Leopold finally stood and the men embraced like old friends. “It’s been too long since I’ve seen you, my friend.” 

“It has, your Majesty.” Leopold looked at the young prince who bowed his head. “And it’s nice to finally meet you, your Grace.” 

“It’s an honor, your Majesty.” Cedric offered a bright smile before glancing at the princess and bowing at the waist. “Your Highness, I must apologize for my behavior the last time we met. I do hope it hasn’t given you any ill feelings towards me.” 

Dahlia sighed softly as she gave Cedric a small smile. “None as of yet, your Grace.” The princess answered as she looked at the young man. “I’m sure you will be on your best behavior during your stay here.” 

“That I can promise.” Cedric chuckled as he bowed again. His eyes moved to Illyana then who was keeping an even gaze on the young prince. He didn’t say a word to her, and she didn’t expect him to. 

The royals from Tilaan were ushered out of the throne room as the visitors from Erohs and Celinae were greeted next. Dahlia greeted the other princesses with kisses on the cheeks and an embrace before the king decided to begin the walk to the gardens. The kings and queens kept to the front of the group as the princess stayed towards the back with her friends. 

Illyana was walking behind the three princesses as they linked arms and began talking amongst themselves. The princess of Celinae, Petra, had dark brown hair that was as straight as could be. She was a tad shorter than Dahlia, and her personality was timid, but bright. Analina, the princess of Erohs had hair the color of the ocean and was the tallest of the three, only a couple inches shorter than Illyana, as well as the eldest. She seemed a bit more serious, as well as more playful as she liked to tease the other princesses. 

“Tell me that you and your bodyguard coordinated your outfits, Lady Dahlia.” Analina grinned as she glanced over her shoulder at Illyana. “You both look amazing.” She winked at Illyana and the knight cleared her throat before averting her gaze. 

“It was half planned, if anything.” Dahlia answered as she glanced back at Illyana. “She was so adamant that she didn’t need a new uniform, but look how handsome she looks in it.” 

“Th-thank you, Highness.” The knight commander bowed her head slightly as they continued to walk through the gardens. 

Dahlia turned back as if she’d said nothing to the knight and Illyana sighed slowly. She wasn’t used to being around royalty this much and she wasn’t exactly sure how to act. The best thing in her mind was just not to engage in conversation which seemed to be working up to this point. 

They finally reached the middle of the garden where a tent and some tables had been set up for brunch. As everyone took their places, Illyana again took her spot behind the princess as Petra and Analina each took a seat on either side. Servants began bringing out food and pouring drinks for the royals as they began to converse about why they were there. 

“So this must be your famous knight commander, Leopold.” The King of Tilaan said as he turned in his seat to examine Illyana. “She certainly doesn’t look like much, does she?” 

A few of the other royals chuckled with him as Illyana continued to ignore him. It wasn’t her place to be insulted, nor was it really a concern to her since she wasn’t under his rule. Her duty and loyalty was to Lunaria, so she didn’t plan to give the king any sort of reply. 

“It’d be dangerous to underestimate Lady Illyana, Godric.” The king replied after taking a sip of his drink. “She has proven herself time and time again that she is more than worthy of her title. I was told she almost broke your son’s arm after his drunken display at Duke Delvin’s engagement celebration.” 

Illyana groaned internally. Royalty was all the same. All wanting peace and treaties, but secretly wanting to flaunt their own power. She found that the higher station one held in society, the more passive aggressive they seemed to get. To hear the kings slinging snide comments at one another about her was a bit uncomfortable. 

“Well he was drunk.” Godric laughed as he began to eat. “Surely if he wasn’t he would’ve been able to properly defend himself against this woman. Besides, if she is so great, why do you need any help from any of us, hm?” 

“Well, the knight commander is only one person.” Leopold answered as the knight continued to keep her gaze forward and pretend she wasn’t listening. “If I had one thousand soldiers as capable as Lady Illyana, I wouldn't be asking for assistance.” 

Even though it seemed that the king’s trust in Illyana had been strained, she was relieved to hear he still thought highly of her. Still, she didn’t think that the king of Tilaan was going to be as arrogant as his son, but she supposed the apple didn’t fall far from the tree. It seemed the other king wanted only to embarrass Leopold and would go to extremes to do so. 

“You have that much confidence in her?” Godric asked with a raised eyebrow before setting down his fork. “How about a friendly competition then?” Illyana didn’t like the sound of that. “You think she could best my son, who has been training since he was five years old in war games? Then let us have them spar after brunch. They can have the chance to prove who is the more proficient fighter.”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, father.” Cedric said quietly as he leaned towards the king. “We’ve just arrived. Shouldn’t we take time to settle in and hear His Majesty’s plans for the treaty?” 

“Nonsense!” Godric said as he slapped his son on the back. “This is a chance for you to redeem yourself and prove that this woman couldn’t have so easily harmed you if you had been sober.” Godric cleared his throat then. “What say you, Knight Commander? Will you accept the challenge of sparring with the prince?” 

Illyana looked over at the king as if she hadn’t heard the entire conversation. She glanced at the king and then down at Dahlia who was picking absentmindedly at her plate. “If my king and my princess demand it, then I will spar.” 

“Well, Leopold?” Godric pressed. Illyana couldn’t figure out why he was so eager to have Cedric spar with her. 

The king paused for a moment before looking towards his daughter. “What do you think, princess?” He asked calmly as Dahlia looked up from her food. “Lady Illyana is your guardian, do you give permission for her to spar the prince?” 

“I think we should spare the prince from that fate.” Dahlia answered with a smile as she looked at the king. “Besides, my guardian must be with me at all times, per your orders, father. If Lady Illyana were to spar, who would be guarding me? Because I would certainly not watch such a spectacle.” 

“Are you not curious to know how your knight would fare against my son, your Highness?” Godric asked with a grin. “Surely you’d be interested to see if my son could fight better than a common knight.” 

“I already know the outcome of that fight, Majesty.” Dahlia answered firmly as she tilted her chin up a bit. “And unfortunately, it would not be in Prince Cedric’s favor. So I don’t see the point in a sparring match.” 

Godric’s eyebrows raised as the prince looked away, a scowl on his face at the princess’s words. Dahlia wanted to smile, but she thought it best to keep an even expression as they continued to eat. The subject of sparring did not come up again during the meal. 

After they finished eating, they all began to discuss the situation that Lunaria seemed to be in. The monarchs from Erohs and Celinae were attentive, taking in everything that the king had to say. The king from Tilaan, however, seemed to not believe what Leopold was telling them. Godric really wasn’t paying attention and seemed bored as the king spoke. 

“So you’re telling me this man has a personal vendetta against your knight commander and your daughter?” Godric asked as she sipped the wine in his goblet. “Why don’t you just send your army after him?” 

“He fled on a dragon.” Leopold replied as he drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. “We have no idea where he is. The only positive thing we know is that Lady Illyana injured him severely.” 

“So you’re worried about him coming back?” Godric asked and the king sighed heavily before nodding. “Well my friend, I think what we are all curious to what our kingdoms get in return?” 

“I’ve thought about this for a while.” The king glanced at Illyana who inhaled slowly. She didn’t like the look that he was giving her. “Once the threat is dealt with, I will offer Lady Illyana’s services to whomever requests them.” 

“Excuse me?” Dahlia said loudly, as she turned to glare at her father. “This was not discussed with me.” 

Leopold sighed as he turned to his daughter and kept his gaze firm. “Lady Illyana is first and foremost, a knight of my realm and I will do what I see fit with her.” He replied and Illyana could see Dahlia tense. “She has a special ability that could be useful for everyone. 

“So you’re going to use her as a sell sword?” The princess furrowed her brow and glared at her father. “How is that fair to her?” 

“It’s our best option to help everyone, my daughter.” Leopold answered before Godric intervened, again. 

“How can one knight make a difference?” The visiting king asked as he rested his chin on his folded hands. “She can’t be that strong, can she? How do we know that this ‘ability’ is worth having our armies at your disposal?” 

The other monarchs seemed to agree as they nodded and the king sighed as he massaged his forehead. Leopold glanced at the knight commander and sighed. “Perhaps a demonstration is needed after all.” 

“I agree.” Godric said with a small smile as he looked at Illyana. “I think we all need to see if this knight commander of yours is going to be worth the trouble.”

x--x

“You don’t seem to understand, sire.” Illyana said as they stood in the arena where the tournament had taken place. “I haven’t mastered how to use my power yet. All I know is that I can only really use it when I’m protecting the princess.” 

“Well you’ll have to try, Lady Illyana.” The king replied as he patted her on the shoulder. “They just need a glimpse, that’s all.” 

Illyana just nodded as she walked out into the arena where three other knights stood in their armor. One from each visiting kingdom and supposedly the strongest that the monarchs had brought with them. The knight commander exhaled heavily as she bowed and they reciprocated the gesture. 

“Now remember,” The king from Tilaan called from the stands. “This is just a practice fight, so no mortal wounds, understood?” The knights all nodded as Illyana watched them raise their swords. “And remember, you’re only to attack the knight commander.” 

The knights slammed their fists against their chest plates before charging the knight commander and she raised her sword to block an attack. Fighting three opponents was going to be difficult, especially if she couldn’t trigger her power. Even though her natural abilities seemed to be heightened, she still didn’t know how to use her full abilities without the princess being in danger. 

Swords clanged as Illyana continued to block attacks and she rolled to the side as another sword was thrust at her. She managed to kick one knight in the chest, knocking him back enough for her to focus on the other two before the third had recovered and was on her again. Even though she wasn’t fatiguing yet, Illyana didn’t know how much longer she’d be able to block to protect herself. 

She grunted when a blade caught her arm and she spun, knocking the knight in the head with the pommel of her sword. The two other knights were on her instantly and she fought them back, blocking and parrying until her muscles started to tire. She blocked one sword and ducked to avoid another which led to her getting kicked in the stomach. 

This was working out about as well as she thought it was going to. Not only was this going to be embarrassing to the king, but it probably was going to affect his treaty with the other kingdoms. The knight tried to steel herself and jumped out of the way of another sword. She managed to knock one of the other knights with her shoulder before blocking another strike. 

Somehow she managed to knock the knights back and it gave her a small window to be able to catch her breath. She wasn’t exhausted yet, but she could feel that fighting three knights was going to tire her quickly if she couldn’t tap into her power. The knight from Tilaan raised his sword and shouted as he ran at Illyana again on his own. 

It was maybe a split second when the knight commander saw something flash in her peripheral vision and then it was like slow motion. A blur of navy blue and gold. Illyana’s heart sank when she saw Princess Dahlia moving in front of her. She barely heard the king call for his daughter, but it was too late. The other knight had too much momentum to stop his blade, but Illyana could see the panic on his face. 

Illyana felt the surge of heat in her body as she launched herself forward to put herself between the knight and Dahlia. The sword swung down and Illyana lifted her hands to catch the other’s knight’s arm. She could feel her eyes had warmed slightly and her muscles felt lighter as she held the knight’s arm. There was shock in his eyes when she looked into them and before she could stop herself, Illyana lifted and threw the knight against the arena wall on the opposite side. 

There was a shout from the onlookers as Illyana stood tall then, turning to look at the princess before she heard King Godric shout from the stands. “Keep fighting!” The two knights rushed her and Illyana raised her sword above her head before bringing down, sending a shock wave that knocked both of the knights back. She felt taller as she saw the knight she had thrown rush her again and Illyana lunged forward to meet him. There was a loud clang of metal as the man’s sword broke in half and Illyana rounded on him with her weapon raised. 

“I-I yield!” He shouted as he raised his arms over his face and the knight commander stopped. Lowering her weapon as she exhaled heavily and turned back towards the princess. She felt the warmth in her chest start to dissipate as she reached Dahlia who looked unfazed. 

“That was dangerous.” Illyana said quietly as the princess began walking back to the stands and she followed. 

“It worked, didn’t it?” Dahlia replied as the knight sighed and shook her head. When they reached the stands, King Leopold looked like he was about to have a heart attack as the other monarchs were wide-eyed and muttering between themselves. 

“I see what you mean now, Majesty.” Godric said, almost awestruck as he stared at Illyana. “She could definitely be useful if she could learn to control that power.” His eyes glanced at the princess. “Especially since I doubt the princess would want to be in danger every time the knight commander is needed.” He beamed at the king before slapping him on the shoulder. “Now that we know the product is worthwhile, let’s discuss the terms of this treaty.” 

“Of course.” Leopold answered as he ushered everyone towards the castle. 

Illyana didn’t know how to feel about the whole situation. Of course she wanted to serve her kingdom, as well as her king, but was it safe to hire her out like this? And what if she didn’t survive her next encounter with Durak? What if none of them survived? 

“Lady Illyana!” The knight snapped to attention as she heard Princess Analina call to her. “That was truly impressive! Protecting our little Dahlia like that, do you have any adverse effects after using such power?” 

“Not so far, Highness.” Illyana answered as she followed the princesses to the castle. 

“You’re lucky to have someone so capable protecting you, Princess Dahlia.” Petra chimed in quietly. 

“Besides having little to no privacy,” Dahlia sighed as they entered the castle and made their way to the great hall. “It is nice to know my life is in good hands. Although it isn’t great to know that someone wants to harm me.” 

The rest of the late morning, into the early afternoon, was spent discussing and negotiating the treaty. The monarchs decided that making sure each kingdom got their fair share of Illyana’s services was the best decision. Excluding emergency situations, at which time, Illyana would go where she was most needed. The whole thing was almost surreal as Illyana stood there silently, listening to everyone speak of her as if she was just a sword for hire. Like she didn’t have responsibilities to her own king and people. 

After the negotiations were complete, the kings retired to go hunting while the queens opted to spend their time chatting. Illyana waited in the great hall while Dahlia and the princesses, as well as Cedric, sat around to continue to catch up. Apparently Analina and Petra had met Cedric before. 

“So, Prince Cedric,” Petra started as they picked at the bowls of fruit that were on each table. “How have you been? It’s been a couple years since I’ve seen you.” 

“I’ve been well, my lady.” Cedric answered as he waved a servant down to request a goblet of wine. “I hate to admit that my lack of traveling has been because my father thinks that my combat training is lacking.” He ran his fingers through his auburn hair. “He finds my love of politics a bit odd.” 

“Surely an understanding of politics would make you a good king.” Analina chimed in as she popped a grape into her mouth. “Not that I would turn down any warrior, but good rulers have to have a good balance of both. Besides, who says you’d ever see war in your lifetime.” 

“My father is a bit old fashioned, I’m afraid.” Cedric answered as he glanced at Illyana, who was standing with her arms behind her back. “I’m afraid he admires people like the capable knight commander.” He said as he folded his hands under his chin. 

Dahlia didn’t like how Cedric would bring attention to Illyana. She was almost positive that he was still sore about what had happened at Clara’s engagement party and even though he was acting with more respect, she couldn’t help feeling that he was more malicious than he showed. Not that she could prove it, but she wanted to make sure that he and Illyana kept their respective distance, especially since he had requested it and now seemed perfectly fine around the knight. 

“She is something of a spectacle.” Princess Analina hummed as she looked at the knight commander. “I’ve never actually met a female knight before, they’re not common in Erohs, unfortunately. I would definitely like to see more.” 

“I agree,” Petra added. “Equality is so important in the kingdoms.” 

“Yes,” Analina chuckled softly. “Also for equality.” 

Dahlia rolled her eyes. Analina was a shameless flirt, towards any person she found attractive. Honestly, she had gotten so used to it, she barely noticed when her friend would flirt with anyone. Unless it was directed at someone she knew. 

“What about you, Lady Dahlia?” Cedric asked as he looked at the blonde princess. “Do you think your guardian is doing a substantial job? Or could a man possibly do it better than she?” 

Illyana did her best not to roll her eyes at the questions. It was rare in Lunaria to be judged on your performance in any job title based on your sex, but she supposed there were still some people that were holding on to more traditional views. 

“I honestly don’t think anyone else could do her job.” Dahlia answered as she made eye contact with the prince. “Not only because of her skill, but because I have seen men lose their position because they couldn’t fulfill their job requirements. Unfortunately, Lady Illyana is very bullheaded and not easily manipulated by me.” 

The prince chuckled as he kept eye contact with Dahlia. “I can see how men would give into anything you say.” A smile grew on his lips and the princess breathed out through her nose. 

“And that’s exactly why Lady Illyana got the job.” The princess answered as she sipped from her goblet and eyed the prince. “If you’ll excuse us, your Grace.” Dahlia stood and curtsied. “But I think it’s time for Lady Analina and Lady Petra and I to retire to my chambers for tea.” 

“Of course, your Highness.” Cedric stood and bowed as the other princesses curtsied to him. “I do look forward to speaking with you more while I’m here.” 

Dahlia just bowed her head as she began leading her friends to her apartment with Illyana in tow. The knight glanced at Cedric who kept her gaze until she turned down the corridor. When they finally reached Dahlia’s apartment, Ella had the door open for them and tea was already set up. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to stomach conversing with the prince anymore.” Dahlia sighed as she sat at the table and Ella poured her a cup of tea. The other princesses joined her and Illyana took her place behind Dahlia. “Any sort of kindness I show him he takes in stride.” 

“Can you blame him?” Analina asked as she dropped two cubes of sugar into her tea. “He’s clearly taken with you. Though he’s going about the wrong way of trying to win your affection.” 

“You know he’s been smitten with you since we were children.” Petra added as she blew on her tea gently. “I’m honestly surprised he hasn’t come courting.” 

Dahlia just scoffed softly as she stirred some honey into her tea. Cedric was the last kind of person she’d ever want to come court her. Arrogant enough to flirt with her openly without making his intentions known. Not to mention the fact that he seemed to think she was even interested in his advances after what had happened at the party. She knew he hadn’t had that much to drink, so she knew how he reacted wasn’t out of his natural character. 

Regardless, Dahlia didn’t plan to spend more time with the prince than needed. Her friends were visiting and she thoroughly planned to take advantage of the situation. So the three princesses continued to chat and drink their tea, catching up on the gossip in their respective kingdoms.

x--x

The rest of the evening went routinely...for the most part, for the knight commander. She continued her duty, silently, for the most part as she followed the princesses around. They had finished their tea and opted for a walk around the grounds until the sun began to set. Dinner was a feast to celebrate the visiting monarchs and even though court wasn’t fully back in session, there were enough people there to fill the great hall with dancing. 

The princess seemed to be enjoying herself. Dancing and laughing with her friends with lively music in the background, and surprisingly, the prince hadn’t approached Dahlia for the rest of the night. Illyana kept her distance, circling the great hall and weaving through the crowd while still keeping the princess in her line of sight. 

“Lady Illyana.” The knight froze when she heard Clara’s voice and turned to see the brunette standing behind her with a small smile. She curtsied and Illyan bowed her head. “It’s good to see you. I’m relieved to see you’re not injured from your confrontation at the tournament.” 

“Lady Clara.” Illyana replied as she folded her hands behind her back. “Where is your fiance?” The knight looked around the hall before glancing at Clara who had kept her gaze low. “Are you glad to be back at court?” 

“In a way.” Clara answered as they both turned to watch the dancers. “The duke has been nothing but kind to me, but it has been...lonely.” She glanced up at Illyana. “I’m glad to be back where I have more people to talk to other than the servants.” 

Illyana just nodded as she kept her gaze trained on the princess, who just happened a glance in her direction. There was a flash of confusion on Dahlia’s face before she turned back to her friends. It was strange, Illyana had never been in a situation like this. She wasn’t exactly sure if she should be acting like nothing happened or if they should just stay silent. 

“Do you think the princess would allow you to dance?” Clara asked as she kept her gaze on the dance floor. “I’m afraid Delvin is already taking advantage of the situation and speaking with the ambassadors of Erohs and Celinae.” 

“He was always well spoken.” Illyana answered as she glanced down at Clara. “And I’m afraid that is something you would have to ask Her Highness. Technically I am on duty.” 

“You think someone would dare try to harm the princess with all these people around?” Clara asked as she gestured around the room. “Everyone would see if anyone were thick enough to try a stunt in such a public space.” 

“The person that would try is the type of person I’m concerned about.” Illyana sighed softly as she massaged her forehead. The conversation felt so forced. “Besides, I’m not sure Lord Delvin would appreciate me dancing with his betrothed.” 

Seeing Clara was the last thing on Illyana’s mind. Besides the fact that they had to continue to act like friends and she had to be as civil as she could possibly be, she didn’t have time to lose track of the princess. The amount of people around her was a good and bad thing. Good because if anyone tried to take or harm the princess, most likely someone would see. Bad due to the fact that anyone could try and do something. Causing a commotion would throw the crowd into a possible panic and it would be easy for Illyana to lose Dahlia. 

“I thought we were going to try and move past that.” Clara said quietly as she folded her hands together. “The duke wouldn’t care either way, and he did say that he wanted us to stay friends.” 

“That’s only because he doesn’t know, or maybe he refuses to accept our history, Clara.” Illyana snapped with an exasperated sigh. “It’s just...it’s still too soon for me, all right? I need more time before I can start to see you as a friend.” 

“How much time?” The brunette pushed as she gently grabbed Illyana’s hand. “I can’t have you absent from my life, Illyana.” Her eyes were almost begging as she looked up at the knight commander. 

“Is seeing me here not enough?” The knight frowned as she pulled her hand away. “Is the idle conversation we just had not enough? What will ever be enough for you, Lady Clara? Because I’m not sure if you’ll ever be satisfied with just being friends.” 

That being said, Illyana walked away from Clara and towards the refreshment table where Dahlia and the other princesses were taking a break from dancing. She inhaled deeply before exhaling through her mouth before approaching the princess. Illyana didn’t want her to know that something had irritated her and she needed to focus. 

“Lady Illyana.” Dahlia greeted as she finally reached her. “Are you enjoying yourself?” The knight shrugged her shoulders slightly. 

“To the best of my abilities, your Highness.” She answered with a small smile. “You three look like you’re having fun.” 

“It’s been such a long time since I’ve seen Analina or Petra.” The princess grinned as she looked at her friends. “I forget how much fun we have together, regardless of a feast or celebration.” 

“Have you danced yet, Knight Commander?” Analina asked as set down her glass of wine. “I know you haven’t been too far away from the princess.” 

“I haven’t, no.” Illyana replied with a small bow of her head. “I’m afraid I would be too distracted if I engaged in the festivities.” 

“Ever dutiful.” Dahlia sighed as she sipped her wine. “Do you not wish to join the fun, Lady Illyana? Even if I’m only inches away, would you be too worried about me to enjoy yourself?” Illyana glanced down at the princess with a confused look on her face. “Come, dance with us. That way you can dance and I’ll still be nearby.” 

Dahlia gently grabbed Illyana’s hand and the knight tensed. It was a lot to deal with, being around Dahlia after having a small row with Clara. Illyana wasn’t confused anymore, but she didn’t like that her mood had been spoiled. When Dahlia went to move to the dance floor again, Illyana gently tightened her grasp to keep the princess from moving. 

“Forgive me, your Highness.” She said with a small bow at the waist. “But I’m afraid I’m not in the right mood for merriment.” Green eyes glanced up to look at Dahlia. “If this isn’t a command, I would prefer to keep watch over you from afar.” 

Dahlia sighed as she gently pulled her hand out of Illyana’s. “If that’s what you wish, Knight Commander.” She began making her way back to Petra and Analina. “I would never force you into something you’re uncomfortable with.” 

Illyana could tell the princess was minorly displeased, she, like most royalty, wasn’t used to hearing the word ‘no’ in any form. But it couldn’t be helped tonight. Between the warmth in Illyana’s chest and the tension in her muscles, she couldn’t pinpoint exactly how she was feeling at the moment, other than annoyed. Annoyed that Clara had shown up and tried to speak to her as if things could be the same as they had been, and annoyed that it was getting harder to keep a safe distance from Princess Dahlia emotionally. 

The knight ran her hand over her face and grabbed a goblet of wine for herself. She downed the whole thing in one gulp and set the empty goblet down. She’d hoped by now she would have more of her feelings sorted, or, at the very least, locked up. It wasn’t proper of a knight to feel the way she thought she was starting to feel for the princess. It was dangerous, and she could very well be punished for it. Regardless of their bonded souls, Illyana needed to be more careful of how she interacted with Dahlia when other people were around in case anyone got the wrong idea.

x--x

The feast and celebration went on late into the night. The wine never stopped flowing and the music only stopped when the dance floor was empty and the crowd had started to turn in for the night. It was around one in the morning when Dahlia and her friends were walking back to their chambers. She stopped at the apartments for Analina and Petra to bid them goodnight before making her way to her own with Illyana in tow. 

Dahlia was tired. Her body was exhausted from the dancing (and the wine) and she was more than ready to crawl into her bed for the night. When they reached her apartment, she yawned and opened the door. 

“Goodnight, Lady Illyana.” The princess sighed as she opened the door and Illyana bowed at the waist as she waited for Dahlia to shut the door. 

“Goodnight, your Highness.” Illyana replied as Dahlia shut the door. The princess sighed as she moved to her bathroom and started to undress. Usually Ella was around to help her, but she must’ve been asleep already. When she had finished her nightly routine and changed into her night clothes, she took her dress carefully and hung it back up in her wardrobe. 

Dahlia turned the lights out as she pulled the covers back and crawled into bed before seeing she hadn’t turned out her bathroom light. “Goddess.” She groaned and threw the covers back before making her way to the bathroom. As she passed the sitting room, she saw Ella lying on the sofa in front of the fire. 

“There you are.” Dahlia sighed as she shook her head slightly and walked over to the handmaiden to wake her so she could sleep in her own bed. “Ella, if you sleep on the sofa you’re going to have a back ache in the morning.” Ella didn’t stir and the princess rolled her eyes as she bent over, gently shaking the young woman’s shoulder. “Ella?” 

The princess’s brow furrowed as she gently shook her again and leaned down towards Ella. She was breathing steadily, but as Dahlia looked closer, she could see bruises forming on her neck in the firelight. Dahlia gasped as she shook Ella again, a sense of dread washing over her when her handmaiden didn’t wake. 

“She’s not dead.” Dahlia froze when she heard a gravelly voice behind her. “If you don’t struggle, I’ll keep her alive.” The princess turned then to see a tall figure step out of the shadows and she tensed to see orange, glowing eyes. “Keep quiet, your Highness.” The figure hissed as it stepped closer to Dahlia. “We wouldn’t want to wake that knight commander or yours.” 

Dahlia clenched her teeth as she began to back away from the figure. How had someone gotten into her chambers? They were locked, but if Ella had been here the whole night and answered the door. The princess swallowed as the figure kept advancing on her and she bumped into a side table, knocking a vase of flowers to the ground with a loud crash. 

“Clumsy wench.” The figure growled as he lunged forward with exceptional speed and grabbed the princess, putting a hand over her mouth when she screamed. “I don’t know what Durak wants with you, but I know he’ll reward me for bringing you to him.” 

Dahlia’s eyes widened as she began to squirm in his grasp, trying to fight even though he was much larger than she was. Now that she knew that he was here to take her to Durak, she knew she needed to fight. She opened her mouth and bit down hard on his hand and he grunted before backhanding her hard across the face. Making her vision blur and her world start to spin. 

x--x

Illyana stretched her arms over her head after she’d showered and changed into some loose slacks and night shirt. Even though she hadn’t actually done anything during the feast other than watch the princess, she was exhausted. She wasn’t sure if that was due to the fact that she had to endure the company of other people when she was so used to just giving her attention to the princess. 

Regardless, Illyana was more than ready to fall into bed until she heard a noise coming from the princess’s apartment. She sighed heavily, even though Dahlia had been intoxicated, she wasn’t so to the point of being clumsy. Illyana thought for a moment, about leaving it alone. She was sure that Ella would clean up the mess if she wasn’t already. The knight sighed, she might as well check in just in case. 

Illyana left her apartment and went to the next door down, gently knocking on it a. “Your Highness?” She called and knocked again. “Are you all right? I heard something break.” When there was no answer, Illyana opened the door to make sure everything was ok. “Princess are you-” 

Before Illyana could say anything else, she laid eyes on a tall, cloaked figure that was opening the door to Dahlia’s balcony. The knight inhaled when she saw the princess thrown over the figure’s shoulder. Illyana didn’t wait for the abductor to move as she rushed forward, knocking over a table that was in her way. 

The figure opened the door to the balcony and looked back at Illyana with his glowing eyes. A vicious smirk grew on his lips and Illyana inhaled when she saw sharp, jagged teeth gleam in the moonlight. The figure stepped up on the railing and Illyana saw Dahlia open her eyes. 

“What happened?” She mumbled as she held her head and finally looked around. Her blue eyes found Illyana and the knight opened her mouth before the figure jumped off of the railing. “Illyana!” 

“Dahlia!” Illyana shouted as she ran to the railing and leaned over to see that the figure had landed on the roof of the tower behlow. 

The knight inhaled deeply before launching herself off the balcony and onto the roof. She rolled when she hit the shingles and made it to her feet to chase the cloaked figure. Her eyes began to warm as she pushed herself to keep up with the unnaturally fast man. He jumped again and again until he was on the ground near the entrance to the castle. 

Illyana huffed as she ran and leapt off the roof down to the ground. She felt the shock through her legs as she landed and took a second before she sprinted after the princess. She gained on the captor quickly now that her power was active and she made the decision to lunge forward, tackling the figure to the ground. 

There was a growl and something sharp cut the knight’s arm as they rolled on the ground. The figure was bulky and large, in a way that Illyana thought that he was wearing some sort of armor. She tried to keep a hold on him, but he was strong and he elbowed her hard in the face before he scrambled to his feet. 

When Illyana rose to face him, she gasped when she saw his hood had fallen off his head and what stood before her was a creature that resembled a lizard that had merged with a man. There were dark, almost black scales that covered his face, and hands that ended in long, sharp claws. Illyana stared wide eyed at the creature as it smiled and lifted its hands. 

“You didn’t think he would send an ordinary man after the princess?” He grinned as he splayed out his fingers and lowered himself slightly. “You’re at quite the disadvantage, Knight Commander, as you are unarmed and you’re without armor.” 

He was right in that aspect. Illyana had no protection and no weapon, but she wasn’t going to let this creature take the princess without a fight. All she had were her fists, and they would have to do. She brought her fists up and narrowed her eyes at the beast as he snarled and leapt at her. He was fast, but she dodged out of the way, making sure to keep her footing firm. 

He spun, kicking out at her and she blocked, pushing his leg back. She swung hard at his head and he ducked before slashing out with his claws. Illyana jumped back, narrowly avoiding them and crouching low to sweep the creature’s feet out from under him. He recovered quickly, too quick for the knight to deal any damage as he was almost instantly back on his feet. 

Illyana took the offensive, punching with her right fist as he blocked and attempted to bring his knee up. She blocked with her own leg before tilting her head back and slamming it forward into his. He staggered with a hiss and Illyana brought her leg up to kick his knee. It buckled underneath him and she punched him hard in the face. 

It hurt. The scales on his face were so fine that she could feel them cutting into her knuckles, but that didn’t stop her. She punched him repeatedly in the face until blood started to splatter against the ground. The creature attempted to grab her arm to make her stop, digging his claws into her flesh, but she wrenched his arm from her and twisted it behind his back. 

“How many more of you are there?” Illyana asked as the creature writhed in her grip and she twisted his wrist a little harder. “Where is Durak?” 

“I was his first experiment.” The creature growled as he snapped his jaws. “By now, I’m sure he has hundreds like me and we’re all coming for you, Knight Commander.” Illyana’s eyes grew wide as the creature cackled. “The princess will watch as he drives his lance through your heart.” 

Illyana glanced at the princess who was half sitting on the ground a few feet away. In her lapse in attention, the creature ripped his arm away from the knight and kicked her hard in the chest. Illyana rolled back and onto her feet again as he charged her. She flexed the muscles in her legs, grounding herself as she waited for his attack. Even though this creature was fast, it had only taken a few minutes of fighting him to learn his pattern.

Unlike Illyana, he was erratic and relied on his claws and sheer power instead of strategy. So as he charged her, Illyana watched, noticing he was reaching his left arm back and curling his fingers. She wasn’t sure if she could use her power like she did with her sword, without it, but she needed to do something. Hand to hand combat wasn’t going to be an easy way to put an end to this fight. 

The knight focused as much energy as she could in her right hand and ducked under the creature’s left arm when he swung. She brought her open hand forward and onto his face as a bright, white light emanated from her palm. With the force of her whole body, she pushed the creature’s head down and slammed him into the ground. 

He began to scream and grab at the knight’s hand, clawing at it to try to get her to release him. She clenched her jaw as razor sharp claws tore into her forearm, until finally they weren’t. Green eyes looked down to see wisps of smoke coming from the creature’s face and she pulled her hand away. She winced when she saw the damage. The creature’s face was burned so bad that his flesh was starting to pull away from his skull. 

Illyana heard the rush of footsteps coming towards her as she stood up and walked towards the princess. She looked paler than normal and Illyana knelt down in front of her when she noticed a small trail of blood at the corner of her mouth. Dahlia’s eyes seemed to be locked on the dead body in front of her and Illyana gently took the princess’s face in her hands. 

“Don’t look.” She breathed softly as she watched Dahlia’s eyes come back into focus on her. “Are you all right, my lady?” Dahlia could only nod as she blinked and Illyana sighed softly. 

“What happened?!” A guard asked as they reached the princess and the knight. “What in Goddess’s name is that?!” He pointed at the body on the ground and Illyana sighed, bringing her hand up to massage her forehead. Only then did she remember that she had been injured. Blood was flowing freely from her various gashes on her forearm and she held it close to her chest as she stood. 

“Someone tried to abduct the princess.” She answered as she lifted her head. “And concerning what he was...I’m not sure I can give you an answer to that.” 

“You should go see the healer, Lady Illyana.” The guard said as a couple other soldiers were helping the princess to her feet. “Both of you should. My men and I will handle the mess.” 

Illyana bowed her head slightly, but gently put a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Make sure it’s dead.” She said firmly and the man nodded as she started back towards the castle. 

The princess was ahead of her with the guards as they made their way to the healer. Luckily, Lady Cortana was still awake doing research when they entered the infirmary. The visit was quick, for the most part. A lot of scolding from Cortana as she slathered some salve on Illyana’s wounds before wrapping her hand and her forearm in a bandage. 

Dahlia only had a few scrapes and bruises to go along with her bloody lip. Ella was brought in the infirmary as well and was awake, recovering from her asphyxiation. Once they were all healed and given Cortana’s seal of approval, they made their way back to the princess’s apartment in silence. 

When they entered, Ella went straight to her room and Dahlia made her way to her bedroom as well. Illyana followed and when the princess sat down on her bed, the knight sat down in a chair in the corner of the room. The princess still looked in shock as she had her hands folded on her lap and her eyes just stared down at them as if something was going to happen. 

“Princess?” Illyana said as she rose from her seat and moved to sit next to Dahlia. “Are you all right?” 

Dahlia just shook her head slightly and Illyana, being closer, could see the shorter woman’s shoulders trembling. The knight sighed as she gently put her hand over Dahlia’s. She wasn’t expecting the princess to wrap her arms around Illyana’s neck and hold her tight. The princess buried her face into the knight’s neck and shook. 

Illyana sighed heavily as she wrapped her good arm around the princess’s waist and held her gently. There were no tears, at least not yet, but Dahlia couldn’t seem to stop shaking. Illyana gently began to rub her back and after a few minutes, the princess finally stopped trembling. Though she made no motion to remove herself from the knight commander. 

“Will you stay, please.” Dahlia whispered as she kept her face against Illyana’s neck. “Please, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight if I’m alone.” 

Illyana just nodded as Dahlia finally pulled away, keeping her face down and never looking Illyana in the eye. The princess moved and crawled under her covers when Illyana stood, moving to sit down on the floor. She rested her back against the bed before folding her arms over her chest. The fatigue was finally starting to get to her as her eyelids became surprisingly heavy. Before her eyes could close, she felt a gentle weight on her right shoulder and she glanced down to see Dahlia’s hand gently clutching her. 

The knight moved her left hand up to carefully entwine her fingers with Dahlia’s before closing her eyes. She had slept in more uncomfortable places than this and knowing that she would be here in case anything else happened to the princess gave her some comfort. She tried to keep her eyes open long enough until she heard Dahlia’s breathing even out and she was sure she had fallen asleep. 

Illyana hadn’t expected anything like this to happen. She knew Durak would be back, but she didn’t think of the possibility that he had followers. The revelation gave her anxiety as she thought of how that thing could’ve gotten into the castle undetected. The fact that she didn’t have full control over her power was weighing on her. This was something she needed to master, for Dahlia’s sake. Illyana fell asleep that night gently squeezing Dahlia’s hand. Though the image of the creature was lingering in the back of her mind, she tried to focus on the warmth of the princess’s hand entwined with hers. 


	15. Into Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Yay! :3

Dahlia had a somewhat restless sleep, not surprising, but still annoying. She had woken up several times in the night when she swore she heard something in her room. Every time she woke though, she would see Illyana still in the same spot and still holding her hand and she was able to drift back to sleep. 

When she woke in the morning, she was buried under her covers and her neck ached, as well as her left shoulder and hip when she’d fallen. Her fingers were still entwined with Illyana’s and she didn’t move when she noticed the knight still fast asleep. Dahlia laid there silently, looking at their hands before sighing heavily. It was extremely clear to Dahlia that she needed Illyana more than she realized. If Durak was raising an army, then her father’s attempt at forming treaties with the other kingdoms was more than valid, but would it be enough? 

“Princess!” The door suddenly burst open and Ella ran into the room. “Are you all right! I don’t remember much of last night, bu-”

Dahlia jumped when Illyana stood suddenly and her eyes were glowing bright green as she raised her fists, ready to fight. Ella froze when she saw the knight commander and Dahlia jumped out of bed. The princess gently grabbed Illyana’s arm to lower her fist. 

“It’s ok, Lady Illyana.” Dahlia said as she looked at Ella who looked terrified, but quickly snapped out of it as she bowed deep.

“Forgive me, your Highness!” Ella apologized as she kept her gaze low. “I didn’t know that the knight commander was in here.” The handmaiden glanced up at Illyana who had already lowered her hands and was combing her fingers through her hair. 

“Yes,” Dahlia cleared her throat. “She thought it best because of what happened last night.” 

“That makes sense.” Ella said thoughtfully as she moved to the princess. “Are you all right, Highness? You must have been terrified.” 

“I’m fine now, Ella.” It wasn’t a complete lie. She was, for the most part, completely fine, but she had a fear in the back of her mind that was making her paranoid. So much so that she didn’t know if she wanted to see anyone at all today. “How are you feeling?” 

“A little sore, Highness.” The handmaiden answered as she gently rubbed her neck. The bruises were very visible now and the princess frowned when she saw them. “Other than that I think I’m perfectly fine.” 

“I’m glad.” Dahlia said as she made her way over to Ella and embraced her gently. “I don’t know what I’d do if anything would’ve happened to you, Ella.” 

“You’re too kind, your Highness.” Ella beamed when Dahlia released her from the hug. “I will go get breakfast for you, and your father mentioned wanting to speak with both of you today when you’re up for it.” 

“Tell my father that if he wishes to speak to me he can come here.” Dahlia said firmly as she rubbed her forehead. She didn’t feel like leaving her apartment just yet and she certainly didn’t want to be interrogated by the visiting monarchs. 

Ella just nodded and bowed as she left the bedroom. The princess sighed heavily as she sat down on her bed with a huff and looked up at Illyana. The knight looked tired and she could see the dark red stains on the bandaging on her forearm. She was honestly surprised Illyana had moved so quickly this morning after sleeping propped up like she had all night. 

Dahlia wasn’t sure what to say to the knight commander. She knew they had held hands throughout the night and now in the light of day, the princess was a bit shy about it. Never in her life did she actually believe she would need someone the way she needed the presence of Illyana the night before. 

Blue eyes watched as the knight sighed heavily and rubbed the back of her neck. Illyana’s green eyes had returned to their normal color as she flopped down in the chair and groaned softly. Dahlia watched as her guardian began unwrapping the bandages on her arm and the princess winced. She hadn’t seen the extent of Illyana’s injuries, but judging from the amount of blood, it had been bad. 

“Should you be doing that without the healer present?” Dahlia asked softly as Illyana glanced up at her and offered a small smile. 

“They're healed already.” The knight answered as the last of the bandages fell off and Dahlia was shocked to see that Illyana was right. There wasn’t a scratch or a scar on her forearm or hand. “I find I heal unnaturally fast nowadays.” Dahlia nodded as she watched the knight roll the bandage back up. 

“Illyana,” Dahlia said quietly as the knight stood. “I’m...scared.” She lowered her gaze to her hands as she shook her head. Her eyes looked up at the knight and she sighed heavily. “I’m scared about what could happen.” 

Illyana moved to sit next to the princess and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Dahlia leaned against the knight and inhaled slowly to try to calm her nerves. This wasn’t like her. Normally she stood strong in the faces of would be villains. She knew there were people in the world that would see harm to royalty, but she never thought it would be on this scale. 

A deranged god was obsessed with her and now he was somehow creating actual monsters. Even though Illyana was extremely capable of taking care of the threats that were rearing their heads, she couldn’t help but worry that she could possibly be overwhelmed. 

“I will never let anyone hurt you, Princess.” Illyana said gently as she turned to look at the princess. “I will make sure to speak to the guards and have them double the security in the tower.” 

Dahlia just nodded silently as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the comfort that Illyana brought to her. She finally sniffed quietly before clearing her throat. The princess stood then, making her way to her closet and Illyana realized the situation they were in. The knight exhaled slowly before turning in the opposite direction as Dahlia picked out a dress. 

“Once Ella returns, I will go back to my chambers to change my clothes.” Illyana said as she heard the dress ruffling behind her. “I don’t think I should greet the king in my night clothes.” 

The princess just hummed softly as she finished putting on a simple, yellow dress for a more casual look. She wasn’t in the mood for a corset and lacing up a dress. She was too stressed for that sort of upkeep right now. The door opened and closed and soon Ella walked back into the bedroom as Dahlia was brushing her hair slowly. 

“Here’s your breakfast, Highness.” Ella curtsied as she set a tray down on the small table in the corner. The handmaiden glanced at Illyana and bowed her head. “I’m sorry, Knight Commander, I didn’t think you’d still be here.” 

“That’s all right, Ella.” Illyana offered a small smile as she bowed her head. “I was just leaving.” She turned to the princess and bowed at the waist. “I will be back soon, your Highness.” 

Dahlia watched Illyana leave in her mirror and let out a soft breath when she heard the door close. She felt it in her chest as soon as Illyana was gone and Dahlia wasn’t used to the emptiness. Her hand moved to her chest and she felt her heartbeat steadily as she closed her eyes. 

“Are you all right, Princess?” Ella asked as she moved to stand behind the blonde. “Are you still shaken from last night?” 

“A little.” Dahlia admitted softly as she sat down by the table and picked at the fruit on the tray. “I can’t seem to stop thinking about it.” 

It’s not like Dahlia wasn’t human. She found she could get over most negative things that happened to her with just positive thoughts and the thought that there were so many people to protect her. Even with Illyana, that thought just didn’t seem to help this time. Of course Dahlia knew that being abducted was a possibility, being a princess of a prosperous kingdom, but men were one thing, abominations were another. 

There was a light knock on her door and both of the women looked towards it. That wasn’t Illyana, nor was it her father; he always practically shouted his arrival. Ella left the bedroom to go open the door and Dahlia unpeeled an orange as she heard heels gently clacking against the wood floor. 

“Dahlia!” Petra almost cried as she entered the bedroom with worry written all over her face. Analina was in tow as the two hovered around the princess. “Are you all right? We just heard about what happened last night!” 

Dahlia sighed softly as she nodded and her friends doted on her. “My goodness, look at that bruise.” Analina frowned as she gently touched Dahlia’s cheek. “Some powder should cover that up.” 

“I don’t want to cover it up.” Dahlia said, carefully pushing Analina’s hand away from her face. “Everyone should see what happened to me and what a threat this...monster, truly is.” Analina and Petra glanced at each other before moving to sit on Dahlia’s bed as she continued to eat. 

“Where was Lady Illyana?” Analina asked as she looked around the room, expecting to see the guardian. “Shouldn’t she be guarding you at night?” 

“She doesn’t sleep in here, Analina.” Dahlia replied as she rolled her eyes. “We still try and keep some parts of our lives private.” 

“Well perhaps she should have a bed in here.” Analina crossed her arms over her chest. 

“My father’s groom has a small mattress at the end of his bed.” Petra chimed in as she glanced at how large Dahlia’s bedroom was. “I’m sure the knight commander could fit a bed in here to better guard you at night. You should at least consider it after what happened.” 

“I suppose I could consider it.” The princess answered as she massaged her forehead. The last thing she wanted was less privacy, but she was scared. Having Illyana around at night would make her feel safer, but also there was that small issue of her growing attraction to the knight. 

“Perhaps you should rest more.” Petra said as she stood and walked over to Dahlia. “We were going to go into town, but I think we should stay in today and take it easy.” 

“I agree.” Analina crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands. “Your health is what’s most important.” 

Dahlia just nodded as the two finally changed the subject and began discussing what they could do today. The blonde couldn’t help but zone out a bit as her friends began to chat back and forth. The gardens had come up, and then going for a ride on horseback. She perked up slightly when she heard Analina mention Prince Cedric and Dahlia couldn’t stifle her groan. 

x--x

Illyana sighed when she entered her apartment and felt the full weight of the situation on her shoulders. It made sense that Durak would be trying to raise an army, he wanted to kill Illyana after all, and what if he didn’t stop at that? What if he just decided to take over Lunaria? There would be very few people that could stop him at this point. If Illyana died, there would be no one. 

The knight shook her head as made her way to her bathroom. She shouldn’t be thinking those thoughts. Illyana started the shower and stripped her night clothes off before stepping into the scalding spray. Her muscles ached a bit in her legs from last night and her neck was a bit stiff from sleeping the way she had. Other than that, there were no new outwardly signs that she had been injured at all. 

The hot shower helped ease her thoughts as she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body. She opted for her leather armor just to be on the safe side today. Regardless of what the princesses did today, she wanted to be prepared in case Durak tried anything else. Illyana finished buckling her boots when there was a knock on her door. She moved to the door and opened it to see the king and a young woman. 

“Your Majesty.” Illyana bowed and stepped aside to invite the king in. The woman followed and Illyana shut the door once they were inside. “To what do I owe this honor?” 

“Firstly, how are you faring?” The king asked and Illyana shrugged. 

“I’m alive and feeling as fit as ever.” The knight answered as she folded her hands behind her back. “My wounds healed overnight and I don’t seem any more fatigued than usual.” 

“That’s good.” Leopold said as he nodded and exhaled slowly. “I’m glad to know you and my daughter are all right. I owe you a debt of gratitude.” 

“I’m just doing my duty, Majesty.” Illyana answered with a bow of her head. 

“Secondly,” The king continued as he stepped aside to let the young woman with rose colored hair step forward. “This is Lady Elizabeth Branford, your handmaiden.” 

“Handmaiden?” Illyana’s eyebrows raised as she glanced at the woman. “Is that necessary?” 

“You were supposed to have one when you were promoted.” The king answered as he made his way back to the door. “She is to stay here and keep your apartment in order. I’m sure you’ll find some use for her.” With that, the king left the apartment and Illyana glanced at Lady Elizabeth and sighed softly.

Elizabeth fidgeted slightly under the knight’s gaze before Illyana turned to leave. “I’m not really used to having a maid.” She looked around her room and saw it was a bit untidy. “I suppose the place could use some cleaning.” 

“Right away, my lady.” Elizabeth curtsied and quickly began to pick up anything that was on the floor. 

“I, uh, probably won’t be back for the rest of the day.” Illyana said as she reached the door. “So, just make yourself comfortable until I get back.” 

“Yes, my lady.” Elizabeth answered as the knight left her apartment and sighed. What was she to do with a handmaiden?

Illyana sighed again as she made her way to Dahlia’s chambers and knocked on the door. Ella answered and stepped aside, allowing the knight to enter. Illyana could hear the princesses chatting idly in the den where they were drinking tea. The princess looked like she had regained most of her composure, looking back to normal than the state that Illyana had left her this morning. 

“Good morning, Knight Commander.” Princess Analina greeted when she noticed the knight. “Come join us for some tea.” 

Illyana bowed her head slightly before joining the princesses. Analina and Petra moved their chairs over, making a space between them for Illyana to pull up an extra chair. The knight glanced at Princess Dahlia who looked back as she sipped her tea. 

Ella came over and poured the knight a cup of tea before whisking away again. Illyana reached over and took one sugar cube before dropping it in her tea. She felt like the two visiting princesses were staring at her as she kept her eyes down on her tea. 

“You don’t seem any worse for wear, Lady Illyana.” Petra said as she sipped her own tea. “Did you not get injured?” Illyana lifted her head and glanced at Dahlia. “Princess Dahlia has already filled us in on the exact events of last night.” 

“It seems my abilities increase my healing.” Illyana answered as she cleared her throat. “So I am feeling fine this morning.” 

“It must have been horrifying fighting that monster.” Analina chimed in, though she appeared to be very intrigued. “And with your bare hands as well.” 

Illyana drank her tea quietly. She wasn’t used to having this much attention and it made it worse feeling like she couldn’t escape it. She exhaled slowly through her nose and drank the rest of her tea before setting the cup down. 

“What do we want to do today?” Dahlia said finally, attempting to change the subject. “The weather is nice enough to spend some time outside.” 

“We could go to the lake!” Petra clapped her hands together excitedly with a bright smile on her face. “It’s not a far ride from the castle if I remember correctly.” 

“That sounds like a splendid idea.” Analina grinned as she looked to Dahlia. “What do you say, Lady Dahlia?” 

“I suppose we could.” She hummed as she finished her tea. “When should we go?” 

“Why don’t we make a day of it?” Analina continued as she called Ella over to them. “Ella, could you get a basket ready for a picnic?” 

“Of course, my lady.” Ella curtsied as she left the apartment. Shortly after, there was a knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it, Highness.” Illyana said as she bowed her head and stood, a bit eager to escape the gazes of the two princesses. When she opened the door, she saw Elizabeth standing in front of her holding a letter in her hand. “Lady Elizabeth.” 

“Forgive me, Lady Illyana.” Elizabeth bowed as she offered the letter to the knight. “But this just came for you and the messenger said it was urgent.” 

“Thank you.” Illyana said as the handmaiden turned back down the hall. The knight shut the door before breaking the wax seal on the letter. She opened the letter and inhaled sharply before crumpling it in her hand, tossing it into the fireplace. 

“Who was it, Knight Commander?” Princess Dahlia asked as the knight made her way back towards the table. 

“Just my handmaiden.” Illyana answered. “She had a message from my father, just checking to see if I’m all right.” 

“You have a handmaiden now?” Dahlia asked as Illyana nodded. “Since when?”

“Since this morning when the king delivered her to me.” Illyana sighed softly as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Apparently I was supposed to be given one when I got promoted.” 

Dahlia hummed as the conversation turned in a different direction. For some reason the idea of Illyana having a handmaiden was a bit odd. Not that she didn’t need one, but because Illyana seemed to be so independent. Regardless, it was none of her business and she tried to push the thought out of her mind. 

A few moments later, Ella returned with a large basket and blanket which she handed to Illyana. “Let’s get going!” Analina giggled as they made their way out of the apartment. 

The princesses then left the apartment to make their way down to the stables. The sun was warm as Dahlia stepped out into the fresh air. Horses were ready for them when they arrived and as soon as everyone had mounted, Dahlia led the way to the small lake on the castle grounds. 

The ride was nice. Everyone chatted idly except for Illyana who just answered the random question here and there. Thirty minutes or so through a small wooded area, found them at the shore of a crystalline lake that was being fed from a small river. They dismounted and tied their horses in the shade before Illyana spread the blanket out under a large maple tree. 

“The weather is magnificent.” Analina as she inhaled slowly and exhaled loudly. Almost as if she’d never breathed a breath of fresh air in her life. “Let’s hope the lake isn’t too cold.” 

“Or that it gets warmer.” Dahlia said as she sat down on the blanket. Even though she had slept decently the night before, her body ached and felt heavy. The adrenaline rush had left her body exhausted. 

Dahlia watched as Illyana began laying out what Ella had packed. Half a wheel of cheese, a loaf of bread, some fruit and a bottle of wine. There were also some small plates and goblets packed in as well that Illyana set out. Analina didn’t waste any time getting the bottle of wine open and pouring herself a drink. 

“Anyone else want a drink?” She asked as she lifted the bottle. 

“I’ll have one.” Petra smiled as she knelt down on the blanket and Analina poured the brunette a goblet before handing it to her. “Thank you.” 

“What about you, Lady Dahlia?” Analina glanced at the blonde princess with a small smile. “I’m sure you could use a drink after last night.” 

“I suppose I could.” Dahlia answered as she reached for the goblet and took a sip. 

“Lady Illyana?” Analina grinned as she shook the wine bottle. 

“I must decline.” Illyana bowed her head apologetically. “After the events of last night I think I should stay alert.” 

“Suit yourself.” The princess shrugged her shoulders and took a long drink. “Come, Petra.” Analina said as she finished her wine. “Let’s go test the water, shall we? At least we will have an idea of what to expect.” 

Petra and Analina left, heading towards the lake as Dahlia sighed. “I apologize.” She said softly as she swirled the wine around in her goblet. “She may try and get you to drink again later.” 

“That’s all right, Highness.” Illyana bowed her head as she glanced down at Dahlia. “As long as I don’t have to obey her orders, I think I can hold my own.” 

“You don’t know Analina.” The princess chuckled as she drank her wine. “She can be extremely persistent and usually gets what she wants.” Dahlia turned towards the lake when she heard splashing and saw Analina and Petra kicking water at each other. “Does that mean you aren’t going to swim?” 

“If you command it, I will.” The knight answered as she folded her arms over her chest. “I’m not sure how appropriate it would be for me to swim with three princesses.” 

“Ever noble.” Dahlia said softly as Petra and Analina made their way back to them. “Try to have some fun.” 

Illyana sighed softly as the princesses returned and flopped down on the blanket. “Come on, you two.” Petra grinned as she began to pull down her stockings. “The water is surprisingly mild. Perfect for a swim.” 

The knight spun quickly, turning her back to the princesses when she saw Analina begin to unlace her dress. Petra began to giggle as Dahlia shook her head and sighed. Analina had never been shy as a child and even less as an adult. She considered it a privilege for people to see her and made no notion she was going to hide herself for the sake of others. Still, it was amusing to see Illyana turn as red as a tomato. 

“You might give my Knight Commander a heart attack.” Dahlia giggled as Analina finished slipping off her frock so she was only wearing her slip. 

Illyana huffed slightly as she looked over her shoulder at Dahlia who had an amused smile on her face. She rolled her eyes slightly before hearing more fabric moving and giggling. The knight glanced back to see Petra and Analina walking towards the lake. 

“The only way you’d get in trouble is if they didn’t want you to look.” Dahlia said as she poured herself some more wine. “I can guarantee that Analina doesn’t and Petra may act shy, but as long as she’s mostly covered she doesn’t care.” 

“That doesn’t really make me feel any better.” Illyana watched as the princesses jumped into the water and began splashing each other. The sun was shining brightly and Dahlia stood up before stretching her arms over her head. 

“Come on, Knight Commander.” Dahlia said as she began to unlace her own frock. “You’ve already seen me in my slip so I don’t think you need to worry about that. I think we should try and have some fun after the night we both had.” 

Illyana inhaled deeply as she averted her gaze from the princess. Why was this happening to her? She swallowed hard as the princess removed her frock and glanced back at the knight. 

“Are you going to swim in your armor?” Dahlia asked as she began walking towards the lake. 

“I suppose not.” The knight sighed as she began to undo her armor. She removed her pauldrons and unbuckled her vambraces before removing her cuirass. Illyana set them down on the blanket and began undoing her greaves and cuisses. That left her standing in just a sleeveless shirt and knee length pants. 

Dahlia hadn’t noticed fully that she’d been watching the knight remove her armor. Trying to ignore it was almost impossible and the princess would’ve been ashamed of herself if she hadn’t been too busy examining every muscle that flexed while Illyana undressed. 

When she realized she’d been staring, she quickly turned around and walked to her friends who were waist deep in the water. Analina had been right, the water was surprisingly mild for Spring, she expected a bit more of a chill. As she stepped in, Analina splashed her and laughed as Petra joined in on the barrage. 

“This isn’t fair!” Dahlia shouted as she tried to defend herself with one hand while the other retaliated. 

“I’m sure your guardian will come to your rescue!” Analina giggled as she continued to splash the blonde princess. Dahlia laughed as she conceded to her fate and covered her face with both of her arms as Petra and Analina continued their onslaught. 

The splashing stopped suddenly and Dahlia looked at her friends to see them staring at something behind her. She turned to see Illyana walking towards them with only her pants and chest binding on. Dahlia wasn’t ready for this. She had seen Illyana almost naked from the waist up, but those were in extreme situations. This was different. 

“Her armor should be a crime when it’s hiding all that.” Analina hummed as Petra cleared her throat and turned away from the knight. “I think I’ve suddenly forgotten how to swim.” 

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t abuse your power, Analina.” Dahlia said as she turned towards the other princess. “Lady Illyana is too noble for her own good.” 

“You seem to be saying that about me a lot.” Illyana said as she folded her arms over her chest and lifted an eyebrow at Dahlia. “I’m only swimming because you asked.” 

“Well thank you, Lady Dahlia.” Analina giggled as she started to move out to deeper water. “You are an amazing sight, Knight Commander, I can honestly say I’ve seen no one like you.” Illyana cleared her throat when she saw that Analina had been staring and averted her gaze to the sky. “So are we swimming or not?” 

Petra was the first to follow Analina before Illyana started to wade into chest deep water. “Are you coming, Highness?” The knight asked when she didn’t hear Dahlia following. 

The princess still wasn’t looking at Illyana, but she could feel her cheeks getting warmer. This was getting ridiculous. Dahlia cleared her throat and nodded as she followed the knight into deeper water. The princess got to water that lapped at her neck before she pushed off of the lake floor and glided through the water. 

It was nice for a change to not have to worry about anything for a moment as she swam through the water. The princesses waded in the water and swam around, giggling and splashing each other as Illyana stayed back. She tried to keep all three princesses in her line of sight as they swam.

Dahlia turned over and floated lazily on her back, staring up at the white clouds that were floating slowly in the sky. She tried to forget that Illyana was probably watching and the events of the previous night. Unsure now, of which situation was more stressful. She exhaled slowly through her mouth as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being weightless.

The princess could hear her friends swimming around her as she listened to the distorted noises under the water. She opened her eyes after a moment and looked to see Analina swimming around Illyana. Dahlia righted herself and huffed quietly as she swam over towards them. Petra was already back on shore sitting in the grass and enjoying the sun. 

“Tell me, Lady Illyana.” Dahlia could hear Analina say as she got closer. “Are you just naturally gifted with your physique or did you have to work hard for it?” 

“I suppose training to be a soldier has kept me fit.” Illyana answered as she watched the blue haired princess wade around her. 

“That’s impressive.” Analina grinned as she moved closer. “I’ve never seen a woman with muscles like yours.”

“Never subtle are you, Analina.” Dahlia rolled her eyes as Analina looked at her and giggled. 

“I never saw the need for subtlety.” Analina answered as she lifted her head. “Why should I try and be subtle when I want someone to know I appreciate something about them.” She glanced at Dahlia with a smirk. “Tell me you don’t appreciate Lady Illyana’s figure.”

“I appreciate that it aids in keeping me safe.” Dahlia cleared her throat and folded her arms over her chest. “I’d rather not objectify my guardian.” 

Dahlia glanced at Illyana who was rubbing the back of her neck and looking anywhere other than the princesses. She found it adorable that Illyana was so timid around almost anyone of higher station, though she would never tell her that. The princess was actually finding a lot of things that Illyana did endearing recently. 

“Help! Please, help me!” Dahlia looked towards the forest when she heard the shout and almost immediately Illyana was out of the water and running towards the cry. 

“Illyana!” Dahlia called after her, but the knight was already sprinting into the forest. Even though this wasn’t abnormal for the knight commander, it made Dahlia nervous when she ran straight into danger.


	16. Raging Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this universe has fantastical components, mainly so they don't run their horses to death :3  
> Thank you everyone for the kudos and reviews I do very much appreciate it.

Illyana followed the cry for help into the trees. It sounded like a young woman, but she couldn’t seem to find where it was coming from. She stopped for a moment when the shouts silenced, but they started again and she ran to her right. 

“I’m coming!” Illyana shouted as she heard the voice get louder. Finally, she came into a small clearing where a woman with deep red hair was lying face down in the grass. “Are you all right, miss?” Illyana asked as she scanned the area, looking for any sort of threat that could be nearby.

“I was being chased by a monster!” The woman said as she lifted her head and looked up at Illyana. “It was horrendous, I didn’t think anyone could hear me.” 

“It’s all right.” A monster. Illyana tensed as she looked around, kneeling slowly next to the red head. “Can you stand?” 

“I don’t think I can.” The red head whimpered as she looked down at her leg and Illyana saw blood soaking through her dress. “The creature slashed my leg.” 

“Here,” The knight commander turned so her back was facing the woman. “Climb onto my back.” 

“Thank you.” Illyana just nodded as she felt the woman climb onto her back. Her arms gently latched around her neck and the knight stood, hooking her arms back to keep the woman secure. 

“There is a healer at the castle.” The knight said as she started to make her way back towards the princesses. “I’m sure she will be able to take care of your wound. What is your name?” 

“Carmen. What about the monster?” The woman asked as she tightened her grip slightly around Illyana’s neck. “What if it comes back?” 

“I will take care of it, Miss Carmen.” Illyana replied as they walked through the forest. Soon, the lake came back into view and Illyana saw that the princesses were already dressed again. 

“Lady Illyana!” Dahlia called when she saw the knight commander. The princess moved towards the knight until she saw the woman on her back. “What happened?” 

“She was attacked by a monster.” Illyana said as she moved towards Nocte. 

“A monster?” Dahlia said quietly as she saw the blood trickling down the woman’s leg. The creature from the night before flashed in her mind and she shook her head slightly. 

“Princess Dahlia!” Carmen exclaimed as she bowed her head. “It’s an honor to be in your presence.” 

“Get on my horse, Miss Carmen.” Illyana said as she stood next to Nocte. The red head nodded as she made her way carefully onto Nocte’s back and Illyana moved to the blanket where her armor laid. 

“Are you all right?” Illyana hadn’t heard Dahlia follow her, but she turned as she pulled on her armor. 

“I’m fine, Highness.” Illyana answered as she began buckling her boots. “There was no sign of the creature that attacked her when I arrived.” 

“That seems odd.” The princess said quietly as she watched the knight finish putting on her armor. “Do you think it could be another one of Durak’s minions?” 

“It would make sense.” The knight commander replied as she attached her sword to her hip and began repacking the basket. “But I can’t be sure, she might’ve just been scared. Either way, probably best for us to head back to the castle now.” 

“Of course.” Dahlia went to make her way back to Lumina until she felt Illyana gently grab her forearm. She blinked as she looked back at the knight who had a very serious expression on her face and concern in her green eyes. 

“Don’t stray too far from me.” Illyana said gently as she loosened her grip and Dahlia slowly pulled her arm back until their hands met. She gently squeezed the knight’s hand and offered a small smile. 

“I won’t.” The princess gently let go of Illyana’s hand as she went to her horse and mounted. 

Illyana mounted Nocte, settling herself behind Carmen and urged her horse back towards the castle. The knight let the princesses get ahead of her as they made their way back. Dahlia was riding nearest to her and she tried to keep her in her line of sight. 

“How long until we reach the castle?” Carmen asked as she glanced back at the knight commander. 

“It shouldn’t be too long, miss.” Illyana answered as they continued to ride through the small forest. 

Carmen winced as Nocte trotted down the path and she glanced up at the knight. “Would you mind slowing down a little? My leg is starting to hurt.” 

“Of course.” Illyana pulled back gently on the reins and Nocte slowed to a walk. “Go on, your Highnesses, I will be along shortly.” 

Dahlia looked back for a moment, but nodded as she kept her pace and went on ahead. The knight sighed as they walked along the path and Carmen winced softly before falling back against Illyana’s chest. Illyana brought Nocte to a halt as she dismounted. 

“Perhaps I should make a tourniquet.” Illyana said as she examined the wound on the woman’s leg. “I don’t want you to lose any more blood.” 

“That’s sweet.” Carmen said as looked down the road to see the princesses were out of sight. “But you don’t have to do that, Knight Commander.” She reached down and brushed the tips of her fingers against Illyana’s neck. “I only wanted to get you alone.” Carmen dug the nail on her forefinger against the knight’s neck and drew blood.

Immediately Illyana stepped back from Nocte and grabbed her neck. The world began to spin as she lost her balance and dropped to her knees. She looked up to see Carmen had hopped off Nocte and was standing over her. 

“What did you do to me?” Illyana asked as her vision started to blur and her head began to throb.

“You shouldn’t be so trusting, Lady Illyana.” Carmen said as she crouched down in front of the knight and grinned. “You knights are so susceptible to a damsel in distress.” Illyana looked up at Carmen and saw her eyes glowing gold and her pupils were long slits. “But you should be sure there isn’t a snake in the grass.” 

Carmen reached out and gently dragged her nails against Illyana’s jawline. “Don’t worry, you won’t die.” She stood and went over to Nocte, leading him towards his master. “Durak wants you alive, so you’re just going to go to sleep for a little while.” 

Illyana gritted her teeth as she glared at the red head. Of course he was behind this, but this woman didn’t look like the monster from the night before. She looked completely normal besides her eyes at the moment. 

“You didn’t think Durak would just send one man, did you?” Carmen grinned as she watched the knight wobble and fall forward. “My venom is powerful, if you were a normal human, you’d be dead by now. So don’t fight it, darling, it’ll only make the effects worse.” 

The knight tried her best to get up, but her muscles weren’t responding as she felt the last of her strength leave. Her body went limp and Carmen giggled before grabbing the knight’s arm and hoisting her up. How was she that strong?

Before she knew it, Illyana was slung over Nocte’s back and Carmen mounted before turning the horse back the way they came. If she could stay awake long enough to regain some of her strength she might be able to push herself off of Nocte. Her eyelids were already heavy and she couldn’t move her body. 

“Take solace, Knight Commander.” Carmen said as she turned and set her hand on Illyana’s back. “At least your princess is safe for the time being.” She looked down at the knight and smiled. “But who will save her guardian, I wonder.” Her smile turned sinister as her eyes flashed yellow again. “Sleep well, Lady Illyana.” 

Carmen’s laugh was the last thing Illyana heard before the world went dark.

x--x

Dahlia had been apprehensive about leaving Illyana behind, but she was confident that the knight could take care of herself. So when she and the others reached the castle, she didn’t really worry that Illyana hadn’t shown up yet. The three princesses made their way back up to their apartments, tired from the day. When Dahlia entered her apartment, she sighed heavily when the door shut and Ella was there to greet her almost immediately. 

“How was your picnic, my lady?” Ella asked as she followed the princess to her room. 

“It went well.” Dahlia answered quietly as she sat down in front of her vanity and began brushing her hair. “But ended abruptly, unfortunately.” 

“Oh?” Ella glanced at the princess in the mirror. “Why is that?” 

“A woman was in trouble.” The princess said as she set her brush down and sighed. “Lady Illyana is bringing her back to the castle to get medical attention.” 

“How chivalrous of her.” The handmaiden hummed as she left the room and Dahlia heard her start to run a bath. “Would you like anything, my lady?” Ella asked when she returned. 

“I would like you to let me know when Lady Illyana returns.” Dahlia said as she stood and began removing her dress. 

“Of course, princess.” Ella bowed and left the room as Dahlia removed her slip and reached for her robe. 

The fact that Illyana hadn’t checked in with her yet was a bit concerning. She hadn’t fallen that far behind, had she? Dahlia sighed as she combed her fingers through her hair and made her way to the bathroom. The tub was almost full now of steaming hot water and she turned the faucet off when it was a few inches from running over. 

When she removed her robe and stepped in, her body broke out in goosebumps until she submerged herself completely. The hot water warmed her body as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tub. Maybe Illyana had just taken extra time to be careful with the injured woman. Dahlia was sure she would show up soon. 

The princess spent a good amount of time just soaking in the tub before scrubbing the day off of her. She pulled the drain to the tub before standing and wrapping a fluffy towel around her body. It was late afternoon now, only an hour or so before dinner and the princess had yet to hear from Ella about Lady Illyana. Dahlia wrapped a towel around her hair before putting her robe back on and heading back to her room. A moment later the door opened and Ella came into Dahlia’s room. 

“Your Highness,” Ella curtsied as Dahlia turned in her chair to look at her handmaiden. “Lady Illyana still hasn’t returned yet.” 

“What?” Dahlia’s brow furrowed as she brought her hand up to massage her forehead. “She wasn’t that far behind.” She muttered softly as stood up and began to pace her room slowly. “Her horse hasn’t shown up either?” Ella just shook her head. 

Dahlia had a sinking feeling in her chest as she thought about what could’ve possibly happened to Illyana. This was too coincidental. First a monster tries to abduct her, and now Illyana was missing after meeting a strange woman. 

“I’m sure she will show up soon, princess.” Ella said, trying to be somewhat positive when she saw the concern on Dahlia’s face. “The knight commander is very capable. I’m sure she just got held up on the road.” 

“I need to speak with my father.” Dahlia breathed as she removed the towel from her hair and quickly pulled on a nightgown as well as her night robe. 

The princess left her apartment and made her way down the corridor and the staircase. There seemed to be a few more guards than normal rushing around the castle and when Dahlia reached her father’s chambers, his door was already open. She poked her head inside to see the king speaking with Lady Ashera who was dressed in dark robes. 

“What’s going on?” Dahlia asked as she stepped into the room and the king and Lady Ashera turned to look at the princess. 

“Lady Illyana hasn’t returned yet.” The king sighed as he folded his hands behind his back. “We just got word that a traveler saw a woman riding a horse that looked like the knight commander’s horse with another woman unconscious on his back.”

“What?” Dahlia inhaled sharply as she brought a hand up to her mouth. “Headed where?”

“To the west.” King Leopold answered as he turned to Lady Ashera. “Lady Ashera has volunteered to go investigate and track this woman once the sun rises again.” 

“But she’s a healer.” The princess deadpanned as she glanced at the elven woman. 

“I was a ranger in my clan before I came to be in the service of the king.” Cortana smiled as she bowed her head. “I will be able to track Illyana and this woman.” Dahlia just nodded as she sat down in a chair nearby. “Don’t worry, your Highness,” Lady Ashera crouched down in front of Dahlia. “I will bring the knight commander back.” 

x--x

Illyana gasped when she woke up. Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to figure out where she was. She tried to stand up, but found her arms bound behind her back with shackles on her wrists. She was on a stone floor in what appeared to be some sort of abandoned guard tower.

“Good morning, Knight Commander.” Illyana turned to see Carmen sitting in a chair with a fire burning in the fireplace behind her. “How did you sleep.” 

“Release me.” Illyana growled as she tried to stand again, hearing a chain clank behind her. She turned to see that her shackles were bound to the stone wall. 

“I’m afraid I can’t.” Carmen shrugged her shoulders and leaned forward. “Lord Durak is going to be here in a couple days and wants to kill you himself. So I can’t release you, but we can have some fun.” The red head stood and walked over, kneeling in front of the knight. “Durak tells me that you are the reincarnation of a demigod. That you are really strong and can heal incredibly fast. I wonder how fast you can heal.” 

Illyana watched as Carmen’s face contorted and she opened her mouth to show razor sharp teeth. “What are you?” The knight asked as she tried to back away from the woman. 

“I’m one of the more successful creations.” Carmen chuckled as she leaned forward and grabbed Illyana by the hair, pulling her head to the side. “Let's see just how fast you can heal. I imagine you still feel pain even though you can heal quickly.” Carmen opened her mouth and bit down hard on Illyana’s neck and shoulder. 

Illyana cried out as she felt teeth tear through her skin and muscle. Carmen bit down harder and Illyana felt the heat in her chest as her power activated and her eyes began to glow. Usually she could only get it to work when she was protecting the princess. Carmen ripped a chunk of flesh from Illyana and the knight collapsed onto the floor. She could see and feel her blood pooling, running down her neck. 

“Oops, I took a bigger bite than I intended.” Carmen licked her lips as she looked down at Illyana. “But you just tasted so good.” 

The knight grunted as she glared up at the woman who laughed at her expression. Even though Illyana could heal fast, she knew it wouldn’t happen immediately, and she had a feeling Carmen knew that as well. So this was for her entertainment, to torture Illyana. 

“Oh dear,” Carmen tilted her head and placed her hand on her cheek. “You are losing a lot of blood, aren’t you.” She giggled and smiled at the knight. “I’m so going to enjoy our time together, Lady Illyana.” The pain and loss of blood started getting to Illyana as she felt herself losing consciousness. Before her eyes closed, she saw Carmen’s glowing yellow eyes staring at her. 

When Illyana woke again, Carmen was gone and the fire was burning low. The knight groaned, still feeling a burning pain in her shoulder as she managed to sit up on her knees. Her vision was still focusing when she heard a door open and a hooded figure entered. Illyana furrowed her brow as she clenched her jaw and the figure moved towards her. 

“Illyana.” The knight perked up when the figure pulled their hood back to reveal Princess Dahlia. “I found you.” 

“Princess?” Illyana muttered as the princess knelt down in front of her and gently grabbed her face. “How did you find me?” 

“That doesn’t matter.” Dahlia sighed as she smiled. “All that matters is I found you.” For a moment, Illyana relaxed and rested her face into Dahlia’s hands. She heard the door open again and looked up to see Carmen’s glowing eyes. 

“Dahlia, run!” The princess looked back just as Carmen reached down and grabbed her by the throat. The woman glared into Illyana’s eyes and smiled as her claws sank into flesh. Blood sprayed Illyana’s face as Carmen tore her claws through the princess’s neck. “No!” 

Her body dropped to the floor and Illyana felt a heat in her body as she stood, lunging at Carmen with a guttural roar. The iron shackles cut into her wrists as she tried to reach the woman who just laughed at her futile efforts. The heat in her chest flared as she pulled harder against her restraints and scowled. 

“You make this so easy, Illyana!” Carmen laughed as she grabbed the knight’s face and forced her to look at the body on the floor. “Look! Do you really think I would murder Durak’s bride?” 

Illyana was hyperventilating as she blinked and looked down at the woman on the floor. Blood was flowing from her lacerations, but the longer she looked, she saw that blonde hair was actually a light brown and lacked the luster of the princess. She inhaled slowly through her nose as Carmen forced her gaze back onto her. 

“It’s amazing what people will do for a little food. She did look very similar in the face.” Carmen slammed Illyana back against the wall and looked down to the knight’s shoulder. “Twenty-four hours, not bad. Still looks a little tender though, hm?” 

“When will Durak be here?” Illyana ground out as she glared at Carmen. “I’m growing tired of your company.” 

“So hurtful.” The red head giggled as she released the knight and Illyana slumped forward slightly. “Give it another day, Illyana, I will let him know you're eager to see him again.” Illyana scowled as Carmen went to the door again. “Oh, I suppose I should take care of that.” 

Carmen walked over and grabbed the dead body on the floor by the leg. She dragged it to the door and Illyana could see the woman’s face and pale blue eyes. She frowned when Carmen pulled the body out the door and shut it hard. Illyana sighed heavily before she leaned back against the wall.

Her wrists were raw from pulling against the shackles and she looked down at the chain that was attached to the wall. If she could control her power, she probably could’ve been out of this situation already. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the feeling that she would get when her power would activate, but nothing happened. Illyana sighed as she sank down to her knees and closed her eyes. She needed to figure out how to get herself out of here and get back to the princess. 

Illyana looked at the large bolt that her chain was attached to. She glanced at the door before standing again, taking her foot and stepping on the bolt. It gave, but only slightly. The knight inhaled deeply before raising her foot and stomped down on the bolt. 

“Damn it!” Illyana cursed as she stomped the bolt again and tiny fragments of stone broke off from the wall. The door opened again and Illyana turned to see Carmen holding a dagger. 

“I thought of a new experiment.” She grinned as she moved towards the knight and grabbed her face again. Carmen raised the dagger and slowly traced Illyana’s eye with the tip. “Will you lose your eye if I pierce it?” Illyana’s eyes widened as she stared at Carmen. “Aren’t you even a little curious to find out?” 

Illyana grunted as she tried to wrench her face away from the demented woman. She knew she could heal from fatal wounds, but would she be able to heal her eye? She didn’t want to find out. 

“Don’t worry.” Carmen giggled as she gripped the knight’s face harder. “At least you’ll live, even if you lose your eye.” 

x--x

It had been a long time since Cortana had done any tracking, or anything outside of healing, for that matter. She had just reached the trail that the princesses and Illyana had taken to the lake. Luckily for her, it was easy to spot Nocte’s hoofprints apart from the other horses. She noticed they stopped while the princesses had kept going, just like Princess Dahlia had said. 

There were a few other marks where Nocte had stopped. An extra pair of footprints and a large scuff mark on the ground where Illyana must have fallen. Cortana examined Nocte’s tracks and followed them back towards the lake. The tracks then veered off to the west and Cortana mounted her horse and followed them for almost six hours. 

When night fell, she camped off the trail until dawn broke again and she was off before it breached the horizon. Illyana had been a good, loyal friend to her ever since they’d met. They’d both been around eighteen years old or so, though Cortana had already been apprenticing to be a healer for several years, Illyana had been new to the military. The knight had been so bright eyed back then and ready to prove herself. Cortana thought it necessary that she be the one to find the knight when she wasn’t sure if any soldier in the king’s service could track like she could. 

Midday on the second day found Cortana deep in the woods. She scanned her surroundings and saw the dilapidated roof of a tower above the canopy. The tracks led in that direction and as she neared, she could see Nocte tied to a post near the tower. 

Cortana tied her own horse to a tree before launching herself into the branches, making her way closer to the tower. There were no guards that Cortana could see so she dropped to the ground silently and made her way towards the tower. As she neared, she could hear a woman speaking and moved closer to the door to listen. 

“There’s been a change of plan, Lady Illyana.” The voice said as she heard a chair scrape against the floor. “My master has decided to take a little detour. He so wants the princess to watch the life fade from your eyes, so he has gone to fetch her.” 

“What?” Cortana hissed as she pulled a dagger from her boot. 

“That means you get a third day filled with fun with yours truly.” The woman laughed as Cortana moved to the door and slowly pushed it open. A red headed woman was standing over the knight with a curved dagger in her hand and pressed it against’ Illyana’s neck. “I so wish we could’ve met under different circumstances, Knight Commander.” 

The dagger pressed harder against Illyana’s neck until it drew blood and Cortana moved swiftly, appearing behind the woman and grabbing her by the head. Her weapon moved silently as it slashed open the red head’s throat and she choked on her own blood. The healer looked down at her friend and winced. She had several wounds, some gaping and bleeding, while others were in various stages of healing. 

“Cortana!” Illyana’s voice was raspy and weak as she looked up at her friend. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m here to take you home.” Cortana breathed as she moved to the twitching body on the ground and began patting her down until she found a key in her pocket. She moved as fast as she could to unlock Illyana’s restraints as the knight grunted and fell forward when she was free. “Will you be all right to ride?” 

“Yes.” Illyana breathed as she slowly moved her arms and rotated her shoulders. When she looked up at Cortana, the elf gasped. Her left eye was bloody and raw, forced shut by clotted blood. She could see the healing laceration in her eyelid and she winced at the idea of what could’ve happened. “It looks worse than it is, I promise.” 

“Illyana.” The elf sighed as her friend stood and inhaled deeply. 

“Believe it or not, this happened not twelve hours ago.” Illyana tried to offer Cortana a small smile to reassure her, but her eye was still sore and any movement in her face sent stabbing pains into her head. “Let’s go.” 

Cortana just nodded as she watched Illyana limp a bit out the door. The elf retrieved her horse quickly as Illyana mounted her own and rode up to her. They set off down the trail at a gallop. 

“How far are we from the castle?” Illyana asked as she rode next to Cortana.

“Eight hours or more.” Cortana answered and the knight’s face fell. “At this speed, maybe we can make it in six.” 

Illyana huffed as she dug her heels into Nocte’s sides and he surged forward again, pulling away from the elf. She knew the limits of her horse’s stamina, but she hoped that he could push through, at least enough for them to get closer to the castle and Illyana could continue on foot. She needed to get there before Durak.

x--x

It had almost been two full days now that Illyana had been missing and Dahlia had been an anxious mess the whole time. Not only with the threat of Durak and her without her guardian, she was worried that it was possible that Illyana was… Dahlia shook her head, she couldn’t think like that. Who knew if that woman was even one of Durak’s minions. 

Dahlia was standing in front of the doors that led to her balcony. She could see the courtyard from there and she kept hoping, wishing that she would see Illyana and Nocte ride in at any moment. She sighed heavily when she finally turned, hearing a knock on her door. 

“I’ve brought you some lunch, princess.” Ella said as she entered her apartment and shut the door. “How are you doing?” 

“I’m fine.” Dahlia answered as she moved to the table and sat down as Ella set the tray down in front of her. “Just waiting.” 

“I’m sure Lady Cortana will find the knight commander.” Ella tried to be reassuring, but Dahlia could hardly focus on anything she was saying. 

If it wasn’t bad enough that she was missing Illyana and worrying about her safety, she could almost physically feel the knight’s absence in her chest. It felt like there was a void that was steadily growing the longer that Illyana was gone. 

“I’m sure you’re right.” Dahlia sighed as she glanced at the food on the tray. She wasn’t very hungry, but she knew she needed to eat. So she picked at the fruit and cheese absentmindedly as she thought about what could be happening to Illyana and Cortana. If the elf wasn’t successful, not only would they lose the knight commander, they would lose their healer as well. 

The princess sighed heavily. She couldn’t stop thinking negatively and it was frustrating her. Analina and Petra were helpful in helping her forget about what was going on, but as soon as they were gone, her thoughts came back with force. Not to mention with the knight commander gone, the other monarchs were being overly cautious. Keeping their families and entourage close in case something happened. 

There was a sudden tremor in the air and a distant noise that sounded like someone shouting, but Dahlia didn’t hear any commotion in the courtyard. The princess stood then and moved to her balcony, opening the doors to see soldiers running around, but no reason for it. Maybe Cortana and Illyana had returned?

Archers in the courtyard assembled in five rows before aiming their weapons up. Dahlia felt a strong gust of wind, so strong that she had to hang onto the door frame in fear she’d get blown away. She pushed her hair aside and looked up to see a dragon. Not just any dragon, the same dragon that Durak had escaped on a few weeks ago.

The blood red dragon roared and Dahlia had to cover her ears as the air shook around her. A volley of arrows sang through the air at the dragon and they bounced harmlessly off its thick scales. Dahlia’s eyes were wide as her hair whipped around her and she saw Durak on the back of the massive beast. There were shouts below her once more and a horde of reptilian creatures stormed into the courtyard. 

“Princess!” Dahlia turned to see Sir William in the doorway breathing heavily. “We need to go. The other monarchs are already on their way out of the castle. Come, you as well as, Ella.”

The princess was momentarily stunned to see William instead of Illyana and she frowned before nodding. She didn’t know why she had been hoping to see the knight when she knew she was still missing. Ella and Dahlia stayed close to William as he led them down the corridor towards the stairs. People were rushing around and shouting. 

Soldiers were spouting orders as nobles were being escorted out of the castle through hidden paths and the tunnels underneath. Dahlia stumbled as the ground shook and another, bone shaking roar filled the air. William gently steadied the princess before ushering her towards a side corridor. Suddenly, the main entrance to the castle broke open and a group of lizard creatures stormed in. 

“Hurry, Princess!” William cried as he guided her a little faster down the hallway. A creature launched at William who turned and blocked a curved blade. “Keep going!” 

Dahlia nodded as she grabbed Ella’s hand and continued down the corridor. She could hear shouting and cries as they continued to the entrance to the cellar. When her hand went to open the door, it burst open and she was face to face with a creature. It towered over her and grinned, exposing its gleaming, sharp teeth. 

“Hello, Princess.” The creature hissed. 

“Run, Ella!” Dahlia pushed the young woman away and tried to escape in the opposite direction. She yelped when she felt rough hands grab her shoulders before being hoisted up and flung over the creature’s shoulder. 

x--x

Illyana could feel Nocte’s energy waning as they pushed on. Cortana was still a ways behind her, but she couldn’t stop. She needed to get to the castle and they were close. The knight recognized her surroundings and when they reached the lake, Illyana brought Nocte to a halt and jumped off. 

“Illyana!” Cortana had finally caught up and dismounted before racing after the knight. “Stop! You don’t know what you’ll be finding when we get to the castle!” Illyana was having a hard time listening as she sprinted down the path. “Illyana!” 

Illyana was caught off guard when she was tackled to the ground and she clenched her jaw as she rolled, pinning Cortana to the ground. She was breathing heavily as she stared down at the elf who was glaring back. 

“You don’t know what is going on yet.” Cortana said firmly and slowly as she narrowed her eyes. “We can’t rush into something we won’t be able to get out of or worse, get someone hurt.” The knight closed her eyes and sighed heavily before sitting back on her knees and releasing her friend. “We need to think this through.” 

“You’re right.” Illyana answered as she stood and offered a hand to Cortana and helped her up. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok.” Cortana sighed as she dusted herself off. “Let’s just take our time and assess the situation when we get there, all right?” Illyana just nodded as Cortana led the way down the path. 

After a few moments, they reached the castle walls and the elf led Illyana to the back entrance to the courtyard. They could hear shouting and swords clashing together as they stepped through the doorway, ducking behind a wagon. A massive dragon was lying in the courtyard, roaring randomly and breathing fire into the air as if to warn people to stay away. 

“What are those?” Cortana asked as she gestured towards one of the creatures that was walking around with a very large sword. 

“Durak’s creations.” Illyana whispered as she saw the number of them around. “I need to find the princess.” 

“We need to be careful.” Cortana replied as she put a hand on the knight’s shoulder. “Don’t just rush in. We take care of who we need to until we find the princess, ok?” 

Illyana just nodded as she followed the healer as quietly as possible out behind the castle where a storage shed sat along the wall. Cortana lifted a wooden panel that led to the underside of the building where a slab of wood laid flush with the ground. She moved the wood aside to reveal a tunnel and slipped inside. Illyana followed, mimicking Cortana’s movements as she went feet first, sliding down and landing on stone. 

“What is this?” Illyana asked as she looked around the dark tunnel that was just wide enough for an average sized person. 

“An escape tunnel.” Cortana answered as she led the way. “It’s mainly for the servants, it leads up into one of the storage rooms in the kitchen. From the looks of things, the creatures haven’t found this tunnel so hopefully we can get in unnoticed.” 

The knight nodded as she put her hand out to follow the tunnel since they were almost in complete darkness. They followed the tunnel for a few minutes before a dim lit from above came into view. There was a small opening and Cortana motioned for Illyana to be quiet as she gently lifted the trap door. She closed it again before leaning close to the knight. 

“There are two of those things up there rummaging around the food shelves.” Cortana whispered as she pulled a small dagger from her boot. “We need to do this quickly and quietly before they can call reinforcements, all right?” 

Illyana just nodded as Cortana opened the trapdoor again and slowly crawled out. The two monstrous creatures were throwing crates and bags of flour searching for something. Cortana snuck up behind one while Illyana did the same with the other. In an instant, Cortana leapt onto the monster’s back and slashed his throat as Illyana put the other in a choke hold before snapping its neck. 

The knight was breathing heavily as she let the heavy body fall to the ground and looked at Cortana. The elf had black blood splatter across her face and hands as she glanced at the knight commander. Illyana let the healer take the lead as they moved towards the door out of the storage room. 

“I forget you’re trained as more than a healer.” Illyana said quietly as Cortana grabbed the door handle, cracking the door to peek out. “Remind me never to get on your bad side.” 

“After today,” Cortana sighed as she glanced back at Illyana. “I don’t think I’ll ever have to.” 


End file.
